


Mafia Academy

by La_Mamarazzi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humour douteux, Lycée, M/M, Romance, drame
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 96,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1516319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mamarazzi/pseuds/La_Mamarazzi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Séduire l'homme le plus redoutable du Lycée était une cause perdue d'avance, à sa place n'importe qui aurait abandonné... Mais, malheureusement pour Xanxus, Squalo n'était pas n'importe qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cours particuliers

**Author's Note:**

> Infos utiles… mais pas toujours: Nous retrouvons ici les membres de la Varia pendant leur adolescence, aussi, je vous demande de pardonner les nombreuses libertés que j'ai prises.

Cible1 : Quoi ? Donner des cours particuliers à ce déchet ?

 

Debout, face au bureau du neuvième boss de la famille Vongola, Superbi Squalo, quinze ans, vivait une expérience terrifiante. Les ondes de stress qui le parcouraient étaient insupportables. Il se colla un peu plus au mur et retint sa respiration : à cet instant, il aurait volontiers troqué son épée contre un endroit plus sûr, n'importe où ailleurs.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama Xanxus qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai décidé que tu donnerais des cours de soutien au petit Squalo. Ses notes ont chuté de manière dramatique et, comme tu le sais, il est important de s'entraider entre membres d'une même famille, débita le neuvième du nom en souriant.

\- Donner des cours particuliers à ce déchet ? cracha Xanxus en posant un regard hautain et haineux au corps ratatiné de terreur de l'épéiste.

Ce dernier avait presque fusionné avec le papier peint tant il voulait disparaître. Xanxus redirigea sa colère vers son interlocuteur :

\- Je vais te buter, vieux cinglé !

Fulminant de rage, il se jeta sur son bien-aimé boss et père, prêt à lui faire payer cette requête absurde. Malheureusement, le vieux Timoteo n'était pas le boss pour rien et avant que Squalo n'ait pu cligner des yeux, le brun était ceinturé par le plus âgé.

\- Allons Xanxus, sois raisonnable, le réprimanda le neuvième en lui écrasant la gorge avec sa canne.

\- … Très bien, souffla Xanxus et son père le relâcha. Mais pas plus d'une heure par jour !

Squalo se détendit un peu. Il n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux : Xanxus pour lui tout seul une heure par jour !

\- Je n'en demandais pas tant Xanxus-chan, mais je suis ému par ta générosité et ta gentillesse, lança Timoteo, rayonnant de bonheur.

Le brun voulut lui envoyer une réplique cinglante, ou, à défaut, son poing dans la figure mais il fut stoppé par un baiser de son père sur le haut de son crâne. Squalo faillit en perdre sa mâchoire inférieure : Xanxus venait de rougir et de baisser les yeux ? L'argenté se reprit en vitesse et fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Il faisait partie des rares personnes à connaître cet aspect de la personnalité du futur leader de la famille. Après tout, il l'observait sans relâche depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'il assistait en direct à une telle scène. Il pouvait presque mourir tout de suite.

\- Bon, les enfants, j'ai du travail alors je vais devoir vous faire sortir.

Il prit les deux adolescents par l'épaule et les conduisit vers le couloir.

\- Amusez-vous bien ! lança-t-il avant de refermer la porte.

Squalo n'en revenait toujours pas. Il allait pouvoir mettre au point des tas de stratégies pour séduire Xanxus et le faire sien. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de sentir le brun rougir et frémir sous ses caresses, le voir complètement à sa merci, l'entendre crier son nom et…

\- Hey déchet, tu saignes, fit Xanxus, calmé, en lui lançant un mouchoir hors de prix en soie rouge.

\- Voooiii ! C'est Squalo ! s'écria l'épéiste tout en essuyant le sang qui dégoulinait de son nez.

\- Peu importe. Rendez-vous dans dix minutes dans ta chambre : plus vite on commence, plus vite on finit.

\- Di-dix minutes ? bégaya l'argenté.

\- C'est ça, le temps que j'aille prendre mes affaires.

Squalo se précipita en courant vers sa chambre en esquivant au passage le personnel de maison, les visiteurs et les résidents. Il avait dix minutes pour ramasser les emballages de malbouffe qui traînaient un peu partout, pour se débarrasser de la pile de linge sale qui faisait de la concurrence au mont Everest, pour cacher ses pornos sous le matelas et pour passer un coup d'aspirateur sur la moquette… à moins que ce ne soit du carrelage ?

\- C'est ça ta chambre, déchet ? Ça fait même pas la taille de mon dressing, balança Xanxus, accoudé au cadre de la porte, en scrutant la pièce. Je suppose qu'un trou à rat c'est suffisant pour les minables de ton espèce…

\- Voooiii ! Enfoiré de fils à papa ! De quel droit tu te permets de m'insulter ? hurla Squalo en soulevant le brun par le col de sa chemise.

Il avait beau vouloir Xanxus, il ne laissait, ni ne laisserait jamais personne mettre à mal sa fierté. Il n'avait peut-être pas grand-chose, mais il avait travaillé dur pour l'obtenir et l'envie de lui coller une droite le démangeait terriblement. Il réussit cependant à se contenir et relâcha le détenteur de la flamme de la colère. Un énorme sourire fendait le visage de ce dernier.

\- Tu dis vouloir bosser pour moi, Superbi Squalo, mais je doute que tu restes en vie longtemps avec un tel comportement.

Excepté le neuvième, personne n'avait encore osé porter la main sur lui, du moins personne qui ne soit en mesure de s'en vanter, et il n'avait pas hésité à le menacer malgré leur différence évidente de force. Ce type avait des couilles, pas comme toutes ces lopettes qui se pliaient à ses désirs les plus insensés sans se poser de question.

\- Tu ne trouveras pas meilleur que moi, enfoiré de futur boss, alors fait avec !

Xanxus éclata de rire. Finalement cet épéiste lui plaisait bien.

Ils prirent place à la table qui servait de bureau à Squalo, et Xanxus commença par cibler les difficultés de son « élève » avant d'entamer de longues explications théoriques. Il était étrange de voir le brun parler autant, lui qui n'ouvrait la bouche que pour insulter ses interlocuteurs. Squalo était pendu à ses lèvres dont il suivait chaque mouvement en prenant soin de relever chaque modulation de sa voix qui remplissait l'espace habituellement vide. La concentration de Xanxus était à toute épreuve : il n'avait même pas interrompu son flot de paroles quand la femme de chambre leur avait apporté du café. Très vite, la vue de Xanxus ne suffit plus à l'épéiste, et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il tendit sa main en direction du visage de l'être qu'il convoitait, frustré de le voir si absorbé par ses livres. Au même moment, le futur dixième du nom se redressa et sentit la main de son vis-à-vis caresser sa joue. Une fois la gêne passée, il le fusilla du regard.

\- Un cil, dit simplement Squalo en guise d'excuse.

Le fils du neuvième du nom referma brusquement son livre.

\- Tu te fous de moi, déchet ? Depuis tout à l'heure tu me fixes sans écouter mes explications ! Je vais te saigner ! Ça t'amuse de me faire perdre mon temps ? ragea Xanxus en écrasant violemment son livre sur la table.

Trop violemment apparemment, car une des tasses se renversa sur son pantalon faisant monter sa colère d'un cran supplémentaire. Squalo sortit instinctivement de sa poche le mouchoir que lui avait jeté Xanxus et commença à éponger le liquide. Le brun regarda, ahurit, l'argenté agenouillé qui frottait avec zèle la zone toute proche de son intimité et quelques pensées malsaines traversèrent son esprit. Squalo sentit et vit le tissu du pantalon de Xanxus se tendre. Il comprit immédiatement : c'était sa chance !

\- Laisse-moi m'en occuper… lança-t-il au brun en débouclant sa ceinture.

Il commença à déboutonner son pantalon quand il se ravisa : il n'avait pas encore l'assentiment du principal concerné. Il releva la tête en quête d'un quelconque signe et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit la mine gênée de jeune vierge effarouché de Xanxus.

\- Tu n'as jamais… ? commença Superbi avant de se prendre un coup de genou dans la mâchoire.

\- La ferme ! Le cours est fini pour aujourd'hui. Dehors !

\- Mais…

\- Dehors ! répéta Xanxus en lui balançant la tasse de café restante qu'il esquiva.

\- Voooiii ! C'est MA chambre ! protesta l'argenté.

\- J'ai dit dehors, fit froidement l'autre en le menaçant de ses deux pistolets.

\- Ok, ok j'ai compris !

Et Squalo passa la nuit dans la salle d'entraînement.

Dino rejoignit Squalo sur le toit du lycée. C'était là qu'ils se retrouvaient et l'épéiste avait pris ses dispositions pour tenir à l'écart tous les éléments indésirables, ou presque…

\- Salut Squalo ! Waouh ! T'as une mine affreuse. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionna le futur « Bucking Horse ».

L'épéiste lui fit un rapide résumé des événements.

\- Je vois… Mais dis-moi, comment ça se fait que tes notes soient si mauvaises ce trimestre alors que t'étais le premier de la classe l'année dernière ?

\- Voooiii ! Je viens de te dire que Xanxus est puceau et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? s'indigna Squalo.

\- J'm'en fous un peu de tes histoires de gay… Tu devrais trouver une fille si tes hormones te travaillent !

\- …

\- Au lieu de ça, tu flashes sur un mec et, comme si s'était pas suffisant, il faut que ce soit Xanxus ? Le fils de ton boss et le gars le plus flippant du lycée ? Franchement Squalo, je ne te comprends pas !

\- Je te trouve bien bavard aujourd'hui, Bronco ! fit l'argenté en le menaçant avec son épée.

\- Doucement, doucement j'ai compris… répondit Dino en battant en retraite. Alors, pour ma question ?

\- Je doute que mes « histoires de gay » t'intéressent… bouda Squalo.

\- Allez, je te demande pardon, ô grand et fort Superbi Squalo ! implora Dino qui connaissait le point faible de l'épéiste.

\- Ouais, bon…

\- S'il te plaiiiit !

\- D'accord, mais c'est un secret… J'ai monté un plan pour me rapprocher de Xanxus.

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai volontairement foiré mes contrôles, ensuite je suis allé larmoyer auprès du boss pour obtenir le tutorat de Xanxus. Et tu sais bien que le neuvième ne résiste pas aux larmes…

\- C'est vicieux ça, tu le sais ? fit Dino peiné.

\- Dis-moi, Bronco, comment ça se fait que tes notes aient miraculeusement dépassé la moyenne ce trimestre alors que t'étais le dernier de la classe l'année dernière ? répliqua Squalo pour changer de sujet.

Dino se tendit et regarda autour de lui, inquiet, avant de se rapprocher de l'épéiste pour lui chuchoter son secret :

\- En fait, j'ai…

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il se fit plaquer au sol par un bébé vêtu d'un costume de pigeon. Il se fit ensuite emmener par ce dernier pour un entraînement de la mort. Squalo ne releva même pas. Il était habitué aux drôles de fréquentations du blond.

Le deuxième cours particulier eut lieu à la bibliothèque des Vongola, vidée de tout occupant pour l'occasion, et le café y fut officiellement prohibé. Le cours s'était passé normalement, trop normalement au goût de Squalo. Comment Xanxus faisait-il pour rester de marbre après les évènements de la veille ? Ils passèrent aux exercices et l'épéiste répondit aux questions traitant sur l'Histoire de la Mafia en s'appliquant à bien écrire les mauvaises réponses, avant de soumettre le tout au jugement de Xanxus.

\- C'est nul, trancha-t-il après correction de l'exercice.

Squalo baissa les yeux. Il pensait toujours à son échec de la veille. Il avait eu Xanxus à sa merci et il avait attendu son consentement ? Quelle connerie ! Il aurait dû le prendre sans sommation, comme un homme !

\- Superbi Squalo, tes dates sont toutes fausses d'un an alors soit t'es malchanceux, soit tu le fais exprès, continua Xanxus d'un ton qui signifiait que quelque soit la réponse, les conséquences seraient terribles.

\- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ! trembla Squalo peu convainquant.

\- Alors explique-moi pourquoi les dates rayées sont toutes justes ? On peut le voir par transparence ! l'accusa le brun de plus en plus menaçant.

Et merde ! Si Xanxus s'apercevait de son stratagème, c'en serait fini de ses entrevues avec lui ! Il devait gagner du temps, détourner la conversation, quelque chose, vite !

\- Où ça ? Montre-moi ! improvisa-t-il en se rapprochant de Xanxus qui s'était levé et rapproché de la fenêtre pour exposer la feuille à la lumière du jour.

\- Essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est involontaire, déchet ! Regarde là, là et là ! Tu te fous de moi !

Squalo, à court de feintes minables, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il plaqua Xanxus au sol et, à califourchon sur lui, immobilisa ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant une fraction de seconde avant que Squalo ne l'embrasse. Il étreignit sauvagement ses lèvres et força l'entrée de sa bouche. Il glissa ensuite sa main sous la chemise de Xanxus et explora son torse musclé du bout des doigts. Le baiser cessa et l'épéiste fit glisser sa langue sur la gorge offerte tout en continuant ses caresses et le frôlement d'un de ses tétons arracha un gémissement au brun. Surpris, l'argenté stoppa un moment et observa, inquiet, le visage cramoisi de Xanxus, ne pouvant déterminer s'il s'agissait de honte ou de colère. Avant qu'il ne statue sur l'un ou l'autre, il reçut une série de coups des plus dévastateurs. Le tireur quitta la bibliothèque comme si de rien n'était, laissant derrière lui, le corps meurtri de Squalo qui baignait dans une mare de sang.

\- Même heure demain. Puisque t'es bon en Histoire, on passe aux maths.

Dino et Squalo vivaient tout deux une période difficile de leur existence.

\- Tu vas pas en cours, Bronco ? interrogea Squalo, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Non. J'ai tellement mal que j'arrive même plus à tenir un stylo. Tu sais, mon prof particulier ne plaisante pas avec les exercices d'entraînement, se plaignit Dino.

\- Le mien non plus, soupira l'épéiste.

\- Les hématomes sur ton corps, c'est lui ?

L'argenté acquiesça, avant de se lamenter :

\- Je comprends pas ! J'ai essayé la manière douce, la manière forte et c'est toujours pareil. Il a beau me frapper, j'ai encore plus envie de le serrer !

\- T'es masochiste ! trancha Dino.

\- Peut-être… Mais moi je ne suis pas en caleçon.


	2. Cours de maths

Cible 2 : Le prof de maths est un démon !

 

\- Hey Squalo ! Il paraît qu'on va avoir un nouveau prof de math ! J'espère que ça sera une jolie fille ! lança Dino plein d'entrain.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change ? Même si elle est canon, c'est pas comme si t'avais une chance, tu peux même pas venir tout seul jusqu'au lycée ! balança Squalo avec son tact légendaire.

\- Enfoiré ! Quand t'auras du succès on en reparlera ! Pour le moment, t'es même pas capable de te faire Xanxus alors que vous vivez sous le même toit ! répliqua le blond, vexé.

\- Voooooii ! Au moins, je tente quelque chose ! se justifia l'épéiste.

\- Ouais et tu te débrouilles bien, d'ailleurs…

\- Comment ça ?

\- T'es passé maître dans l'art du harcèlement sexuel. Je me demande bien comment ça se fait qu'il ne succombe pas à ton charme… ironisa le Cavallone.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je lui offre des fleurs ? Si je lui plais, on n'a qu'à baiser, je vois pas où est le problème !

\- T'es un cas désespéré. Mais où est passé ton romantisme ? Je croyais que les gays avaient une sensibilité féminine.

\- VOOOII ! C'est qui que tu traites de gay ? s'emporta Squalo.

Il se jeta sur Dino et ils trébuchèrent tous les deux, pour former un tas de bras et de jambes entremêlés. S'ensuivit une querelle violente qui tourna à l'avantage de l'épéiste et, après la reddition de Dino, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se rendre à leur cours de mathématiques.

\- Ciaossu ! Je suis le professeur Borin, fit un minuscule petit être en tenue de jeune diplômé.

\- C'est quoi ce lutin ? s'exclama un inconscient du dernier rang avant de s'effondrer, tête la première, sur son bureau pour une raison encore inexpliquée.

\- Ho Dino ! T'as vu son lancé de craie ? chuchota Squalo.

\- …

\- Dino ? Voi ! Tu vas où?

Le Cavallone s'était levé brusquement pour s'élancer vers la sortie en laissant ses affaires derrière lui dans la panique. Si Reborn était leur prof de maths, toutes les personnes présentes dans cette salle étaient bonnes pour l'hôpital. Dino atteignit miraculeusement la porte sans trébucher mais fut assommé d'un coup de brosse par le professeur.

\- Tu me déçois, Bronco, fit Reborn au corps inerte du blond avant de le ligoter sur une chaise au premier rang.

L'Arcobaleno se positionna à nouveau sur le bureau du professeur et reprit d'un ton détaché :

\- En tant que professeur remplaçant, je vais tester votre niveau de connaissance en mathématiques afin de vous séparer en trois groupes de compétences : « les nuls », « les un peu moins nuls » et « les moins mauvais ». Pour la première épreuve, vous devrez répondre à la question inscrite sur le tableau. L'un après l'autre, vous vous rendrez dans l'isoloir et choisirez une réponse parmi les trois proposées. Des questions ? Bien. Qui veut commencer ?

Après un instant d'indécision générale, une jeune fille à lunettes, stéréotype du nerd et meilleur élément de la classe, se proposa. Elle entra sans aucune hésitation dans l'isoloir pour en ressortir quelques secondes plus tard, un air impassible collé au visage. Rassuré par la première tentative, un second se proposa. C'était l'antithèse de l'élève précédent : un vrai boulet aux neurones rouillés par l'inactivité intensive. D'une démarche pataude, il se dirigea vers la cabine et disparut derrière les rideaux. Cinq minutes passèrent et il n'était toujours pas sortit, la tension monta d'un cran alors qu'un énorme bruit de succion retentit dans la classe.

\- Bon, au suivant, lança le professeur Borin avec désinvolture. Toi au deuxième rang, vas-y !

L'interrogé se rendit en tremblotant vers l'isoloir et tira les rideaux en grands. Il scruta la cabine et se retourna vers le prof remplaçant :

\- P-professeur… où est passé Kashiwa ?

\- Qui sait… répondit Borin en haussant les épaules. Allez, on n'a pas toute la journée ! enchaîna-t-il en bottant le train de l'élève pour le faire entrer dans la cabine.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, la moitié de la classe avait disparu dans des circonstances plutôt surnaturelles, puis ce fut le tour de Squalo. La question portait sur un point du programme que la classe n'avait pas encore abordé et l'épéiste se félicita pour l'avance qu'il avait prise dans ses révisions.

\- Ce remplaçant est vraiment tordu, marmonna-t-il.

Une aura meurtrière envahit tout l'espace autour de lui et il déglutit bruyamment. Légèrement paniqué, il s'approcha des trois boîtes posées sur une table, chacune proposant une réponse au problème posé. Squalo connaissait la réponse, mais au moment de se saisir de la boîte il se souvint que les maths étaient le sujet du prochain cours de son prof particulier, or, si Xanxus apprenait qu'il avait réussi un test, c'en serait fini de leurs entrevues. D'un autre côté, la perspective d'être aspiré par une boîte et de disparaître Dieu (Reborn) sait où ne l'enchantait pas particulièrement.

\- Bon on se dépêche là-dedans ! Il reste encore deux tests ! le pressa Borin.

Squalo sursauta et décida de donner la bonne réponse, car, après tout, s'il y avait d'autres épreuves, il avait encore l'occasion d'échouer lamentablement. Il ouvrit la boîte et un mini Borin monté sur ressort s'en échappa. Squalo faillit le trancher par réflexe, mais il fut stoppé par la voix mécanique qui le gratifia d'un « bravo ». Il reposa le couvercle et sortit de la cabine. L'épéiste tressaillit imperceptiblement à la vue de tous ses camarades survivants branchés à des électrodes.

\- Installe-toi là, lança Borin en lui collant une paire d'électrodes sur les tempes. Vous avez trois minutes pour résoudre ce problème. Si vous ne finissez pas à temps ou donnez une réponse fausse vous serez électrocutés. Il s'agit d'une épreuve par K.O. ce qui veut dire que si vous survi… enfin, si vous résistez au choc vous pourrez participer à la troisième épreuve. En d'autre termes, les nuls qui ont une bonne résistance physique ont une chance de s'en sortir. Pas de question ? Go!

\- Merde, merde et merde ! pensa Squalo. Trois minutes ? Mais c'est un problème de niveau Première ! Il est cinglé !

Malgré cela, Squalo fut surpris de se rendre compte qu'il était capable de trouver le résultat. Cependant, il tenait bien trop à ses cours avec Xanxus pour prendre le risque de réussir. Il se prépara mentalement à affronter l'électrocution, après tout, il avait survécu à bien pire : les coups de Xanxus, son combat contre Tyr, ses entraînements en solitaires dans des contrées sauvages… L'avantage avec cette épreuve, c'est qu'il connaissait la punition. Le compte à rebours toucha à sa fin et comme annoncé, il reçut une décharge électrique. Les balles de Xanxus étaient presque agréables à encaisser comparées aux fourmillements brûlants que lui infligeait l'électricité. Il serra les dents et les poings, et lorsqu'il crut atteindre sa limite, le choc cessa.

\- Bien, nous avons cinq finalistes ! s'exclama le remplaçant, plein d'entrain.

Squalo releva la tête et balaya la salle de classe du regard : seulement une poignée d'élèves avait subsisté, et de ceux qui avaient encaissé le choc, il était le seul encore debout. Il se maudit doublement pour avoir réussi l'épreuve, d'abord parce qu'il s'était fait électrocuter pour rien, et ensuite parce qu'il risquait vraiment de finir dans le meilleur groupe ! Si seulement il avait feint le K.O. !

\- Hey, toi avec les cheveux bleus, lève-toi ! Je sais que tu es conscient, fit le professeur d'une voix qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Squalo sentit une vague de frisson lui grimper le long de l'échine, décidemment rien n'échappait à ce prof démoniaque. La troisième et dernière épreuve débuta, les participants avaient les pieds attachés au fond d'un bassin. Le niveau de l'eau qui montait progressivement faisait office de chronomètre. Chaque participant avait son propre problème à résoudre, le but étant de répondre avant la noyade.

\- Tant que vous êtes en vie, le jeu continue. Si vous êtes complètement immergé, vous avez toujours la possibilité de mimer la réponse avec votre corps, reprit Borin

\- Mimer avec notre corps ? pensa Squalo. J'aimerais bien voir comment il mime « √5 »…

Le test débuta et évidemment, la question portait sur le programme de Terminale. Squalo regardait le niveau de l'eau monter doucement tout en s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans une vie antérieure pour avoir un karma aussi pourrit. Encore en proie au même dilemme, c'est-à-dire sauver sa peau ou conserver ses instants privilégiés avec Xanxus (qui comprenaient déjà une grande part de danger) et à court de patience, Squalo laissa exploser sa frustration. Il arracha les lanières qui lui entravaient les jambes et tenta de grimper hors du bassin. Malheureusement, les parois étaient bien trop glissantes et il piqua une tête. Son niveau de colère monta encore d'un cran et, pendant une seconde, il fut heureux de ressentir cette rage destructrice qui se rapprochait, d'une certaine manière, de ce que pouvait éprouver Xanxus. Il prit des appuis fermes et martela le bassin de coups plus puissant les uns que les autres jusqu'à ce que le verre se brise. Essoufflé, exténué et trempé, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? dit Borin d'une voix détachée.

\- Voooii ! Je me casse ! J'en ai ma claque de ces tests de merde ! s'écria Squalo, la main sur la poignée.

\- Je vois… fit simplement Reborn. Dans ce cas, tu vas mourir.

Le geste accompagna la parole de manière fulgurante et le jeune épéiste reçu une balle entre les deux yeux. Il entendit sans le sentir son propre corps s'étaler sur le faux carrelage de la salle de classe tandis que ses camarades retenaient leur souffle. Contrairement ce qu'il avait pensé, il ne vit pas sa vie défiler en avance rapide. Il n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, une envie irrépressible, un regret et une volonté profonde qui se répercutait en écho à travers chacune de ses cellules. Il rouvrit les yeux, son corps était parcouru d'une énergie nouvelle et débordante. Il crut voir ses vêtements partir en lambeaux mais quelle importance ? Une seule chose comptait pour le moment.

\- VOOOOOOOOI ! AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ, JE VAIS DÉPUCELER XANXUS ! hurla-t-il avant de partir à toute allure à la recherche de l'objet de ses désirs.

Arpentant les couloirs de long en large à une vitesse folle, il rata par deux fois un virage serré et faillit démolir la moitié de l'école. Enfin, il aperçut son boss au détour d'un couloir, entouré de Lussuria et Lévi dont il se débarrassa d'un coup de tête suivit d'un coup de genou castrateur. Il plaqua sauvagement Xanxus contre la fenêtre du couloir qui se fendit sous le choc. À la fois surpris et étourdi, Xanxus ne se défendit pas quand Squalo ouvrit brusquement sa chemise et commença à lui dévorer le torse à coups de langue, de dents et de baisers enfiévrés.

Squalo avait tout d'un animal affamé. Il laissa le torse marqué pour s'attaquer aux lèvres du brun dont il prit violemment possession. Ses doigts continuaient d'explorer le corps de Xanxus qu'il désirait depuis longtemps. L'épéiste posa ses mains sur les fesses de son boss et pressa son bassin contre le sien tout en explorant son cou. Il sentit l'érection du brun contre la sienne et, sans vraiment réfléchir au lieu, il dénoua la ceinture de son vis-à-vis avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de son caleçon.

Xanxus se cambra et laissa échapper un gémissement malgré lui, puis tout se passa très vite. Le boss retrouva sa lucidité et au même moment, la flamme sur le front de Squalo disparut. Les mafieux qui avaient observé la scène se sauvèrent la queue entre les jambes lorsqu'ils sentirent l'aura meurtrière de Xanxus. Squalo tenta de faire de même, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Avant d'avoir eut le temps de formuler le moindre « voi » il sombra dans l'inconscience. Il se réveilla trois jours plus tard à l'hôpital.


	3. Course poursuite

Cible 3 : Le génie apparait.

Squalo, qui se noyait dans les méandres de sa culpabilité, regardait, sans vraiment les voir, les formes aux couleurs identiques qui traînaient la patte devant l'entrée du lycée. Il avait failli violer Xanxus, le fils du boss, dans les couloirs et son audace avait été récompensée par un œil au beurre noir, deux côtes fêlées et deux vertèbres déplacées. Pas cher payé pour l'offense. D'ailleurs, c'était suspect : est-ce que Xanxus allait se contenter de ça en guise de dédommagement ? Squalo en doutait fortement. Il n'avait plus qu'à rester sur ses gardes afin d'être prêt lorsque son heure arriverait...

\- Squalooooo ! hurla Dino en faisant claquer la porte qui menait au toit.

\- Voooiii ! Mais ça va pas ? J'ai failli avoir une attaque ! s'écria l'argenté, épée en main et prêt à en découdre.

\- Dé-désolé, bégaya le blond en reculant de quelques pas.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? fit l'épéiste, blasé, tout en rangeant son arme.

Des milliers d'étoiles illuminèrent les yeux du jeune Cavallone alors qu'il sortait de sa poche un objet oblong.

\- Regarde ! J'ai trouvé une lampe de poche ! s'exclama-t-il tout excité.

\- Et alors ? répliqua l'argenté, pas franchement enthousiaste.

\- Alors elle est magique ! s'impatienta Dino. C'est Romario qui me l'a donnée. C'est une antiquité qui est dans la famille depuis des générations et…

\- Attends, tu vas me dire qu'elle contient un génie ou un truc du genre, c'est ça ? coupa Squalo dubitatif.

\- C'est ça, confirma le manieur de fouet en souriant.

Squalo était partagé entre l'envie de rire et celle, plus tentante, de se cogner la tête contre un mur. Ce mec croyait vraiment à ces conneries ? Il opta pour la première.

\- Ben vas-y, frotte-la ! lança-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Dino s'exécuta et y mit tellement de zèle que la lampe lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol.

\- Ushishishi~ ! entendirent-ils derrière leur dos.

Ils se retournèrent au même moment pour voir qui était à l'origine de ce rire irritant et Dino tomba à la renverse après avoir piétiné son ourlet de pantalon. Assis, il releva la tête pour découvrir un être minuscule coiffé d'une bien étrange façon.

\- Un génie ! s'écria-t-il en pointant l'apparition du doigt.

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? répondit la petite personne en sautant du grillage auquel elle était suspendue.

\- Vu l'allure, je dirais plutôt une fée, se moqua Squalo.

\- Où un gnome, surenchérit Dino.

\- Non une fée, c'est certain : t'as vu son diadème ?

\- Tu n'as pas les yeux en face des trous, pauvre manant. Tu as devant toi, Prince The Ripper, Belphegor.

\- Ah oui ? J'ai plutôt l'impression de voir une fillette de CM2. Voi ! L'école primaire c'est deux rues plus loin, gamine !

Squalo esquiva une volée de couteaux à la forme particulière et l'un d'eux s'écrasa à moins de deux centimètres de la virilité du Cavallone qui fut paralysé d'effroi.

\- La fée veut se battre on dirait… Voooi ! Ne viens pas pleurer après ! fit Squalo en dégainant son épée, prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, guettant la moindre ouverture dans la garde adverse, puis, d'impatience, Squalo passa à l'attaque. Il ne fit pas deux pas que la sonnerie retentit, marquant le début des cours.

\- Sauvé par le gong, ushishishi ! ricana Belphégor avant de disparaître.

Squalo aida Dino, toujours tremblant, à se relever tout en jurant contre celui qu'il surnomma affectueusement « Prince des fées ». C'est dans cette ambiance qu'ils prirent place au cours de Droit des Affaires, comprendre : extorsion de fonds, corruption et flou juridique.

\- Hey Squalo ! Ce ne serait pas ton Prince devant le tableau ? chuchota le Cavallone, redevenu lui-même.

\- Bonjour, coupa le professeur Viper d'une voix monocorde. Aujourd'hui, nous avons le double privilège d'accueillir dans notre école un membre de la royauté, mais aussi un génie à l'intelligence rare, servit l'Arcobaleno sans entrain, comme un de ces plats industriels réchauffés au micro-onde, prêts en trois minutes.

\- Ushishishi~ Je suis Prince The Ripper. Ça sera Belphegor-sama pour vous, lança la tête couronnée avec un énorme sourire qui lui déformait le visage.

Nombre de grognements et claquement d'articulations retentirent dans la salle, que le professeur calma immédiatement.

\- Allons allons, vous connaissez le règlement : les comptes se règlent à la récréation.

Le sourire du Prince s'agrandit à l'annonce de la nouvelle : il aurait droit au sang à dix heures. Les présentations finies, Belphegor s'installa juste derrière Squalo, qui ne parvint pas à prendre de notes tant il était occupé à surveiller ses arrières. L'épéiste se promit de lui défoncer la gueule à la première occasion, fillette ou pas.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Squalo se précipita vers la sortie pour être le premier à mettre le grappin sur Belphégor. Malheureusement, il se fit intercepter par Lévi-A-Than au moment même où il franchissait le seuil de la porte.

\- Voooi ! Lâche-moi Lévi ! J'ai un truc urgent à faire !

\- Je ne peux pas. Sur ordre du Boss, je dois te remettre ça, fit-il imprégné d'une aura mystique en lui remettant une enveloppe cachetée à la cire avec deux énormes « X » entrelacés.

Le doute n'était pas permis quant à l'expéditeur de la missive et Squalo se demanda bien pourquoi Xanxus s'était emmerdé à écrire une lettre alors qu'il aurait simplement pu lui parler en face ou lui téléphoner. Puis lui revint en mémoire sa tentative de viol dans les couloirs et toutes ces autres « approches » qui, remarqua-t-il, ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à du harcèlement, comme le lui avait dit Bronco. Peut-être craignait-il un tête à tête ? Impossible. Celui qui risquait d'y perdre des plumes, c'était lui. Squalo se sentit pâlir. Et si c'était une condamnation à mort, ou pire, son licenciement ? Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de le savoir. L'épéiste arracha difficilement la lettre des mains de Lévi et s'isola sur le toit de l'école, en prenant bien soin de vérifier qu'il n'était pas suivi. Puis, hésitant, il décacheta la lettre. Persuadé de l'imminence de sa mort, il la déplia et commença sa lecture :

_« Déchet, si tu me touches à nouveau, prépare-toi à_

_Mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse sans espérer… »_

Il ne put en lire davantage car quelqu'un lui arracha la feuille des mains.

\- Ushishishi, tu vas payer, épéiste ! s'écria Belphégor en brandissant la lettre tel un trophée.

\- VOOOOOOIII ! Rend-moi ça, enfoiré ! hurla Squalo à en faire trembler les fenêtres.

\- Je vois que ce bout de papier a de la valeur. C'est une lettre de ta copine ? le provoqua le Prince, nullement effrayé par la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

\- Voii ! Ça te regarde pas ! fit Squalo en s'empourprant. Et puis rends-moi ça ou je…

\- Ou tu quoi ? demanda le manieur de couteaux d'une voix faussement naïve en mimant la déchirure potentielle de la précieuse feuille de papier.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ? geignit l'argenté, désemparé.

\- Je vais me gêner ! s'exclama Belphégor en souriant. Attrape-moi si tu la veux !

L'éventreur se laissa tomber en arrière dans le vide, effectua un salto et atterrit en souplesse comme si sauter du troisième étage d'un bâtiment ne demandait aucun effort. Squalo resta coi un moment. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de même, mais qu'un gamin si jeune en soit capable c'était un exploit.

\- Ben alors, on a peur, Superbi Squalo ? le défia le blond.

Le concerné se contenta de sourire, il sauta lui aussi du toit et se réceptionna avec la grâce féline d'un assassin entraîné. Il se jeta sur Belphégor, sans autre forme de procès : la jouer fair-play ne lui était d'aucune utilité : plus vite il récupérait la lettre, plus vite il la lirait. Le début était un avertissement, pas une mise à mort, il avait donc encore une chance. Cependant, il fallait plus qu'une attaque surprise pour venir à bout du « Prince des fées ».

Belphégor esquiva avec une étonnante facilité et répliqua par un lancé de couteaux qui n'atteignirent pas leur cible. Squalo avait esquivé avec aisance et accéléra de manière à être assez proche du blond pour l'atteindre avec son épée. Une fois qu'il l'eut dans son champ d'attaque il lui assena un coup dans l'estomac, mais au lieu de trancher la chaire, il ne rencontra que le vide. Belphégor avait sauté au dessus de la lame et avait profité de la confusion de l'épéiste pour changer de direction. L'argenté dut négocié un demi-tour serré et prit un peu de retard. Il envoya une salve de balles explosives qui ralentirent le blond et permirent à Squalo de se retrouver à sa hauteur. Convaincu de sa victoire il prépara son épée pour assener le coup final mais, au moment de frapper, l'éventreur lui jeta une boule de papier qu'il trancha par réflexe. Grave erreur de calcul. La boule contenait du poivre et l'argenté fut pris d'une série d'éternuement incontrôlables tandis que sa proie s'enfuyait.

Squalo était furieux : il s'était fait rouler par un gamin de sept ans ! Une fois les effets du poivre passés, il décida de pister son voleur et ne mit pas longtemps à retrouver sa trace. Les minuscules empreintes du Prince s'arrêtaient dans les jardins de l'école, et plus précisément tout prêt d'un chêne centenaire. Sur le qui-vive, Squalo resta immobile un moment afin de se familiariser avec les sons qui l'entouraient. Son ouïe s'affutait à chaque instant et il fut capable de repérer la présence d'un intrus caché parmi les feuilles du chêne. Comme à son habitude, l'épéiste fonça. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva la tête en bas. Belphégor sortit en hâte de sa cachette et profita de l'ahurissement de son ennemi pour le désarmer.

\- Ushishishi~ C'est la première fois que je pêche le requin en forêt ! lança Prince The Ripper à l'épéiste qui était pendu par les pieds.

\- Vooooii ! Détache-moi, enfoiré ! s'écria Squalo tout en se débattant.

\- Après avoir eu tant de mal à t'attraper ? Ushishishi ! Enfin pas tant que ça… répliqua le blond en s'étirant. Bon c'est l'heure de la sieste… À plus !

\- Vooii ! Tu vas pas me laisser comme ça ? VOOOOOIIII! Reviens, enfoiré ! s'égosilla l'argenté, mais le Prince fit la sourde oreille.

\- Je te laisse ça, j'en ai pas besoin, dit-il en balançant l'épée de Squalo juste assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'atteindre.

Superbi Squalo fut rapidement localisé par Lévi, Lussuria et Xanxus grâce à la puissance de ses cordes vocales.

\- Voooi ! Descendez-moi ! Vite !

Le cliquetis de la sécurité d'une arme se fit entendre.

\- Non ! Je veux dire faites-moi descendre !

Xanxus rangea son arme en soupirant, déçu.

\- Détachez-moi ce déchet ! lança-il avant de s'en aller.

\- Et vite ! ajouta Squalo.

Lévi rangea son appareil photo – les clichés compromettants seront pour la prochaine fois, pensa-t-il. Il se saisit de l'épée de Squalo et trancha la corde d'un coup sec. Le pauvre épéiste d'écrasa lourdement sur le sol.

\- Vooi ! Ça fait mal, imbécile !

\- Faut savoir ce que tu veux : t'as dis rapidement, pas délicatement, répliqua Lévi avant courir retrouver son boss adoré.

\- Ma ma, Squa-chan, viens là que je te fasse un bisou magique ! s'écria Lussuria en se jetant sur le pauvre Squalo toujours à terre.

L'épéiste, trop occupé à échapper à l'étreinte étouffante de Lussuria, ne remarqua pas, contrairement au boxeur, le regard noir que leur lança Xanxus. Le punk lâcha prise et aida Squalo à se relever.

\- Tu devrais parler à Xanxus, Squa-chan, fit-il avec un sérieux que l'épéiste ne lui connaissait pas.

\- J'ai pas envie de finir à l'hôpital et puis… j'ai des trucs à faire, répliqua Squalo en s'éloignant.

Il devait absolument récupérer cette lettre, sinon il n'oserait plus jamais se montrer devant Xanxus. Il passa le reste de l'après-midi à pister Belphégor, sans succès. Il arrivait toujours trop tard et finissait empêtré dans les pièges que le nabot lui avait tendus. C'est exténué et couvert de boue qu'il rentra au manoir. Il avait à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de se changer avant son cours particulier. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Xanxus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, déchet ? T'as trois minutes de retard ! le réprimanda le fils du neuvième, et Dieu savait qu'il n'aimait pas attendre.

\- Désolé, lâcha Squalo en baissant la tête.

Xanxus leva un sourcil, surpris par la réaction inhabituelle de son larbin, enfin épéiste, puis décida de passer outre car le temps pressait :

\- Bon, suis-moi. Aujourd'hui, on fait ça dans ma chambre, fit-il en le prenant par le bras.

Squalo se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la chambre sans dire un mot et ne s'éveilla de sa torpeur que lorsqu'il entendit Xanxus verrouiller la porte. Il se mit instinctivement en garde. Alors c'était ça ? Xanxus avait l'intension de le tuer ici, de ses propres mains ? Il déglutit bruyamment et se dirigea, tremblant, vers la sortie.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'impatienta Xanxus.

\- J'ai oublié mes affaires de cours…

\- T'en auras pas besoin, répliqua le brun en desserrant sa cravate.

L'épéiste resta interdit un moment. Il fixait les yeux écarlates de Xanxus sans pouvoir rien y lire. Squalo blêmissait à vue d'œil et était à deux doigts de la consistance d'un fantôme quand le brun rompit le silence.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, suis-moi.

Ils s'installèrent à une table qui trônait prêt d'une porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur le balcon et commencèrent leurs révisions. Si Squalo avait été moins obnubilé par la lettre, il aurait remarqué la chemise déboutonnée de Xanxus, il se serait inquiété de ses regards fuyants, de ses explications vaseuses ainsi que du poing qu'il n'avait pas desserré une seule seconde pendant leur entrevue.

\- Hey Superbi ! Tu m'écoutes ? interrogea Xanxus qui avait excédé son quota de patience pour l'année.

\- Pardon, Boss, tu disais ?

\- Dégage !

\- Hein, pourquoi ? s'écria l'argenté surpris.

\- Casse-toi, la session est terminée, et c'était la dernière, c'est Belphégor qui s'occupera de toi.

\- Voooii ! Pas question ! Si c'est pas avec toi, c'est même pas la peine !

\- C'est pas négociable, maintenant barre-toi !

Squalo quitta la chambre en claquant violemment la porte. Il était hors de lui. Tous ces efforts pour rien ! Dans le couloir, il rencontra Belphégor, cause de tous ses malheurs, et une furieuse envie de le découper en fines tranches le titilla. Malheureusement, le petit blond était venu enterrer la hache de guerre et Squalo ne put pas laisser éclater sa fureur.

\- Je suis venu te rendre ta lettre, même si c'est un peu tard… fit-il d'un air contrit avant de s'éloigner

L'épéiste le laissa filer. Tant que ce genre d'incident ne se reproduisait pas, il pouvait passer l'éponge. Il déplia la lettre une seconde fois et put enfin lire son contenu dans son entier :

_« À l'attention de Superbi Squalo,_

_Déchet, si tu me touches à nouveau, prépare-toi à_

_mourir d'une mort lente et douloureuse sans espérer_

_ouvrir les portes du paradis. Oublie le repos_

_éternel. Je te torturerai avec ma flamme de la colère_

_et j'hurlerai de plaisir jusqu'à ce que tu t' effondres_

_sans vie à mes pieds car telle est ta place. Sur-_

_prends-moi ce soir au cours particulier._

_Xanxus »_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous invite à reprendre cette lettre en ne lisant qu'une ligne sur deux ;)


	4. Cours de style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info utile… enfin peut-être : Le cours de style est un cours spécial de la Mafia Academy qui apprend aux Mafiosi à soigner leur image. Croyez-le ou non, Lussuria a les meilleures notes de la classe.

Cible 4 : Touche avec les yeux !

 

Après avoir décodé la lettre pour le moins étrange de son tuteur, Squalo retourna brusquement sur ses pas et se précipita dans la chambre de Xanxus. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et sentit comme une lame lui transpercer le cœur quand il vit le propriétaire des lieux en peignoir et les yeux baignés de larmes. Sans dire un mot, il se jeta sur lui, le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put malgré ses cheveux trempés qui mouillaient son tee-shirt. Le cœur de l'épéiste menaçait d'éclater, pris par l'angoisse et la culpabilité. Il pressa encore plus fort le corps du brun contre le sien, comme s'il espérait lui transmettre ses sentiments par ce contact.

Puis, soudain, Xanxus inversa la situation : il se libéra de l'étreinte étouffante du requin et le fit tomber à la renverse. Squalo, hébété, fixait, sans comprendre, Xanxus, qui se trouvait à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Le brun donnait l'impression de brûler intérieurement. Ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle irrégulier sans oublier son peignoir entrouvert sur son torse encore humide : une véritable invitation à la luxure. Squalo se laissa happer par l'ambiance ou par les phéromones de son aîné, se redressa sur le coude gauche et approcha doucement sa main droite du visage de Xanxus. Il sentit quelque chose de glacé faire pression sur sa tempe, suivi du bruit de la sécurité que Xanxus venait de retirer. La main de l'épéiste retourna instantanément à sa place.

Squalo retint sa respiration, prêt à recevoir sa punition, mais il ne reçut qu'une goutte qui avait glissé des cheveux de Xanxus. Là, il comprit que les larmes qu'il avait cru voir n'étaient que des gouttes d'eau et que le rouge de son visage était de la rage contenue.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? réussit à articuler calmement Xanxus. Tu as lu ma lettre ?

\- Ou-ouais, je viens juste de la récupérer et de la décoder. C'est pour ça que je suis revenu, répondit maladroitement l'épéiste.

\- Si tu l'avais lue, tu ne m'aurais pas sauté dessus, déchet ! À moins que tu ne prennes pas mes menaces au sérieux ?

\- Vooi ! C'est bien une lettre à double sens, non ? s'écria Squalo en rougissant.

\- À double sens ? répéta le brun sans comprendre. Où est-ce que tu vois de double sens dans : « Si tu me touches encore une fois je te bute, putain d'homo » ? menaça le plus âgé en augmentant la pression de son arme sur la tempe de son captif.

Squalo blêmit. Il avait la sensation désagréable que son cœur s'était arrêté et que la totalité de son sang s'était gelé dans ses veines. Xanxus se calma face à l'expression horrifiée de son épéiste. Peut-être que cette tête brûlée avait enfin saisi le message. Il remit la sécurité de son pistolet et le posa par terre alors que l'argenté était toujours pétrifié. Le fils du neuvième se redressa et aperçut une feuille de papier dépasser de la poche de son vis-à-vis. Il s'en empara et la lut à deux reprises. Il devint d'abord aussi blanc que l'argenté bruyant puis prit une teinte écarlate particulièrement vive.

\- T'as cru que… commença le brun tellement choqué qu'il ne put terminer sa phrase.

Squalo vit une veine bourgeonner sur le front de Xanxus et se releva en vitesse.

\- Je vais te descendre, déchet ! annonça le détenteur de la flamme de la colère tout en armant ses deux pistolets, cette fois.

Le jeune épéiste esquiva de justesse une balle mortelle et se dirigea en trombe vers la sortie, prêt à en esquiver une autre qui ne vint pas. Il se retourna, inquiet, et trouva Xanxus, rouge et haletant, étendu sur le sol et qui peinait à se relever. L'argenté s'approcha précautionneusement, comme il l'aurait fait avec une bête sauvage particulièrement farouche, et posa une main sur son front pour vérifier son hypothèse. Xanxus était brûlant de fièvre et Squalo, avec des gestes maladroits, l'aida à se relever.

\- Laisse-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, déchet ! cracha-t-il en le repoussant.

\- Voi ! Arrête de te la jouer ! T'as une fièvre de cheval !

Sans un quelconque avis positif, il passa le bras du brun sur son épaule et le saisit à la taille pour l'aider à se déplacer jusqu'au lit. Xanxus protestait et donnait des coups pour le repousser, mais il était bien trop affaibli pour se débarrasser de Squalo alors il se résigna. L'épéiste le borda et déposa un gant humide sur son front, solution provisoire pour empêcher la fièvre de monter le temps qu'il prévienne un médecin. Puis il s'assit sur le bord du lit et caressa doucement les cheveux noirs de jais de Xanxus. La respiration de ce dernier se fit plus lente et régulière et une fois que l'argenté fut sûr que l'autre était bien endormi, il se décida à partir.

Il fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, puis, pris de remords, il retourna auprès de Xanxus. D'accord, c'était malhonnête, mais à l'amour comme à la guerre, non ? Il se pencha doucement sur le visage de Xanxus que les traits adoucis par le sommeil rendaient encore plus appétissant, puis il l'embrassa brièvement du bout des lèvres. Le brun ne se réveilla pas et Squalo, enhardi par la situation, grimpa sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus du malade. Il déposa une nuée de baisers doux et légers le long de son cou et se redressa, toujours sur ses gardes. Xanxus était toujours endormi et il remarqua que ce dernier avait la chaire de poule.

Une pensée invraisemblable lui traversa l'esprit : et si son boss n'était pas insensible à ses attouchements ? Il passa sa main sous le peignoir du brun et caressa timidement l'un de ses mamelons qu'il sentit durcir. Encouragé, il promena ses doigts sur le buste hâlé en redessinant les muscles. Au fur et à mesure de son exploration, la respiration de Xanxus se fit plus saccadée et Squalo s'aventura plus bas. Il frôla la zone autour du nombril et alla titiller l'aine. Le visage du futur boss de la famille se crispa tandis que son sexe se dressait sous le regard à la fois surpris et affamé du squale. Il le prit en main et en caressa l'extrémité avec le pouce. Lentement il vit le visage de Xanxus prendre une expression plus sensuelle et quelques gémissements faibles franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres.

Squalo n'en pouvait plus. Son sexe douloureusement tendu ne demandait qu'à être libéré mais il ne pouvait pas profiter ainsi de la fièvre de son patron. Non pas qu'il avait des scrupules à le violer, mais les conséquences seraient certainement pires que la mort. Il se consola en se disant qu'il avait une vision  _collector_  du boss et que s'il s'y prenait bien, il pourrait peut-être remettre ça. Il écarta précautionneusement ses cuisses et entreprit de terminer son travail à l'aide de sa bouche. Cependant, ses lèvres ne se refermèrent pas sur ce qu'il avait imaginé, mais sur l'arme que Xanxus lui avait enfoncée dans la bouche.

\- Ne m'approche plus jamais, déchet, ou je te descends, c'est clair ? le menaça le fils du neuvième d'une voix faible mais effrayante.

L'épéiste opina du chef et son vis-à-vis retira l'arme. Squalo alla au balcon pour se débarrasser du goût ferreux qui avait envahi sa bouche. Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

\- Appelle-moi quand tu voudras que je termine, lança l'argenté avec un air arrogant avant de refermer la porte.

Squalo entendit le son d'un objet en verre se briser contre la porte derrière lui et il s'écroula, dos contre elle. Il avait frôlé la mort de très près mais il avait fait un grand pas en avant… et au moins cinq en arrière. Anéanti, il regagna lourdement sa chambre. Il s'était pavané dans la chambre de Xanxus mais, intérieurement, il n'en menait pas large. Il savait maintenant que son tyran préféré n'était pas insensible à ses caresses mais sa mise à distance était une contrepartie bien trop lourde pour une telle découverte.

Xanxus, assis au bord de son lit, regardait fixement les morceaux de verre brisé au pied de la porte. Il dénoua son peignoir et enfila un pyjama avant de se glisser sous les couvertures avec des gestes lents et éteints. Il sentait encore le toucher brûlant de l'épéiste sur sa peau. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé faire alors qu'il était réveillé depuis le début ? Et puis quelle importance ? Il avait retrouvé sa lucidité juste au bon moment, avant qu'ils ne franchissent le point de non-retour et c'était l'essentiel. En réalité, ce qui le mettait hors de lui, c'était son incapacité à tuer ce déchet. D'autres avaient été froidement assassinés pour moins que ça, alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas appuyer sur la gâchette quand il croisait ses yeux acier ?

Ça faisait exactement quarante-neuf heures et cinquante-six minutes depuis que Xanxus lui avait interdit tout contact. Deux mille neuf cent quatre-vingts seize minutes qu'il avait passées allongé sur son lit, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'au beau brun taciturne. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il était plus qu'accro à son enfoiré de boss et cette situation lui était insupportable. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'appel d'un de ses informateurs et, après un bref échange, il raccrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Les Terminales avaient un cours de style le lendemain matin dans une boutique en plein centre-ville. S'il réussissait à s'infiltrer, il pourrait assister aux essayages de Xanxus car, à défaut de pouvoir toucher, rien ne l'empêchait de jeter un œil ou deux à la marchandise. C'est sur cette pensée optimiste que l'épéiste alla se coucher et, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs nuits, il dormit comme un bienheureux.

Squalo arriva un peu après neuf heures devant la boutique XY, l'une des plus cotées du centre-ville. Après s'être fait une idée de la topographie du quartier, il décida de se poster sur le toit du bâtiment d'en face afin de pouvoir observer à la fois l'entrée principale de la boutique et la ruelle qui menait à l'entrée de service.

\- C'est déjà pris, ici. Trouve-toi un autre coin… balança Lévi sans lever les yeux de ses jumelles.

\- Vooi ! argumenta Squalo.

\- Premier arrivé, premier servi ! Je suis là depuis quatre heures du matin, fit le paratonnerre humain, irradiant de suffisance.

\- J'ai une manière bien à moi de régler les différends, répliqua l'argenté en dégainant son épée, d'une voix promettant mille morts violentes et autres réjouissances.

\- On peut trouver un arrangement…

\- Tu vois, quand tu veux, fit le requin en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« C'est marrant, pensa Lévi, en proie à des sueurs froides, même s'il sourit j'ai l'impression qu'il va me laminer. »

\- Ushishishi~ Trouvé, Squa-chan ! C'est vraiment trop facile d'anticiper tes actions… le provoqua Belphégor.

\- Voooii ! La ferme ! Et puis d'abord, je vais te découper en rondelles pour le coup de la lettre !

« BOUM ! »

Lévi sursauta et Squalo reporta son attention sur le bruit qui semblait provenir de la ruelle.

\- Voi ! Je vais voir. Lévi, surveille la boutique.

Squalo sauta du toit, traversa la rue piétonne et s'engagea dans la ruelle qui séparait la boutique XY d'un grand restaurant français. Il dissimula sa présence et tenta de détecter de potentiels ennemis. Il n'était pas rare qu'il se fasse défier par des épéistes qui en avaient après son titre ou peut-être que des mafiosi suicidaires étaient après Xanxus ? Les cours pratiques étaient des opportunités non-négligeables pour un assassinat. La ruelle était déserte mais, par acquit de conscience, il en inspecta chaque recoin. Il laissa le plus répugnant pour la fin : la poubelle du restaurant. Il repoussa le couvercle du bout de son épée, tout en lui promettant mentalement les meilleurs soins pour se faire pardonner.

\- Bronco ? s'étonna l'argenté.

\- Squalo, c'est toi ! s'exclama Dino les yeux luisants de larmes avant de se jeter dans ses bras.

L'épéiste lui tapota maladroitement la tête pour le calmer et sa main entra en contact avec une substance gluante et inconnue. Il repoussa violemment le Cavallone.

\- Voiii ! Lâche-moi, enfoiré ! Tu pues et en plus t'as salopé mes fringues !

Dino, qui était tombé à la renverse, se redressa en larmoyant. Coiffé d'une peau de banane, il agrippait le bord de la benne comme un petit chiot abandonné dans son carton et Squalo se sentit fondre malgré le ridicule de la situation.

\- Voi ! Comment t'as atterri là ? demanda l'argenté en étouffant un rire.

\- Euh… En fait, c'est plutôt une longue histoire alors on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus, n'est-ce pas ? fit le blond en rougissant et détournant le regard.

Squalo prit un air sérieux et le menaça :

\- Si tu ne me racontes pas, je referme le couvercle et je te laisse mariner dans les ordures.

\- D'accord, d'accord ! céda, le blond.

Il baissa la tête, soupira et reprit :

\- Je me suis disputé avec Romario… C'est trop la honte de se faire escorter tous les jours jusqu'au lycée. En plus, pour passer incognito, on est obligé de rouler dans une vieille Renault 19 délavée ! Alors je me suis levé plus tôt et je suis sorti par la fenêtre pour aller au lycée à pied sans alerter mes hommes, sauf que…

\- Tu t'es perdu… acheva l'épéiste, blasé.

\- C'est ça… Je me souvenais de ce magasin parce que le proprio a des arrangements avec ma famille. Donc je me suis planqué dans la ruelle pour demander à Romario de venir me chercher ici. Et… commença Dino en rougissant de plus belle, et j'ai sorti trop brusquement mon téléphone de ma poche et il est tombé dans la benne.

\- Et t'es tombé à l'intérieur en voulant le récupérer…

Le Cavallone opina du chef.

\- Et le couvercle s'est refermé sur moi.

\- T'es trop con, fit l'argenté en prenant la main de Dino.

Il l'aida à se redresser puis le Cavallone passa une jambe hors de l'énorme poubelle et, toujours aidé par Squalo, il réussit à s'en extirper. Malheureusement, la maladresse légendaire du blond frappa à nouveau : il trébucha et s'accrocha à son sauveteur qu'il entraîna dans sa chute. Dino releva douloureusement la tête. Il avait les mains accrochées à un bout de pantalon avec, en prime, pleine vue sur un boxer Calvin Klein bleu nuit.

\- Ushishishi~ Tu fais des infidélités à Xanxus, Squa-chan ?

\- Voi ! C'est un accident, pas vrai Bronco ? s'écria-t-il en remettant maladroitement son pantalon.

\- Bien sûr ! Qui aurait envie de tripoter ce corps tout plat ? D'accord, il a les traits fins, mais il a aussi un regard de tueur en série ! Regarde, tu ne le trouves pas flippant ? fit Dino en tournant le visage de Squalo vers le prince.

\- C'est pas faux, acquiesça Belphégor.

\- Vooi ! Qui a un regard flippant ? s'indigna Squalo.

Lévi-A-Than, Belphégor, Dino et Squalo étaient retournés sur le toit pour mettre leur plan d'infiltration au point.

\- Merci pour le sauvetage, les gars ! Et si vous me détachiez, maintenant, hein ? Allez, soyez sympa ! En plus je n'ai rien à voir avec votre histoire d'infiltration. Vous m'entendez ? Pourquoi vous-êtes si loin ?

\- Voi ! La ferme ! C'est parce que tu pues à trois kilomètres ! lança Squalo avec son fameux « tact ».

\- Euh, c'était quoi le plan, déjà ? demanda Lévi en prenant bien soin de protéger ses points vitaux en cas de violence de ses compagnons.

\- C'est pas vrai, soupira Bel dont l'éternel sourire avait disparu.

\- Essaie juste de pas te faire remarquer et file-nous tes miroirs, résuma Squalo.

\- Ok.

\- Bon, on va se servir de Dino comme appât. Il a des connections avec le gérant de la boutique et toutes les vendeuses le connaissent. Je m'occupe de le briefer. Bel ?

\- Ushishishi~ Je profite de l'agitation pour placer le jeu de miroir de manière à avoir pleine vue sur la cabine d'essayage de Xanxus.

\- Voi ! Je détache le Cavallone et on y va ! brailla l'épéiste, débordant d'énergie.

Il abattit son épée et les cordes qui retenaient Dino retombèrent mollement.

\- Voi ! N'essaie pas de t'échapper ! fit-il en le retenant par le col de sa chemise.

\- Mais Squalo, si je sèche les cours, Reborn va…

\- Rien à foutre. Voilà tes instructions : tu rentres dans le magasin et tu te laisses bichonner par les vendeuses.

\- Ça m'a l'air faisable…

\- Et si tu pouvais créer deux ou trois catastrophes dont tu as le secret pour détourner l'attention des Terminales, ça serait parfait.

Dino pénétra dans la boutique de luxe, couvert d'immondices et, comme prévu, les vendeuses abandonnèrent les élèves pour s'occuper personnellement du blond, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Après avoir trébuché sur chaque poil de moquette, s'être accroché la manche au présentoir et avoir marché plusieurs fois sur son lacet, il arriva enfin dans un salon privé où il put prendre un bain.

Le plan fonctionnait parfaitement. Lévi et Squalo avait profité de l'agitation pour se cacher dans les cabines d'essayages, puis Bel les avait rejoints quelques minutes plus tard. Quelle que soit la cabine choisie par Xanxus, il pouvait changer la direction des miroirs grâce à des fils transparents. Le piège était en place, il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre leur proie…

\- Ma~ Ma~ Bossuu, repose ça. Le orange n'est vraiment pas ta couleur ! Tiens, celui-là t'ira cent fois mieux : le noir, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

Xanxus prit les vêtements que lui tendait le boxeur, qui, à son goût, faisait beaucoup trop de bruit pour pas grand-chose.

\- Tiens, ça et ça et… Oh, oui, c'est parfait ! Un peu de rouge pour donner du peps !

Le brun lui répondit par un long soupir, mais il en fallait plus pour venir à bout de la bonne humeur de Lussuria.

\- Oh ! Attend j'ai une idée pour la coiffure ! s'écria-t-il en attachant quelques plumes aux cheveux de Xanxus. Waouh ! Bossuu~ ça te va troooooop bien ! Ça fait plus gai !

Le fils du neuvième tiqua et une bouffée de colère l'envahit :

\- Tu me traites de gay, déchet ?

\- Non non non ! Bossuu~ ! Je voulais dire que ça mettait de la couleur… oui, c'est ça, de la couleur, rien d'autre… se rattrapa le punk, paniqué.

Le fils du neuvième opina du chef.

\- Je vais essayer ça, dit-il en désignant le tas de vêtements que lui avait refourgués son camarde.

Xanxus pénétra dans la plus grande cabine disponible et balança la pile de vêtements qu'il portait dans un coin, tandis que Belphégor effectuait les réglages. Le futur dixième du nom commença par enlever sa veste qu'il suspendit négligemment à l'un des crochets de la cabine, rapidement suivie par sa cravate. Il ôta ensuite avec soin ses holsters qu'il accrocha presque avec amour à l'un des crochets resté inoccupé. Squalo et Lévi bouillaient d'impatience tandis que Belphégor, assis dans un coin de la cabine, jouait à taillader leurs vêtements pour passer le temps.

Puis Xanxus déboutonna avec adresse sa chemise qu'il accrocha aussi. C'était vraiment emmerdant de faire des essayages, pour lui. D'habitude, son styliste venait régulièrement prendre ses mensurations et son père s'occupait du reste.

Les voyeurs, quant à eux, profitaient d'une vision inédite du boss qui ne se découvrait que très rarement. Du gâchis, à leur humble avis, car sa belle peau imberbe couplée à son teint naturellement hâlé lui donnait des airs de friandise, comme si une fine couche de nappage caramélisé moulait chacun de ses muscles pour en faire ressortir les contours. Alors que Xanxus se retournait pour suspendre sa chemise, ils purent admirer ses épaules larges et son dos sculpté qui ne les laissaient pas indifférents.

Lévi s'effondra, le nez en sang, tandis que le détenteur de la flamme de la colère déboutonnait enfin son pantalon et, bien que Squalo en ait après ses mignonnes petites fesses, il préférait l'avoir de face. Comme pour exaucer son souhait le brun se retourna face au miroir. Squalo, qui avait complètement oublié Lévi et Belphégor, dévorait le torse de Xanxus des yeux alors qu'il descendait sa braguette. Il retint son souffle sans se rendre compte que Lévi tirait énergiquement sur son pantalon pour lui signaler quelque chose d'apparemment très important. Un drôle de sourire se dessina sur le visage de leur boss et Squalo réussit à lire sur ses lèvres : « Vous êtes morts ». Au même moment, il baissa la tête et aperçut le manieur de parapluie en très mauvaise posture :

\- Squalo, à l'aide, fit-il tremblant.

\- Ushishishi~ Du sang ! Du sang ! s'extasiait le Prince avec une expression cent fois plus terrifiante qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis tombé sur lui et j'ai mis du sang sur ses vêtements et, depuis, il est comme ça…

\- Voi ! C'est pas le moment, Xanxus nous a…

\- Ma~ Ma~ Les amis, Xanxus m'a demandé de vous défoncer ! lança Lussuria avec entrain tout en leur bloquant la sortie de la cabine.

\- … repéré. termina Squalo.

Bel passa sous les jambes du boxeur armé de ses couteaux et s'attaqua aux malheureux qui se trouvaient sur son passage, faisant deux fois plus de dégâts grâce à sa nouvelle attaque qui comprenait maintenant des fils transparents dévastateurs. Lussuria se lança à sa poursuite et tenta de l'arrêter : il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir autant de beaux vêtements tâchés par le sang des victimes de Prince the Ripper.

Squalo et Lévi tentèrent de s'échapper dans l'agitation mais Xanxus s'était rhabillé et comptait bien punir la hardiesse de ses subordonnés lui-même quand, tout à coup, une tortue géante défonça le toit de la boutique. Dino, vêtu d'une simple serviette, passa à toute vitesse devant eux avec, à ses trousses, un bébé déguisé en savonnette. Xanxus eut besoin d'un certain temps pour se remettre de la vision du postérieur de Dino et Squalo saisit l'opportunité pour filer. Malheureusement il tomba nez-à-nez avec un Enzio furieux. Décidemment, une matinée normale était impossible chez les Vongola…


	5. Test de virilité

Cible 5 : La chasse au trésor version Vongola

 

Dix heures du matin, manoir Cavallone, la menace rôde…

\- Trois, deux…

Reborn, posté près du lit de son élève, entamait le compte à rebours avant le réveil violent et particulièrement amusant – pour lui du moins – qu'il lui réservait chaque matin.

\- … un !

Le contenu du sceau que tenait l'Arcobaleno se répandit sur le bel endormi.

\- Qu'est-ce que… s'écria Dino, ramolli par les brumes matinales.

\- Pas le temps de papoter, Bronco, c'est le jour J.

\- Mais Romario m'avait dit que c'était demain ! s'exclama le blond, pleinement réveillé. J'avais même prévu un plan d'évasion, pensa-t-il.

\- Là t'es en train de penser que ton plan d'évasion vient de tomber à l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ben… euh… fit Dino, hésitant, en se frottant la joue. Puis il remarqua quelque chose d'inhabituel : Reborn, Leon est tout bizarre. Il n'a fait que de changer de forme dernièrement et là il…

\- Allez on y va ! fit, Reborn en lui bottant le derrière avec entrain : moins son élève en savait, mieux il se porterait.

Un peu plus tard au manoir Vongola…

\- Mmh…

\- Voi, c'est bon, hein ? susurra sensuellement Squalo au creux de l'oreille de Xanxus.

\- La ferme, déchet, et continue !

\- À ton service…

Une nouvelle vague de plaisir envahit le corps du brun alors que l'épéiste reprenait ses caresses là où il les avait laissées. Sa main parcourait avec adresse la zone sensible en intensifiant progressivement le rythme de sa friction. Puis, ses doigts se déplacèrent vers un endroit plus sensible encore…

\- P-pas ici déchet !

\- T'inquiète, ça fait mal au début mais après tu vas te sentir bien.

\- D-doucement alors…

Ce n'était pas la douleur qui l'effrayait. Au contraire, elle accentuait le plaisir de la délivrance. La main mutilée de l'argenté glissa le long du dos du futur boss pour se poser sur ses hanches. Puis ses doigts pénétrèrent plus profondément dans sa chaire tout en l'explorant, à la recherche du point de libération.

\- Là, c'est là ! s'exclama Xanxus en haletant.

Ils y étaient enfin, à ce fameux point de non-retour tant redouté du brun. Ce dernier retint son souffle.

\- Voi, ne sois pas si tendu, je serai doux avec toi , fit Squalo goguenard tout en effleurant sa nuque du bout des lèvres.

\- Tch ! Te fous pas de moi, déchet ! répliqua le plus âgé qui rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Squalo sourit, attendrit, avant de raffermir sa prise au niveau de la hanche de son partenaire.

\- J'y vais, le prévint-il.

\- Aah !

Le cri avait surgi hors de sa bouche malgré lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la douleur serait aussi fulgurante. Ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps et, appliquant le conseille de Squalo, il tenta de se détendre pour faire passer la peine. Quelques frictions supplémentaires changèrent définitivement sa souffrance en un plaisir incommensurable et, une fois libéré, il s'écroula, en sueur, à plat ventre sur son lit.

\- Voi ! On remet ça quand tu veux ! fit Squalo d'une voix incroyablement chaude en déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Dehors ! fulmina le brun.

\- Ok, ok ! Appelle-moi si tu te bloques le dos à nouveau. Je me ferai une joie de le décoincer… ça et autre chose…

Xanxus le mit immédiatement en joue. Apparemment, il n'avait pas apprécié l'allusion.

\- Ciaossu ! l'interrompit Reborn.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Toujours aussi aimable, Xanxus… Tu sais que ton père se fait beaucoup de souci pour toi ?

\- Tch !

L'Arcobalono soupira et reprit la parole :

\- On prend l'hélico. N'oubliez pas vos armes.

\- Vo… commença Squalo.

\- C'est vrai que c'est aujourd'hui… fit Xanxus, blasé.

\- Vo…

\- Je suppose que le Neuvième t'a mis au parfum, répondit le tueur à gage en époussetant son chapeau.

\- V…

\- Plus ou moins.

\- VOOOII ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel ?

\- LA FERME ! firent en cœur Reborn et Xanxus en le menaçant de leurs armes respectives.

Squalo déglutit.

\- L'hélicoptère décolle dans cinq minutes. Rendez-vous sur le toit. Les autres sont déjà à l'intérieur, reprit Reborn avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Voi, cinq minutes ? Ça nous laisse le temps de…

\- Même pas en rêve, déchet ! le coupa Xanxus en le traînant par le col de sa chemise vers la sortie.

Xanxus, Squalo, Lussuria, Lévi, Belphégor et Dino voyageaient en hélicoptère vers une destination inconnue.

\- Bon, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, il est donc temps que je vous dévoile la raison de votre présence ici. Certains le savent déjà, mais vous êtes réunis pour passer l'épreuve de virilité Vongola à l'issue de laquelle vous serez reconnu comme membre à part entière de la famille, commença Reborn avec emphase.

\- D'accord, coupa Lévi, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

Lui, c'était Dino, ligoté et bâillonné comme un vulgaire saucisson, qu'on avait balancé et oublié dans un coin de l'hélicoptère.

\- Tu n'ignores pas que la famille Cavallone est alliée à la famille Vongola ?

\- Non.

\- Bien. Ainsi, pour consolider les liens entre les deux familles, nous partageons plusieurs traditions communes, dont celle-ci qui célèbre le passage à l'âge adulte des membres de la famille, expliqua le tueur à gage en utilisant des mots simples afin que le paratonnerre humain comprenne.

\- Ah, d'accord, fit Lévi pas très convainquant sous le regard insistant de Reborn.

\- Ushishishi, quelle est la récompense pour les gagnants ? demanda le Prince qui ne perdait pas le Nord.

\- Un weekend dans un hôtel cinq étoiles en Californie…

\- Et les perdants ? s'enquit Lussuria.

\- Un weekend… en enfer ! répondit Reborn avec désinvolture tout en rabattant le bord de son chapeau.

La nouvelle fut ponctuée d'un silence pesant.

\- Bref, continua l'Arcobaleno, cette épreuve aura lieu sur une île. Votre objectif est de mettre la main sur un trésor caché en étant seulement équipé d'une carte et d'une boussole. Bien sûr, la carte ne vous indique pas la localisation du trésor, sinon ça serait trop facile. Faites attention aux pièges, si vous ou votre partenaire avez des blessures trop graves, vous serez éliminés.

\- Partenaire ? s'offusqua Xanxus.

\- Oui, vous serez par deux. Interdiction de tuer ou blesser son coéquipier car vous ne pourrez gagner que si vous arrivez tous les deux jusqu'au trésor en collaborant, lança le bébé avec un sourire résolument sadique.

Xanxus se renfrogna et marmonna quelque chose à propos de putain de déchets, avant de sentir les regards brûlants dirigés vers lui. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra en voyant les yeux de Squalo braqués sur lui avec une expression particulièrement déterminée. Puis il remarqua l'imitation ratée des yeux de chien battu de Lévi qui lui donnait un air franchement stupide. Belphégor n'essaya même pas de le convaincre. Il n'avait pas oublié la punition de son futur Boss pour le coup de la lettre. Puis il se rendit compte qu'un tout autre genre de regard était posé sur lui : celui de Lussuria sur ses pectoraux que sa chemise entrouverte ne cachait pas. Il la reboutonna, par précaution, tout en lançant un regard consterné à Dino. Ses options étaient les suivantes :

\- Se faire emmerder par Belphégor.

\- Se faire violer par Squalo.

\- Se faire violer par Lussuria.

\- Se faire (il eut des sueurs froides) violer par Lévi ?

\- Se faire violence pour ne pas descendre le Cavallone.

À la limite, il pouvait tenir à distance Lussuria et Lévi ou menacer le gamin pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien contre Squalo, sachant que ce dernier n'arrêterait de le harceler qu'une fois mort et qu'il ne pouvait pas le tuer s'il voulait gagner l'épreuve. Quant à faire équipe avec Dino, ce n'était même pas envisageable.

\- Si vous n'avez plus de questions, faites vos équipes ! lança l'Arcobaleno avec dynamisme, certain que la suite du programme sera folklorique.

\- VOOOIIII ! JE me mets avec Xanxus ! brailla l'épéiste en menaçant l'assistance de son épée.

\- Ushishishi, ricana le Prince, encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille de toi !

\- Bossuu, implora Lévi .

\- Allons, allons, je connais un moyen loyal pour régler ça, les amis ! lança Lussuria avec entrain.

\- Ah oui ? interrogea le paratonnerre plein d'espoir.

\- Bien sûr ! On va jouer ça à pierre, feuille, ciseaux !

\- Voi ! Ça marche !

\- PIERRE, FEUILLE, CISEAUX ! chantonnèrent Lussuria, Lévi, Squalo et Belphégor en cœur devant le regard médusé de Xanxus.

Lévi avait choisit la pierre, Squalo les ciseaux et Belphégor la feuille, quant à Lussuria…

\- Voooi ! C'est quoi ce signe, Lussuria ? fit Squalo, irrité.

\- Maiiiis euuuh ! Squa-chan, c'est le petit doigt de la victoire, voyons ! Xanxus est à moi ! s'exclama-t-il en envoyant un baiser au brun qui se crispa un peu plus.

Bel et Lévi dégainèrent leurs armes à leur tour :

\- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser mon Bossuu, tu te fourres le petit doigt dans l'œil ! lança le manieur de parapluies à l'adresse du boxeur.

\- Ushishishi ! Je me demande de quelle couleur est ton sang… prononça l'éventreur en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres.

La tension était à son comble. Les quatre assassins se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, prêts à bondir les uns sur les autres. Le silence fut rompu par le fracas d'une balle tirée à blanc.

\- Puisque vous êtes incapables de vous mettre d'accord, je composerai moi-même les équipes et le premier qui proteste aura affaire à moi, trancha Reborn.

L'assemblée fut parcourue d'un frisson.

\- Belphégor se mettra avec Bronco, reprit-il, Lussuria avec Xanxus et Squalo avec Lévi.

Squalo dut réfréner un « voi » retentissant. Non seulement il n'était pas avec son futur Boss, mais en plus il devait se coltiner cette baltringue d'homme-parapluie ? Il n'eut, cependant, pas le temps de s'apitoyer davantage sur son sort : des hommes en noir l'attachèrent à un drôle de sac à dos et il fut éjecté de l'hélico juste après Lévi.

Les participants avaient été largués en parachute à différents endroits de l'île. L'atterrissage s'était mystérieusement passé sans encombre pour Belphégor et Dino.

\- Ushishishi ! Travaillons ensemble… partenaire, lança le Prince avec un sourire des plus terrifiant.

\- O-oui ! bégaya le Cavallone.

Au même moment, à trois kilomètres au nord…

\- Boss-chan ! J'ai cru voir un village à l'ouest quand on descendait… C'est par là ! fit Lussuria avec dynamisme en indiquant le chemin avec son auriculaire.

Xanxus ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de suivre la direction que son partenaire lui avait signalée. Le boxeur lui emboîta le pas.

\- Je surveille vos arrières, Boss ! s'exclama-t-il.

Une déferlante de frissons glacés parcourut l'échine du brun et il stoppa net.

\- Passe devant, déchet !

Du côté de Squalo et Lévi :

\- Vooi ! Foutu parachute ! jura l'épéiste en tranchant rageusement la pièce de tissu dans laquelle il était empêtré.

Une fois libéré, il chercha Lévi du regard.

\- C'est pas vrai ! soupira l'argenté.

Lévi n'était qu'à quelques pas de lui. La toile du parachute lui collait à la peau à cause de l'électricité statique et le faisait suffoquer. Squalo arriva juste à temps, le paratonnerre avait déjà pris une teinte violacée très inquiétante. Pendant que son partenaire reprenait son souffle, Squalo entreprit de mémoriser la carte.

\- Voi ! Tiens la boussole pendant que je déplie la carte… Voilà… C'est par où, le Nord ?

\- Euh… Squalo…

\- Quoi ? s'impatienta l'épéiste.

\- Je crois que la boussole est cassée. L'aiguille n'arrête pas de changer de sens… expliqua l'adolescent aux piercings.

\- Voi ! Ne me dit pas que…

Squalo savait qu'avoir Lévi comme partenaire ne serait pas chose aisée, mais l'énergumène dépassait tous ses pronostiques les plus pessimistes : à part lui, qui était capable de brouiller la boussole avec ses ondes magnétiques ?

Les deux blonds pénétraient à présent dans un petit village, bien décidés à trouver des informations sur l'emplacement du trésor. Le prince, qui trônait sur les épaules de son partenaire, le guida devant la porte d'une sorte de taverne. Il n'y avait pas de meilleur endroit, d'après lui, pour trouver des informations.

\- Tu vois, commença Bel, en suivant mes instructions, c'est simple !

\- Ouais, mais pourquoi je dois te porter sur mes épaules ? marmonna le Cavallone.

Il sentit la lame glacée de l'éventreur caresser lentement sa joue.

\- Plaît-il ? lui susurra-il avec une voix torride d'où perçait la menace d'une mort sanglante.

\- Je disais, que vous êtes le plus grand de tous les génies, Belphégor-sama ! se reprit Dino.

\- Ushishishi ! Je sais… Et si l'on entrait ?

Le plus âgé poussa la porte et s'introduisit dans ce qui ressemblait à un repère de mafiosi : des hommes tous plus virils et effrayants les uns que les autres arboraient moult cicatrices et autres tatouages pour rehausser leur masculinité. Ils s'adonnaient à des jeux de mâles en ingurgitant des boissons d'hommes. Bref, ça puait la testostérone et le tabac froid. Encouragé par la lame qui lui chatouillait la gorge, Bronco se dirigea, tendu, jusqu'au comptoir.

\- B-bonjour, commença-t-il à l'adresse du barman.

\- 'jour, vous désirez ? lui répondit mécaniquement l'homme.

\- Euh… En fait…

\- Où est le trésor ! lança Belphégor de but en blanc.

Un silence pesant emplit le bar et Dino retint son souffle. Dix secondes, qui semblaient une éternité, passèrent quand, soudain, le barman éclata de rire :

\- Vous êtes les Vongola et compagnie ? Reborn nous a prévenus.

\- Et compagnie ? pensa l'adolescent, vexé.

\- Ushishishi ! On peut dire ça… Alors, ce trésor ? insista Belphégor en s'armant de ses couteaux.

\- Doucement, doucement, les jeunes ! Je vous dirai tout ce que vous voudrez, mais d'abord, trinquons !

\- Pas question ! s'exclama le plus jeune qui détestait perdre son temps. Balance-nous les infos et vite !

Le Prince, trop occupé à cuisiner le barman et à récolter les informations, n'avait même pas remarqué la disparition de Dino qui s'était fait embarquer, contre son gré, pour un concours de boisson. Il ne s'en rendit compte que bien plus tard, quand les délicieuses jérémiades de son partenaire vinrent caresser ses oreilles…

\- Et puis d'abord, y'en a marre ! Tous le monde me traite comme un moins que rien ! Hips ! se lamentait Dino. D'abord y a eu mon père, puis Reborn et maintenant je me laisse commander par un gamin de sept ans qui portent un diadème et qui se fait appeler « Prince » ? Prince des fées, ouais ! Il ne fait même pas un mètre vingt sur la pointe des pieds, les bras levés sur la table ! Encore plus petit que trois pommes à genoux ! Riquiqui, minuscule, microscopique !

L'aura meurtrière du Prince emplit la salle et l'assistance se paralysa d'effroi.

\- Je vais laver cet affront avec ton sang, Cavallone ! s'écria le plus jeune, hors de lui, en lui envoyant une rangée de couteaux.

Au même moment, Dino, qui tentait de fuir, tomba à la renverse et fit basculer la table dans laquelle les couteaux vinrent se planter.

\- C'est juste un coup de chance, siffla Bel entre ses dents avant de lancer une nouvelle attaque.

\- Hey, Squalo, on n'est pas déjà passé devant cet arbre ? Tu sais, celui que t'as marqué avec ton épée…

\- Vooii ! T'es en train de dire qu'on est perdu, c'est ça ? Dois-je te rappeler à cause de qui on ne peut pas utiliser la boussole ! fulmina l'argenté.

\- Chut ! Attends, j'entends quelque chose !

\- Comment ça « chut » ? Tu veux mourir, incapable ! le menaça Squalo en le tenant par le col.

« CRAC ! »

\- C'est par là, fit Lévi en pointant la direction du doigt.

\- Voi ! On y va !

Lévi et Squalo foncèrent sans réfléchir dans la direction du bruit. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, ils se retrouvèrent à l'entrée d'un village. Deux personnes courraient dans leur direction. Celle qui était en tête trébucha et évita quelque chose lancé par l'autre personne. L'épéiste et le manieur de parapluies se baissèrent en même temps pour éviter une rafale de couteaux. Dino se releva et reprit sa course en titubant, il s'écroula à nouveau et évita de justesse les autres lames que Belphégor lui avait lancées. Puis quelque chose d'encore plus incroyable se produisit : le Cheval Ailé sortit son fouet et immobilisa le Prince en une fraction de seconde. Une fois son ennemi sous contrôle il se dirigea vers Squalo en zigzagant.

\- Bronco ? fit Squalo stupéfait. T'as eu Belphégor ?

\- Hips ! Ouais, et maintenant c'est ton tour… lui susurra le blond avec un sourire charmeur en déposant un tendre et doux baiser sur sa joue.

Puis, cédant à son désir, Dino passa une main autour de la taille de Squalo et colla son bassin contre le sien tandis que l'autre se refermait sur l'arrière de son crâne. D'un geste brusque, il rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec passion. Les doigts qui enserraient sa chevelure frôlèrent doucement sa nuque et le firent frémir.

Les lèvres de Dino pressaient celles de l'argenté avec une violence et une avidité qui lui firent tourner la tête. Squalo étreignit inconsciemment le cou du blond, puis leurs langues s'effleurèrent. D'abord timides, leurs caresses gagnèrent en intensité à mesure qu'ils s'échauffaient. Les mains du « Bucking Horse » glissèrent avec légèreté le long de la courbure du dos de l'argenté pour se poser sur ses fesses. Puis il quitta les lèvres rougies par la violence du baiser pour dévorer le cou qui s'offrait à lui. L'épéiste frissonna de plus belle, absolument incapable de repousser les caresses délicieusement excitantes de son assaillant.

Puis, d'un coup, Dino relâcha son étreinte et s'enfuit hors de la ville par peur de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Squalo avait les jambes en coton et il s'effondra à genoux sous le coup de l'émotion : cet enfoiré de Bronco embrassait comme un dieu…

\- Bon, Squalo, on y va ? s'impatienta Lévi.

\- Ouais, fit l'argenté en se relevant.

\- Je me demande ce que va en penser le Boss… glissa l'ado aux piercings, mine de rien.

\- Tu sais, Lévi, je ne jouerais pas à ça, si j'étais toi. Un coup de lame castrateur est si vite arrivé…

Lussuria et Xanxus avaient entendu un drôle de bruit au loin et décidèrent de le suivre, à tout hasard. Ils étaient restés un peu à l'écart pour observer.

\- Oh mon dieu ! Boss ! Le Cavallone vient d'embrasser Squalo ! s'écria fébrilement le boxeur.

\- …

\- Boss ? Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Dino était en train de s'enfuir hors des murs de la ville, droit vers Xanxus. Sans savoir pourquoi, la rage et la haine avaient pris possession de sa raison. Dino allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

\- Boss ! Pourquoi tu l'as tabassé ? Il avait une si jolie petite bouille… bouda Lussuria.

\- J'en sais rien, déchet ! fit Xanxus, troublé. J'en sais rien du tout, souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

\- Si vous voulez des informations sur le trésor, il va falloir trinquer d'abord ! s'exclama le barman en souriant.

La lame de Squalo fit pression sur la gorge de l'homme, faisant couler un mince filet de sang.

\- Alors ?

\- Je vais tout vous dire !

Après avoir soutiré les informations au barman et consommé à l'œil, Lévi et Squalo reprirent leur route, emplis d'une énergie nouvelle.

\- Bon, Lévi, file-moi la carte ! lança l'argenté tout en passant devant.

\- Ok, ok, mais arrête de me donner des ordres ! marmonna le plus âgé en dépliant l'énorme plan de l'île.

\- Vooi ! Ça vient ? Faut pas cent ans pour déplier une carte, bon sang ! s'énerva l'épéiste.

\- Et merde ! Squalo…

\- Quoi ?

Lévi lui montra un drôle de truc qui virevoltait dans les airs :

\- Elle s'est envolée !

\- VoooOooii ! Je vais te tuer, enfoiré ! hurla Squalo en lui envoyant un coup de pied déloyal dans les tibias.

-Ciaossu ! les interrompit Reborn, déguisé en pirate, en émergeant de l'enseigne de la taverne. J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que vous êtes éliminés ! continua-t-il sans la moindre trace d'empathie. Les gagnants sont Xanxus et Lussuria. D'ailleurs, les voilà !

\- Vooooi ! Comment ça, on a perdu ? Personne n'a encore trouvé le trésor !

L'Arcobaleno afficha un sourire énigmatique.

\- Il n'y a pas de trésor, déchet ! aboya le fils du Neuvième.

\- Alors tu avais compris… Tu m'impressionnes, Xanxus.

\- Tch !

Squalo était hébété. S'il n'y avait pas de trésor, alors pourquoi monter toute cette histoire ?

\- En réalité, il s'agit d'un test pour évaluer vos compétences en équipes. C'était une idée du Neuvième du nom, expliqua le tueur à gage. Belphégor et Dino ont été éliminés parce qu'ils se sont battu l'un contre l'autre. Et vous, parce que Lévi n'a fait que de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues pour assurer la victoire de Xanxus.

\- Bossuu ! J'ai fait comme vous m'avez demandé !

\- Voooi ! Je vais te découper, sale traître ! menaça Squalo, puis, après avoir mis Lévi hors jeu, il s'adressa au fils de son Boss : Alors comme ça t'as tellement peur de moi que t'as besoin de me ralentir ?

Xanxus serra les poings et, sans dire un mot, saisit le poignet de l'épéiste et le traîna vers une ruelle sombre sous les yeux apeurés du boxeur.

\- D-du calme, boss ! bégaya-t-il avant d'esquiver une balle. D'accord, j'ai compris !

Une fois hors de vue, le brun plaqua violemment Squalo contre un mur.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi, déchet ? Tu penses que je suis faible ? fit le brun en se rapprochant de son captif.

Un énorme sourire fendit le visage de l'épéiste.

\- Oh oui, tu es bien trop faible face à moi, lança-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent à peine que Squalo se reçu un poing en plein visage.

\- T'as vraiment envie de crever, déchet, à vouloir m'embrasser juste après le Cavallone ! explosa Xanxus.

\- Voi ! Tu es… jaloux ? fit l'argenté, incrédule, en se massant la joue.

Le fils du Neuvième du nom, piqua un fard avant de frapper l'épéiste une nouvelle fois. Ce dernier esquiva et immobilisa son bras, puis il le plaqua à son tour contre le mur. Squalo passa ses mains autour de la taille du brun et nicha sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je suis tellement heureux, murmura-t-il.

Xanxus ne comprenait plus rien. Quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait pu le tuer sans la moindre hésitation, mais maintenant, toute sa rage l'avait quitté. Son cœur battait incroyablement vite, il frissonnait au simple contact de son souffle sur sa peau et là, sa main se glissait dans la chevelure argentée pour la caresser doucement. Il n'était plus lui-même et il détestait ça. Sa tête lui hurlait de repousser l'épéiste mais les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne fasse rien. Après tout, ce n'était pas si désagréable…

Ensuite, le souffle régulier qui lui chatouillait le cou se fit plus erratique et il sentit les lèvres de Squalo se refermer doucement sur sa peau. Sa langue vint se joindre aux caresses affamées, puis le baiser devint morsure. Xanxus trembla de plaisir alors que les dents du requin s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire, laissant une marque brûlante. Son sang bouillonnait comme si de l'électricité coulait dans ses veines et, ne pouvant plus tenir, il tira Squalo par les cheveux pour l'embrasser. L'argenté menait la danse, il dévorait ses lèvres, le domptait de ses coups de langue effrénés et faisait naître en lui des sensations bien trop puissantes pour son bien.

\- Ma~ma~ je vois qu'on se paie du bon temps ! s'exclama Lussuria, l'auriculaire à la verticale. Moi qui me faisais du souci…

Deux paires d'yeux enragés se tournèrent vers lui.

\- J-je crois qu'on a besoin de moi là-bas ! bégaya le boxeur avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Déjà Squalo reprenait là où ils en étaient, mais la bouche de Xanxus n'était pas au rendez-vous.

\- On y va ! ordonna-t-il avant de se lever, sans lui accorder un regard.

L'épéiste sourit : pas de coup, ni d'insulte ? Dans peu de temps il serait sien, c'était sûr !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Élucubrations de l'auteure : Je tiens à signaler qu'aucun Dino n'a été maltraité pendant le tournage. Et pour ceux qui se posent la question, Belphégor est dans l'hélico et Dino à l'hôpital.


	6. Survie I

Cible 6 : Survie X Rencontre X Souvenirs ! Partie 1

 

Le cadre était idyllique, une vraie carte postale que cette plage de sable blanc et fin, ce lagon d'un bleu céruléen et cette flore aux mille couleurs chatoyantes. Le temps était doux et le ciel dégagé leur offrait le plus romantique des couchers de soleil. Xanxus et lui auraient réservé une chambre, passé la soirée au bar à siroter des cocktails, marché le long de la plage et passé le reste du weekend au lit… Seulement, l'île était déserte, Xanxus était dans l'hélicoptère qui n'était plus qu'une tâche noirâtre sur l'horizon, et ses compagnons n'étaient autres que Lévi et Belphégor. L'heure n'était pas aux fantasmes clichés, mais à la survie !

« Nous viendrons chercher les survivants dimanche dans l'après-midi. Bonne chance ! leur avait dit l'Arcobaleno avant de les éjecter de l'hélicoptère. »

Le groupe s'était mis d'accord pour explorer l'île le lendemain car le plus urgent était de dresser un camp.

\- Voooi ! Il va falloir se serrer les coudes si on veut rester en vie, alors vous allez suivre mes instructions ! brailla l'argenté.

\- Ushishishi~ Et en quel honneur ?

\- Je n'obéis qu'au boss, énonça Lévi.

\- Lévi, tu sais pêcher ? interrogea Squalo.

\- Non.

\- Bel, tu as déjà passé la nuit dehors ?

\- Non.

\- Voi ! Voilà pourquoi vous allez m'obéir ! vociféra l'épéiste. Lévi, tu vas chercher du bois, sec de préférence, moi je vais chercher le dîner.

\- Et moi je fais quoi ? demanda le Prince.

\- Va ramasser des coquillages, ça t'occupera !

Squalo retira ses chaussures et balança ses vêtements sur le sable avec humeur. Décidemment, il avait dû être un sacré salaud dans une vie antérieure pour avoir à subir tout ça. Il vérifia que son épée était bien fixée et pénétra dans l'eau du lagon. Un drôle de poisson à rayures, qui lui rappela Bel, le chatouilla en passant tout près de sa jambe. Qu'est-ce que cet emmerdeur pouvait bien faire en ce moment ? Et Xanxus ? Il avait été à deux doigts de le faire craquer et maintenant ils étaient séparés pour deux jours. Qui sait ce qui se passerait pendant son absence ? Xanxus était tellement changeant… Il pressa sa main contre sa poitrine. La dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi mal, c'était après avoir vaincu l'Empereur des épées…

_[Flashback]_

_« Rien n'est si insupportable à l'homme que d'être dans un plein repos, sans passions, sans affaires, sans divertissement, sans application. Il sent alors son néant, son abandon, son insuffisance, sa dépendance, son impuissance, son vide. Incontinent il sortira du fond de son âme l'ennui, la noirceur, la tristesse, le chagrin, le dépit, le désespoir. »_

Squalo balança, irrité, les Pensées de Pascal contre la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il avait eu tort de vouloir noyer son anxiété dans les livres car ce qu'il voulait fuir revenait sans cesse.

Quand il était plus jeune, il avait longuement erré à la recherche d'adversaires valables dans le but de perfectionner se technique à l'épée. Et sa confiance en lui croissait à chacune de ses victoires faciles, tout comme la sensation de vide qui lui trouait le cœur. Puis, las et déçu par la faiblesse des épéistes de son temps, il s'était laissé convaincre et avait rejoint la famille Vongola. Il consolait son orgueil blessé en se disant qu'il avait lui-même imposé les termes de sa servitude. Après tout, ne dit-on pas que la liberté, c'est d'être maître de ses liens ? Il avait échangé sa vie d'errance contre le poste de commandant de la Varia, mais un dernier obstacle se dressait devant lui : l'actuel détenteur des deux titres qu'il convoitait : Tyr.

Ce jour-là, ça faisait six jours à peine qu'il l'avait vaincu. Il était l'heureux propriétaire de toute une brigade d'assassins à sa solde et du titre d'Empereur des épées… et après ? Son destin était tout tracé : il entrerait en fonction à sa majorité et, en attendant, il continuerait de suivre les cours de l'Académie, il vivrait en versant le sang comme il l'avait toujours fait, comme il l'avait toujours souhaité. Il avait enfin concrétisé ses ambitions, pourtant, tout ce à quoi il avait aspiré n'avait plus aucune valeur à ses yeux. Il aurait dû mourir, mais cet enfoiré ne l'avait pas laissé faire.

Squalo n'avait que de vagues souvenirs des évènements mais les sensations et les émotions qu'il avait ressenties avaient laissé une marque indélébile. Après quarante-huit heures de combat acharné, il avait mis l'Empereur des épées à genoux. Il avait observé avec un plaisir non-dissimulé le corps meurtri gisant sur le sol et le sang s'échapper des ouvertures qu'il avait tracées. Il n'avait pas perdu une miette des convulsions et des halètements de sa victime, guettant son dernier soupir.

Là, libéré, il avait hurlé de plaisir et de douleur car sa raison d'être était morte, elle aussi. Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Pour quoi se battrait-il ? À cet instant, il avait ressenti plus que jamais l'existence de ce vide dans sa poitrine. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Alors quelque chose s'était insinué en lui, une idée irrationnelle et il s'était laissé gagner par elle. Les douces griffes de la folie l'avaient étreint tout entier et, dans un accès de désespoir, il s'était tranché la main. Il avait d'abord été étonné de la facilité avec laquelle il avait détaché une partie de son propre corps. La chair et les os n'avaient opposé qu'une infime résistance à la lame, c'en était presque jouissif. Était ensuite venue l'indicible douleur, mais il avait ri à gorge déployée tout en agitant de gauche à droite son moignon ensanglanté.

C'était un pari sur sa propre vie : s'il survivait, il aurait comme nouvel objectif de réapprendre à se battre avec une main en moins, comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur, et s'il mourait, il serait enfin libéré du vide qui oppressait sa poitrine. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait fait quelques pas en titubant avant de s'effondrer, mais au lieu de s'écraser sur le sol dur et poussiéreux il avait rencontré le torse de cet enfoiré de Xanxus. Et, chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais, même à la frontière de la mort, il avait apprécié son parfum et la proximité de son corps brûlant, mais, plus que tout, ses paroles l'avaient troublé :

« C'est la première et dernière fois que je te viens en aide, déchet ! »

Puis il avait continué plus bas :

« Ce n'est pas ton dernier combat, j'ai encore besoin de toi… »

Squalo avait perdu connaissance juste après et s'était réveillé trois jours plus tard avec une prothèse en guise de main, pâle copie de l'originale, et une pile de grands classiques de la philosophie pour toute distraction. C'était sûrement un coup de Xanxus, qui connaissait son aversion pour les longues et sombres introspections qui avaient le don de lui foutre le moral dans le caniveau. En clair, la seule chose qui le tenait encore en vie aujourd'hui, c'était la volonté de rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au gosse pourri gâté du Neuvième du nom. Ce connard lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait maintenant une dette envers lui et il devait mettre sa fierté de côté pour s'en acquitter.

Lussuria découvrait avec délice l'hôtel luxueux dans lequel ils allaient séjourner. Il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la plage où déambulaient un nombre incalculable d'hommes musclés et bronzés à souhait prêt à être mangés tout cru…

Lorsque Xanxus et Lussuria pénétrèrent dans le hall, ils furent pris en charge par deux bagagistes qui leur apprirent que leurs affaires étaient arrivées d'Italie, tandis que Reborn était invité à boire un verre avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel. On les conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la chambre double qu'ils partageraient tout un weekend. Une fois seul, Xanxus s'affala sur son lit et s'endormit. Il fut réveillé deux heures plus tard par Lussuria qui lui balançait un ACID Wash Jersey Tee gris foncé, col V par Calvin Klein.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, déchet ! cracha le brun en lui jetant un regard assassin auquel le boxeur ne prêta aucune attention.

\- On sort ce soir, Boss ! Alors tu prends une douche et tu mets ça ! ordonna le punk en lui tendant une paire de Dryden Black Wyoming de Dr Martens ainsi qu'un jean Diesel Safado 8SX.

\- Je vais te…

\- On va dans un bar, coupa le plus âgé.

Xanxus se leva docilement, prit les vêtements et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Oh ! Une dernière chose, Boss !

\- Quoi ? répliqua le fils du Neuvième, visiblement contrarié.

\- Laisse-moi te coiffer. Je t'interdis de sortir avec les cheveux en arrière, ça fait mafieux !

\- Mais je suis un mafieux !

\- Pas ce soir, Boss ! s'exclama Lussuria en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Xanxus réprima un frisson et alla prendre sa douche. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment que la perspective de la soirée alcoolisée qui les attendait calma très vite.

Il commençait à se faire tard, les survivants avaient dîné copieusement grâce au don naturel de Squalo pour la pêche. Belphégor dormait à poings fermés, Lévi se reposait près du feu tandis que l'épéiste s'assurait qu'aucun ennemi ne rôdait dans les environs. Depuis qu'il était sur l'île, les évènements datant de l'époque où il avait vaincu Tyr ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire. De retour au camp, il prit le premier tour de garde. Débarrassé de ses « partenaires », il s'assit près du feu et, captivé par les flammes, se laissa envahir par ses souvenirs :

Le jour même de sa sortie de l'hôpital, Superbi s'était invité dans la chambre de Xanxus alors que ce dernier prenait le petit-déjeuner sur la terrasse de son balcon.

\- Voi ! Xanxus, enfoiré ! J'ai à te parler ! beugla l'épéiste en ouvrant la baie vitrée.

\- La ferme, déchet, pesta le fils du Neuvième du nom avant de lui balancer la table sur laquelle il déjeunait.

Les réflexes de Squalo encore engourdis par sa longue convalescence ne lui permirent pas d'éviter l'objet volant. Il se releva en fulminant. Visiblement, Xanxus n'était pas du matin. Après s'être débarrassé de la tartine restée collée sur sa joue, le plus jeune reprit, quelques décibels plus bas :

\- Voi ! Je t'en dois une, alors laisse-moi bosser temporairement pour toi et après on sera quitte !

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, déchet.

\- Voi ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie ! Tu ne te souviens pas, enfoiré ? s'emporta l'argenté.

\- Tch ! Surveille tes paroles, déchet ! Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre? répliqua-t-il en considérant le bandage du requin.

\- Voi ! Laisse-moi te montrer, fit Squalo avec un sourire carnassier.

Il déroula la bande qui couvrait sa prothèse, puis dégaina son épée pour la fixer au bout.

\- Voi ! Je te prends quand tu veux, le provoqua l'épéiste en positionnant la pointe de son épée à quelques centimètres du visage du brun.

Ce dernier sourit, amusé.

\- On va au sous-sol, dans ma salle d'entraînement.

Ils quittèrent la chambre du fils du Neuvième et prirent l'ascenseur. C'était la première fois que Squalo entendait parler de cette salle d'entraînement. Elle devait être doublement blindée pour résister aux balles du détenteur de la Flamme de la colère… Xanxus était muet comme tombe et tout aussi avenant. Squalo soupira. Pourquoi ce psychopathe égocentrique lui avait sauvé la vie ? Et quel était le sens de ses paroles ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son voisin qu'il surprit en pleine rêverie. Son cœur s'affola devant le regard mélancolique de Xanxus, que ses pupilles écarlates rendaient encore plus troublant. Les yeux de Squalo s'égarèrent ensuite sur ses lèvres et glissèrent le long de sa gorge jusqu'aux lignes de la clavicule. Il se reprit, bien que perturbé par son propre comportement, et tenta de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Vo…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta brusquement et, déséquilibré par le choc, Squalo s'écrasa contre la paroi de la cabine. Il se redressa péniblement et vérifia que Xanxus allait bien avant d'appeler les secours à l'interphone. Seulement, personne ne répondit.

\- Laisse tomber, déchet, ils sont sûrement occupés ailleurs. Y'a plus qu'à attendre, fit Xanxus d'une voix légèrement tremblante, tout en s'asseyant.

Squalo se positionna en silence en face de lui et ramena ses jambes contre son ventre. Il soupira, c'était fou cette malchance qui ne le lâchait jamais. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de se mesurer à Xanxus et ils finissaient bloqués dans l'ascenseur ? Il soupira, dégoûté, et reprit la contemplation de son vis-à-vis. Le dos appuyé négligemment contre la cabine, Xanxus laissait reposer sa main droite sur son genou replié. Il dénoua et balança sa cravate de son autre main puis il déboutonna entièrement sa chemise.

L'épéiste tenta de se persuader que l'autre avait tout simplement chaud. D'ailleurs, il transpirait à grosses gouttes, ça ne pouvait-être que ça. Le fils du Neuvième du nom serra le poing et appuya avec force sur sa poitrine, en respirant de plus en plus fort. Pris de panique, l'argenté se jeta sur lui :

\- Voi ! Ça va ?

\- Ça en a l'air, déchet ?

\- Voi, si tu le prends comme ça, t'as qu'à crever !

\- Tch ! Comme si j'avais besoin de l'aide d'un déchet !

Squalo eut un drôle de sourire.

\- Tu te contredis… pensa-t-il. T'as une crise, c'est de l'angoisse ? De la claustrophobie ? interrogea l'épéiste l'air sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? aboya Xanxus en rougissant.

Le pouls du plus jeune s'accéléra :

\- Oh merde ! T'es trop mignon ! lança-t-il avant de détourner la tête, une main sur la bouche, choqué par ses propres paroles.

\- Fous-toi de ma gueule, enfoiré ! Quand on sort d'ici, je te fais la peau ! menaça le brun en s'empourprant de plus belle.

\- Voi ! On dirait un chaton ! J'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras !

\- Ne-ne m'approche pas, déchet, ou je…

Xanxus se releva précipitamment, dans l'espoir d'échapper à son assaillant dans cette minuscule cabine d'ascenseur, mais il trébucha et s'écrasa sur Squalo dont la tête alla se fracasser contre la paroi de métal. L'argenté ne bougeait plus. Et si la mythique maladresse des ciels avait fait une nouvelle victime ?

\- Hey ! Squalo, tu m'entends ? l'interrompit Lévi-A-Than qui venait prendre son tour de garde.

\- Oh, c'est déjà l'heure ? questionna l'argenté d'une voix morne avant d'aller se coucher.

\- Luss, je ne suis pas sûr que ce tee-shirt soit une bonne idée, il est beaucoup trop moulant ! se plaignit Xanxus tout en inspectant sa tenue devant le miroir. Et puis, avec les cheveux devant les yeux, j'ai l'air androgyne ! Bordel, je suis le futur boss des Vongola, pas un mannequin !

\- Mais Boss ! Tu es tellement plus beau comme ça ! Si Squalo était là, il te violerait sur le champ ! argumenta le punk.

Xanxus rougit violemment à l'évocation de son déchet préféré.

\- Bon, on y va ! lança-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Ils n'échangèrent aucune parole jusqu'au bar car le brun était trop absorbé par ses pensées. Pouvait-il réellement être attiré par Squalo ? D'accord, ses baisers ne le laissaient pas de marbre, mais, après tout, ce n'était peut-être que son inexpérience qui en était la cause. Et puis, pouvait-il lui céder maintenant après l'avoir repoussé tout ce temps ? Hors de question, sa fierté ne le lui permettrait pas, d'autant plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait ! Il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'en remettre à Squalo pour sa première fois. Sans compter que ce déchet lui avait déjà ravi son premier baiser ! C'était le jour où Squalo l'avait défié, ils prenaient l'ascenseur pour la salle d'entraînement et…

_Le fils du neuvième du nom s'approcha de Squalo pour vérifier qu'il était toujours en vie quand il sentit une paire de bras se refermer autour de sa taille._

_\- Je t'ai eu ! chantonna l'épéiste en l'embrassant sur la joue._

_\- Toi ! Je vais… ragea Xanxus toujours aussi rouge._

_\- Voi, ça va mieux là, non ?_

_\- Qu… ?_

_\- Tu ne fais plus de crise._

_\- Et alors ?_

_\- Voi ! Alors je ne sers PAS à rien et plus important : tu te sens bien avec moi !_

_\- Alors là, tu rêves, déchet ! trancha Xanxus._

_\- Ah oui ? demanda l'épéiste en le fixant intensément._

_\- Oui ! répliqua le brun en soutenant son regard._

_Squalo fit glisser sa main valide sur le flan de Xanxus avant de lui caresser les fesses._

_\- Voi ! Repousse-moi… si tu le peux !_

_L'argenté posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se fraya un passage vers la langue de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier serra le poing, prêt à l'envoyer sur son assaillant, mais Squalo le stoppa sans aucun problème. Xanxus sentait ses forces le quitter. Il détestait par-dessus tout être soumis et cette seule pensée le mettait hors de lui. Il mordit la langue de Squalo jusqu'au sang pour le refroidir et leur baiser cessa, seulement…_

_\- Voi ! Tu cherches à m'allumer, Xanxus ? C'est encore meilleur si tu résistes… lança l'épéiste avec un sourire lubrique._

_\- T'es complètement taré ! ragea le brun, avant de sentir quelque chose se durcir contre sa jambe._

_Xanxus resta pétrifié d'horreur : Squalo était en train de bander !_

_\- Je vais te… commença le plus âgé._

_\- Me soulager ? interrogea l'épéiste._

_\- T'émasculer, déchet ! s'écria le brun en dégainant ses pistolets._

_\- Dommage, soupira l'autre avant de continuer, si tu tires, tu vas endommager l'ascenseur. Enfin, ça ne me dérange pas de mourir avec toi, mon chaton !_

_Il lui caressa doucement la tête, comme un vulgaire animal de compagnie avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Complètement dérouté Xanxus se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser. Squalo portait bien son nom, il agissait comme un carnassier. Il fondait droit sur sa proie pour lui infliger une blessure mortelle avant de la dévorer. Seulement, dans la chaîne alimentaire, Xanxus était plutôt du côté des prédateurs…_

_L'ascenseur se remit en marche et le fils du Neuvième du nom reprit ses esprits. Les portes se rouvrirent sur un Xanxus furibond et un Squalo ensanglanté. L'épéiste avait mal partout, mais plus particulièrement à l'entrejambe qu'il tenait fermement dans l'espoir de faire passer la douleur, en vain. Il fut incapable de bander pendant toute une semaine. Les deux adolescents furent même en froid pendant plusieurs semaines avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de faire de Xanxus son tuteur. Oui, c'était indéniable, Squalo était masochiste._

\- Boss~ Tu penses à Squa-chan ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça, déchet ?

\- Quand tu penses à lui, ton sex-appeal est multiplié par cent, comme si tu dégageais plus de phéromones. D'ailleurs tous les clients te dévorent des yeux, je suis jaloux… soupira le boxeur en affichant une moue boudeuse.

Xanxus balaya la pièce du regard et une dizaine de personnes détournèrent la tête, comme des gamins pris en faute. Il but une gorgée de whisky et faillit s'étrangler lorsqu'il vit deux jeunes hommes se rouler le patin du siècle à la table d'à côté.

\- LUSSURIA ! hurla-t-il. Tu m'as emmené dans un bar gay ?

\- Pardon, Boss ! Mais je voulais t'aider à y voir plus clair… répondit le boxeur en se recroquevillant de peur.

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Tu sais, tes préférences… fit le punk tout bas.

\- Hein ?

\- Enfin tes goûts quoi !

\- Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin !

\- DE TON ORIENTATION SEXUELLE ! explosa Lussuria.

\- Je vais te tuer, déchet ! s'écria Xanxus, rouge de honte, avant de sauter sur le boxeur.

\- Allons, allons, chers clients, du calme, intervint la patronne du bar.

C'était une blonde sulfureuse à la poitrine opulente.

\- Grande sœur ! Tu es venue ! s'exclama Lussuria avec soulagement, le petit doigt à la verticale.

Le brun dut remettre à plus tard l'exécution de son collègue.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser, Luss, fit la jeune femme en souriant. Alors c'est lui ?

\- Oui.

Elle prit le menton de Xanxus entre ses doigts et examina attentivement son visage avant de l'embrasser.

\- Alors ? demanda Lussuria à Xanxus.

\- Comment ça, alors ? fulmina ce dernier.

\- Ça t'a fait quelque chose ? insista le boxeur.

\- Que dalle ! Et toi, déchet, tu vas payer pour m'avoir embrassé par surprise !

\- Ma, ma ! J'aimerais bien voir ça, mon mignon, répliqua la blonde en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Désolé de te dire ça, Boss, mais tu n'as absolument aucune chance contre Selena. C'est elle qui m'a appris à me battre. Elle contrôle à elle toute seule plus de la moitié de la ville et…

\- Et ? répéta Xanxus.

\- J'ai été la maîtresse de ton père, mon mignon !

\- Quoi ? lâcha le brun, abasourdi.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai encore du boulot ! J'ai été ravie de faire ta connaissance, Xanxus ! À propos du baiser, je suis formelle : si tu n'as rien ressenti, tu es plus gay que mon Luss ou alors tu es frigide ! Bye ! Appelle-moi petite sœur ! lança-t-elle en s'en allant.

\- Ciao grande sœur! S'écria le boxeur de sa voix aiguë.

Xanxus entra dans une nouvelle période de mutisme. Il ne savait pas de quelle information il devait s'offusquer en priorité : d'avoir rencontré une maîtresse de son vieux, d'avoir été embrassé par elle ou de devoir choisir entre être gay ou frigide.

\- Boss ? commença Lussuria.

\- Mmh ? répondit Xanxus sans lever les yeux de la table qu'il regardait fixement.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu sois gay…

\- Ça fait au moins une bonne nouvelle.

\- Mais tu n'es pas hétéro non plus, les filles ne t'ont jamais attirées…

\- Et où tu veux en venir, déchet ?

\- Tu es… Squalosexuel, annonça le punk.


	7. Survie II

Cible 6 : Survie X Rencontre X Souvenirs ! Partie 2

 

\- Vooi ! Doucement, Xanxus ! s'exclama Squalo alors qu'il se faisait plaquer sans ménagement sur le lit.

Les deux amants venaient de se retrouver après trois jours de séparation et, apparemment, les hormones du brun le travaillaient furieusement.

\- La ferme ! Tu sais combien de temps j'ai attendu, déchet ? Et c'est toi qui m'as allumé ! pesta le fils du Neuvième tout en lui arrachant sa chemise.

D'accord, la fougue de son partenaire avait quelque chose d'excitant, mais les choses ne se déroulaient pas vraiment comme prévu. Xanxus le débarrassa de son pantalon avant de caresser ses abdominaux puis Squalo inversa la vapeur et reprit sa place de dominant.

\- Voi ! JE m'occupe de tout ! annonça-t-il en déshabillant entièrement le brun.

\- Hors de question ! fit le brun en s'empourprant. Je-je veux…

\- Tu veux ?

Xanxus ne répondit pas, il renversa à nouveau l'argenté, lui écarta brusquement les jambes pour y enfouir sa tête. Squalo se crispa de surprise en sentant un souffle chaud courir sur sa peau tandis qu'il lui mordillait l'intérieur des cuisses.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- La ferme ! aboya le brun avant de le mordre un peu plus fort en guise d'avertissement

L'épéiste se surprit à trembler de désir lorsque les dents de Xanxus pénétrèrent plus intensément sa chair. Peut-être était-il réellement masochiste. Mais il oublia bien vite cette question existentielle lorsque la bouche de son amant vint embrasser sa virilité à travers son caleçon. L'érection ne fut pas longue à venir tout comme les jérémiades de l'argenté.

\- Vooi ! se plaignit-il. C'est vraiment désagréable avec les sous-vêtements !

Une morsure féroce le tira de son sommeil. Le retour à la réalité fut brutal, très brutal. Primo, il était toujours sur l'île déserte. Secundo, c'était Belphégor qui lui faisait face. Tertio, un crabe plutôt agressif était en train de lui pincer la cuisse.

\- Ushishishi ! Bonjour, Squa-chan ! Bien dormi ? ricana le Prince en le toisant de haut.

\- Voi, tu ferais mieux de courir, Bel… parce que je ne compte pas te tuer qu'une seule fois ! fit l'épéiste qui tremblait de rage.

\- Commence par m'attraper ! le défia le petit blond avant de filer en direction de la forêt.

Squalo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jeta à sa suite, armé de son épée. Il avait été patient, compréhensif, même. Mais mettre un crabe dans son caleçon était une chose que son orgueil ne pouvait pardonner. Belphégor se dirigea vers la partie boisée de l'île, le meilleur endroit, d'après lui, pour une partie de cache-cache. L'épéiste tenait bon malgré les lancers de couteaux et les branches qui se refermaient sur lui après le passage du prince. Puis ce dernier s'arrêta net et frappa Squalo par surprise dans ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : ses bijoux de famille. L'argenté s'écroula de douleur. C'était un jour néfaste pour son entrejambe.

Prince The Ripper s'éloigna rapidement : mieux valait être loin, très loin, lorsque l'autre serait à nouveau d'attaque. L'épéiste était devenu son jouet par défaut, mais il ne regrettait pas son choix : Lévi ne réagissait pas à ses provocations, Lussuria ne tombait jamais dans ses pièges et Xanxus… il préférait ne pas y penser.

Lorsqu'il se considéra en sécurité, il trouva un endroit confortable et se posa tranquillement pour faire la sieste. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'endormir qu'un grognement retint son attention puis une bête féroce sortit des buissons et se jeta sur lui. C'était un jaguar. Malgré sa vitesse d'attaque phénoménale, Bel réussit à éviter la mâchoire du fauve. Il analysa la situation : il ne devait pas y avoir de prédateur sur une île aussi éloignée du continent, par conséquent celui-ci avait dû être apporté ici par les Vongola. Et vu sa vitesse, il était certainement entraîné au combat. Il passa sa main sur sa ceinture et tâtonna à la recherche de ses couteaux pour contre-attaquer mais sa main se referma sur du vide. Ses armes avaient disparues.

" Toc ! Toc ! "

\- Argh ! Lussuria, va ouvrir ! marmonna Xanxus encore endormi.

" Toc ! Toc ! "

\- Luss… commença-il en se retournant vers le lit vide à côté du sien avant de jurer.

Il s'extirpa péniblement du lit et alla ouvrir en maudissant de toutes ses forces l'inconscient qui tambourinait à sa porte dès sept heures trente du matin.

\- T'as intérêt d'avoir une bonne raison pour me réveiller, déchet, balança-t-il, les yeux mi-clos, en guise de salutations.

\- Tu as toujours autant de caractère à ce que je vois, mon petit chat !

Xanxus referma brusquement la porte mais le jeune homme qui lui faisait face la bloqua.

\- Ganauche, t'as trois secondes pour enlever ton pied ! le prévint-il en chargeant son pistolet.

\- Allez, laisse-moi entrer, mon chaton, je suis venu pour t'aider !

\- Trois !

\- On m'a dit que tu avais des doutes…

\- Deux !

\- … sur ton orientation sexuelle !

Xanxus rouvrit, entraîna le gardien de son père à l'intérieur en le tirant par le col de sa chemise avant de claquer brusquement la porte.

\- Qui t'as parlé de ça, déchet ? l'interrogea-t-il en le plaquant contre le mur.

\- Je ne dévoile pas mes sources, même pas à toi, mon chaton ! lança le plus âgé en soufflant sur une mèche blonde qui retomba sur son œil.

\- Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça, déchet, et je t'arrache les boules ! le menaça Xanxus en faisant pression sur lui de tout son corps.

\- Ha ha ha ! rit-il en lui caressant la tête. Je préférerais mille fois mieux que tu joues avec, mon chaton… lui susurra Ganauche.

\- Va te faire foutre ! cracha le détenteur de la flamme de la colère.

\- C'est une proposition ? interrogea l'autre avec enthousiasme avant de lui servir un sourire charmeur.

Le brun sentit la rage et la gêne lui colorer les joues tandis que son invité se libérait de son étreinte pour aller s'assoir sur le canapé.

\- Plus sérieusement, reprit le plus âgé, c'est vrai cette histoire ?

\- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, para le plus jeune.

\- Il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu.

" Ni de jour sans emmerde, pensa Xanxus. "

\- Couche avec moi et tu auras ta réponse, balança Ganauche sans préliminaire.

\- Va crever, déchet !

\- Si tu me laisses te tripoter avant, ça me va, fit-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse du fils de son boss.

\- J'ai dit non, trancha le plus jeune en dégainant ses armes.

Ganauche passa sa main sur la joue de Xanxus et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Sa langue chatouilla doucement ses lèvres avant de se glisser dans sa bouche pour aller goûter le brun. Puis, habilement, il le renversa sur le canapé tout en le saisissant par les poignets et les armes de Xanxus s'écrasèrent lourdement au sol.

\- Un jour, tu seras à moi, Xanxus ! annonça le Gardien de la foudre avant de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

Le détenteur de la flamme de la colère se renfrogna. Aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour exprimer l'état de rage dans lequel il se trouvait. Qu'il soit devenu un aimant à gay était, en soi, une chose déjà insupportable, mais le fait qu'il se retrouve constamment en position de dominé était purement et simplement inenvisageable. En une fraction de seconde, il mordit la lèvre inférieure de la sangsue, enchaîna avec un coup de tête sanglant et l'acheva d'un coup de genou bien placé. Le Gardien trop entreprenant s'effondra au sol en se pliant de douleur.

\- Je n'appartiendrai à personne, enfoiré ! répondit le brun avec mépris avant de mettre Ganauche à la porte.

Xanxus se rassit sur le canapé et tenta de se calmer mais le baiser qu'il avait reçu repassait en boucle dans sa tête. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'il n'était pas frigide. La mauvaise, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça.

\- C'était qui ? demanda Lussuria en sortant de la douche.

\- Ganauche ! Ce déchet m'a embrassé de force ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai un écriteau « violez-moi » collé dans le dos ? s'emporta le fils du Neuvième du nom.

\- Tu m'as l'air troublé… Est-ce que, par hasard, ça t'aurait excité ?

\- N-non ! Jamais ! P-pas lui ! balbutia Xanxus en rougissant.

\- Boss… commença le boxeur en prenant l'air grave d'un médecin qui annonce à son patient qu'il est atteint d'une maladie incurable. Tu es attiré par les hommes entreprenants, têtus, directs, violents et un brin suicidaires. Quand tu es dominé, ça t'excite… Tu passes donc du statut de « Squalophile » à « Masochiste léger ». On peut encore te sauver, si on s'y prend bien…

Xanxus envoya son poing dans l'estomac du boxeur qui fit une rencontre violente avec une plante verte, infortunée victime collatérale.

\- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un déchet nécrophile, c'est clair ? lança-t-il avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Après le réveil brutal de Ganauche qui avait plongé le brun dans un état de rage persistant, Lussuria avait décidé de l'emmener – ou de le traîner, question de point de vu – faire du shopping pour lui changer les idées.

\- Comment ça, elles ne passent pas, déchet ? tonna Xanxus, hors de lui.

\- Je suis terriblement confuse mais aucune des vingt-huit cartes de crédit que vous m'avez confiées ne fonctionne, répondit la vendeuse sans se départir de son sang-froid.

\- Tch !

Le plan shopping se révéla être un fiasco monumental, cependant, le boxeur réussit à contenir, tant bien que mal, la fureur de son boss colérique en usant de son unique faiblesse : la boisson. De retour à l'hôtel, Xanxus fit redescendre la pression en allant boire un verre de son bourbon préféré offert par son partenaire. Malheureusement, une conspiration d'ordre mondiale dont le but unique était de lui pourrir la journée s'était mise en place.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Xanxus-sama, mais Monsieur Reborn m'a fait savoir que vous vous chargeriez des frais de l'hôtel… fit l'un des employés de la réception alors que le brun tentait d'apprécier une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée.

\- Pardon ? grogna-t-il.

\- Êtes-vous en mesure de régler la note de l'hôtel ?

\- Absolument pas, déchet ! lança le plus jeune avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée.

L'homme soupira.

\- Vous avez jusqu'à demain, fit-il avant de s'en aller.

Xanxus, aidé de quelques verres supplémentaires, réussit à digérer la nouvelle sans faire trop de dégâts matériels. Son cerveau engourdi avait du mal à faire le point et, à vrai dire, il préférait autant tout oublier. Il y avait d'abord le harcèlement en continu de Squalo qui durait depuis plusieurs mois-si seulement il l'avait laissé crever la dernière fois ! Et maintenant, Ganauche s'y mettait aussi ? Mais outre ses problèmes hormonaux, qui créaient déjà un sacré bordel dans sa vie, il devait gérer les coups-bas de Reborn. Il était certain qu'il ne mettrait pas la main sur le tueur à gage à temps et, quand bien même il y arriverait, cet ordure refuserait de payer la note. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à réunir la somme demandée en moins de vingt-quatre heures… C'était impossible.

\- Hey, déchet ! balança-t-il à Lussuria qui revenait des toilettes.

\- Ouiiiiii, Boss ?

\- On est dans la merde, annonça le brun.

\- On peut essayer de se faire la malle sans payer, proposa le boxeur.

\- C'est des mafieux, ils nous retrouveront. On n'a pas l'avantage dans ce pays.

\- Alors on se trouve un petit boulot ?

\- J'ai une tête à travailler, déchet ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Boss ! Alors tu vas l'appeler ?

\- Pas le choix, soupira Xanxus en vidant son verre d'une traite.

\- T-tu es sûr ? fit le punk d'une voix tremblante.

\- C'est soit ça, soit la prostitution !

\- Bah, tu sais, vendre son corps, ce n'est pas si terrible quand on y pense… glissa Lussuria d'un ton faussement enjoué en redressant son auriculaire.

\- Allô !

\- Hey, le vieux, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec mes cartes de crédit ? balança Xanxus du ton le plus désagréable qui soit.

\- Oh ! Xanxus-chan, c'est bien toi ? Tu vas bien ? Il paraît que tu as réussi l'épreuve de virilité. Je suis très fier de toi ! Alors, comment se passe ton weekend ? Il fait beau en Californie ? Et la nourriture te plaît ? Rassure-moi, tu ne sors pas trop tard le soir, hein ? Et tu ne consommes pas d'alcool, je te rappelle que tu es mineur ! Et comment va Lussuria ? Vous vous entendez bien ? Sois un bon garçon et évite la bagarre ! le bombarda son père avec sa bonne humeur agaçante.

\- Bon, et pour les cartes ? s'impatienta le plus jeune.

\- Ça ? Oh, rien de bien grave, je t'ai coupé les vivres ! annonça joyeusement le Neuvième.

\- Tu as… quoi ? articula son fils, choqué.

\- J'ai fait de gros investissements dernièrement alors je dois rogner sur certaines dépenses…

\- Et comment je vais payer l'hôtel, vieillard sénile ? s'embrasa le brun.

\- Ha ha ha ! C'est vrai que c'est embêtant… répondit l'autre sans une once d'inquiétude dans la voix. Tu n'as qu'à vendre tes pistolets, ils valent une petite fortune, tu sais…

\- JAMAIS ! hurla Xanxus avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

\- Xanxus-sama, Monsieur le directeur de notre établissement souhaiterait vous proposer un arrangement au sujet du paiement de la note, annonça le même employé, quelques heures plus tard, à un Xanxus complètement bourré.

\- Dis toujours, déchet, répondit le brun en chancelant sur son siège.

\- Monsieur le directeur veut s'adresser à vous en personne. Je suis chargé de vous mener à lui.

\- Ha ha ha ! Allons voir ce que nous veut ce déchet ! fit-il joyeusement en se mettant debout.

Lussuria le rattrapa de justesse alors qu'il tanguait dangereusement.

\- Je m'occupe de lui, lança-t-il.

L'employé les guida dans un dédale de couloirs sombres avant de les faire entrer dans un ascenseur secret qui les mena au dernier étage. Deux gorilles en costume noir gardaient l'entrée. L'homme frappa deux coups et les invita à l'intérieur après avoir eu l'approbation du boss. La pièce était une chambre ordinaire, à ça près qu'elle faisait tout l'étage. Elle comptait un salon et un salon privé, un bureau, deux salles de bain, une terrasse et une immense chambre. Le tout décoré d'objets hors de prix, certains en matériaux précieux, d'autres aux formes étranges, mais tous complètement inutiles.

\- Monsieur, vos invités sont là, annonça leur guide.

\- Fais les patienter dans le salon. J'arrive tous de suite ! répondit une voix lointaine.

\- Veuillez me suivre…

Ils prirent place dans des fauteuils moelleux et confortables et attendirent l'arrivée du mystérieux directeur en sirotant un Earl Grey. Xanxus remuait frénétiquement le contenu de sa tasse en regardant dans le vide. Il aurait juré qu'il connaissait la voix du grand patron. Ce dernier arriva enfin :

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'avais une affaire urgente à régler, fit-il en souriant.

\- Ga-Ganauche ! s'étrangla Xanxus, qui dessaoula d'un coup.

\- Eh oui, mon chaton. J'allais te parler de l'arrangement, ce matin, mais tu as refusé de m'écouter. Ton père m'avait appelé pour me dire qu'il y aurait des problèmes avec tes cartes de crédit.

\- Tch ! lâcha le tireur avec mépris. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Si tu restes avec moi jusqu'à minuit, j'effacerai votre dette…

\- Je refuse, coupa le brun.

\- Alors je vais devoir confisquer tes pistolets.

Ganauche joignit le geste à la parole et s'empara des armes de Xanxus sans que ce dernier ait le temps de riposter.

\- Elles resteront scellées dans mon bureau jusqu'à ce que tu t'acquittes de ta dette, reprit le Gardien de la foudre en les rangeant dans un coffre-fort.

\- Comment oses-tu, déchet ! s'indigna le plus jeune en tremblant de rage ! Je vais…

\- Allons, calme-toi, chaton. Si tu romps le contrat, je les mettrai en vente, fit-il en souriant.

\- Enfoiré…

\- Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure dans le hall.

Xanxus, ponctuel – une fois n'est pas coutume – attendait patiemment son rencart en évitant soigneusement de repenser aux conseils fashion de Lussuria. Plus particulièrement le blasphématoire « Je t'assure, le rose te va très bien ! » qui avait valu au boxeur un aller simple pour le sol. Ganauche débarqua, tout sourire, avec douze minutes de retard, et invita le fils de son boss au cinéma.

\- NON ! Il est hors de question d'aller voir ce film-là ! Prends une place pour toi, et moi je vais voir  _Thirst_.

\- Tu veux rompre notre contrat, mon petit chat ? demanda Ganauche d'une voix mielleuse. Je te rappelle que tes pistolets sont toujours dans mon bureau.

\- On est dans le même cinéma, se défendit le brun.

\- Et on sera dans la même salle, conclut Ganauche d'une voix sans appel en tendant sa carte de crédit à l'ouvreuse.

Ils s'installèrent dans la salle avec popcorn et soda car Ganauche avait refusé de lui payer une bière en raison de son jeune âge, faisant figurer cette journée dans son top 1 des plus pourries de sa vie. Opinion qui se confirma lorsque le générique d'  _I Love You Philip Morris_  retentit dans la salle obscure, alors que le mi-blond plaçait son bras sur le dossier du fauteuil de Xanxus.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ne s'étonnant pas de l'immobilité totale du brun, Ganauche décida de prendre les choses en main. Et au moment où Xanxus commençait à se demander si, finalement, l'autre n'allait pas le laisser tranquille, il dut esquiver une main pernicieuse qui se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement de la sienne jusqu'à l'effleurer avec douceur. Xanxus improvisa alors en dégageant sa main et piocha un peu trop rapidement une énorme poignée de popcorn. Le Gardien de la foudre regardait avec amusement le brun s'empourprer et bredouiller une excuse peu convaincante avant de se reprendre.

Ganauche resta tranquille un moment, puis tenta de se rapprocher à nouveau, croyant que Xanxus avait relâché sa garde. Il se pencha brusquement vers le brun pour l'embrasser… Le plus jeune, qui l'avait vu venir, saisit prestement son gobelet de soda qu'il commença à siroter. Ganauche s'écarta, surpris et fixa son voisin rouge de honte qui tenait fermement la paille entre ses lèvres, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il était prêt à tout pour parer les attaques de l'ennemi, même à garder ce bout de plastique dans la bouche tout le long du film.

Mais c'était sans compter l'impatience légendaire des Gardiens de la foudre. À court d'idées « gentilles », Ganauche décida de passer aux choses sérieuses. Sans le moindre consentement de la part du brun, il se pencha et embrassa sa nuque, qu'il marqua de plusieurs suçons, tout en lui caressant la cuisse.

\- NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU F… commença le futur Dixième du nom, hors de lui.

-Chuuuuut ! coupèrent quelques spectateurs.

\- Tu as entendu, mon petit chat ? On est dans un cinéma, commença Ganauche en chuchotant. Il ne faudrait pas se faire expulser à cause d'un malheureux éclat de voix, n'est-ce pas ? Et, par la même occasion, rompre un contrat qui te ferait perdre définitivement tes biens les plus précieux… termina-t-il en passant sa main sur le torse d'un Xanxus littéralement baisé.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux sans prêter attention au film qu'il n'avait, de toute façon, pas suivi du tout. Il sentait la respiration calme et brûlante de Ganauche sur son cou et ses mains caressant son torse, et, bien qu'il ne put savoir pourquoi, il se sentait en sécurité.

\- Je vais te faire ronronner, susurra une voix chaude à son oreille.

Xanxus soupira d'aise et devina le sourire de Ganauche sur sa peau. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, il réalisa avec stupeur que c'était l'odeur de Ganauche qui le rassurait. Cette odeur qui, petit, l'aidait à se rendormir après un cauchemar effrayant, et qui restait avec lui jusqu'au petit matin. Ganauche prit possession de sa bouche et, au même moment, glissa sa main dans son boxer. Le cri de surprise du brun mourut sur les lèvres de son aîné tandis que ce dernier entamait son premier mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre en érection. Xanxus jeta un regard haineux à son partenaire qui lui répondit par une friction plus intense et il dut fermer les yeux sous les vagues de plaisir qui le parcouraient. Sa respiration se fit plus erratique et ses grognements de plaisir, à force d'être étouffés, se muèrent en gémissements plaintifs que seuls les baisers de Ganauche pouvaient contenir.

Le Gardien commença à ralentir ses mouvements, infligeant une torture sans nom à Xanxus, qui finit par craquer et lui planter ses ongles dans la cuisse, excitant sans le vouloir son partenaire. Le brun avait beau feindre la colère, ses yeux brillaient du désir qu'il essayait de refouler. Ganauche esquissa un sourire limite pervers, attendri par les mimiques de sa victime, et commença à caresser son gland avec le pouce. Il voulait lui donner du plaisir au point de lui en faire perdre la raison, il voulait le sentir trembler sous ses doigts… Il augmenta l'allure et la pression de ses va-et-vient tout en dévorant Xanxus des yeux : ses expressions incroyablement érotiques le chauffaient au plus haut point. Puis il sentit les doigts du brun pressurer sa jambe avec plus d'agressivité ainsi que le liquide séminal s'écouler lentement le long de sa virilité, signes que Xanxus allait bientôt jouir. Il fut tenté de tout stopper et le laisser inassouvi, pantelant et suppliant mais il tenait à voir son visage lorsque son plaisir serait à son paroxysme. À l'aide des mouvements experts de Ganauche, Xanxus se libéra dans un long gémissement qu'il ne parvint pas à réprimer malgré tous ses efforts. Une fois l'adrénaline passée, il prit une teinte rouge brique que l'on pouvait remarquer malgré l'obscurité de la salle, qu'il quitta, furieux, après avoir asséné un coup de poing dans l'estomac du Gardien.

\- Bon c'est quoi la suite du programme ? demanda Xanxus, rouge de honte, à Ganauche qui faisait le pied de grue devant les toilettes.

Autant changer de sujet au plus vite afin d'éviter les commentaires salaces du mi-blond… Peine perdue :

\- J'avais prévu un resto mais si tu es pressé, on peut passer directement à la chambre d'hôtel, mon chaton, répondit-t-il en passant son bras autour de la taille de Xanxus.

\- Ça sera le resto, mon lapin en sucre… répliqua ce dernier dans un rictus en lui pinçant une fesse avec force.

Le message était clair : pas de chambre d'hôtel.

En détaillant la carte du restaurant, le tireur prit bien soin de noter tous les plats ayant un prix exorbitant avant de les commander.

" Je vais te faire dépenser le PIB de la Roumanie en bouffe, enfoiré ! " jubilait intérieurement Xanxus en commandant autant de plats à lui tout seul que tout le restaurant.

Il était quand même un peu surpris de ne pas voir Ganauche agacé par une note finale salée. Ils allaient certainement lui faire un devis, à ce prix là ! Le plus âgé étouffa un rire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, déchet ? aboya le brun qui sentait déjà la colère monter.

\- Tu peux y aller. J'ai le portefeuille bien garni, contrairement à d'autres…

\- Tch !

\- Je veux dire que je suis capable de subvenir à tes besoins, de répondre à tous tes caprices…

\- Et alors ? Je pourrai le faire moi-même quand je serai à la tête des Vongola.

Ganauche garda le silence et commença à manger le contenu de son assiette. C'était trop douloureux de le savoir dans l'ignorance. Il se reprit très vite, cependant, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son vis-à-vis et son hyper intuition.

\- Tiens, tu manges quoi, mon chaton ? demanda Ganauche d'une voix enjouée.

-Tu t'intéresses à ma bouffe en plus de mon cul, déchet ? Et arrête de me faire du pied !

\- D'accord, fit le plus âgé à contrecœur.

Pendant un moment, on n'entendit plus que le bruit des couverts, puis Ganauche reprit la parole :

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai qu'après ton cul ?

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais tout ça, sinon ?

\- Parce que je suis amoureux de toi, lâcha le Gardien de la foudre en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Xanxus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer puis la referma, à court de mots.

\- Depuis quand ? finit-il par demander, ne sachant que dire d'autre.

\- Tu te souviens de la première fois que tu as dormi au manoir ?

\- Oui, répondit Xanxus en rougissant.

\- Tu avais fait un cauchemar et tu t'étais faufilé dans mon lit au milieu de la nuit. Tu t'étais blotti contre moi et je t'avais embrassé sur la joue pour te calmer…

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère descendit d'une traite son verre de soda, à défaut du bourbon qu'il affectionnait, pour cacher sa gêne. Il ne s'en souvenait que trop bien…

\- Je ne comptais pas te le dire, je m'étais résigné, reprit le Gardien de la foudre. En plus de l'âge et que tu sois un garçon, le fait d'être le fils du Neuvième du nom rendait les choses impossibles. Puis j'ai entendu les rumeurs et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'espérer. Pardon de t'infliger ça…

Les mains de Ganauche tremblaient et lui qui d'habitude dégageait une aura forte et tranquille avait le regard fuyant et la voix mal assurée. Xanxus voyait de ses yeux le pouvoir dévastateur de l'amour. Comment un simple sentiment pouvait nous rendre plus fort et nous détruire à la fois ? Il posa sa main sur celle du mi-blond et ses tremblements cessèrent. Ganauche releva la tête, surpris, et le brun posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Xanxus ?

\- J'avais envie, c'est tout. Comme quand on était petit…

Squalo se releva tant bien que mal. Même si le gamin l'avait eu en traitre, il avait été capable de le désarmer. Et même si c'était la moindre des choses pour un épéiste de son calibre, son ego avait du mal à se remettre de cette deuxième défaite. Sa main se referma avec rage sur la ceinture de l'éventreur et il partit à sa recherche, bien décidé à se venger.

Distrait par sa découverte, le Prince réussit de justesse à éviter le second assaut du jaguar : les griffes acérées tailladèrent son tee-shirt et éraflèrent légèrement sa peau. Après une courte évaluation de ses chances de survie, désarmé, face à jaguar de presque deux mètres, il opta pour la fuite. Son sourire resta le même malgré la peur mais l'adrénaline qui lui brûlait les veines rendait ses gestes maladroits et il trébucha. À choisir, il aurait opté pour une mort digne de sa personne et, tant qu'à faire, ne pas mourir du tout. Le jaguar se jeta sur lui et il ne détourna pas le regard, prêt à affronter la mort. La gueule de l'animal était grande ouverte et sur le point de se refermer sur sa gorge quand une salve de balles explosives le firent reculer. Squalo attrapa Belphégor par le tee-shirt et le balança violemment en arrière puis il lui jeta sa ceinture au visage.

\- Voi ! C'est à moi de le tuer ! brailla l'argenté au gros chat qui lui faisait face.

\- Ushishishi ! Tu rêves ! répliqua le Prince qui s'était relevé.

Il rattacha sa ceinture, s'arma de ses couteaux et se posta aux côtés de l'épéiste, prêt à en découdre. Sans aucune décision préalable, ils se jetèrent en même temps sur la bête dans la ferme intention d'en faire une descente de lit.

\- Trop facile ! lança Belphégor, une fois le jaguar hors d'état de nuire.

\- Voi ! C'est grâce à ma puissance d'attaque, se vanta le plus âgé.

\- N'oublie pas ma technique au couteau !

\- Voi ! En tout cas on a assuré !

Ils laissèrent éclater leur satisfaction et, d'un même geste, entrechoquèrent leurs poings. Immédiatement après, ils détournèrent la tête, écœurés, avant d'essuyer leur main sur leurs vêtements. Une chose était sûre : les épreuves rapprochent, qu'on le veuille ou non…

Xanxus, allongé sur son lit, jouait à faire tourner entre ses doigts le pass de la suite royale que lui avait donné Ganauche.

" Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre… Mais si jamais tu… Enfin, prends ça. Je t'attendrai, lui avait dit le Gardien en lui glissant l'objet dans la main."

" Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas ? " lui disait une voix dans sa tête. " Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu ne peux pas confier ta première fois à Squalo. Et puis, tu lui fais confiance… "

Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la carte dorée et il se redressa. À quoi bon cogiter pendant des heures ? Il savait depuis le début qu'il irait. Il voulait se laisser envahir une nouvelle fois par le sentiment de sécurité, de douceur et de chaleur que lui procurait Ganauche. C'était sa dernière nuit ici. Personne ne sera jamais au courant de son moment de faiblesse et, au pire, il pourrait mettre ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Avant qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses pas l'avaient déjà conduit devant la suite. Il hésita un moment, pesant le pour et le contre une dernière fois. Et puis après tout, qui se souciait de sa vie sexuelle ? Il fit glisser la carte dans l'appareil prévu à cet effet et la porte s'ouvrit. La pièce était plongée dans le noir et une forte odeur d'alcool vint lui chatouiller les narines.

\- Montre-toi, déchet !

\- Xan… xus ?

\- Tu attends quelqu'un d'autre ? grogna le brun.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! gloussa le mi-blond en l'étreignant.

\- Je veux passer la nuit avec toi… Comme avant, ajouta-t-il face à l'expression éberluée de Ganauche.

Les yeux de ce dernier fuirent vers le bas.

\- Tu sais, avec tout l'alcool que j'ai avalé, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me maîtriser…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance... 


	8. Levi a un groupe

Cible 7 : Lévi a un groupe ?

 

Le retour à la vie de tous les jours fut difficile parce que teinté d'une impression d'irréel. Xanxus avait du mal à prendre pleinement conscience de sa situation car, même s'il n'était pas officiellement lié à Squalo, il avait eu l'impression de le trahir, ce soir-là, avec Ganauche. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver son masque d'indifférence pour tenir l'argenté à l'écart mais il savait pertinemment comment se finirait un tête-à-tête avec lui et il n'était pas encore prêt. Il avait encore besoin du Gardien de son père.

Squalo arriva au lycée à l'heure de l'ouverture des portes et patienta sur le toit, comme à son habitude. Dino sortait de l'hôpital ce jour-là, après avoir manqué deux jours de cours et, même s'il était réticent à l'admettre, il attendait son retour avec impatience. La rencontre avec Xanxus avait été tellement violente que le Cavallone avait perdu une partie de ses souvenirs, dont le baiser qu'il avait échangé avec l'épéiste.

Ce dernier soupira. Cet incident avait réveillé la jalousie de Xanxus mais, alors qu'il semblait avoir touché au but, le brun avait complètement retourné sa veste. Il n'y avait eu ni menace, ni insulte, le fils du Neuvième ne l'ignorait pas non plus, mais il était distant. Tout ça après seulement deux jours de séparation ! Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Au rythme où allait les choses, il se demanda si il ne devait pas simplement abandonner et le laisser tranquille…

Squalo redescendit dans la cour. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de broyer du noir. Il allait défoncer la gueule de deux ou trois élèves pour se remettre d'aplomb…

\- Squaloooooooooo ! hurla Dino, qui lui courait après, avant de trébucher et de lui tomber dessus.

\- Vooi ! À peine revenu et tu me prends déjà là tête ? maugréa l'épéiste en se relevant. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? reprit-il d'une voix plus douce en tendant la main à son assaillant pour l'aider.

\- Squalo, tu dois me soutenir ! lança le blond en le tenant par les épaules et en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce… ?

\- Tu dois t'inscrire au Tournoi MMA (Mixed Martial Art) inter-école, lui annonça-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

L'argenté explosa de rire.

\- Voi ! répondit-il entre deux gloussements. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre au milieu de tous ces barbares bodybuildés ? Je suis épéiste, pas karatéka !

\- Mais Reborn m'y a inscrit sans mon consentement ! Si tu ne viens pas je ne survivrai pas ! T'auras ma mort sur la conscience jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ! Tu penses pouvoir continuer à vivre avec ça ? cria-t-il à l'adresse de Squalo qui s'éloignait déjà.

\- T'inquiète pas, Bronco, j'y arriverai sans problème.

L'argenté s'apprêtait à regagner sa salle de classe lorsqu'il se fit héler par Lussuria qui tenait le stand pour les inscriptions au fameux tournoi.

\- Squa-chan !

\- Voi ! Je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça, enfoiré !

\- Mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne te serais même pas arrêté, couina le boxeur, le petit doigt en l'air.

Un point pour le pratiquant de Muay Thaï.

\- Admettons, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? soupira l'argenté.

\- Inscris-toi au tournoi MMA inter-école, on manque de monde et on doit y participer quoi qu'il arrive ! s'enflamma le gay exubérant d'un ton qui ne laissait pas entendre le moindre refus.

\- Voi ! Toi aussi ? Lussuria, je vais t'apprendre un truc : JE SUIS ÉPÉISTE ! tonna Squalo, hors de lui.

\- Oh, mais calme-toi, Squa-chou ! Je sais très bien que tu es nul sans ton épée… commença le punk.

\- VOI ! Je…

\- Il me faut juste un deuxième remplaçant, tu n'auras pas à te battre !

\- Et qu'est-ce que je gagne à te rendre service ?

\- Tu sais que Xanxus participe ? Je m'arrangerai pour que tu partages la même chambre que lui, fit Lussuria, plein d'assurance.

\- Voi ! Je signe où ?

La matinée se déroulait avec une lenteur incomparable et Squalo, trop occupé à se forger de bons gros fantasmes avec Xanxus en guest star, ne remarqua pas l'aura noire qui émanait de son autoproclamé meilleur ami.

\- SQUALO ! Faux-frère ! Sale traitre ! En… enflure ! Il suffit que Xanxus pointe son cul au tournoi pour que tu te ramènes aussi ? explosa le blond à la pause déjeuner en attrapant l'argenté par la cravate.

Mais ses remontrances furent couvertes par une voix plus imposante qui venait de la salle de cours voisine.

\- Bossuu~ ! Je vous en supplie, voulez vous assister à mon concert, samedi soir ? Je vous ai réservé la meilleure place du carré VIP… commença Lévi-A-Than.

Xanxus soupira.

\- D'accord, on n'est pas encore pros, mais on est assez populaire…

Voyant que le brun ne réagissait pas, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

\- Et bien sûr, vous aurez un accès illimité au bar.

Le brun aux yeux écarlates sembla considérer la proposition un moment puis acquiesça avec un air magnanime. Lévi grimpa ensuite sur le toit et hurla sa joie devant toute l'école, foutant une fois de plus la honte à son Bossuu adoré. Le petit interlude Lévi avait complètement déstabilisé Dino qui eut même de la peine pour Xanxus. Puis il relâcha le requin et ils décidèrent de déjeuner dans la cour plutôt que sur le toit.

L'esprit de Squalo tournait à plein régime : il devait s'incruster coûte que coûte au concert donné par le groupe de Lévi. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait mettre le grappin sur Xanxus bourré et ensuite…

Malheureusement, Squalo ne réussit pas à dégotter le moindre ticket pour le concert qui se jouait à guichet fermé. Le vendredi soir, épuisé et dépité, il téléphona à Dino, jouant sa dernière carte.

\- Allô ?

\- Bronco, j'ai besoin de ton aide, j'…

\- tut, tut, tut…

\- … Voi ! Enfoiré, il a raccroché ! s'indigna l'épéiste.

Il appela une seconde fois, se persuadant que son interlocuteur, maladroit comme il l'était, avait appuyé sur le mauvais bouton…

\- Quoi ? aboya un Dino passablement énervé.

\- Voi ! Pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez ?

\- Devine ? Tu m'appelles seulement quand t'as besoin de moi, enfoiré ! Vas te faire foutre ! l'incendia le blond avant de couper la communication.

L'argenté resta bouche bée un long moment, le temps que l'information remonte jusqu'à son cerveau. Bronco, SON Bronco, lui faisait la gueule ? C'était carrément la treizième dimension ! Il ne manquait plus que Xanxus débarque dans sa chambre, entame un strip-tease en se trémoussant avec des gestes sexy et aguicheurs avant de le menotter au lit pour lui prodiguer les caresses les plus sensuelles et cochonnes qui soient. Alors qu'il délirait, le téléphone sonna, c'était Dino.

\- Allô ? fit timidement Squalo.

\- Ce que tu voulais, c'était les places pour le concert de Lévi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui…

\- J'ai réussi à en trouver deux…

\- T'es sérieux ? s'exclama l'épéiste.

\- On ne peut plus sérieux, ça m'a pris toute la nuit pour me les procurer !

\- Voi ! Dino je t'adore ! T'es un pote, un vrai !

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, ça ne sera pas gratuit… commença le blond d'une voix qui n'augurait rien de bon.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? fit l'argenté, méfiant.

\- Rien de bien méchant, le rassura le Cavallone. Pour le concert tu devras porter ce que Romario te livrera demain. Je passe te prendre à vingt heures, darling, lança-t-il d'une voix doucereuse avant de raccrocher.

\- VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII ! Hors de question que je porte ça ! beugla Squalo, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

\- D'accord, fit simplement Romario en sortant son briquet de la poche de son veston.

Il prit les places de concert et les rapprocha avec une lenteur toute calculée de la flamme bleutée.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'indigna l'épéiste en se jetant sur le briquet pour l'éteindre.

\- Je suis les ordres. Le boss vous a proposé un marché, libre à vous de l'accepter ou non.

\- Laissez-moi le temps de réfléchir, voi !

Squalo jeta un œil apeuré à la tenue qu'il avait déballée : une robe noire, cuir et dentelle, de la ligne FRILL de h Naoto , la paire de 1914 Bones Black Lamper de Dr Martens ainsi que les chaussettes rayées assorties. Son but ultime, en allant à ce concert, était de mettre la main sur un Xanxus éméché et sans défense, de le bloquer dans un coin sombre et désert et de lui faire son affaire, vite fait, bien fait. Mais la tenue de gothic lolita risquait de ruiner à jamais sa crédibilité et, pour dire les choses crument, Xanxus ne se laisserait jamais baiser par un travesti. D'un autre côté, s'il s'arrangeait pour que l'objet de sa convoitise soit suffisamment imbibé pour tout oublier par la suite, tout s'arrangeait…

\- Voi ! J'accepte le marché, je porterai ce… truc, céda l'argenté.

Dino arriva à l'heure prévue pour cueillir « sa belle » qui, en plus de la robe, revêtait une teinte coquelicot qui seyait particulièrement bien à son air renfrogné.

\- Bonsoir, honey ! Cette tenue te va à ravir, le salua Dino d'une voix mielleuse.

\- Voooooiii ! protesta Squalo, dont la répartie avait été paralysée par la gêne.

\- Oh, tu t'es même épilé les jambes ? lui susurra le blond en lui effleurant la cuisse.

L'épéiste crut recevoir une décharge électrique lorsque les doigts de son meilleur ami entrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? Ce n'était que Bronco ! Squalo se ressaisit et frappa le trop audacieux Cavallone sur le haut du crâne.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, Bronco ? Ça ne te suffit pas de me voir aussi ridicule ? Et puis pourquoi tu me fais porter ça ? s'emporta l'argenté.

\- Vengeance… et satisfaction personnelle, sourit le blond en se massant la tête.

\- …

Note à lui-même : ne plus JAMAIS contrarier Dino.

Pour l'un, comme pour l'autre, il s'agissait de leur tout premier concert. D'après ce qu'ils avaient pu comprendre, plusieurs groupes se partageaient la scène et celui de Lévi passait en début de soirée pour « chauffer la salle ». Car, contre toute attente, le groupe Hard Rock du chienchien de Xanxus était « une vraie tuerie ». Encore un peu tendu par l'exploration d'un monde qui leur était à tous les deux étranger, Dino se proposa pour aller chercher des boissons en laissant derrière lui un Squalo plutôt mal à l'aise.

L'épéiste était partagé entre l'envie de partir à la recherche de Xanxus et celle de se cacher au fond d'un trou, les deux n'étant pas incompatibles : il pouvait se planquer en attendant d'être sûr que sa cible soit prête à être dégustée. Mais si quelqu'un lui mettait le grappin dessus avant lui ? S'il avait accepté docilement ce traitement honteux, ce n'était pas pour se faire ravir son bien ! Il trancha donc pour la première option et fendit la foule en direction du carré VIP qui était envahi par ses collègues Vongola. Lévi tendait un gobelet de bière à son boss en affichant un air béat, Lussuria faisait des œillades à un des tas de muscles chargés de la sécurité tandis que Belphégor, assis sur l'accoudoir de Xanxus, lui chuchotait quelque chose qui semblait incroyablement drôle à l'oreille. Les deux rigolards tournèrent en même temps la tête dans sa direction et il prit conscience d'une chose capitale : la marée humaine, qui s'était écartée, ne le protégeait plus.

Mais avant que la honte ne l'achève, deux musicos plutôt bien bâtis lui immobilisèrent les deux bras et le traînèrent en arrière. Ses cris de protestation se perdirent dans le hurlement du public qui acclamait le premier groupe qui montait sur scène. Les kidnappeurs, qu'il identifia comme étant batteur et bassiste, le balancèrent sur une chaise et deux guitaristes prirent le relais.

\- 'Tain ! Tu nous fais le coup à chaque concert ! pesta guitariste n°1.

\- Comme si c'était pas assez stressant comme ça ! ajouta guitariste n°2.

Mais de quoi pouvait bien parler cette bande de gugusses ? s'interrogea Squalo. Ils ne le prenaient quand même pas pour un membre de leur groupe ? Son regard balaya la pièce alors qu'un autre gars prenait le relais pour lui faire des remontrances, et se stoppa sur un amoncèlement de packs de bières vides dans un coin.

\- Voi… commença-t-il avant de s'arrêter, remarquant que les musiciens n'interrompaient pas leur flot de paroles.

\- VOOOOOOOOII! hurla l'argenté, hors de lui. VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER, BORDEL ! VOUS VOUS ÊTES TROMPÉS DE PERSONNE !

Les quatre se turent et l'observèrent de plus près avant de se rendre compte de leur méprise. Au même moment, ils entendirent un « Ma~ ma~ ! Du calme, Boss ! » étouffé avant que la porte ne soit ouverte à la volée. Xanxus figea les musiciens d'un seul regard et leur jeta une jeune fille qui portait la même robe que Squalo.

\- Vous avez votre déchet, je reprends le mien, lança le brun en saisissant le poignet de l'épéiste pour le traîner à sa suite en titubant.

\- Voi, Xanxus, où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

Le brun lui répondit par un regard assassin qui le fit fondre. Squalo se laissa traîner jusque dans les toilettes pour hommes et se fit plaquer contre le lavabo. Avant qu'il ne se remette de sa douloureuse rencontre avec l'objet, Xanxus passa ses mains sous ses fesses et l'attira à lui tout en le soulevant. Lorsque leurs bassins entrèrent en contact, les deux adolescents furent parcourus d'un frisson d'adrénaline qui décupla leur désir. L'épéiste, désormais assis sur le lavabo, se jeta sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis qu'il ravagea de caresses et de morsures. Xanxus, avide de la sensation que lui procuraient les baisers de Squalo, glissa sa main dans sa chevelure et emprisonna les mèches argentées entre ses doigts, incapable de se contrôler. Leurs langues et leurs lèvres s'entrechoquaient avec violence et passion comme si le désir débordant qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre ne pouvait que les blesser.

Les jambes et les bras du requin se refermèrent autour de Xanxus tandis que les mains de ce dernier glissaient le long de la taille de son partenaire pour se poser sur ses fesses. À bout de souffle et déjà bien excités, ils séparèrent leurs lèvres à regret. L'épéiste savoura un instant le goût sucré et alcoolisé de son futur boss sur sa langue puis le brun planta son regard dans le sien.

\- C'est quoi cette tenue, déchet ? lança-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

\- Voi ! J'ai été… obligé, se défendit Squalo.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! lui ordonna le brun. Ça me rend dingue, chuchota-t-il en rougissant avant de l'attirer tout contre lui.

Le baiser reprit, plus doux, cette fois, leurs mains, par contre, s'affairèrent davantage. Celles de Xanxus passèrent sous la jupe pour caresser et griffer doucement les cuisses de l'épéiste qui gémissait sensuellement dans le creux de son oreille. Puis, d'un coup, la lumière s'éteignit. Ils n'y prêtèrent pas attention, pensant qu'ils l'avaient sans doute éteinte par inadvertance. Profitant de l'obscurité, Squalo quitta son lavabo et fit tomber le brun à terre pour lui grimper dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que… mmh ! »

Les doigts de l'épéiste s'étaient introduits dans son pantalon et avaient effleuré son membre avant de retracer le chemin jusqu'à son entrée. Mais alors qu'il pensait toucher au but, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et un individu armé d'une lampe de poche pénétra dans les toilettes qu'il verrouilla. Le faisceau lumineux s'abattit sur eux mais ils étaient déjà séparés et rhabillés.

\- Squalo ! Je t'ai retrouvé ! s'écria l'intrus.

\- VOI ! Bronco ? JE VAIS TE BUTER ! enragea l'épéiste.

\- Chuuuut ! implora le blond en lui couvrant la bouche pour le faire taire. Je suis pourchassé par les musiciens !

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait, imbécile !

\- Je suis allé chercher des boissons mais quand je suis revenu, tu n'étais plus là alors je suis parti à ta recherche. Mais en chemin je me suis pris les pieds dans les câbles et j'ai renversé les boissons dessus, ce qui a provoqué la coupure de courant. Maintenant, une bande de fous-furieux me poursuit pour me faire la peau ! pleurnicha le Cavallone en s'accrochant à la robe de Squalo.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris ! Voi, calme-toi, maintenant, l'exhorta son meilleur ami en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé, Squalo ! Pour la robe, pour Xanxus… geignit Dino, les yeux humides et la morve au nez.

\- C'est rien, mentit le requin pour le rassurer. Maintenant, tu la fermes et on va se barrer avant que les autres ne rappliquent.

Ils passèrent tous les trois par la fenêtre des toilettes, Dino était en tête, Squalo qui portait Xanxus sur son dos progressait plus lentement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit le blond.

\- Je crois qu'il a trop bu.

\- Ah…

\- IL EST LÀ ! hurla une voix au loin.

Dino et Squalo se retournèrent et aperçurent la foule de musicos-vengeurs.

\- C-comment ils nous ont retrouvés ! paniqua Dino.

\- Je leur ai dit où tu étais.

\- R-Reborn !

\- Ciaossu ! fit l'Arcobaleno déguisé en Jimmy Hendrix.

\- Mais je vais me faire massacrer !

Un drôle de sourire fendit le visage du tueur à gage.

\- Un homme ne recule pas devant la difficulté ! lança-t-il avant de lui tirer dessus.

\- REEEE… BORN ! AVEC MA DERNIÈRE VOLONTÉ, JE VAIS RÉTABLIR LE COURANT !

\- Voi ! Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais merci de nous couvrir, Bronco ! s'exclama Squalo avant de détaler comme un lapin.

Il arriva au manoir exténué et frustré d'avoir manqué une telle occasion de se taper Xanxus. S'il avait su que l'alcool le mettait dans des états pareils, il aurait essayé de le saouler plus tôt ! Squalo ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son tyran préféré et le déposa doucement sur le lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures, puis son pantalon avant de déboutonner sa chemise. Il passa ensuite ses doigts sur son torse et remarqua sur sa gorge un suçon qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir laissé.

\- Si tu ne te défends pas, je vais te dévorer… lui susurra l'épéiste en s'agenouillant au bord du lit.

Le brun resta silencieux et Squalo fixa sa main qui se trouvait tout près de lui. Il la prit dans la sienne et l'embrassa tendrement. Alors qu'il se relevait pour s'en aller, il sentit les doigts de Xanxus se refermer sur les siens. L'argenté se retourna, surpris, et le futur Dixième se redressa, l'attira sur le lit et se positionna sur lui.

\- Voi ! Tu fais quoi ?

\- J'ai envie de toi, lâcha-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

Squalo ne perdit pas de temps, il envoya valser ses chaussures à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'apprêtait à retirer ses chaussettes lorsque Xanxus le stoppa. Ce dernier prit l'élastique entre ses dents et baissa lentement le tissu rayé jusqu'au genou en regardant l'argenté dans les yeux, l'excitant davantage. Ne pouvant plus tenir, il renversa son futur boss sur le lit et l'embrassa avec une impatience mal contenue tout en effleurant du genou la virilité de son partenaire qu'il sentit gonfler contre sa cuisse. Xanxus lui mordit la lèvre, juste assez fort pour rompre le baiser, et le fixa durement.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Arrête de tourner autour du pot, déchet ! Touche-moi ! exigea le Dixième en devenir en rougissant.

Ne pouvant résister à une telle demande, Squalo embrassa une nouvelle fois son aîné tout en glissant sa main dans son boxer pour soulager son sexe tendu. La respiration du brun s'accéléra lorsqu'il amorça doucement ses mouvements de va-et-vient et il vit son visage rougi par le plaisir prendre une expression lascive horriblement excitante. L'épéiste voulut accélérer la cadence mais l'autre l'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Il se débarrassa de son boxer et déshabilla entièrement son partenaire.

\- Assieds-toi, lui ordonna-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Le requin s'exécuta et Xanxus se positionna sur lui, en appui sur les genoux pour créer un contact entre leurs deux érections. Puis Xanxus empoigna le membre de l'argenté et lui rendit les caresses qu'il lui avait données. Un gémissement bruyant échappa à l'épéiste et, pour ne pas être en reste, il reprit là où il en était resté. Leurs mouvements de plus en plus rapides étaient accompagnés de longs soupirs et de gémissements mal réprimés. Puis, cédant le premier, Xanxus jouit sous les doigts de son amant avant de se laisser tomber sur lui en sueur. Le brun, une fois les brumes de l'orgasme dissipées, prit une nouvelle fois la virilité de Squalo entre ses doigts et le masturba tout en lui lapant le cou. Il planta ses dents dans sa jugulaire et son partenaire éjacula lui aussi. Ce dernier, avant de céder à l'appel du sommeil, prit entre ses bras un Xanxus trop claqué pour protester.

Ils furent réveillés le lendemain matin par un jeune homme plutôt téméraire…

\- Xanxuuuuuuuus, mon chaton, réveille-toi ! fit Ganauche d'une voix un peu trop enjouée en ouvrant la porte en grand.

L'appelé se redressa et le gratifia d'un regard plus meurtrier que celui de la Grande Faucheuse. Il avait les cheveux en bataille et la gueule de bois.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bordel ? grogna l'argenté, pelotonné sous les couvertures.

Xanxus mit quelques secondes à rassembler ses souvenirs et à comprendre ce qui se passait. Frappé par un éclair de lucidité, il bouta d'un coup de pied l'argenté hors du lit et enfila un boxer à la hâte. Il traîna le corps nu de son « amant » hors de la chambre et lui balança tous ses vêtements sous l'œil amusé du Gardien de la foudre avant de claquer la porte.

\- C'est comme ça que tu traites celui dont tu es amoureux ? lui reprocha le mi-blond.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! s'emporta Xanxus en piquant un fard.

\- Bien sûr que si puisqu'il est mon rival ! répliqua Ganauche en s'approchant du brun d'une démarche féline. Ne pense pas que je vais abandonner aussi facilement…

Squalo, posté près de la porte, uniquement vêtu de son sous-vêtement, n'avait réussi à saisir que des bribes de la conversation mais une chose était sûre, il devait se méfier de ce Ganauche…


	9. Saint-Valentin

Cible 8 : La Saint-Valentin

 

Éclairé par la seule lumière déclinante du soleil de février, Squalo terminait en hâte ses devoirs pour le lendemain dans l'espoir de rejoindre Xanxus pour un entraînement commun. C'était le brun qui lui avait proposé d'être son sparring-partner même si, jusqu'à présent, il lui servait plutôt de punching-ball, mais c'était mieux que d'être ignoré, non? Il raya le devoir qu'il venait de terminer et jeta un œil distrait à la date : le treize. Il ouvrit ensuite son cahier d'Histoire de la Mafia puis, frappé par un éclair de génie, il réalisa que la Saint-Valentin était toute proche, dangereusement proche. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir offrir à Xanxus ? Mais étaient-ils vraiment un couple pour qu'ils s'adonnent à ce genre de pratique ?

Le déni profond dans lequel Xanxus s'était plongé aurait pu être hilarant s'il n'en avait pas été l'objet. L'épéiste se souvenait de leur « premier matin » avec un amusement rehaussé d'une pointe d'amertume. Il avait passé outre son éjection de la chambre en tenue d'Adam – avec pour seul couvert le présent de Dino – ainsi que la demi-heure à raser les murs des – trop – nombreux couloirs du manoir, avant d'atteindre sa chambre. Non, le coup fatal avait été d'apprendre que sa chasse gardée ne l'était pas vraiment, il avait désormais un sérieux concurrent : Ganauche.

Ce même jour, dans l'après-midi, il avait fait irruption dans la chambre de Xanxus qui buvait son café favori…

\- Vooooooooooooooooooiii ! Enfoiré de Xanxus ! Qui c'est, le type de ce matin ? Si tu me trompes, je le tue et toi avec, compris ? menaça l'argenté, armé de son meilleur argument.

Pour toute réponse, le fils du Neuvième éclata d'un rire retentissant :

\- Me tuer ? Toi ? articula-t-il entre deux crises d'hilarité.

\- Voi ! Je suis sérieux ! bouda le requin.

\- Prouve-moi ta force dans ce cas. Si tu arrives à me battre, ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je t'accorderai une faveur, proposa le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère.

\- P-pour de vrai ?

Une soucoupe lancée avec agilité siffla tout près de son oreille et découpa une mèche argentée avant d'éclater en morceau contre le mur.

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole, déchet !

\- Voi ! Si je te bats, on le fera tous les jours ! vociféra l'argenté, plein d'entrain.

Xanxus recracha le contenu de sa tasse et vira au cramoisi.

\- Ça ne t'a pas suffit, la dernière fois, déchet ! s'écria-t-il entre deux crises, de toux cette fois.

\- Alors tu t'en souviens, maintenant ? demanda l'épéiste, moqueur.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, déchet, fit le brun en reportant son attention sur le sucrier.

\- J'ai adoré ton côté entreprenant, commença l'argenté en se glissant derrière lui. Quand tu me donnes des ordres, tu es vraiment trop sexy, lui susurra-t-il plus bas à l'oreille.

Le futur Dixième du nom sentit l'excitation poindre malgré lui et gagner progressivement du terrain.

\- Tes morsures me rendent fou, reprit l'épéiste en effleurant sa nuque du bout des lèvres. Mais ce que je préfère par-dessus tout, c'est de voir tes résistances s'effondrer sous mes caresses…

Squalo s'empara du visage de Xanxus de sa main valide et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier, de surprise, ne répliqua pas immédiatement. Il avait encore une fois baissé sa garde et s'était fait avoir. De rage et de honte, il chargea sa Flamme de la colère et frappa son subordonné dans l'estomac avant de se rendre sur la terrasse. Malheureusement l'aura terrifiante qui entourait Xanxus fondit d'un coup lorsqu'il entra en collision avec la baie vitrée. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule :

\- Voi ! Ça va ? demanda Squalo, inquiet, en étouffant un rire. Décidemment, pensa-t-il, comment prendre au sérieux les menaces d'un être aussi mignon ?

Xanxus se retourna, rouge et furieux, deux larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, preuves de l'intensité de ses émotions. Le requin savoura la vision de son tyran préféré en pleine perte de ses moyens. Cependant, le plaisir fut de courte durée puisque coupé, tout comme sa respiration, par le poing que son frère d'arme abattit une nouvelle fois sur son estomac.

\- Je te ferai payer ça ce soir, déchet ! grogna le brun.

C'est ainsi que leurs affrontements quotidiens avaient commencé et, au train où ses devoirs avançaient, Squalo serait certainement à la bourre… Et s'il ne les rendait pas, tout simplement, ces devoirs à la con ? Il vit flotter un instant le visage de Belphégor et, à l'éventualité de l'avoir comme professeur particulier, il redoubla d'efforts… avant de s'endormir.

Xanxus quitta sa salle d'entraînement, plus frustré que jamais – même la démolition totale de la pièce n'avait pas réussi à le calmer. Squalo n'était pas venu. D'accord, ils ne s'étaient rien promis, mais l'absence de l'épéiste n'en était pas moins décevante. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il abandonnait ? Si c'était le cas, il aurait dû s'en réjouir, non ? Il se rendit dans sa salle de bain et prit une douche glacée dans l'espoir de calmer la fureur qu'il sentait bouillonner dans ses veines. Sans succès. Il se rhabilla et appela Lévi pour qu'il localise Squalo. Le manieur de parapluie lui envoya un texto dix minutes plus tard pour lui apprendre que l'épéiste bruyant se trouvait en cuisine.

« En cuisine ? Mais qu'est-ce que ce déchet peut bien foutre là-bas ? maugréa le fils du Neuvième pour lui-même. »

Après s'être tâté longuement, le tireur se laissa aller à ses pulsions irrationnelles et fonça vers les cuisines. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une excuse pour lui refaire le portrait… Il se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur de la pièce et fut pris d'assaut par une odeur de chocolat fondu. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'y habituer que Squalo apparut derrière lui, armé d'une cuillère en bois.

\- Oh, c'est toi, lança ce dernier avant de rejoindre ses fourneaux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, déchet ? grogna Xanxus qui détestait être ignoré.

\- Des chocolats… pour la Saint-Valentin, répondit l'argenté sans lever les yeux de la casserole.

Le pli du sourcil de Xanxus s'accentua alors qu'il rassemblait ses connaissances sur le sujet. La Saint-Valentin… ce n'était pas cette fête niaise au cours de laquelle les amoureux échangeaient des cadeaux ? Une veine bourgeonna près de sa tempe. Il ne savait pas à qui ces chocolats étaient destinés mais dès qu'il l'apprendrait, le sang coulerait à flot. Il se rapprocha discrètement de l'épéiste qui retirait la casserole du feu et glissa, mine de rien, tout en trempant son doigt dans le chocolat fondu:

\- C'est pour qui ?

L'index du détenteur de la Flamme de la colère entra en contact avec la substance cacaotée et brûlante pour en ressortir aussitôt. Squalo saisit la main de l'imprudent et porta son doigt à la bouche pour apaiser la douleur.

\- Voi ! Fais attention, imbécile ! le réprimanda l'épéiste.

Le brun détourna le regard, honteux de l'excitation que la langue de l'argenté avait fait naître chez lui.

\- Si t'en veux, prends ceux là, reprit le requin en lui désignant une boîte pleine de petits chocolats en forme de « X ».

Xanxus, touché par l'attention de Superbi, ne remarqua pas le sourire en coin que ce dernier arborait. Il porta l'une des sucreries à la bouche et la laissa fondre sur sa langue pour en apprécier pleinement le goût. De son côté, Squalo découvrait avec une certaine fierté une nouvelle facette de son tyran et avait bon espoir de le découvrir tout court dans les prochaines minutes...

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu savais faire ce genre de trucs, lâcha le plus âgé, admiratif.

\- Moi non plus, avoua le requin, je suis naturellement doué…

Le fils du Neuvième du nom ne releva pas, trop occupé à savourer ses chocolats fourrés à la liqueur. Puis, au bout du dixième, il commença à se sentir bizarre. Sa gorge était sèche et il était en proie à des bouffées de chaleur. Il s'appuya maladroitement contre le plan de travail et commença à farfouiller dans les placards à la recherche d'un verre.

\- Voi ! Besoin de quelque chose ? l'interrogea Squalo avec un sourire quasi imperceptible.

\- De l'eau, ordonna le brun d'une voix rauque.

\- Les verres sont juste là, indiqua l'épéiste en se plaçant derrière lui.

Xanxus tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit le souffle de l'argenté sur sa nuque et son bras effleurer son épaule tandis qu'il se saisissait d'un verre dans le placard au dessus de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, ces légers contacts avaient éveillé son désir. Il attrapa avec des gestes approximatifs le verre d'eau qu'on lui tendait et le vida rapidement de son contenu. Squalo reprit sa casserole de chocolat pour la poser sur le plan de travail et fonça droit sur Xanxus qui se retournait au même moment. Le choc recouvrit les deux adolescents d'une jolie couche de nappage cacao.

\- Merde ! T'aurais pu faire attention, déchet ! s'énerva le tireur.

\- Voi ! Je vais arranger ça !

L'argenté coinça Xanxus contre le plan de travail et commença à laper le chocolat qu'il avait sur la joue. La respiration du plus âgé devint saccadée alors que la langue de l'épéiste, plus brûlante encore que le liquide ébène, glissait sur sa peau. Une légère pression des lèvres de Squalo sur sa mâchoire acheva de le faire bander. Le requin, sa tâche terminée, passa avec satisfaction sa langue sur ses lèvres tout en le transperçant de ses yeux bleu-glacé.

\- Délicieux, lâcha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos et de vaquer à ses occupations.

Quelques secondes passèrent.

\- T'en as oublié, déchet !

L'argenté se retourna et se figea de surprise à la vue d'un Xanxus torse nu et couvert de chocolat. Répondant à l'invitation détournée, le squale se jeta sur sa proie qu'il plaqua avec violence sur le plan de travail. Sans attendre, il attaqua à pleine bouche les pectoraux du futur Dixième du nom et sa langue frôla un téton déjà durci par l'excitation. Il goûta ensuite les abdominaux du brun qui lui répondait par des plaintes étouffées et un souffle de plus en plus irrégulier. D'une main habile, il déboucla la ceinture et ouvrit le pantalon de sa victime avant de s'aventurer à l'intérieur du sous-vêtement. L'épéiste collecta un peu de chocolat dans le creux de sa main et l'étala sur la virilité dressée de Xanxus qui ne put réfréner un gémissement bruyant.

\- Voi ! Merci pour ce repas ! s'écria le plus jeune avant de passer sa langue sur le membre érigé.

Le tireur se tendit encore davantage, submergé par le plaisir. Il avait l'impression que ses sensations étaient amplifiées et il se demandait si son partenaire en était la cause. Ce dernier s'appliquait du mieux qu'il pouvait à rendre ses caresses agréables et s'abreuvait des gémissements de plus en plus audibles que poussait son amant. Quelques va-et-vient suffirent à le faire jouir et la saveur de la semence du brun se mêla à celle du chocolat. Alors qu'il avalait, Superbi sentit les doigts de Xanxus se refermer sur sa chevelure et l'attirer à lui.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère lécha les joues et le menton de l'argenté couverts de la substance marron avant d'étreindre ses lèvres avec force. Après un long baiser chocolaté, le fils du Neuvième grimpa sur son vis-à-vis et palpa ses attributs à travers son pantalon puis remonta doucement vers son bassin avant de rencontrer la bosse qui se formait au niveau du haut de sa cuisse. Intrigué, Xanxus sortit un petit flacon de la poche de l'épéiste sans tenir compte de ses protestations et il put lire sur l'étiquette rose décorée de petits cœurs : «  _Super Aphrodisiaque : fait fondre même les plus frigides._  »

\- Tu as… dans les chocolats ? gronda Xanxus, entièrement possédé par sa fureur.

\- P-p-pardon ! supplia l'argenté avant d'encaisser la droite du siècle.

\- T'as vraiment touché le fond, Superbi Squalo. Je ne veux plus revoir ta face à l'entraînement, prononça Xanxus avec un calme qui rendait ses paroles encore plus acérées.

Le lendemain, posé, comme à l'accoutumée, sur le toit du lycée, Squalo racontait ses déboires amoureux à un Dino amorphe et inattentif.

\- Voi ! Hier, je suis allé chez l'esthéticienne avec Lussuria pour une épilation du maillot… lança-t-il pour le tester.

Pas de réaction.

\- Ensuite j'ai battu Bel aux échecs et pour fêter ma victoire, Lévi m'a accompagné me faire tatouer le portrait de Xanxus sur la fesse droite.

\- Ah, vraiment ? répondit Bronco les yeux dans le vague, d'un ton qui manquait cruellement de conviction.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- R-Rien du tout ! J-Juste que je ne serai pas là cette après-midi alors on ne pourra pas déjeuner ensemble, balbutia le blond.

Il avait le regard fuyant et se tortillait un peu trop pour être honnête, mais l'épéiste n'insista pas. S'il ne voulait pas lui dire, il le découvrirait par lui-même…

Lorsque le coup de feu de midi retentit, Squalo passa en mode « furtif », celui qu'il n'utilisait que pour mater par la fenêtre de la salle de bain de Xanxus, et commença la filature du jeune Cavallone. Il le suivit à son insu jusqu'en ville où le blond s'arrêta dans une boutique qui fabriquait des vêtements sur mesure.

\- Ushishishi !

\- B-Bel ? s'écria l'épéiste abasourdi.

\- Amateur ! Tu n'as même pas remarqué la présence de ma royale personne !

\- Voi ! Et alors ? Fous-moi la paix et retourne en cours, gamin !

\- Shishishi ! Tu vas payer pour ton insolence, paysan !

Squalo évita une volée de couteaux et trancha les fils qui y étaient attachés. Au même moment, Dino sortit de la boutique vêtu d'un élégant costume noir. Conditionné par ses réflexes, l'épéiste attrapa le manieur de couteau par la taille, le jeta négligemment sur ses épaules et fila se cacher dans la ruelle qui jouxtait la boutique.

\- Repose-moi, pauvre manant ! s'indigna le Prince déchu en se débattant.

L'argenté lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main pour étouffer ses plaintes avant de lui expliquer sa situation.

\- Voi ! chuchota-il. Si Bronco me repère, je suis fichu alors ferme-là !

Le garçon acquiesça et l'autre le relâcha.

\- En fait, tu le surveilles pour savoir s'il te trompe, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai bien vu que tu jouais un double jeu, Superbi Squalo. Quand le boss l'apprendra…

Prince the Ripper laissa sa phrase en suspens pour lui donner plus d'impact.

\- Voi ! Tu délires, gamin ! Il n'y a rien entre Bronco et moi !

\- Ushishishi ! Bien sûr… Quoi qu'il en soit, tu devrais t'inquiéter.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que, tiré à quatre épingles comme il est, il a sûrement un rendez-vous galant…

\- Voi ! Tu vas arrêter avec tes expressions moyenâgeuses ! Et j'te dis qu'il y a rien entre nous ! gronda l'argenté.

\- Pff, c'est ton problème, répliqua le petit blond en haussant les épaules. Ton jeu m'a l'air ennuyeux, je rentre !

\- C'est ça, du balai, le morveux ! siffla le plus âgé entre ses dents avant d'esquiver les projectiles du Prince.

Une fois débarrassé du jeune assassin, Squalo mit un moment à retrouver la trace de Dino. Alors qu'il scrutait les environs il entra en collision avec un torse athlétique, celui de Lussuria qui sortait de la salle de sport.

\- Ma~ Ma~ Pardonnez-moi, mademoiselle ! s'excusa le boxeur, son auriculaire figé dans la position verticale.

\- Voi ! C'est qui que tu appelles « mademoiselle », l'efféminé ? rétorqua l'épéiste en lui jetant un regard outré.

\- Oh la la ! Toutes mes excuses, Squa-chan ! Mais avoue que ta carrure frêle peut porter à confusion ! se justifia Lussuria.

\- Voi ! Je ne te permets pas de m'insulter, enfoiré ! brailla Squalo en dégainant son épée tout en saisissant le punk par le col de son débardeur noir.

Prêt à abattre son épée, il dut cependant interrompre son geste lorsqu'il aperçu Bronco sortir de chez le fleuriste à quelques mètres de lui, armé d'un énorme bouquet de camélias rouges. Il traîna Lussuria par le col jusque sur le seuil de la salle de sport et le plaça de manière à ce que le corps imposant du boxeur le protège de la vue du blond. Ce dernier passa près d'eux sans remarquer la supercherie, croyant avoir affaire à un couple.

\- Voi ! J'ai cru que j'étais grillé ! soupira Squalo, soulagé.

Il sentit une main se poser sur sa taille tandis que le punk approchait son visage du sien.

\- Lussuria ?

La main de son vis-à-vis caressa doucement son cou et l'épéiste se glaça d'effroi. La situation avait apparemment excité le boxeur et rien n'était plus dangereux qu'un Lussuria en rut. Ce dernier fondit sur ses lèvres que l'argenté protégea de ses mains puis enchaîna en l'assommant d'un coup de pommeau. C'était moins une ! Sans se soucier du corps étendu sur le sol, il prit de nouveau Dino en chasse et le suivit jusqu'à un magasin spécialisé en alcools.

Peut-être que Belphégor avait raison, il avait peut-être un rencard ? Et puis c'était la Saint-Valentin et Dino, malgré sa maladresse, était très désirable et avait sans doute des tas d'admiratrices… Squalo aurait dû être heureux pour lui, mais quelque chose le chiffonnait, c'était comme si on lui avait ravi sa propriété.

\- Voi ! Et puis c'est quoi, ces fleurs ? bougonna l'argenté, caché derrière le rayon whisky.

\- Des camélias, les rouges signifient, en langage des fleurs, « Vous êtes la plus belle », débita placidement Lévi en comparant le prix de deux bouteilles.

\- Lévi ! s'exclama l'épéiste en sursautant ! Voi ! Mais personne ne va en cours ou quoi ?

\- Si, j'y étais. Mais en plein milieu du cours Protéger et Servir le Parrain, Xanxus-sama m'a envoyé un message pour me demander de lui apporter une bonne bouteille avant son cours de Littérature Mafieuse.

Squalo, une fois n'est pas coutume, garda le silence, le toutou de Xanxus avait le don de le déstabiliser. Il attendit que Dino termine ses emplettes, une seule bouteille d'un vin hors de prix à vrai dire, pour le filer discrètement. Tout en fixant son dos, il fut frappé par l'aura que dégageait son meilleur ami : pas une seule fois de la journée il n'avait fait montre de sa maladresse habituelle et, pourtant, les occasions n'avaient pas manqué. Et si Bronco avait réellement une copine ? Peut-être que le pouvoir de « l'amour » – il grimaça à cette pensée – le rendait plus fort ? Il l'adorait, lui, son côté maladroit et attendrissant ! À aucun prix il n'aurait accepté que cette partie ci de la personnalité du blond disparaisse !

Lorsqu'il émergea de ses pensées, il réalisa que Dino l'avait mené hors des murs de la ville, dans un coin isolé et verdoyant. Les grilles du cimetière Cavallone s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre et le blond pénétra avec dignité sur la terre où ses ancêtres reposaient pour l'éternité. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Squalo fut prêt à tout donner pour disparaître. Quel con ! Non mais quel con ! Il se flagella mentalement pour sa curiosité mal placée et ses spéculations foireuses. Incapable de trouver la force de franchir le portail en fer forgé, l'épéiste demeura accroupi près de l'entrée à tracer des formes sur la terre à l'aide de sa lame. Si Dino ne lui avait rien dit, c'était simplement qu'il ne le considérait pas digne de confiance et il avait probablement raison.

Une ombre s'abattit sur l'argenté et il releva la tête, pris au dépourvu.

\- Ben alors, tu ne viens pas ? Après m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici, ça serait dommage que tu restes là, fit le Cavallone d'une voix douce en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le requin s'en saisit en rougissant, jamais Dino ne lui avait paru aussi séduisant.

\- Tu savais ? lui demanda l'épéiste en détournant le regard.

\- Tu n'es pas très discret ! pouffa le blond.

\- Voi ! protesta l'épéiste.

Puis il rencontra les iris chargés de tristesse de son vis-à-vis.

\- … Je suis désolé.

\- Qui es-tu et qu'as-tu fais de Superbi Squalo ? interrogea le manieur de fouet avec un air inquisiteur. Mon meilleur ami ne s'excuse jamais !

Squalo éclata de rire et le prit dans ses bras. C'était si bon de le revoir !

\- Hey ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lança Dino en se débattant pour la forme, mais la chaleur des bras de son camarade lui fit du bien.

De peur de se laisser aller, le blond s'extirpa de l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis et le prit par le poignet pour l'entraîner dans le cimetière. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment : le blond se recueillait sur la tombe de sa mère et l'argenté l'observait. La vue de ce visage, qui conservait sa superbe malgré la douleur évidente que laissaient entrevoir ses pupilles, lui tordait les entrailles. Le blond déposa les camélias et vida la bouteille de vin sur la pierre tombale.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu…

\- C'était son préféré, mon père lui en offrait toujours une bouteille à la Saint-Valentin, coupa le Cavallone en souriant.

Puis une fois le rituel accompli, ils quittèrent le cimetière et se dirigèrent lentement vers la ville.

\- Tu es la première personne en dehors de la famille que j'emmène ici, commença Dino. Je suis sûr que ma mère a été enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Squalo. Tu es… mon premier ami.

Une larme qu'il ne put retenir roula sur sa joue et Squalo le prit immédiatement dans ses bras pour le consoler. Vaincu par la fragilité du blond, l'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres puis ferma les yeux, prêt à endurer le châtiment qu'il méritait, mais il ne sentit que la main du Cavallone glisser sur sa joue pour se refermer sur sa nuque. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, leurs lèvres étaient de nouveau unies. Avec douceur, la langue de Dino alla à la rencontre de celle de Squalo. Leur échange gagna en intensité et les mains de l'épéiste se posèrent sur le postérieur de son vis-à-vis. À ce contact, le manieur de fouet sentit l'excitation monter, mais la pudeur l'empêchait d'aller plus loin et il se sépara, à regret, de la bouche délicieuse du squale. Comment pouvait-il réussir à ne pas tomber amoureux si l'autre le traitait avec tant de gentillesse ?

\- Squalo, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Restons en là, tu as Xanxus et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

\- D'accord…

Le peu de résistance de l'argenté lui brisa le cœur, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Au même moment, Squalo reçut en pleine tête un objet volant non-identifié. Il jeta un œil au projectile, qui se trouvait être une boîte de chocolat, et se retourna pour retrouver son agresseur. À une centaine de mètres de lui, il reconnut aisément Xanxus ceinturé par Lussuria et Lévi.


	10. Tournoi I

Cible 9 : Le tournoi MMA inter-école - Partie 1

 

Il esquiva la droite de son adversaire et ne sentit que le souffle de l'air déplacé par le coup sur sa joue. Mais déjà son opposant enchaînait avec un nouveau coup, un crochet du gauche en plein dans son estomac. Il para de ses avant-bras et un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Il ne vit pas venir la balayette qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Un centième de seconde de relâchement et il était à nouveau à terre. Xanxus envoya rageusement son pied dans les tibias de son professeur qui évita avec facilité.

« Je croyais qu'on faisait de la boxe, déchet ! se plaignit le brun.

\- Et moi, que tu voulais que je t'aide à remporter le tournoi. Tous les coups sont permis pendant les matchs tant que l'on se bat à mains nues, répliqua Ganauche en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère s'en saisit et, une fois sur ses deux jambes, enfouit son visage dans le cou de son vis-à-vis.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le plus âgé en s'empourprant.

Pour toute réponse, il sentit la langue de Xanxus glisser le long de sa gorge. Son pouls s'accéléra et il eut la sensation que des papillons s'agitaient dans son estomac. Puis, la bouche de Xanxus se referma sur son artère carotide et ce dernier put sentir le sang de sa victime pulser sous ses lèvres. La seconde suivante, Ganauche se retrouva étalé par terre, enfourché par son élève.

\- C'est déloyal ça, mon chaton, le réprimanda-t-il gentiment en lui caressant la joue.

\- Tous les coups sont permis, répéta le brun avec un sourire carnassier.

Puis les lèvres du Gardien de la foudre capturèrent celle de son vis-à-vis qui n'opposa pas la moindre résistance.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Xanxus ? interrogea le mi-blond en se redressant. »

Le plus jeune détourna le regard. Il était bien trop fier pour faire étalage de ses états d'âme. Ses préoccupations hormonales n'avaient pas la moindre importance, elles ne devaient en aucun cas influer sur sa vie. Squalo pouvait bien embrasser qui il voulait, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Et que pouvait lui apporter le requin, excepté des ennuis supplémentaires ? Il avait déjà assez à faire avec sa bande de bras-cassés. À présent, il devait se focaliser sur le tournoi et le remporter coûte que coûte. Le reste passait au second plan. Mais malgré toute l'énergie qu'il mettait en œuvre pour faire bonne figure, il savait qu'il était proche du point de rupture. L'épéiste l'avait trahi.

Face au silence du brun, Ganauche comprit. Il l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Les confidences étaient inutiles car il lisait aisément dans son regard le mal qui le rongeait. Lui-même connaissait mieux que personne la douleur d'un amour à sens unique. Xanxus était encore jeune, il n'était acclimaté qu'au monde de la Mafia, celui des sentiments lui était inconnu. Le Gardien renforça son étreinte et caressa avec tendresse les cheveux noir de jais alors que quelques gouttes d'un liquide chaud mouillaient son cou.

Squalo avait séché la première heure de cours, il n'avait pas la force d'affronter à nouveau le sourire moqueur de Belphégor et le regard fuyant de son meilleur ami. Il était là, allongé sur le dos, à regarder défiler les nuages. Si seulement ses soucis pouvaient s'envoler et se laisser porter par le vent à la manière des énormes masses d'eau condensées ! Mais même ainsi, ses problèmes finiraient par lui retomber dessus avec colère en milliers de gouttelettes. Le ciel était impitoyable.

Il nicha plus confortablement sa tête contre ses bras croisés et déploya toutes les ruses imaginables pour s'empêcher de penser, peine perdue. Comment avait-il pu échouer si près du but ? Une seule seconde d'inattention avait réduit en cendres tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis ces douze derniers mois. Il n'avait plus qu'à ramper devant Xanxus mais son orgueil le lui interdisait. Son téléphone qui sonnait pour la huitième fois de la matinée le tira de ses pensées, encore Lussuria. Plutôt que de décrocher, il se laissa bercer par la sonnerie…

" _Now I can't look you in your eyes_

_Because the guilt is killing me_

_I try to disconnect my heart again_

_Just so I can breathe" *_

« Squa-chan ! cria le gay exubérant de sa voix suraiguë en déboulant sur le toit.

\- Voi ! Fous-moi la paix ! maugréa l'argenté en se tournant sur son flanc.

Il sentit une main se refermer sur sa cheville et il se fit traîner en direction des escaliers.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Écoute, Squa-chan, tu déprimes tout seul dans ton coin si tu veux mais là, on a la réunion pour le tournoi MMA inter-école alors tu vas me suivre sans résister sinon…

Le boxeur laissa sa phrase en suspend à l'instar de son auriculaire.

\- C'est bon je vais te suivre alors lâche-moi ! raga l'argenté.

Lussuria libéra sa prise et Squalo en profita pour s'échapper. Mais c'était sans compter les réflexes du sportif qui le rattrapa en moins de cinq secondes.

\- Ma ma~ Squa-chan, tu pensais m'avoir avec une feinte pareille ? lança-t-il, peiné, au pauvre épéiste qu'il avait jeté sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patate.

\- Vooooooooii ! Repose-moi à terre, enfoiré ! tonna le maltraité en se débattant.

\- Pour que tu t'enfuies une nouvelle fois ? Non merci ! chantonna le boxeur.

\- Voi ! C'est pas grave si je ne viens pas à la réunion, je suis second remplaçant !

\- Taratata ! TOUS les participants doivent être là !

\- Mais…

\- Pas de « mais », coupa le président du club de boxe.

Squalo se tut, le temps de changer de stratégie.

\- Luss… commença-t-il dans un murmure. Si tu as un cœur, laisse-moi au moins échapper à la réunion. Tu comprends, Xanxus et moi, on n'est pas vraiment en bons termes et…

\- Raté, Squa-chan ! Tu penses m'attendrir avec tes histoires ? Je sais que tout est de ta faute.

\- Voi ! Enfoiré de connard de traître de merde ! Pose-moi ou je te défonce !

\- Ah oui ? Ne me tente pas !

\- VOI ! »

Malgré la pluie de coups et d'injures dont il était accablé, Lussuria ne flancha pas et livra la marchandise à bon port. Le punk ouvrit la porte de la salle de classe vide qu'ils utilisaient pour la réunion et huit paires d'yeux se posèrent instantanément sur les deux arrivants. Les iris vermillon firent frissonner Squalo. Si les yeux de Xanxus pouvaient tuer, il serait mort plusieurs fois dans la même seconde.

« Pardon pour le retard ! lança le boxeur avec bonne humeur en balançant le remplaçant sur une chaise.

L'épéiste, qui s'était écroulé sous le choc, reprit une posture décente et jeta un coup d'œil aux personnes rassemblées. Xanxus et Dino évitaient soigneusement son regard, Lévi lui lançait de temps à autres des coups d'œil courroucés, Belphégor jubilait tandis que Lussuria attendait patiemment que les responsables du groupe prennent la parole. Ces derniers étaient au nombre de quatre : Reborn, le tueur à gage, l'actuel Gardien du soleil : Nie Brow Jr, Viper, le prof de droit-éco et Ganauche III, l'enfoiré de Gardien de la foudre qui tournait un peu trop autour de Xanxus à son goût.

\- Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, annonça ce dernier en rassemblant les documents que lui tendait l'illusionniste.

\- Allons bon, soupira Viper.

Il allait devoir faire des heures sup' même pas rémunérées avec cette histoire de tournoi ! Si l'argument de Reborn – à savoir un caméléon transformiste pointé sur la tempe – n'avait pas été convainquant, il ne serait certainement pas ici.

Le Gardien de la foudre fit le tour du bureau du professeur pour s'asseoir dessus, suivit de près par l'œil assassin du requin qui dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour réprimer la fureur qui le gagnait.

\- L'organisation du Tournois MMA inter-école est simple : quatre représentants pour chacune des quatre écoles et la compétition dure quatre jours à raison d'un combat par jour et par personne. Les règles sont encore plus simples : tout est permis excepté l'utilisation d'armes reconnues comme telles. C'est-à-dire que des objets qui sont à priori inoffensifs passent à travers les mailles du filet et les participants n'hésitent pas à redoubler d'ingéniosité pour tromper les arbitres, expliqua le Gardien de la foudre avec beaucoup de sérieux.

\- Pour une somme modique, je peux vous donner la liste des objets autorisés ainsi que tout le panel d'usages détournés que l'on peut en faire… glissa le prof mine de rien.

Léon prit la forme d'un revolver…

\- Vous trouverez cette liste en annexe, c'est la page qui suit la répartition des chambres, se reprit l'Arcobaleno de la brume. Gratuitement… ajouta-t-il presque en pleurant.

\- Cette répartition a été décidée à l'avance et ne peut en aucun cas être modifiée, continua Reborn.

\- Voilà la liste, fit Ganauche.

Il distribua les documents qui contenaient toutes les informations nécessaires aux concurrents. Squalo se saisit de la feuille de papier avec une violence qui trahissait ses émotions avant de lire son contenu. Les renseignements sur le départ et le retour, l'adresse de l'hôtel et des gymnases étaient clairement répertoriés mais ce qui intéressait l'épéiste, c'était de savoir si, comme il le craignait, il partageait sa chambre avec Xanxus. Le cœur battant, ses yeux survolèrent les caractères imprimés pour se poser finalement sur son nom auquel étaient accolés ceux de Xanxus et Lussuria.

Squalo se figea un instant, assailli par des émotions contradictoires : Lussuria l'avait bien eu, il était bel et bien dans la même chambre que Xanxus, mais l'autre aussi ! D'un autre côté, la présence du boxeur pouvait s'avérer salutaire voire salvatrice. Triste ironie du sort, l'épéiste ne savait pas s'il devait trancher ou non le punk pour sa traîtrise.

\- Des questions ? demanda Ganauche.

\- Je peux utiliser la Flamme sans être disqualifié ?

La question de Xanxus fit sourire l'Arcobaleno du soleil.

\- C'est une question délicate mais, a priori, oui. Cependant, avec sa puissance destructrice il vaudrait mieux ne pas y recourir, expliqua Reborn.

\- Huh ?

\- De toute façon tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour gagner, n'est-ce pas, Xanxus ?

Le fils du Neuvième émit un léger grognement. Même s'il n'avait pas besoin de sa Flamme, il préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté pour remporter la victoire.

\- D'autres questions ? s'enquit le tueur à gage.

Lussuria leva une main hésitante.

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que la liste des participants a été rendue publique ?

\- Pas la liste officielle, néanmoins, grâce à la générosité de Viper, nous avons quelques informations sur les participants les plus dangereux, l'informa Reborn.

\- C'est de l'esclavage, cracha le prof avec tout le venin dont il était capable, avant d'essuyer ses larmes sur un pan de sa cape.

La seule idée de faire du bénévolat le plongeait dans le plus profond des désespoirs.

Nie passa une autre pile de documents polycopiés à Ganauche qui les distribua aux élèves.

\- Les quatre concurrents les plus redoutables sont : Bemolle Nota, Palla Pungente, Loku-Aceto et Pugno d'Acciaio qui a remporté le tournoi l'année dernière. Tous les renseignements sont sur vos documents, étudiez-les attentivement. »

Le poing du pratiquant de Muay Thaï se serra avec force sous son bureau. L'Arcobaleno patienta une bonne minute au cas où d'autres questions seraient posées puis, face au mutisme des élèves, conclut la réunion. Les documents que le Gardien avait remis à l'argenté furent négligemment fourrés dans sa poche et il se précipita vers la sortie dans la ferme intention de s'expliquer avec Xanxus. Quitte à renoncer, autant être sûr qu'il n'avait plus la moindre chance.

Il se posta près de la porte et observa les autres quitter la pièce. Viper, Dino et Belphégor sortirent les premiers, suivis quelques minutes plus tard par Lussuria, Reborn et Nie Brow. Après avoir patienté cinq minutes supplémentaires, il vit Lévi quitter la salle… sans Xanxus ! Le brun excepté, il ne restait que Ganauche dans la pièce et cette réalité lui fit perdre le contrôle de ses actes. Hors de question que le mi-blond profite de son absence pour se l'approprier ! La seule pensée que Xanxus puisse appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre le rendait malade, il n'y avait plus qu'une chose à faire !

Squalo fonça dans la salle, coupant court la conversation entre les deux hommes. Il attrapa le fils de son boss par le col et le traîna en arrière à sa suite, sans tenir compte une seule seconde des menaces de mort que ce dernier proférait. Le plus âgé regarda la scène avec une expression mi-amusée, mi-agacée, après tout, si Xanxus avait été une proie facile il n'aurait pas mis autant d'ardeur à le séduire.

Le tireur chargea sa Flamme de la colère pour repousser son assaillant, il ne tolérait pas que le déchet le traîne comme un vulgaire animal inoffensif. Cependant, sa rencontre douloureuse avec la rambarde de la cage d'escalier rompit sa concentration et la flamme orangée mourut entre ses doigts.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bordel ? Putain de déchet ! jura le brun en menaçant son vis-à-vis de ses pistolets.

\- Voi ! Xanxus, sors avec moi ! balança l'épéiste de but en blanc.

Xanxus, pris au dépourvu, ne put que rougir violemment puis, après trois secondes de flottement, il lui asséna un coup de crosse sur le haut du crâne.

\- Te fous pas de moi, déchet ! Tu crois pouvoir faire de moi ta maîtresse ? T'es à des années-lumière de me foutre dans ton lit ! vociféra le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère.

L'épéiste, légèrement sonné par le choc, mit un moment à se reprendre mais tiqua immédiatement à la pique de son tyran favori.

\- Ah oui ? gronda le squale, furieux de l'affront qu'il venait de subir.

Il dégaina son épée alors que sa cible replaçait ses armes dans son holster et s'apprêtait à quitter la cage d'escalier et bloqua ce dernier contre le mur. Sa lame fit doucement pression sur sa gorge tandis que son autre main se glissait sous la chemise de son captif.

\- À quoi tu joues, déchet ? fit Xanxus en le toisant de haut, nullement impressionné par la lame.

Pour toute réponse l'argenté fit couler un mince filet de sang sur la gorge du brun puis retira l'épée qu'il remplaça par sa langue. Il lécha délicatement la blessure qu'il avait lui-même provoquée en se délectant du sang qu'il était certainement le premier à goûter. Contre toute attente, il sentit les doigts de Xanxus se refermer sur sa chevelure, ce dernier avait les yeux clos et semblait en proie à un plaisir incommensurable. Cette seule vision suffit à faire bander l'épéiste et il suça la chaire meurtrie avec plus d'ardeur. La respiration du brun s'accélérait à chaque contact de la langue de Squalo sur sa peau. Le muscle chaud et humide laissait une sensation délicieuse, à la fois brûlante et piquante, sur sa coupure lancinante. Comment pouvait-il éprouver tant de plaisir dans la douleur ?

L'épéiste remonta le long du cou et commença à mâchouiller le lobe d'oreille du tireur avant de lui susurrer :

\- Voi ! Si je suis à des années-lumière de te baiser, explique-moi d'où vient la bosse dans ton pantalon ?

Toute personne possédant deux neurones en état de marche se serait contenté de continuer à tripoter le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère, malheureusement, Squalo n'était pas de ceux là. Son tact légendaire, lui valut un coup de pied bien placé, ainsi qu'un œil au beurre noir. Tremblant de douleur, l'argenté trouva quand même la force de lancer au brun alors qu'il s'éloignait :

\- Voi ! Je veux ta réponse avant le début du tournoi ! »

Incapable de trouver la réaction appropriée, Xanxus éclata de rire et descendit lentement les marches en essayant de garder un air digne malgré son érection. Une chose était sûre : il était en train de craquer nerveusement.

Le jour du tournoi arriva très vite et les participants – Lévi, Lussuria, Dino et Xanxus les remplaçants : Belphégor et Squalo ainsi que les chaperons : Reborn, Viper, Nie Brow Jr et Ganauche III – voyagèrent en jet privé jusqu'au lieu convenu. Le fait que la plupart des inscrits soient des Vongola avait facilité bien des choses à l'Académie : le voyage, l'hébergement et l'accompagnement des élèves avaient été assurés par la famille pour garantir le meilleur confort possible à ses membres. Et bien que Squalo ait du mal à l'accepter, la présence de deux des Gardiens du boss n'avait d'autre but que d'assurer la protection de Xanxus.

Dino évita une nouvelle fois le regard acier de son meilleur ami. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis l'incident de la Saint-Valentin. Le manieur de fouet se sentait bien trop coupable, d'une part parce que c'était lui qui avait embrassé Squalo et d'autre part, parce qu'il aurait tout donné pour que l'épéiste oublie Xanxus et devienne sien. Mais qui était-il pour exiger une telle chose ?

« Bronco, tes feuilles sont à l'envers ! fit remarquer Reborn en lui bottant l'arrière de la tête. Tu dois connaître sur le bout des doigts les caractéristiques de tes ennemis. »

Le Cavallone remit ses documents à l'endroit et commença à les lire en se massant le crâne. Il avait appris à ne plus contester l'autorité de son tout-puissant tuteur et s'attela à mémoriser les informations qu'il détenait sur ses adversaires.

De son côté, Lussuria serrait et desserrait machinalement les poings, il était impossible de savoir quelles étaient ses pensées derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Belphégor dormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de Squalo – qui vit avec dégoût un filet de bave dégouliner le long de sa chemise – tout en serrant Viper dans ses bras comme une peluche. Le pauvre Arcobaleno suffoquait mais la paye du Prince déchu était conséquente. Lévi, le casque sur les oreilles, entamait un solo particulièrement énergique d'air guitar sous le regard consterné de Xanxus.

Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, ils se rendirent directement sur les lieux du tournoi afin de découvrir la composition des différentes poules.

**Poule A :**

\- Xanxus

\- B. Nota

\- Loku- Aceto

\- Lévi-A-Than

**Poule B:**

\- Pugno d'Acciaio

\- D. Ovino

\- Kan Dela

-E. Lascino

**Poule C:**

\- Lussuria

\- R. Bino

\- K. Larry

\- I.N. Guanta

**Poule D :**

\- Palla Pungente

\- Dino Cavallone

\- A. Sido

\- G. Quaster

Lussuria soupira de soulagement, il n'avait pas à affronter  _cette personne_  dès les premiers tours, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu. Squalo grimaça à la place de Xanxus qui n'affichait qu'une mine vaguement concernée : le groupe du brun comptait deux des quatre combattants les plus à craindre, sans compter Lévi qui était dans son propre camps. Dino déglutit bruyamment, ce soir il allait sérieusement mémoriser les caractéristiques des participants, il en allait de sa survie ! Reborn sourit avec satisfaction, comme si un plan connu de lui seul se déroulait comme prévu. L'heure, pour les élèves, de montrer à leurs tuteurs de quoi ils étaient capables était proche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * « Je ne peux pas te regarder dans les yeux maintenant
> 
> Car la culpabilité est en train de me tuer
> 
> J'essaie de débrancher mon cœur une nouvelle fois
> 
> Juste pour pouvoir respirer »
> 
> [House of Cards- Madina Lake]


	11. Tournoi II

Le tournoi Mixed Martial Art inter-école – Partie II

 

Xanxus jeta un œil indifférent sur les rues de la ville par la fenêtre de sa chambre d'hôtel. L'agitation constante qui régnait même la nuit ne lui rappelait que trop bien l'animation de son propre quotidien. D'un geste quasi mécanique, il porta à la bouche le contenu d'une petite flasque qu'il conservait cachée dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Couvre-feu à vingt-et-une heures, interdiction de boire, de fumer ou d'être sous l'emprise d'une quelconque substance chimique ou non, les contraintes imposées aux sportifs étaient drastiques. Il n'avait même pas le droit à une aspirine pour supporter les bavardages incessants de Lussuria et les « Voi » injustifiés de Squalo. Le brun agita sa flasque et soupira : il n'avait même pas assez d'alcool pour finir la soirée.

Il était las. Tenir quatre jours dans ces conditions relevait du miracle surtout depuis que LE déchet avait décrété qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il revoyait la scène qu'il lui avait faite avant de monter dans le jet :

« Bonjour Xanxus… lui avait-il susurré sensuellement à l'oreille en faisant glisser nonchalamment sa main sur son postérieur.

Il avait tressailli imperceptiblement, rougi violemment, puis son poing s'était exprimé à sa place.

\- Voi ! Je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble ! s'était indigné l'argenté en se massant la joue.

\- Tu crois mal, déchet, avait-il répliqué, je ne t'ai pas donné de réponse.

\- Qui ne dit mot consent ! Tant que tu ne me jetteras pas, je considérerai qu'on est ensemble. »

Puis l'épéiste était monté dans le jet et avait pris place près de Belphegor le plus naturellement du monde. Superbi Squalo était un taré suicidaire mais lui aussi devait en tenir une sacrée couche pour en être amoureux. Il se baffa mentalement.

« Je ne suis pas amoureux ! grommela-t-il avec dégoût en vidant sa flasque d'une traite.

Au même moment, un énième « Voi » retentit dans la chambre suivi d'un énorme fracas. L'épéiste sortit en trombe de la salle de bain uniquement couvert par une serviette qu'il portait nouée autour de la taille.

\- LUSSURIA ! C'est toi qui m'as piqué mon pyjama ?

\- Ma, ma ! Tu parles de cet affreux caleçon bleu à motif de poisson clown ?

\- Précisément, voi ! gronda-t-il furieux.

Xanxus sentait déjà le mal de tête poindre.

\- Quelle question ! Je l'ai jeté !

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est une offense à la mode de porter une horreur pareille ! se révolta le boxeur.

\- Voi ! Et qu'est-ce que je vais mettre maintenant ?

\- Bah, tu ne portais qu'un caleçon de toute façon alors dormir nu ne fait pas une grande différence… glissa le punk, mine de rien, en le reluquant, provoquant la colère du requin.

L'épéiste lui asséna un coup de poing en plein dans le plexus et Lussuria s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Puis, considérant qu'il n'en avait pas eu assez, l'argenté le frappa une seconde fois, à la nuque.

\- Ça t'apprendra, connard ! fulmina-t-il en se retournant.

Malheureusement, dans son mouvement, la serviette se détacha et il se retrouva nu comme un ver sous les yeux écarquillés de surprise de Xanxus. Le gay pervers hors-jeu, l'argenté ne jugea pas utile de couvrir ses parties, après tout quand on avait un corps comme le sien, c'était criminel de ne pas en faire profiter les autres en général et un certain alcoolique en particulier. Alcoolique qui détourna le regard en rougissant comme une pucelle à la vue de l'engin de l'épéiste… Ça n'était définitivement pas possible qu'une telle chose puisse rentrer à cet endroit. Tout à sa réflexion, le brun ne se rendit pas compte que l'objet de ses pensées malsaines fouillait impunément dans ses affaires.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il avec un calme feint.

\- Je te prends un boxer. Moi, j'en ai juste assez pour tenir les quatre jours, un fils à papa comme toi devrait en avoir en plus…

Il regardait impassible ses vêtements soigneusement repassés, pliés et rangés voler de manière aléatoire dans toute la pièce. Puis le requin poussa un cri victorieux en brandissant le boxer favori du tireur qu'il s'empressa d'enfiler. Xanxus inspira profondément et sa main se referma avec force sur la flasque qui se déforma sous la pression. Combien de fois s'était-il énervé en vain ? Il devait se calmer et trouver un autre moyen de faire ployer cet être dépourvu d'instinct de survie.

\- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir autorisé à prendre mes affaires, articula-t-il avec lenteur alors que le métal entre ses doigts prenait une forme de plus en plus abstraite.

\- Voi ! Pas de ça entre nous ! s'exclama Squalo avec entrain en lui tapotant l'épaule. Ce qui est à toi est à moi… mon chéri ! fit-il avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

C'était la goutte de trop. La flasque réduite à la taille d'un dé à coudre rebondit sans bruit sur le tapis moelleux. D'une main, le détenteur de la Flamme de la fureur attrapa le cou de l'argenté aventureux et le plaqua sur le lit.

\- Écoute-moi bien, déchet ! Au prochain surnom de ce genre, je te descends ! Ce qui est à moi est à MOI, enfoiré ! Et si tu te balades encore une fois à poil devant moi, je te viole ! explosa le brun.

\- Pardon ? interrogea le squale avec des yeux ronds.

\- Je-je te tue ! se reprit le fils du Neuvième en rougissant. Et puis rends-moi ça ! lança-t-il pour changer de sujet en tirant sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement porte-bonheur.

Xanxus le dominait de toute sa hauteur et ses doigts qui se refermaient lentement sur sa gorge lui faisaient un mal fou mais il jubilait. Son adorable futur boss n'était jamais plus craquant que lorsqu'il était furieux et c'était aussi dans ces moments-là que sa garde était la plus relâchée. Avec habileté, Squalo pressa le nerf du bras de son vis-à-vis qui dut lâcher prise et inversa leur position.

\- Voi, tu ne vas quand même pas le reprendre alors que je le porte ?

Il marqua une pause et sourit, mi-amusé mi-lubrique.

\- À moins que tu n'aimes ça ?

\- Aimer quoi, déchet ? s'impatienta le brun en se débattant.

Squalo approcha son visage du sien tout en raffermissant la prise autour de ses poignets et glissa dans un souffle chaud et presque inaudible :

\- Aimer porter un sous-vêtement que j'ai mis avant toi…

Xanxus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues malgré les propos saugrenus de son épéiste. Ce dernier lâcha les poignets et caressa lentement le flanc de son vis-à-vis tout en continuant sa tirade :

\- Sentir le tissu qui a touché ma peau frôler la tienne…

La main s'égarait maintenant sur sa cuisse.

\- Mêler nos deux parfums.

Xanxus, les jambes indécemment écartées par Squalo, laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque leur deux virilités entrèrent en contact suite à un subtil mouvement de bassin de l'argenté. Leur visage et leur corps étaient dangereusement proches, le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence…

\- Héhé, tu bandes, mon chéri… glissa le requin avec un sourire narquois avant de l'embrasser.

La langue de l'épéiste s'engouffra sans sa bouche pour prendre la sienne avec une brusquerie qui avait le don de le faire fondre. L'un comme l'autre ne trouvaient leur plaisir que dans la violence. Xanxus résista pour la forme en lui mordant la lèvre puis finit par s'agripper au cou de Squalo pour en demander plus. Quelques morsures et griffures involontaires plus tard, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. L'argenté avait les joues rosies et les yeux brillants d'excitation :

\- Voi, Xanxus, j'ai vraiment envie de toi, là, maintenant… je peux ? lâcha l'épéiste d'une toute petite voix suppliante en détournant le regard, rouge de honte.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, le tireur remarqua la gêne de l'épéiste et, pour la première fois de sa vie, il le trouva mignon, attendrissant, adorable…

\- Ma ma ! C'était un sacré coup, Squa-chan, geignit le boxeur en se massant l'arrière de la tête. Oh, mais peut-être que je dérange ?

\- Voi ! À ton avis ?

\- Pas du tout, déchet !

Ils s'étaient exprimés en même temps. Leurs regards se croisèrent, provoquant ouvertement l'autre et Xanxus mit fin à la bataille en éjectant Squalo d'un coup de pied avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

\- Saleté de déchet, fulmina-t-il pour lui-même en constatant son érection. »

Assis sur le banc des participants, Lévi-A-Than fixait le ring avec un air stoïque, ne laissant pas paraître l'appréhension qui le gagnait. Il était sur le point de combattre le fameux Bemolle Nota et d'après les renseignements que Viper leur avait fournis, il s'agissait d'un adepte de la capoeira à la concentration inébranlable, à la fois agile et réfléchi : un adversaire redoutable en somme.

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, la victoire ne l'intéressait pas. D'ailleurs, si l'on devait dresser la liste de toutes les choses qu'il faisait avec zèle alors qu'elles ne présentaient pas le moindre intérêt à ses yeux, on était loin d'avoir fini. Y figurait, entre autre : les cours de l'Académie, son intégration à la famille Vongola et le meurtre. Car le manieur de parapluies ne retirait aucun plaisir à ôter la vie de ses victimes, il expédiait cette corvée et tentait de fermer son esprit aux remords qui n'y avaient pas leur place. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour Xanxus et tous ses actes avaient été conditionnés par cet homme, le premier à avoir reconnu sa valeur. Ses sentiments différaient de cette conception vulgaire qu'était « l'amour ». Il était mu par une admiration et une dévotion pure, sans tache – ou presque – et sans borne pour son boss.

D'où sa présence ici à endurer les piaillements de la foule au sein de laquelle il avait reconnue quelques élèves de l'Académie. Ces bons à rien d'oisifs friqués qui ne savaient pas où passer leurs vacances parce que déjà blasés ou simplement trop attachés à la fierté illusoire de leur école. Quand il repensait à ses voisins de chambre Belphegor (qui avait la sale manie de lancer des couteaux sur ses miroirs) et Viper (qui comptait son fric dans son sommeil), il était certain que des vacances lui auraient fait le plus grand bien. Alors voir que ces imbéciles n'en profitaient pas réveillait en lui le démon de la jalousie.

Il reporta son attention sur le carré bordé de cordages et une question qui n'avait rien d'existentielle tarauda son esprit obtus : pourquoi appeler un « ring » quelque chose qui n'était même pas rond ?

L'appel de l'arbitre interrompit sa réflexion et il rejoignit la portion du carré qui lui était attribuée car le match débutait bientôt. Il jeta un dernier regard à son maître adoré qui lui fit un léger signe de la tête et il se sentit prêt à affronter n'importe quelle épreuve. Nota était déjà là, assis en tailleur dans un coin du ring. À en juger par son apparence, il n'avait absolument rien de dangereux : ses yeux noisettes plantés dans le vide ainsi que la masse de cheveux blond et bouclés qui encadrait son visage lui donnaient un air doux et rêveur. Mais, Lévi n'était pas dupe : Belphegor malgré sa bouille d'ange et son jeune âge n'en était pas moins un redoutable tueur psychopathe.

L'adolescent aux piercings s'approcha du centre de la plateforme, fixant toujours son adversaire d'un œil mauvais. Ce dernier enfonça un énorme casque sur ses oreilles, monta le volume au maximum et se redressa pour le rejoindre. Leurs mains s'effleurèrent brièvement et avec un dégoût non dissimulé lorsqu'ils durent se saluer. La voix d'un commentateur beaucoup trop énergique s'éleva des amplificateurs placés dans le gymnase pour présenter les concurrents et chauffer la foule puis vint le signal de départ.

« Voi ! Si tu perds, je te bute, enfoiré ! vociféra Squalo du haut des gradins, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. »

L'épéiste était bien la seule personne capable de couvrir le rugissement de la foule.

Bemolle chargea dès la première seconde et lui asséna un coup de pied que Lévi bloqua de justesse avec ses mains. Le cri de son collègue Vongola l'avait distrait et la douleur dans ses paumes lui fit comprendre qu'il n'encaisserait pas un autre coup de ce genre sans séquelles. Bien que contré, son adversaire ne se démonta pas et profita de la prise de Lévi sur sa cheville pour le frapper avec son autre jambe. Le manieur de parapluies recula et lâcha Nota qui l'attaqua de plus belle. Lévi était stupéfait par la vitesse phénoménale des coups que son adversaire lui portait et il en encaissa beaucoup qu'il ne réussit pas à rendre. Salement amoché, il recula pour se soustraire à la déferlante de coups de pieds et se retrouva dans les cordes. Il ferma les yeux pour encaisser le dernier coup de la série qui ne vint pas. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, Bemolle Nota était au centre du ring, son jeu de jambes était différent. Puis, une seconde plus tard, il reprenait ses attaques à un rythme encore plus soutenu.

« Voi ! Lévi, tu nous fais honte ! Aplatis-moi ce minable ! brailla l'argenté qui ne pouvait supporter une vue aussi pathétique.

\- Ushishishi… Son adversaire est redoutable, tu le saurais si tu avais lu les caractéristiques des participants, Squa-chan ! railla Prince the Ripper en insistant sur le surnom.

\- Ferme-la, gamin ! Cette espèce de danseuse ne vaut rien ! cracha Squalo avec dédain.

\- Tu vois bien que ses coups son tellement rapides qu'il est impossible de les esquiver ! Tout ce que peut faire le chien-chien du patron, c'est bloquer ou encaisser et dans les deux cas il subit des dommages, continua Belphegor avec sérieux.

\- C'est ça, il y a toujours une faille, voi ! À un moment il finira bien par relâcher son attention ou par s'épuiser.

\- La concentration de Bemolle Nota est inébranlable, on dit que c'est grâce à son casque… Quoi qu'il en soit, Lévi est mal… Ushishishi ! Quand il sera mort, je veux sa guitare électrique.

\- Voi ! Et moi, son poster de Xanxus grandeur nature !

L'épéiste se fit discrètement écrabouiller le pied par un brun furieux.

\- Tiens, où est Viper ? s'enquit le requin, une fois la douleur passée. Il n'a pas encore revendiqué la tirelire de Lévi.

\- Ushishishi ! Le bébé radin est en train de tenir le stand des paris…

Xanxus fronça les sourcils, quelque part, il était contrarié du peu de crédit que les autres accordaient à Lévi. S'il en avait fait son « Hachiko », c'était bien qu'il avait quelques qualités autres que sa bêtise et sa servilité ! Alors qu'il ruminait, il sentit une main glisser sournoisement le long de son dos pour se faufiler sous son boxer. À sa droite : Ganauche qui semblait absorbé par le match, à sa gauche : Squalo incroyablement silencieux… Ce dernier se mangea une tape derrière la tête.

\- Voi !

\- La ferme, déchet ! »

L'argenté détourna le regard, honteux.

Contrairement aux apparences, le fan de Hard Rock maîtrisait la situation. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans les cordes mais, cette fois-ci, la manœuvre était volontaire. Il s'était laissé acculer dans le coin du ring en prenant soin d'éviter les coups trop puissant et dangereux tout en comptant le temps qui passait.

_« Trois minutes et quarante-sept secondes… Le moment est proche. »_

L'issue du match était imminente, Lévi avait presque atteint sa limite, s'il ne répliquait pas bientôt il perdrait à coup sûr. Le rythme des attaques de Bemolle ralentit et il put lire dans ses mouvements que le prochain coup lui servirait à se propulser au centre du ring, comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente. Le manieur de parapluies encaissa le dernier coup de pied de la longue série en plein dans son estomac. Il se plia en deux sous la puissance de l'impact avec une horrible grimace de douleur.

La foule retint son souffle, convaincue qu'il s'agissait du coup de grâce quand soudain la grimace se mua en sourire suffisant. L'adolescent aux piercings avait bloqué la jambe de Nota sous son bras. Surpris, ce dernier ne répliqua pas avec son autre jambe et Lévi-A-Than profita de l'occasion pour lui envoyer un coup de poing surpuissant qui lui brisa le tibia. Le craquement de l'os et le hurlement de souffrance se perdirent dans le cri surexcité de la foule. Bemolle Nota venait d'être mis hors-jeu en un coup par un outsider.

Ce dernier quitta le ring sans même laisser le temps à l'arbitre de le déclarer vainqueur et alla rejoindre son boss sur le banc. Il ne lui avait pas été aisé de déchiffrer la technique de son adversaire. Nota n'avait aucune faille en attaque, son casque empêchait son esprit d'être parasité par son environnement mais il avait une faiblesse que seul l'oreille exercée d'un musicien pouvait déceler : son rythme d'attaque dépendait entièrement des morceaux qu'il écoutait. Inconsciemment, son corps calait ses mouvements sur ce qu'il percevait : la musique. Le temps de silence entre deux pistes était son seul moment de vulnérabilité, son point faible qu'il avait exploité au bon moment.

« Bien joué, Lévi, le félicita Xanxus avec un léger sourire alors qu'il se levait. Maintenant, c'est mon tour, reprit-il en faisant craquer ses articulations.

Lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur il se tapèrent dans la main, comme pour se passer le relais. Lévi s'assit sur le banc, grandement amoché mais heureux comme jamais tandis que Xanxus s'apprêtait à monter sur le ring. Il fut interrompu dans son mouvement par la main de Ganauche sur on épaule.

\- Fais attention Xanxus, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment… lui chuchota-t-il d'une voix bourrée d'inquiétude.

\- Je ne me ferai pas battre par un déchet de son espèce, répliqua le brun en dégageant la main importune d'un coup d'épaule.

Cette même main glissa le long de son dos pour venir entourer sa taille et le Gardien déposa un bref baiser dans son cou avant de lui susurrer :

\- C'était moi tout à l'heure, pas Squalo.

\- Toi ? Espèce de… commença le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère en rougissant.

\- Xanxus, je t'aime (il l'embrassa sur le front). Ne perd pas !

Ganauche ponctua sa phrase d'une tape sur les fesses de son élève et rejoignit le banc occupé, physiquement seulement, par Lévi – car ce dernier semblait à des kilomètres de la réalité. Le chaperon retourna un sourire radieux contre le regard noir de Xanxus avant de s'asseoir mais son malaise ne le quittait pas.

Xanxus fusilla son professeur du regard, ce déchet n'avait vraiment aucune limite. Puis il soupira de lassitude en voyant Belphegor courir partout dans les gradins en tenant fermement dans ses petites mains une peluche en forme de requin, poursuivi par un Squalo furieux. Décidemment, il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre.

Il s'empara des cordes et grimpa sur le ring. La mise en garde de Ganauche le confortait dans son appréhension et il n'aimait pas ça du tout car son hyper intuition ne le trompait jamais. Il avait quand même jeté un œil aux informations dont il disposait sur son adversaire. Loku-Aceto : dix-sept ans, capacité de combat : médiocres. Cependant il possédait un étrange pouvoir qui mettait invariablement ses adversaires à genou. L'année précédente, il s'était retiré du tournoi en demi-finale pour faciliter la victoire de son équipier : Pugno d'Acciaio, Champion en titre depuis deux ans. Pas de quoi en faire une affaire d'État, il suffisait de l'avoir rapidement, en un coup, si possible, avant qu'il n'utilise son don. Mais même fort de son raisonnement, son anxiété ne décroissait pas.

Loku-Aceto le rejoignit au centre du ring et lui tendit une main amicale accompagnée d'un grand sourire en guise de salutation que Xanxus ignora froidement. Manquait plus qu'il échange des politesses avec cette espèce d'androgyne à la chevelure rose bonbon et aux grands yeux larmoyants d'un noir plutôt inquiétant… Le jeune homme n'en prit pas offense, au contraire : son sourire s'agrandit davantage. Loku-Aceto allait littéralement prendre son pied quand il briserait l'esprit de cette forte tête.

Le coup d'envoi fut donné et, avec une rapidité fulgurante, Xanxus étala son adversaire d'un coup de poing. Les spectateurs demeurèrent silencieux face au corps immobile de l'androgyne tandis que l'arbitre commençait son compte à rebours.

\- Dix… Neuf… Huit…

La rumeur de la foule se propagea parmi les spectateurs.

\- Sept… Six… Cinq…

Xanxus s'appuya contre les cordes du ring en soupirant, les déchets demeuraient des déchets.

\- Quatre… Trois… Deux…

Déjà l'assemblée acclamait la victoire du détenteur de la Flamme de la colère et ce dernier agrippa les cordes pour quitter le ring.

\- Un…

Le rire retentissant de Loku-Aceto glaça l'assistance d'effroi et il se releva avec un sourire à la fois suffisant et sournois. Avec une rapidité déconcertante il se rapprocha du tireur et, profitant de sa surprise, lui assena un uppercut dans l'estomac. Xanxus eut le souffle coupé et chancela en avant tandis qu'une bile amère remontait en écume le long de son œsophage.

\- Tu as baissé ta garde, tu es à ma merci, maintenant, Xanxus, fils adoptif du neuvième parrain de la famille Vongola… commença la chevelure guimauve.

Xanxus prépara son poing pour contre-attaquer et, au même moment, son adversaire se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter des paroles que lui seul put entendre.

\- Malheureusement, le Nono n'est pas ton véritable père. »


	12. Bonus I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Élucubrations de l'auteure : Les deux « drabble » ci-dessous sont des scènes que j'ai dû couper au montage pour ne pas briser la tension dramatique... En fait c'est juste un gros délire solitaire.

**Bonus** : Les mystères de la cible 9 Partie 2

 

L'affrontement attendu de Xanxus et tant redouté de Squalo se rapprochait inexorablement. Heureusement, l'heure n'était qu'au combat de Lévi, mais le requin sentait déjà le stresse monter. Il n'en avait d'ailleurs pas dormi de la nuit tant il était bourré d'appréhension. Et si Xanxus écorchait son si jolie visage ? S'il se coltinait une blessure grave, ou même quelques hématomes bénins, qui l'empêcheraient de le tripoter librement pendant une hypothétique longue période de récupération ? Si son abstinence forcée s'éternisait il finirait par devenir fou et passerait sans doute son trop plein de frustration sur Bronco. Lui au moins ne se comportait pas en pucelle effarouchée, il pourrait le dévorer sans retenue : le coincer dans une salle de classe vide, le plaquer avec force sur un bureau, déchirer son uniforme, caresser longuement chaque parcelle de sa peau avant de le prendre sauvagement, le tout ponctué par les cris hautement érotiques du beau blond…

Une violente tape derrière la tête le sortit de sa session de délire licencieux.

-Voi ! protesta-t-il outré.

On avait même plus le droit de fantasmer tranquillement dans ce pays ?

\- La ferme déchet !

Il lança un regard mi-apeuré, mi-surpris à son futur Boss : il ne pouvait pas lire dans les pensées n'est-ce pas ? Dans le doute il prit un air coupable.

OoOoO

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère félicita Lévi pour sa victoire et Squalo croisa les bras, contrarié. Ça lui trouait le cul avec un cintre de l'admettre, mais cet enfoiré de paratonnerre avait assuré. Puis il se concentra sur son véritable objectif : rattraper sa bourde de la veille. Sa main, tremblante d'appréhension, se referma sur l'objet qu'il conservait précieusement dans sa poche. Il ne lui manquait plus que le courage pour se lancer, mais qu'est-ce qui lui garantissait que cette humiliation en valait la peine ? Il se reprit, s'il avait pensé comme ça depuis le début il ne sortirait sans doute pas avec le tireur à l'heure actuelle.

\- Voi, Xanxus… commença-t-il en rougissant.

L'appelé se leva sans lui accorder le moindre regard- il avait la rancune tenace pour un tout petit fantasme !

\- Bien joué Lévi.

Puis vint l'élément déclencheur : Xanxus, SON Xanxus venait de taper dans la main de cet imbécile de Lévi ? Pourquoi l'ado aux parapluies avait-il droit à plus d'attention que lui ? Il s'élança furieux à la suite de son boss et s'étala de tout son long.

\- Ushishishi …

Il se redressa en massant son pauvre menton qui avait fait connaissance avec le sol de béton et remarqua que les lacets de ses chaussures étaient noués ensemble.

\- Voi ! Je vais te faire la peau, gamin de merde ! gronda l'argenté en retirant ses basket sans défaire les lacets.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça, le provoqua Belphégor un petit objet de couleur bleu dans la main.

Il reconnut la clef de son salut, entre les doigts de Prince the Ripper. Il tâtonna maladroitement sur les poches de son jeans avec l'espoir vain d'avoir fait une erreur mais elles étaient vides. Squalo avait piqué le porte-bonheur de Xanxus, son devoir était de le remplacer. Alors, après s'être longuement torturé, il s'était résigné à lui offrir le sien.

\- Voi ! Rends-moi ça ! brailla l'épéiste.

\- Ushishishi… Attrape-moi ! »

L'argenté fondit sur sa proie, hors de question que son mini requin en peluche ne termine entre les mains meurtrières de Belphégor.


	13. Tournoi III

Cible 9 Partie 3

Les yeux du tireur s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et il se retrouva comme paralysé. Loku-Aceto prit avantage de l'état de choc de son adversaire, il leva son coude et son genou et frappa simultanément la nuque et la gorge du brun prises dans un véritable étau. La douleur était fulgurante mais l'androgyne ne se contenta pas de ça, il envoya son poing dans la mâchoire de son adversaire avant de lui asséner un coup de pied qui le propulsa dans les cordes.

Un mince filet de sang s'écoula par la commissure des lèvres de Xanxus pour glisser le long de sa mâchoire qu'il essuya d'un revers de main avant de recracher le liquide pourpre avec dégoût.

\- Tu mens, souffla-t-il en se relevant péniblement.

Il était le fils du neuvième parrain de la famille Vongola et deviendrait son digne successeur. Loku-Aceto éclata d'un rire retentissant.

\- Ça ne serait vraiment pas amusant si c'était faux.

Celui à la chevelure rose banda ses muscles et envoya une série de coups de poing dans la cage-thoracique, les côtes, l'estomac, le foie du tireur, n'épargnant aucune zone. Ce dernier encaissa les coups sans broncher, la force de frappe de son adversaire était dérisoire comparée à celle de Ganauche. Malgré ça, il était incapable de contre-attaquer. Et si ce déchet avait raison ? Très peu de gens savaient pour son adoption, quelles preuves avait-il que Timoteo était véritablement son père, excepté le témoignage de sa mère ?

\- Tu mens, répéta-t-il entre deux coups.

Son esprit s'accrochait désespérément à ces mots, les seuls qui pouvaient l'empêcher de sombrer. Mais si c'était vrai ? Sa mère n'était qu'une pauvre mendiante, comment avait-elle pu être proche d'une personne aussi protégée que l'était le Neuvième du nom ? Quel crédit pouvait-il accorder aux dires d'une femme qu'il n'avait plus revue depuis son adoption ?

Si Loku-Aceto disait la vérité, toute son existence reposait sur un mensonge. Tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis n'aboutiraient jamais. S'il ne possédait pas le sang des Vongola, il ne pourrait pas prendre la tête de la famille. S'il n'avait pas le sang des Vongola, il n'avait plus rien, pas de statut, pas d'avenir. Il n'était plus qu'un usurpateur, un bâtard, une marchandise achetée à sa mère, un déchet comme tous les autres.

Xanxus se courba une nouvelle fois sous les coups et la foule en effervescence imaginait déjà l'issue du combat. Sur le banc des participants, Squalo serrait le poing dans l'espoir de réprimer l'envie féroce qu'il avait de s'interposer entre les deux combattants. Il lui aurait été tellement agréable de trancher purement et simplement cet enfoiré de Loku-quelque-chose en un nombre incalculable de morceaux. Ganauche posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule de l'argenté qui s'irrita davantage. Le requin était à deux doigts de se jeter sur le Gardien de la foudre, histoire de relâcher un peu de pression, lorsque Lévi prit la parole, brisant la tension ambiante.

\- Du calme, Squalo, le Boss ne perdra pas, annonça-t-il confiant.

\- Voi ! Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ! vociféra l'épéiste en agrippant l'ado aux piercings par le col.

\- Parce qu'il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre, c'est tout, fit-il le plus simplement du monde.

Superbi resta bouche bée, éberlué par tant de connerie.

\- J'ai confiance en sa force, reprit Lévi.

\- Ushishishi, tu m'as l'air d'en savoir plus que ce que tu prétends, l'accusa Belphegor.

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres du chien-chien du Boss, une première, et Squalo le relâcha.

\- Le Boss fait des efforts considérables depuis tout petit pour être digne d'hériter un jour du titre de Dixième du nom, expliqua le manieur de parapluie.

\- J'ai été son percepteur… euh précepteur pendant un temps, lança Viper qui était revenu car la situation semblait critique. Le Neuvième du nom paye bien, ajouta-t-il face à l'incompréhension de ses interlocuteurs. Xanxus étudiait avec tellement de zèle que j'ai fait un tas d'heures sup'. Mon meilleur contrat, soupira l'Arcobaleno avec nostalgie.

\- Et il n'y a pas que le travail intellectuel, continua Ganauche. Quand il a eu dix ans, il m'a forcé à l'initier aux sports de combat. Je l'ai entraîné au tir et au corps-à-corps… précisa le Gardien en souriant tout en plantant son regard dans celui de Squalo.

\- C'est pour toutes ces raisons que le Boss ne peut pas perdre, mais la plus importante, c'est que ce tournoi représente la dernière étape à franchir pour atteindre son objectif. Son père l'avait remporté par le passé. Lorsque lui aussi le gagnera, il aura accompli tout ce que le Neuvième a réussi. S'il gagne, il prouvera qu'il est digne du titre de dixième parrain de la famille Vongola, conclut Lévi-A-Than avec sérieux.

Squalo regarda alternativement ses compagnons d'infortune et Xanxus qui ployait sous les coups de son adversaire. C'était le futur parrain, après tout, il devait lui aussi lui faire confiance. Puis, soudain, un cri tonitruant secoua le gymnase et fit taire la foule.

\- VOOOOOIIIII! Xanxus, si tu perds, je m'occuperai personnellement de ton cas ! brailla l'argenté avant de se rasseoir.

Le rugissement assourdissant de l'épéiste sortit brutalement Xanxus du tourbillon de pensées négatives dans lequel il s'était enfermé et il se reprit enfin. Quand bien même le déchet qui lui faisait face avait raison, ses objectifs ne changeaient pas. Jamais il ne laisserait la victoire à ce déchet pathétique. Jamais il ne se laisserait insulter par un tel être. La fureur du tireur était à son paroxysme et sans qu'il ne puisse la contrôler, sa Flamme enveloppa intégralement son corps.

Loku-Aceto recula, pris de panique. La Flamme la plus redoutée de l'Histoire de la Mafia se déployait devant lui et elle n'avait rien à envier aux légendes. Les doigts brûlants de Xanxus broyèrent la gorge de l'androgyne qui se tortillait comme un misérable ver, les traits figés dans un cri de douleur muet. Le brun ne contrôlait plus rien, sa haine était telle que sa Flamme à pleine puissance s'échappait librement de son corps sans qu'elle ne semble avoir de limite.

L'arbitre tenta d'arrêter Xanxus mais il fut repoussé par le terrible pouvoir de sa Flamme de Dernière Volonté. La foule désormais silencieuse regardait avec horreur la tournure que prenaient les évènements et les agents de sécurité intervinrent pour évacuer le gymnase.

\- Ushishishi, le Boss est terrifiant, gloussa Belphegor avec une certaine fierté.

Squalo n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux du spectacle : les flammes rougeoyantes à la puissance infinie dansaient autour de leur détenteur et maître. La colère, la haine, la violence dont elles étaient teintées ne les rendaient que plus attirantes aux yeux du requin. Ces flammes étaient les plus belles et les plus dévastatrices qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, une larme roula sur sa joue. Il passa, incrédule, une main sur son visage et examina le liquide salé : il pleurait ?

L'argenté éclata de rire sous le regard franchement surpris de ses compagnons. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti d'aussi fort en presque seize ans d'existence. Cette Flamme avait éveillé quelque chose en lui et il se sentait la force d'endurer les pires souffrances pour la revoir un jour. Son rire de dément repartit de plus belle, il avait enfin trouvé sa raison de vivre.

\- Scudo Fulmine !

La barrière du Gardien de la foudre les protégea des Flammes de Xanxus qui saturaient l'air ambiant.

\- Sortez d'ici, je vais l'arrêter ! ordonna Ganauche.

Viper acquiesça, si les élèves de l'Académie se retrouvaient blessés, il aurait des emmerdes et surtout, il pouvait s'en mettre plein les fouilles en piquant les recettes des différents stands à l'entrée du gymnase.

\- Suivez-moi, fit-il avec un entrain inapproprié à la situation.

Le Prince haussa les épaules et suivit l'Arcobaleno mais Lévi et Squalo refusèrent catégoriquement de quitter Xanxus. L'heure n'était malheureusement pas aux négociations et chaque seconde passée rapprochait irrémédiablement Loku-Aceto de la mort.

\- Très bien ! céda le Gardien en chargeant son pistolet.

Il mit son élève en joue quand Squalo s'interposa.

\- Voi ! Tu ne vas quand même pas le buter, enfoiré ! s'indigna-t-il.

Ganauche soupira, écarta l'argenté de la trajectoire de la balle et tira sur Xanxus qui s'effondra, inerte. La Flamme s'évanouit aussitôt. Le mi-blond se précipita sur Loku-Aceto, qui, par miracle, était toujours vivant, et appela l'équipe médicale. S'il n'avait pas toutes ces responsabilités, il aurait laissé l'androgyne crever et se serait empressé d'apporter les meilleurs soins au brun. Ce fut profondément ennuyé qu'il délégua cette tâche à Squalo.

\- Superbi, Lévi-A-Than, ramenez Xanxus à l'hôtel. Je vais appeler Nie Brow, il vous rejoindra dès que possible pour le soigner. Surtout ne le brusquez pas, ordonna-t-il aux deux adolescents.

\- …

\- C'est une balle anesthésiante, avoua le Gardien face aux mines crispées des deux plus jeunes.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, il était à la fois profondément ennuyé et anxieux.

\- Allez !

Squalo chassa la main de Lévi, prit tout seul Xanxus sur son dos et le porta jusqu'à la voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'argenté fit asseoir le brun sur la banquette arrière tout en le maintenant contre lui. L'épéiste caressa doucement les cheveux de jais puis effleura la joue marquée d'un hématome avant de poser délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il surprit l'œil courroucé de Lévi dans le rétroviseur.

\- T'as un problème ? l'agressa le squale avec un regard mauvais.

Lévi baissa les yeux.

La sportive noire décorée du blason discret de la famille Cavallone slalomait à allure soutenue entre les trop nombreux usagers de la voie rapide. Le dixième parrain de l'illustre famille maffieuse croisa les bras sur son torse nu tout en tapotant nerveusement son index contre son avant-bras.

\- Bosco…

\- Oui, Boss ? chantonna le chauffeur du véhicule.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? lança le blond sur un ton de reproche.

Il avait formellement interdit à ses hommes de venir l'encourager pendant le tournoi.

\- Haha, vous allez rire, patron ! Figurez-vous que j'avais une mission dans les environs et le hasard m'a conduit jusqu'à vous !

Le jeune parrain soupira. À tous les coups, le hasard s'appelait Reborn, sinon comment expliquer la synchronisation millimétrée entre leur sortie du gymnase et l'arrivée de Bosco pile au moment où ils avaient besoin d'une voiture rapide pour passer chercher Nie Brow Jr ? Quand allait-on arrêter de le prendre pour un con ? Mais il n'avait pas le temps de bouder.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Si vous avez besoin du Gardien du soleil, c'est qu'il y a un blessé, pas vrai ?

L'atmosphère se fit plus pesante et Bosco appuya énergiquement sur l'accélérateur.

\- C'est Xanxus, ce que je craignais le plus est finalement arrivé, expliqua l'Arcobaleno avec un air grave.

\- C-comment ça ? bégaya l'adolescent.

\- Il a perdu le contrôle de sa Flamme et a presque tué son adversaire. J'avais pourtant interdit à cet imbécile de s'en servir pendant le tournoi ! grinça le tueur à gage entre ses dents. Je n'ose pas imaginer la tête du Neuvième du nom quand il l'apprendra.

\- Reborn, tu ne pourrais pas être plus préci… Aaïe ! Bosco ! se plaignit le blond qui venait de se cogner la tête contre la vitre.

\- Toutes mes excuses, patron.

Le maffieux avait freiné d'un coup en arrivant en face du gymnase où avaient lieu les matchs de la poule C. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lussuria prenait place au côté du Cavallone et ce dernier put constater qu'il était tout aussi chaudement vêtu que lui. Puis Nie Brow les rejoignit avec une grâce et un air stoïque qu'il conservait quelque soit la situation.

\- Ma, ma ! Les combattants ne sont vraiment pas à la hauteur, je m'attendais à mieux ! fit le pratiquant de Muai Thaï.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais de celui que tu as bloqué dans les vestiaires, Lussuria-kun, répliqua Nie à voix si basse qu'elle semblait murmure.

\- Vous m'embarrassez, Brow-san ! piailla le punk en surjouant la gêne avant de changer de sujet : Dino-chan, comment se fait-il que tu sois si peu vêtu ? interrogea-t-il en jaugeant sa musculature du regard, planqué derrière l'écran de ses verres solaires.

\- Je te retourne la question, Lussuria-san, para le Cavallone.

\- Allez, Bronco, ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête ! le reprit son tuteur. Et si tu racontais comment tu as remporté ton premier combat sans la moindre égratignure ?

Les yeux du bébé luisirent d'un éclat de sadisme alors que Lussuria et Nie Brow se retournaient déjà vers lui.

\- J'ai hâte d'entendre les exploits du Boss ! ajouta Bosco avec entrain.

Une honte publique et quelques discrets saignements de nez plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'hôtel en affichant de nouveau une mine grave. Nie Brow Jr passa d'abord dans sa chambre chercher le matériel dont il avait besoin alors que Reborn, Dino et Lussuria rejoignaient Lévi, Belphegor et Viper qui patientaient sagement devant la chambre du fils du Neuvième du nom – Bosco avait été contraint et forcé par son patron de rentrer illico à la résidence Cavallone. Le Gardien du soleil posa sa veste sur les épaules du jeune parrain, qui grelotait, avec un sourire bienveillant et pénétra dans la chambre du blessé.

\- Voooooooiii ! Hors de question que je le laisse seul ! vociféra l'épéiste derrière la cloison.

Sa phrase était clairement audible malgré l'insonorisation. Personne ne sut quel argument fut employé par le jeune homme mais Squalo se retrouva bel et bien dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Voi ! Laisse-moi entrer, enfoiré ! brailla ce dernier en tambourinant à la porte.

Dino se précipita vers l'épéiste et retint son poignet pour l'empêcher de déranger l'auscultation.

\- Calme-toi, Squalo, Nie-san est très compétent, tenta de l'apaiser le blond tout en lui tenant la main.

Puis, gêné par la présence des autres, il l'entraîna vers la cage d'escalier. L'argenté protesta pour la forme mais la main de Dino dans la sienne lui apportait plus de réconfort qu'il ne pouvait se l'avouer lui-même. Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur les marches de l'escalier que peu de personnes empruntaient, leurs doigts toujours solidement entremêlés. Le manieur de fouet se repassait mentalement les derniers mois qu'ils avaient traversés.

Au début, il avait cru que le désir de Squalo pour Xanxus n'était qu'un autre défi que l'épéiste s'était lancé à lui-même. Et puis le jeune parrain ne se considérait pas vraiment de ce bord-là alors les frasques de son meilleur pote s'annonçaient particulièrement divertissantes. Il n'avait rien vu venir.

À chaque fois qu'il apercevait la mine réjouie et le corps marqué d'hématomes de l'argenté après ses rencontres avec Xanxus, une horde de sentiments contradictoires l'assaillaient. La colère en premier lieu, d'abord contre lui-même pour n'avoir pas pu le protéger puis contre le fils du Neuvième du nom pour sa violence abusive. Ensuite, sa colère s'était changée en hostilité à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre. Dino ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Après tout, il aurait dû être heureux pour Squalo s'il approchait du but.

Puis leur premier baiser avait été une véritable révélation pour lui sur la nature de ses désirs et de ses sentiments. Il était purement et simplement jaloux, sinon pourquoi lui avait-il fait porter cette robe, le soir du concert ? En désespoir de cause, il avait tenté de se persuader qu'il n'était pas amoureux, qu'il ressentait simplement une amitié très forte, d'où le désir de protection. Mais il était inutile de se leurrer plus longtemps et ça, il l'avait compris lorsque, le soir du concert, il s'était mis à bander quand la jambe nue de Squalo avait effleuré la sienne. Après ça, il s'était enfui aux toilettes pour mettre fin au problème, prétextant aller chercher des boissons.

Puis, le jour de la Saint-Valentin, il s'était enfin laissé aller mais même si l'épéiste avait répondu au baiser, il était clair que Xanxus avait la première place.

Aucun des deux n'osa rompre le silence, mais au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, Squalo se lança.

\- Voi ! J'ai déconné, pardon, lança-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans ses avant-bras pour cacher son embarras.

Dino resta bouche bée, qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à l'Empereur des Épées pour qu'il soit dans un tel état ? Il passa une main sur les épaules de l'argenté pour le réconforter et ce dernier rougit de plus belle. Squalo se dégagea du bras qui l'entourait et commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

\- Hey Squalo, qu-qu-qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? bégaya le manieur de fouet.

\- Voi, couvre-toi un peu !

Il déposa le vêtement sur les cuisses du blond.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Joue pas au con, Bronco ! fit le requin en détournant à nouveau le regard.

Le Cavallone l'observa un moment avant de rougir à son tour :

\- Tu bandes…

\- Voi ! Merci, j'avais pas remarqué, ironisa l'argenté en refusant d'affronter le regard de son voisin.

\- C'est… C'est moi qui … qui te mets dans cet état ? demanda timidement l'adolescent en caleçon.

\- Non, non, c'est Lussuria ! Voi, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tu es plutôt bien foutu ! Alors moi, ça me…

La main du manieur de fouet passa sur la joue du requin avant de faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. La douceur de Dino le surprit en premier lieu. La langue veloutée caressait délicatement la sienne alors que ses bras entouraient tendrement sa taille, le faisant frissonner d'appréhension. Il se sentait comme une petite chose fragile entre ses mains et cette sensation agréable et humiliante à la fois lui faisait perdre pied. Il tenta de reprendre le contrôle du baiser mais le Cavallone posa un index sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais m'occuper de toi mais, en échange, laisse-moi prendre mon temps.

Pour toute réponse, l'argenté embrassa la pulpe de son doigt avant de la caresser du bout de la langue.

\- Squalo ! Si tu continues, je vais te sauter dessus ! se plaignit le jeune parrain en prenant une teinte cramoisie.

\- Je t'attends, répliqua ce denier en écartant les jambes en signe d'invitation, mettant ainsi en évidence la bosse qui se formait sous son pantalon.

Dino se jeta sans autre forme de procès sur le torse nu de son camarade qu'il caressa d'abord du bout des doigts avant d'y poser sa bouche. Ses instincts avaient pris tellement facilement le contrôle de son corps qu'il en eut peur mais le goût de la peau de l'épéiste sous sa langue lui fit tout oublier. Il explora d'abord les abdominaux puis jeta son dévolu sur une chair plus tendre et plus sensible. Sa langue chaude et habile glissa sur l'un des tétons de l'argenté tandis que ses mains débouclaient la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Voi ! Je suis pas une nana ! lança l'argenté d'une voix qui trahissait le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

Pour se venger, le manieur de fouet mordilla le bouton de chaire avant de le prendre une nouvelle fois entre ses lèvres. Superbi se tendit davantage, cette lenteur et cette modération le rendaient fou, il voulait passer à la suite et ce, sans plus tarder mais le Cavallone fut plus rapide. Avec des gestes un peu brouillons, il quitta le torse du requin et le renversa sur le dos.

\- Pas besoin de s'éterniser en préliminaires, pas vrai ? se justifia l'élève de Reborn.

Ça voulait dire qu'il était au garde à vous, l'épéiste en était certain. Sa main s'introduisit dans son caleçon et il put palper l'évidence.

\- Aah ! Squalo, attends ! gémit sensuellement son vis-à-vis à son oreille.

Entendre son nom sur ce ton-là et de la bouche de Bronco l'excita encore plus si c'était possible et, n'y tenant plus, il commença ses mouvements de vas-et-viens sur la verge du blond qui lui rendit la pareille…

Dino augmenta le débit de la douche. Malheureusement, les trombes d'eau glacée qui dévalaient sa peau n'arrivaient pas à bout de la flamme vorace d'angoisse qui le ravageait de l'intérieur. Pourquoi avait-il prononcé ces mots alors qu'il s'était juré de les taire à jamais? Alors qu'il refusait même de les formuler dans son esprit ? Il referma le robinet et plongea ses bras dans un peignoir qu'il avait au préalable posé sur le radiateur. La tiédeur du tissus chauffa agréablement sa peau avant de se dissiper à vitesse grand « V » pour laisser place à des frissons glacés. C'était la même chose qu'avec Squalo. Puis il enfila son pyjama.

\- Mais quel con ! ragea le blond en se jetant sur son lit.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait ? La magie de l'instant ? Belle connerie ! Il faisait ça à même le sol dans la cage d'escalier d'un hôtel ! L'expression incrédule de Squalo lui revint en mémoire, la première fois qu'il le voyait sans voix. Il se retourna plusieurs fois en se flagellant intérieurement et s'emmêla dans les couvertures qu'il maudit à leur tour. Il réussit à s'extirper de sa prison de tissu et, une fois debout, encaissa le coup de pied sauté de son tuteur.

\- Va faire un tour, ça te calmera les nerfs, l'exhorta ce dernier alors qu'il se relevait difficilement après une rencontre particulièrement douloureuse avec le mur.

Le tueur à gage lui balança la veste de Nie Brow Jr en plein visage et le mit sans pitié à la porte. Le Cavallone arpenta les couloirs en traînant les pieds, partagé entre une forte envie de violence et la détresse qui le rongeait. Malgré ses précautions et sa lenteur, il fallait bien qu'il arrive mais à quelques pas à peine de la porte entrouverte où logeaient les Gardiens Vongola, il entendit des éclats de voix.

\- J'ai dit non, Brow ! Maintenant rhabille-toi ! fit ce qui semblait être Ganauche III d'un ton où perçait une pointe de dégoût.

\- N'essaie pas de te moquer de moi, je sais très bien que ça fait des semaines que t'es en manque ! répliqua la voix nettement plus basse du Gardien du soleil.

C'était une scène de ménage, pas vrai ? Dino s'approcha discrètement et se plaqua contre le mur pour confirmer…

\- C'est vrai, ok ! Mais je veux le faire avec Xanxus, pas avec toi, lança-t-il d'un ton ferme et catégorique.

L'élève de Reborn se glaça de stupeur, il avait dit… Xanxus ? Dans le doute, il tendit deux fois plus l'oreille.

\- Mais il s'est refusé à toi ! Gana, laisse-tomber, tu lui cours après seulement parce qu'il joue l'inaccessible. Tu ne te rends pas compte que ton prétendu amour pour lui n'est qu'un caprice de gosse gâté ?

Les paroles étaient dures, mais l'homme qui les avait prononcées avait des trémolos dans la voix et un ton suppliant.

\- C'est toi qui ne veux pas voir les choses en face, j'ai déjà couché avec Xanxus ! Je l'aime et j'ai décidé de mettre un terme à notre histoire, Brow. C'était purement physique, de toute façon.

Ce n'était qu'à moitié faux…

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

Sur ses entrefaites, le Gardien de la foudre quitta la chambre en fulminant et en claquant la porte, sa journée pourrie ne voulait pas se terminer. Tous ce qu'il désirait, c'était voir Xanxus en personne et le destin s'acharnait contre lui, qu'à cela ne tienne, il était plus fort face à l'adversité. Il soupira et une vague de stress gonfla sa poitrine, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Brow dans cet état. Lui qui d'habitude transpirait le calme et la sérénité avait presque pleuré pour lui. Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait aimé ça : sa mine désemparée, sa voix tremblante, ses yeux suppliants, il avait eu envie de le prendre sans préliminaires, le voir pleurer et se tordre de douleur sous lui, entendre sa voix, d'ordinaire si calme, laisser échapper le plus lascif des gémissements…

Il était tellement pris dans ses pensées qu'il trébucha sur le corps de Dino étalé par terre au détour du couloir. Ce dernier avait tenté de fuir avant de se faire repérer et avait confondu ses deux jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? fit Ganauche, méfiant, en l'aidant toutefois à se relever.

\- Je-je cherchais Nie-san pour lui rendre sa veste et je me suis perdu…

Excuse on ne peut plus vraisemblable quand on le connaissait, comme quoi ça pouvait servir d'être considéré comme un nul.

\- Donne-la moi, je lui passerai, soupira le mi-blond en lui prenant le vêtement des mains. Bonne chance pour ton match de demain, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Le Cavallone se détendit et regagna sa chambre tout en traitant les informations. Xanxus, Ganauche, Nie Brow, tous les éléments se mettaient en pace dans son esprit… Est-ce-que Squalo était au courant pour Xanxus et Ganauche ?


	14. Bonus II

Bonus de la cible 9 Partie 3

**I. Dino contre A. Sido**

La foule parfaitement au fait de son statut de dixième parrain de la famille Cavallone scandait son nom. Chaque syllabe prononcée en rythme le faisait se ratatiner davantage sur lui-même. Peut-être que s'il se tassait assez, il finirait par disparaître ?

\- Alors,  _champion_ , t'attends quoi pour monter sur le ring ? Ton public t'appelle ! le railla Reborn du haut de ses soixante-dix centimètres.

\- Reborn ! s'exclama Dino, rouge de honte et de colère, en sautant presque de son siège.

Mais sa brusquerie se retourna contre lui et, par on ne sait quel miracle, le blond s'étala par terre, tête la première, un pan de son survêtement s'étant coincé sous l'un des pieds du banc, et il se retrouva le pantalon descendu jusqu'aux genoux et la tête dans la poussière. Les spectateurs se turent.

_\- Au moins, maintenant, ils savent à quoi s'attendre,_  marmonna-t-il en remontant et époussetant ses vêtements.

Puis quelques rires s'élevèrent des gradins et son nom fut crié avec plus d'emphase qu'auparavant. Tous le prenaient pour un pitre, ils étaient à des années lumière de la triste vérité. L'arbitre, passablement agacé par l'agitation qu'il causait, lui fit signe de monter sur le ring. Le cœur du disciple de Reborn cognait contre sa poitrine comme s'il tentait désespérément de fuir, lui aussi. Il voulut faire un pas vers le ring mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir… Il se retourna vers le tueur à gage et l'implora du regard, il était peut-être encore temps de se faire remplacer ?

Un coup de pied contre son bas du dos réussit cependant à le faire avancer – rien de tel qu'un bon petit coup bien placé pour faire fonctionner le matériel, comme avec la télé. Après quelques péripéties impliquant ses lacets et une corde de ring, il parvint à grimper sur l'aire du combat dont le coup d'envoi fut rapidement donné. En simultané, L'Arcobaleno tira une balle sur son élève qui, comme à chaque fois, tomba à la renverse pour se relever quelques secondes plus tard en hurlant et avec pour seul vestige de sa tenue un caleçon fermement ancré sur les hanches.

\- REBORN !

Les caméras qui alimentaient les écrans géants zoomèrent sur l'agité en sous-vêtement et un silence gêné s'installa l'espace d'une dizaine de secondes. Les joues de l'arbitre, des supporter et du principal intéressé, , se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rose.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, Dino Cavallone n'a vraiment pas froid aux yeux ! hurla le commentateur dans son micro. Serait-ce une technique de déstabilisation ?

Effectivement, il n'avait froid ni aux yeux, ni ailleurs, il brûlait même d'une volonté de fer qui lui dictait chacun de ses gestes. Sans crier gare, il plaqua son adversaire complètement dérouté au sol et s'attela à déboucler sa ceinture sans la moindre once de pudeur. Sido sentit sa température corporelle grimper en flèche. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre « d'attaque » de la part de son opposant.

\- Je-je-je… m-mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-il, rouge comme tout un champ de pivoine.

\- Je la veux et tout de suite, expliqua le blond en tirant d'un coup sec sur la ceinture qu'il libéra du pantalon.

\- Que-quoi ? Mais-mais pas ici ! tenta de se défendre l'autre.

\- Hoho ! Il semblerait que le Cavallone soit chaud-bouillant ! Je connais un tas de gens qui crèvent d'envie d'être à la place de son adversaire, n'est-ce pas mesdames ?

Toutes les filles présentes se mirent à glousser et les hommes qui se sentaient visés rougirent de plus belle. De son côté, Dino faisait fi des réflexions qu'il n'entendait de toute façon pas et se pencha en avant, accentuant le contact entre sa virilité et celle rudement malmenée de Sido. Ce dernier ferma les yeux face au beau visage beaucoup trop près du sien à son humble avis. Une seconde plus tard, le poids qui pesait sur son corps s'était envolé et, lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, Dino se dressait fièrement devant lui.

\- Avec ma dernière volonté je vais te fouetter à mort !

La phrase déclamée avec une forte énergie combattive sonnait, pour l'amateur de sadomasochisme qu'il était, comme la plus tentante des invitations à la luxure. Heureusement, l'intervention de l'arbitre le ramena à la réalité :

\- Relevez-vous, monsieur, le combat continue.

C'est ce qu'il fit et à peine fut-il debout sur ses jambes que le blond donna le premier coup, son fouet de fortune claqua tout près du visage de son ennemi et ce dernier sentit l'adrénaline typique du combat l'envahir. Sido fit craquer ses articulations et chargea. Ils échangèrent des coups pendant plusieurs minutes, Dino évitait la totalité de ceux que son adversaire lui portait, malheureusement, ce dernier ne pouvait en faire autant mais il était résistant et s'arrangeait pour amoindrir l'impact des coups de ceinture.

Quand la Flamme sur le front du Cavallone s'évanouit, son opposant était partiellement dénudé à cause du découpage précis du fouet. Il recula en tremblant, son brusque regain de conscience lui avait fait comprendre clairement la situation dangereusement humiliante dans laquelle il se trouvait. Tout en reculant, il se prit les pieds dans la ceinture et tomba en arrière en plein dans les cordes. Il tenta de s'extirper de ses liens mais plus il se débattait, plus il s'emmêlait, si bien qu'il se retrouva complètement immobilisé.

Les spots brûlants couplés au stress et à la honte le faisaient transpirer abondamment tout en colorant ses joues d'une délicieuse rougeur. Sido s'approcha à pas de loup et détailla la position délicate de son adversaire. Les cordes pressaient les muscles et la chair luisante de sueur avec force et empêchaient sa future victime de respirer correctement. Dino inhalait et expirait par à-coups tout en tentant de réprimer les gémissements de douleur que lui provoquaient ses entraves et son souffle saccadé sonnait comme une douce musique à ses oreilles. Il avança encore et se délecta de la vision que lui offrait la sangle qui, par un mystérieux agencement, mettait en évidence les tétons roses et délicieusement appétissants du blond.

Un mince filet de sang s'échappa de la narine gauche de Sido qui poursuivait son exploration visuelle du corps qui exhalait la luxure. Ses yeux s'égarèrent un instant sur l'intimité du Cavallone : l'une des cordes passait entre ses jambes et s'immisçait sans aucune gêne entre ses fesses tout en soulevant une partie de son caleçon, dernier rempart de pudeur, qui dévoilait une partie de sa virilité que seul lui pouvait voir et apprécier.

Dino se débattit une nouvelle fois et ne réussit qu'à dévoiler un peu plus son entrejambe. Il ne put réprimer un gémissement lorsque la corde s'insinua plus profondément dans son intimité et dans sa chair, rendant ses mamelons d'autant plus saillants. Dans une ultime tentative qu'il savait vaine et désespérée, il laissa échapper une supplique aussi douce que dévastatrice :

\- S-soit doux avec moi, s'il-te-plaît ! demanda-t-il, les yeux embués de larmes.

Sido s'effondra dans une mare de son propre sang et perdit le match au terme du compte à rebours et Dino fut ainsi déclaré vainqueur. Les quelques volontaires qui tentèrent de le décrocher durent faire demi-tour en maintenant leur entrejambe et seul Reborn fut en mesure de mener à bien cette tâche.

**II. Le petit théâtre macabre de la-Mamarazzi**

\- C'est celui là ?

\- Non, trop petit…

Nie Brow Jr reprit ses fouilles avec un stoïcisme exemplaire malgré le énième refus qu'il venait d'essuyer.

\- Et celui là ?

Lussuria écarta l'objet que l'autre lui tendait d'un léger revers de main.

\- Non plus, soupira-t-il avec agacement en reprenant les recherches de son côté.

Le Gardien du soleil reposa la chose non sans extérioriser une grimace de dégoût : il était encore humide et chaud.

\- Aah la la ! Mais quel bazar ! geignit le pratiquant de Muai Thai, ses mains trempant dans les immondes fluides corporels de ses précédentes victimes.

\- Il est vrai que tu n'es pas obligé de les éparpiller autant quand tu le fais… répondit Nie sans se départir de son calme olympien.

\- Pardoooooon, je m'emporte toujours quand je suis dans le feu de l'action !

\- Je comprends, Lussuria-kun, mais c'est déjà le troisième aujourd'hui. Tu devrais y aller mollo avec le tournoi même si ce ne sont que des remplaçants.

\- Justement, c'est toute cette pression autour du tournoi qui me rend agressif.

Ils se turent tous deux un moment, chacun plongeant les mains dans leur propre amas de trucs écœurants tout en s'efforçant de penser à autre chose pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la nausée. Les vestiaires étaient déserts, heureusement, car les participants avaient jugé bon d'éviter le punk de la famille Vongola. Ils avaient seulement omis de mettre en garde les remplaçants…

-Ah ! Oui ! Ça y est, je l'ai !

Le Gardien quitta sans regret le tas de linge imbibé de sueur qu'il était en train de fouiller pour admirer le bout de tissu noir que l'autre brandissait. Le lycéen enfila son boxer et le reste de sa tenue de combat qu'ils avaient eu tant de mal à recomposer et se dirigea vers la sortie quand une dernière interrogation lui traversa l'esprit :

\- Dis-moi, Nie-chan… On en fait quoi, du cadavre ?

**III. Quand Squalo veilla Xanxus.**

Squalo soutenait avec peine le corps amorphe de Xanxus. Le manque de sa main mutilée se faisait grandement sentir dans ce genre de moments et, quelques fois, quand il réussissait à bloquer Xanxus dans un coin, il regrettait amèrement la décision prise sous le coup de l'émotion. Si sa main avait été en état, il y a belle lurette que Xanxus aurait perdu sa virginité… D'ailleurs, n'était-ce pas une occasion en or pour lui ? Avec tous les coups qu'il avait reçus, il ne risquait pas de détecter une douleur suspecte au niveau des reins ou du bas du dos… Il se baffa mentalement, voilà qu'il se mettait à penser comme Lussuria !

Lévi, toujours à sa suite, ouvrit la porte de leur chambre et l'aida à installer Xanxus dans son lit. Il avait beau pester et le repousser, son aide était indispensable. Après avoir remercié froidement le manieur de parapluies, Squalo traîna une chaise à côté du lit du blessé et s'y installa. Il avait tiré les rideaux pour ne pas gêner le sommeil de son beau ténébreux et fixait avec une anxiété certaine les traits qui se crispaient de temps à autres sous la douleur. Comment un adversaire si médiocre sur le papier avait-il pu le mettre dans un tel état ? Xanxus _devait_  s'en sortir. Xanxus  _devait_  remporter le tournoi. Donc Xanxus allait guérir, n'est-ce pas ?

Les minutes s'égrenèrent et il n'obtint aucune réponse. Au contraire, ses doutes en sortirent renforcés. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle angoisse auparavant. Bien sûr, à plusieurs reprises, il avait craint pour sa vie mais ce sentiment indigne d'un grand épéiste, il l'avait réduit au silence, si bien qu'il était incapable de se matérialiser à nouveau dans sa poitrine.

\- … Qui… là ?

Les soupirs à peine articulés de Xanxus le tirèrent de sa torpeur et il s'agenouilla près du lit pour mieux les déchiffrer.

\- … Est… là ?

La main du requin glissa dans celle brûlante de fièvre du détenteur de la Flamme de la colère.

\- Voi, c-c'est moi, Squalo… Je suis là, d'accord ? chuchota l'argenté, rouge de honte.

Lui, Superbi Squalo, Empereur des Épées, obligé d'user de paroles réconfortantes pour calmer un malade… Xanxus se tut un moment et Squalo, fort de sa prestation, allait regagner sa chaise lorsqu'il l'entendit prononcer cette fois plus distinctement :

\- Te…qui…la ?

Toute une farandole d'anges passèrent et l'épéiste s'effondra ivre de honte et de colère. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que sa présence avait pu apaiser cet alcoolique notoire ?


	15. Tournoi IV

Le tournoi MMA - Partie IV

 

Tout près mais pourtant bien loin des histoires de cœur – et d'une autre partie de leur anatomie – qui agitaient ses « collègues » Vongola, Belphegor émergeait difficilement des langueurs agréablement sanglantes de son rêve. Il aimait particulièrement se laisser hanter, transporter par ce songe-ci, celui où son bien-aimé frère poussait son dernier soupir, tâché du pourpre de son propre sang. Nulle chaleur plus enivrante que celle du liquide vital recouvrant ses mains, son visage, ses vêtements. Nulle excitation plus douce, plus électrique que celle de ce corps semblable au sien gisant au sol, auréolé de rouge. Chaque fois qu'il rêvait de ce sang, son sang, son précieux sang royal fleurissant sur les murs, les dalles, les tapis raffinés du château de sa prime enfance, il sentait tout son corps se tendre sous l'afflux d'excitation pure. Plus qu'un rêve, c'était un souvenir et le plus merveilleux qui soit…

Satisfait, il étira largement ses membres en baillant avec une distinction toute féline et princière avant de s'extirper à regret des draps encore tièdes qui lui tendaient leurs bras chaleureux. Même découvert, il manquait de volonté pour quitter le lit moelleux et les coussins rembourrés de plumes d'oies qu'il avait exigés au grand dam de Viper qui avait en horreur toute dépense superflue. Il céda rapidement et rabattit la couverture sur son corps pour s'accorder encore quelques minutes de repos et, alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir, une plainte étouffée l'arracha aux douceurs que lui promettait Morphée.

\- Ushishishi… prononça-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée en retirant la couverture du visage de l'Arcobaleno.

L'illusionniste était tellement radin qu'il avait refusé de louer une chambre, les professeurs voyageant à leurs frais.

\- Allons bon… soupira ce dernier avec lassitude.

Le lanceur de couteaux coinça ses joues entre son pouce et son index et les étira sans ménagement.

\- A-arrête, Bel ! geignit le bébé.

Le jeune garçon tritura la chair tendre quelques secondes supplémentaire – c'était sa juste punition pour avoir troublé son sommeil princier – et relâcha sa pauvre victime. Il s'étira une nouvelle fois, ce qui fit craquer ses articulations, pendant que Viper enfilait sa cape.

\- Je te rappelle que je suis ton professeur, insolent !

\- Et moi que tu vis à mes crochets, ushishishi…

Sur ces entrefaites, le Prince déchu se leva et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bain, il était sur le point de refermer la porte lorsqu'il se ravisa :

\- Hey, Viper, viens me frotter le dos, ordonna-t-il.

\- Allons bon, j'espère que t'as de quoi payer.

\- La vue de ma royale personne dans le plus simple appareil n'est-elle pas suffisante ? fit le blond en se dénudant.

\- On en reparlera dans dix ans, gamin, le vanna l'Arcobaleno en le suivant néanmoins dans la salle de bain.

\- Ushishishi et c'est toi qui dis ça, le bébé ? Hey ! Vas-y plus doucement, j'ai la peau délicate contrairement à certains !

\- Jamais content, soupira l'Arcobaleno en frottant cependant avec plus de douceur.

\- Tu peux parler.

Après de nombreuses joutes verbales et des frictions qui irritèrent la peau du Prince, Viper acheva enfin sa besogne.

\- Et voilà, tu es propre comme un sou neuf ! s'écria ce dernier avec une énergie toute relative à sa personne avant de quitter la cabine de douche.

\- Pas si vite, Viper, toi aussi, tu vas y passer ! lança The Ripper en le retenant par la capuche.

\- Mais-mais-mais, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas l'eau, bégaya le plus petit en se débattant et en tremblant.

Malheureusement, quand Belphegor avait une idée en tête, il n'y avait pas moyen d'y échapper et, tout professeur qu'il était, l'Arcobaleno ne dérogea pas à la règle. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva totalement nu, les mains du jeune prince broyaient son corps comme des serfs impitoyables qui le menaient au supplice qu'il était certain de n'avoir pas mérité.

\- Si tu me laisses, je… je te donnerai un dixième de ma fortune, Bel !

L'appel désespéré du bébé ne trouva pas l'écho voulu dans le cœur du blond qui, plutôt que de le prendre en pitié, avait d'autant plus envie de le plonger sous le jet d'eau, ce qu'il fit prestement. Lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec la peau du captif, un cri strident déchira la tranquillité matinale.

Le futur chef de la Varia s'éveilla en sursaut, en nage et le souffle court, et fut confronté au réveil brutal de ses sens. D'abord un mal de tête fulgurant qui lui vrillait le cerveau, digne des plus grandes gueules de bois qu'il avait endurées. Se révéla ensuite la douleur née des nombreux coups qu'il avait reçus, vite dépassée, cependant, par celle qui parcourait ses avant-bras. Il avait senti la toute puissance de la Flamme de la Colère résonner dans tout son être et aujourd'hui, il en payait le prix. La chair, les muscles, jusqu'à l'os de ses bras vibraient encore de la brûlure qu'elle avait provoquée. Il inspecta longuement ses mains engourdies sous tous les angles, les fins rais de lumière qui filtraient à travers les rideaux rendant l'examen difficile, et tenta de bouger ses doigts pour faire affluer le sang. Il réussit à les plier difficilement pour n'engendrer qu'un mal plus grand et vain car ses doigts demeurèrent glacés. Il parvint cependant à saisir les médicaments que Nie Brow avait laissés à son intention sur la table de chevet et porta les comprimés à la bouche d'une main tremblante.

Il tenta ensuite de rassembler ses souvenirs et de nouveaux signaux lui parvinrent : un étrange poids contre sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer et une chaleur étouffante dans son dos. Il se redressa et découvrit un bras qui n'était pas le sien passé autour de sa taille et un autre sous sa nuque. Un souffle brûlant et régulier lui caressait le cou et il eut l'impression qu'un liquide bouillant comme la lave se propageait dans tout son corps et plus particulièrement vers son bas-ventre. C'était le corps de Squalo qui l'enveloppait de sa douce chaleur, le moignon qu'il apercevait ne laissait aucun doute, et cette sensation de confort l'éloigna pour un temps des doutes que Loku-Aceto avait semés en lui.

Puis Xanxus prit conscience d'une chose : le corps contre le sien ne se bornait pas à deux bras. Il y avait aussi un genou habilement glissé entre ses cuisses, un torse musclé à souhait – et imberbe, à ce qu'il avait pu voir – contre son dos, sans oublier un bassin pourvu d'un appendice de taille honorable collé à ses fesses. Lorsqu'il se représenta chaque point de contact qu'il entretenait avec l'épéiste, une chose qu'il eut lui-même peine à croire était en train de se produire : il bandait.

Une pénible musique d'ambiance perturbait le doux concert des couverts contre les assiettes des clients du restaurant de l'hôtel. Les élèves et les chaperons de l'Académie jouissaient du confort et du calme de la partie de la salle qui leur était réservée mais qui ne permettait malheureusement pas de filtrer les notes. Belphegor, Viper, Lévi et Lussuria, assis à la même table, enduraient la triste et morne atmosphère de ce deuxième jour de tournoi inter-école.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose est différent, lança l'ouvertement gay en humant l'air alentour.

Ses narines s'arrêtèrent tout près de l'Arcobaleno.

\- C'est vrai qu'on ne sent plus cette horrible odeur marécageuse qui nous suivait tout le temps… surenchérit le toutou du Boss en devenir.

\- Ushishishi~

\- La ferme, Bel ! le somma l'Arcobaleno.

Le Prince déchu ricana de plus belle puis se désintéressa bien vite de l'illusionniste. Des yeux, il balaya la pièce et son esprit toujours en effervescence s'amusa à traduire les informations qu'il voyait.

Tout d'abord, le Gardien du Soleil Vongola qui avait précipitamment quitté le restaurant quand il avait aperçu Ganauche. Officiellement, il voulait profiter de la salle de sport de l'hôtel avant d'assister aux matchs de l'après-midi. Officieusement, le petit blond était convaincu qu'il se tramait quelque chose entre ces deux là, le bégaiement soudain de Nie Brow et sa tête basse ne pouvaient pas le tromper.

Ensuite, l'absence de Xanxus aurait pu ne pas être remarquée si Squalo n'avait été lui aussi manquant à l'appel. En effet, il n'était pas rare que par caprice, le futur Boss se fasse servir le petit-déjeuner au lit ou qu'il s'isole pour réfléchir. En revanche, pour Squalo, le même raisonnement n'était pas applicable et le fait qu'il ne soit pas là pouvait revêtir différentes significations. Soit que l'état du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère ne s'améliorait pas, ce qu'infirmait la présence de Lévi à leur table – car jamais il n'aurait laissé le Boss seul s'il était à l'article de la mort – soit qu'il cherchait à éviter une personne présente dans cette salle, quitte à s'attirer les foudres du brun. Il aurait pu s'agir de Lussuria mais tout le monde cherchait à le fuir avec plus au moins de réussite, plus moins que plus d'ailleurs.

Le regard de Prince The Ripper se dirigea comme un aimant vers la table qu'occupait le Cavallone. Bingo ! La mine fanée, les yeux cernés et son manque flagrant d'appétit, en témoignait la tartine qui baignait dans son caffe latte depuis près d'un quart d'heure (se désagrégeait plutôt). Il y avait clairement anguille sous roche avec flèches clignotantes et un énorme panneau « soulevez-moi ».

\- Ushishishi~

Sherlock Bel était sur le coup, restait à savoir s'il employait Viper comme acolyte – le costume de Watson lui irait comme un gant – mais les honoraires de l'Arcobaleno étaient exagérés. Il aviserait.

\- Ushishishi…

Lévi, Lussuria et Viper sentirent de légers frissons courir le long de leur échine…

Le bras qui entourait la taille du tireur fut rejoint par le second qui passait sous sa nuque et le requin renforça son étreinte, pressant encore plus fort leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre. Il posa ensuite la tête sur l'épaule de Xanxus et commença à embrasser sa nuque. Le brun se tendit, mais les caresses de son cadet l'excitaient plus que jamais. Le souffle court et le corps en feu, il dut étouffer ses menaces de mort de peur de laisser paraître le désir qui le gagnait peu à peu.

L'argenté fit glisser sa langue sur la nuque du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère qu'il sentit frissonner, cesser de respirer pour ensuite sentir la cage thoracique se soulever et s'abaisser à toute vitesse, il jubilait. Le tireur était particulièrement sensible aujourd'hui, peut-être même qu'il bandait déjà et Squalo remonta un peu plus son genou coincé entre les cuisses de son aîné jusqu'à frôler sa verge.

\- Mmh !

Xanxus se cambra et retint de toutes ses forces le gémissement honteux qui faisait vibrer ses cordes vocales.

\- Héhé, on dirait que t'en a envie, aujourd'hui, Xanxus… lui susurra l'argenté à l'oreille.

\- La ferme, déchet ! répliqua le brun avec une voix plaintive.

\- Voi, tu m'excites encore plus, là…

La main valide du squale s'introduisit sans gêne sous le tee-shirt et caressa un court instant l'abdomen du brun avant de s'engouffrer sous son caleçon. Celle de Xanxus emprisonna le poignet de l'argenté mais ses blessures l'empêchèrent d'éloigner les doigts de son bourreau de son intimité. L'épéiste entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de Xanxus tout en lui léchant le cou ou le lobe d'oreille et, bientôt, le plaisir que ce dernier éprouvait fut trop intense pour rester muet.

Au premier gémissement qu'il laissa échapper, il sentit l'érection de Squalo gonfler contre ses fesses. L'argenté intensifia ses mouvements rendus plus fluides par le liquide séminal et un second gémissement plus rauque lui échappa quand il lui tortura longuement le gland avec le pouce.

\- Voi, dis mon nom… demanda Squalo en pressant le membre du brun avec plus de force.

\- Ja-mais !

\- Alors laisse-moi regarder ton visage, insista l'épéiste.

\- Pas question !

L'argenté, malgré la pénombre, pouvait quand même voir que le tireur rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles, ce qui ne pouvait qu'accroître son envie, et il était prêt à employer les moyens les plus retors pour parvenir à ses fins. Il relâcha la verge de Xanxus, extirpa sa main du sous-vêtement et se retourna en faisant grincer le matelas de manière à ce qu'ils soient dos à dos.

\- Occupe t'en tout seul si t'arrives à plier les doigts, bien sûr…

\- Putain de déchet !

Superbi ne releva pas et prit son propre sexe en main qu'il masturba à rythme soutenu sans taire ses soupirs et ses gémissements de plaisir qui excitaient le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère frustré et inassouvi. Il était dans l'incapacité la plus totale de se satisfaire lui-même, la seule chose à faire pour mettre fin à son supplice était de céder à l'une des requêtes du squale ou d'en proposer une meilleure.

\- Un soixante-neuf, lança-t-il mortifié.

Il ne verrait pas son visage et sa bouche serait trop occupée pour le trahir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je te propose un soixante-neuf, déchet, répéta-t-il en rougissant de plus belle.

L'argenté se sentit rougir à son tour. En signe d'approbation, il envoya valser son propre caleçon et le pyjama de sa victime avant de se placer sur le dos, jambes écartées.

\- Voi, c'est toi qui passes au-dessus ! affirma-t-il avec un regard déterminé.

Le tireur eut une envie furieuse de se jeter sur lui et de lui refaire le portait pour l'audace dont-il venait de faire preuve mais, quelque part, ces yeux perçants lui faisaient de l'effet.

\- Tch !

Il céda à la demande de l'épéiste et prit la position humiliante, à quatre pattes et son postérieur offert et il se jura que pour chaque humiliation privée reçue, il les lui rendrait au décuple en public. Squalo passa un doigt sur la verge du brun qui se cambra en poussant un petit gémissement surpris. Un véritable sourire de carnassier déforma son visage, il adorait être aux commandes et cette sensation l'excitait au possible. Il prit le membre en bouche, le lécha et le caressa de sa main valide et Xanxus lui rendit ses caresses, usant de sa langue avec une adresse surprenante.

Avait-il réellement aussi peu d'expérience qu'il le prétendait ? Il ne put malheureusement pas creuser la question, vite oubliée par le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Squalo repéra et enregistra mentalement les points les plus sensibles qu'il lui était facile de découvrir car chaque fois qu'il en effleurait un, la pression des lèvres du tireur sur son sexe s'intensifiait dans une tentative vaine de taire son plaisir. Squalo se rendit vite compte que plus il le satisfaisait, plus il se satisfaisait lui-même et il y mit tant de soin qu'ils parvinrent tous deux rapidement à l'orgasme.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère ne put se résoudre à avaler la semence qu'il cracha avec un dégoût affiché tandis que son cadet avalait la substance tiède sans broncher.

\- Petite nature ! le railla l'épéiste.

\- Toi, je vais te buter pour m'avoir humilié ! s'écria Xanxus, fou de rage, en se jetant sur lui, oubliant ses blessures.

Il fut rapidement maîtrisé par le squale qui le plaqua sur le ventre et s'assit sur lui en emprisonnant l'un de ses bras dans son dos.

\- Voi, tu sais dans quelle position on est ? lui susurra le requin en se baissant jusqu'à son oreille.

\- La ferme et lâche-moi, putain de déchet de merde ! s'impatienta Xanxus en remuant pour se dégager.

Mais le contrecoup de l'utilisation à pleine puissance de la Flamme de la Colère était tel qu'il n'arrivait même pas à serrer les poings. L'argenté renonça même à l'immobiliser tellement il le sentait faible sous lui. Doucement, son index glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun pour remonter et descendre à nouveau jusqu'au bas du dos.

\- Voi… j'ai vraiment envie de te la mettre…

Son doigt s'insinua entre les fesses bien dessinées et commença à titiller son entrée.

\- Je vais te buter, Superbi, et pas qu'une fois, articula distinctement le brun avec sang-froid tout en réprimant ses tremblements.

\- … Je m'en fous, répondit l'argenté après une courte réflexion. Je te veux tellement que j'en ai rien à carrer des conséquences…

Et un second doigt vint rejoindre l'autre. Le tireur retint son souffle sous l'intrusion qu'il expérimentait pour la première fois. Ganauche s'était foutu de sa gueule, ça faisait mal à en crever !

\- Enlève-les, déchet ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Voi ! Dans quelques secondes tu vas en redemander alors endure !

Le brun se crispa davantage. Jamais il n'avait été humilié de la sorte et sa fureur commença à croître. Squalo profitait honteusement de sa faiblesse et était prêt à le violer sans scrupule alors pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas déjà corrigé ? Et lui, avait-il toujours été si pathétique ? Ou bien les paroles de Loku-Aceto l'avaient ébranlé plus profondément qu'il ne l'aurait cru ?

\- Voi, Xanxus, ça va ? C'est tellement bon que tu trembles de plaisir ?

\- …èvetédwad'…

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit : enlève tes doigts de mon cul, putain de déchet! lança Xanxus avec un regain d'assurance en se retournant et en l'envoyant valser d'un coup de pied contre la fenêtre.

Lui, se faire violer par cet obsédé d'épéiste à la con ? Et pourquoi pas par ce radin de Viper pendant qu'on y était ? Il ne pouvait, certes, pas se servir de ses bras mais ses jambes étaient parfaitement opérationnelles.

\- Voi, ça fait mal ! geignit Squalo en se relevant.

\- Ta gueule, tu crois qu'avoir deux doigts dans le cul ça fait du bien ?

« C'est pas vrai ! À ce rythme là je le baiserai jamais », pensa le requin malgré lui.

\- La ferme ! Si je t'entends te plaindre, je te castre, déchet!

\- Voi, j'ai encore rien dit ! s'indigna l'épéiste.

La lampe de chevet s'écrasa contre la vitre juste à côté de sa tête.

\- Je sais exactement ce que t'es en train de penser, déchet !

Un sourire goguenard se dessina une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres du plus jeune.

\- On dirait que tu vas mieux… Ou peut-être que t'as monté tout ce cinéma parce que tu crevais d'envie que je te touche ?

Cette fois, le brun ne rata pas sa cible et ce fut la table de chevet que dégusta l'argenté.

\- C'est les médicaments de Nie Brow qui font effet, déchet. Et je vais prendre une douche.

Le brun déambula entièrement nu jusqu'à la salle de bain.

\- Besoin de quelqu'un pour te frotter le dos ? lança l'argenté tout en finesse.

\- Ouais, appelle Ganauche, lui au moins il sait se servir de ses doigts, répliqua le plus âgé avant de claquer le porte.

C'était petit, mais c'était toujours ça de pris…

« Toc ! Toc ! »

La porte de la chambre que partageaient Xanxus, Squalo et Lussuria s'ouvrit sans bruit sur une pièce tout aussi silencieuse. Difficile de croire à la présence de l'épéiste.

\- Voi ! Qui t'as permis d'entrer, gamin ! vociféra l'énergumène cité précédemment en faisant barrière de son corps pour empêcher le blond d'entrer.

\- J'ai emprunté le pass de Lussuria. Ushishishi… Ta braguette est ouverte Squa-chan.

L'argenté baissa la tête et tâta l'endroit pour vérifier et le Prince en profita pour passer.

\- Voi, sors d'ici !

\- Ferme là ou c'est toi qui sors d'ici, déchet, l'interrompit Xanxus qui sortait de la douche, à peine couvert par la serviette qu'il portait autour de la taille.

\- Voi ! Couvre-toi, merde ! explosa Squalo.

\- Sors d'ici, va m'acheter de la tequila ! lança le brun sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Il le prenait pour une gonzesse ou quoi ? S'il voulait zoner à poil, c'était son problème, lui l'avait bien fait avant lui.

\- Je partirai quand tu te seras suffisamment habillé.

\- Ushishishi… Encore une scène de ménage…

\- Voi ! Ta gue…

Il reçut un portefeuille garni de billets en pleine tête.

\- Ma tequila, t'as un quart d'heure.

\- Voi ! Et pourquoi t'envoies pas Lévi ?

\- Parce que j'en peux plus de voir ta sale face de déchet toute la journée. Il te reste quatorze minutes, ajouta le tireur en consultant l'horloge.

Et Squalo prit la tangente en jurant. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, sa colère fit place à l'espoir : peut-être que s'il était rapide, il aurait une récompense. Le choc de ses propres réflexions le pétrifia un court instant… Là, il venait de penser comme Lévi, non ?

\- Ushishishi… Tu as une mine affreuse, Boss… Encore Squalo, je parie. Je peux t'en débarrasser si tu veux… lança le Prince, appuyé avec nonchalance contre le mur en faisant briller ses couteaux.

\- Pas la peine, Bel, il est à moi…

\- Ushishishi… Rien n'est moins sûr, Boss.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, gamin ? l'interrogea Xanxus, frappé par le doute.

\- Exactement ce que j'ai dit… Ushishishi, il semblerait que le requin ait pour partenaire de jeu une jolie blonde qui a moins de répugnance qu'une autre personne à écarter les cuisses…

Le sourcil du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère se souleva sous l'allusion déplaisante. Comment un gamin de désormais huit ans pouvait-il être aussi bien renseigné et sur un tel sujet ? Et pire, il se foutait de sa gueule en plus ! Son regard se durcit et, toujours aussi peu vêtu, il s'approcha de l'éventreur qui eut un léger mouvement de recul quand sa main s'écrasa tout près de son visage.

\- Une autre réflexion de ce genre et je te fais subir exactement ce à quoi tu as fait allusion, petit.

Le sourire du jeune Belphegor s'évanouit à la perspective d'une telle humiliation et il comprit où voulait en venir son aîné.

\- P-pardon, Boss… fit-il d'une voix craintive en inclinant la tête tellement bas que son diadème glissa de sa chevelure dorée.

Xanxus éclata de rire, ramassa l'objet et le replaça sur la tête du génie. Il n'y avait que dans ce genre de moment qu'il apparaissait tel qu'il était vraiment : un enfant. Bel s'agrippa au cou du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère avec une maladresse touchante pour lui faire un câlin. La surprise passée, il entoura le corps frêle de ses bras.

\- Ça sort pas d'ici, déchet. J'ai une réputation à préserver, marmonna le brun avec une gêne évidente.

\- Ushishishi… moi aussi.

Puis le lanceur de couteaux déposa un baiser léger dans le cou de son vis-à-vis qui mit fin à l'étreinte.

\- Ushishishi… Quand je serai plus grand, je compte sur toi pour mettre tes menaces à exécution.

Et le futur boss de la Varia partit une nouvelle fois dans un rire franc qui fit rougir le petit Prince de honte.

\- Je suis sérieux, je te séduirai… se défendit ce denier en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- J'ai hâte de voir comment tu t'y prendras… lança le brun entre deux éclats de rire.

The Ripper ouvrit la porte.

\- Attends, Bel, j'ai un service à te demander… Garde un œil sur Squalo, reprit Xanxus avec gravité.

\- Compte sur moi, ushishishi…

Ça n'était que partie remise pour le Prince. La porte se referma avec un bruit sourd et Xanxus se releva pour la verrouiller de l'intérieur. Même avec un pass il était impossible d'y pénétrer. Il se laissa tomber dos à la porte et poussa un soupir de lassitude.

\- Enfin seul…

\- Tu as mauvaise mine, Xanxus, tout va bien ? C'est ton combat contre Lévi qui te contrarie ? interrogea Ganauche.

Le mi-blond l'avait entraîné dans les vestiaires pour un aparté.

\- Je vais bien, occupe toi de tes fesses, se renfrogna le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère.

Il avait une sainte horreur qu'on le prenne pour une chochotte, surtout qu'il était parfaitement guéri et que Lévi avait prévu de déclarer forfait. Le Gardien se pencha vers lui pour lui chuchoter un :

\- Tu sais bien que ce sont les tiennes qui m'intéressent.

\- Et tu sais bien que tu ne les auras jamais, fais-toi une raison, le repoussa froidement Xanxus.

\- Alors tu vas laisser ce gamin t'enculer ? s'emporta le plus âgé.

\- Gana, je sais que t'étais bourré ce soir-là, mais j'ai été clair.

_Après avoir longuement hésité, il s'était rendu dans la suite du Gardien de l'Orage en état d'ébriété très avancé…_

\- Je veux passer la nuit avec toi… Comme avant, avait-t-il dit.

_Car dans l'énorme demeure des Vongola, c'était Ganauche qui l'avait préservé de la solitude, sans doute parce que lui-même, en tant que fils unique d'un éminent homme d'affaire, l'avait endurée par le passé. À l'époque de son adoption, l'actuel Gardien de l'Orage n'avait pas dix-huit ans et s'occupait de lui comme un véritable grand-frère. Même s'il était lui-même en formation, il lui avait enseigné le tir et les bases de l'auto-défense. Il avait aussi chassé par sa seule présence les horribles cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits. Mais les liens étaient tout juste tissés qu'il fallut les rompre._

_Ganauche atteignit la majorité et dut succéder à son père en tant que Gardien et chef exécutif de la chaîne d'hôtels de ce dernier car, trop âgé, il s'était retiré du milieu et des affaires. C'est comme ça qu'il lui avait succédé et qu'il avait dû partir à l'étranger. Ce soir-là, la même émotion qu'il avait éprouvée étant enfant lui était revenue : l'impression d'être trahi, la peur d'être seul. Les cauchemars étaient de retour._

\- Tu sais, avec tout l'alcool que j'ai avalé, je risque de ne pas pouvoir me maîtriser…

\- Ça n'a aucune importance…

_C'était donnant-donnant. Chacun cédait au caprice de l'autre._

\- … J'ai récupéré mes pistolets. Je te laisserai faire tout ce que tu voudras, apprends-moi tout ce que tu sais, mais interdiction formelle de me tripoter le cul.

C'était on ne peut plus clair, en effet. Ça, Ganauche le savait mais une part de lui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer.

\- Xanxus… supplia le Gardien en le retenant par le bras.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Lévi en effervescence.

\- Ça y est, Boss, j'ai déclaré forfait. On va pouvoir rentrer et vous pourrez vous reposer.

\- Merci, Lévi, on rentre, fit Xanxus en sortant de la pièce.

\- O-oui, Boss !

Il était déjà las de tout ce petit monde qui lui tournait constamment autour mais depuis son combat, la présence des autres lui était devenue insupportable. Seule la vérité sur ses origines lui importait pour le moment et cette vérité lui faisait peur. C'était un pari, un pari sur sa vie. Il pouvait demeurer dans l'ignorance et continuer à vivre avec ce doute, avec ce monstre tapi au fond de son esprit. Ou tenter le tout pour le tout et c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire une fois de retour au manoir. Mais en plus de ce souci majeur, d'autres considérations futiles venaient se greffer à son esprit. Squalo qui, selon Belphegor, le trompait avec Dino, Ganauche pour lequel, il le savait désormais, il n'éprouvait rien de plus qu'un fort attachement un peu mélancolique…

Lévi lui ouvrit la portière de la voiture et il s'y engouffra. Il avait mal au cœur et à la tête, comme si une sorte de nausée s'était emparée de tout son être.

\- … xus ?

Il rouvrit les yeux… quand est-ce qu'il les avait fermés ?

\- Boss, vous êtes pâle comme jamais, vous êtes vraiment sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit Lévi, paniqué.

\- C'est bon, foutez-moi la paix, putains de déchets ! répliqua-t-il en chassant le manieur de parapluie et le Gardien.

\- Mais tu viens de faire un malaise ! l'informa ce dernier.

\- Ta gueule !

Il avait des vertiges et affreusement mal à la tête, mais il n'était pas faible au point de perdre connaissance, n'importe quoi !

\- C'est bon, j'insiste pas. Nie Brow t'auscultera.

Le mi-blond marqua une pause et reprit :

\- Il m'a téléphoné…

\- Et alors ? aboya le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère.

Il était tellement mal qu'il n'essayait même plus de contenir sa tendance naturelle à l'emportement.

\- Demain tu affronteras Lussuria en demi-finale.


	16. Interlude

Cible 9 - Interlude (Jour 3)

 

La salle de sport de l'hôtel, sanctuaire des bodybuilders et de leur dieu « muscle » auquel les adeptes sacrifiaient généreusement leur sueur, ouvrait grand ses portes à la boule de nerfs qu'était devenu Squalo. Presque vingt-quatre heures que ce chieur de Belphegor lui collait au train ! L'argenté ramena avec plus de force contre sa poitrine les barres verticales de fer qu'il poussait de ses avant-bras. Ses muscles s'enfoncèrent dans la mousse puis il les relâcha doucement et entendit le glissement métallique des poids dans la machine. Il réitéra le mouvement en inspirant profondément tout en se remémorant les évènements de la journée.

Tout avait commencé tôt dans la matinée, lorsque Selena, la grande sœur de cœur de Lussuria, avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à son protégé. Jusque là, rien d'anormal, si ce n'était que la femme en question était une véritable chieuse, une vieille folle dopée comme un lapin de chez Duracel. Bon, d'accord, elle n'avait que la trentaine et une poitrine à le faire repasser définitivement du côté des hétéros… Mais elle était insupportable et ça, personne ne pouvait lui enlever, exemple en image :

\- L'hôtel est charmant, le Nono a toujours été un homme de goût… fit la belle en s'émerveillant face au luxe de la décoration.

Elle jeta un regard attristé à Squalo et s'adressa de nouveau à Xanxus :

\- Dommage que ça ait sauté une génération…

Ganauche étouffa un gloussement et Xanxus grogna quelque chose d'inaudible en descendant son verre de Scotch – picoler dès le matin ne lui posait aucun problème d'éthique. Il reposa son verre et en commanda un autre. Quand Lussuria lui avait annoncé la venue de la maîtresse de la boxe, le tireur savait que c'était une mauvaise idée et qu'une fin malheureuse serait inévitable mais elle payait les consos alors, pour cette fois, il avait décidé de laisser son mauvais pressentiment de coté…

\- Voi ! T'as un problème avec moi, la vieille ?

Quand l'épéiste intrépide rouvrit les paupières des centaines de petites étoiles faisaient des entrechats devant ses yeux et sa tête était violemment encastrée dans le mur.

\- Il n'a pas un gramme de force, Xan-chou. Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec une larve pareille ? s'offusqua l'ex-maîtresse du Neuvième du Nom.

\- Je ne suis pas avec ce déchet, nia le brun avec l'adresse de Pinocchio : rougeurs virginales et détournement de regard à l'appui.

Ces mots-là firent plus de dégâts que la frappe magistrale de la blonde.

\- À moins que ça ne soit un passif ? Mais je pensais que c'était toi qui faisais la femme, continua cette dernière.

\- T'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? grinça le tireur, le visage cramoisi.

L'épéiste se releva, encore sonné, et s'apprêta à hurler un « voi » dont il avait le secret lorsque Dino l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur contre sa volonté.

\- Dé-désolé, on doit se préparer pour le match. À tout à l'heure !

C'était véritablement incroyable d'être si peu pourvu d'instinct de conservation.

\- Ushishishi… Je viens avec vous.

Squalo jeta un dernier regard à la salle pleine de petites lumières clignotantes et eut le temps d'apercevoir Ganauche passer un bras autour des épaules de Xanxus. Cet enfoiré allait lui payer ça ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps…

_Quatorze heures seize, dans la voiture._

Superbi Squalo fantasmait tout éveillé. Ses yeux roulaient de haut en bas puis de bas en haut, couvrant chaque parcelle du corps de Dino de son regard affamé. Des menottes liaient ses poignets délicats à la portière de la voiture tandis qu'un bâillon empêchait le blond de les trahir par ses gémissements aussi érotiques que bruyants. L'argenté, à califourchon sur le corps complètement soumis à sa volonté, abaissa doucement son épée. La lame s'insinua entre les deux pans de la chemise fermée et fit sauter un premier bouton alors que le métal frôlait la peau du jeune Cavallone qu'il sentait trembler d'excitation sous lui. Les prunelles noisette le fixaient, implorant une libération qui ne viendrait certainement pas ou, du moins, pas sous cette forme. Le dernier bouton roula sur le tapis, libérant totalement le tissu de la chemise qui en profita pour glisser le long des flancs du captif, dévoilant l'intégralité de son torse. Un sourire de gros pervers apparut sur les lèvres de l'épéiste. Bel, irrité, lui envoya une volée de couteaux qui coupèrent court aux préliminaires sadomasochistes qu'il entamait mentalement avec Dino ainsi qu'une mèche de cheveux argentés.

_Quatorze heures cinquante et une, gymnase de la poule D :_

Le requin accompagna Dino dans les vestiaires pour l'aider à se changer. La maladresse chronique du Cavallone n'étant un secret pour personne, il s'était mis en tête de garder un œil sur lui au cas où il se retrouvait dans une situation que lui seul était capable de créer. Précaution pas si vaine qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. La porte du casier du Bucking Horse s'ouvrit en grinçant et le Cheval Ailé commença à se dévêtir. Squalo se retourna, gêné, et tenta de censurer les pensées malsaines qui circulaient en masse vers son cerveau. Il avait conscience que ce qu'il avait fait avec Dino, en rêve mais surtout dans la réalité, était plus ou moins mal. Malheureusement, le gouffre de sa conscience était au moins aussi large et béant que celui de son instinct de survie. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, il ne se sentait que vaguement coupable de son infidélité. Après tout, il ne répondait qu'à des besoins naturels, physiologiques et si Xanxus ne voulait pas y pourvoir, il n'avait aucunement le droit de lui reprocher sa conduite. Et puis le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère avait clairement nié l'idée qu'on les considère comme un couple. Pourtant, ce léger sentiment d'oppression dans sa poitrine contredisait sa logique sans faille.

Il en était là de son introspection lorsqu'un fracas immense se fit entendre dans la salle : Dino s'était pris les pieds dans son pantalon, avait trébuché et s'était cogné la tête contre la porte du casier. Au même moment, Squalo qui se retournait pour voir ce qui se tramait fut heurté de plein fouet par la petite porte de métal.

\- P-p-pardon, Squalo ! supplia le manieur de fouet alors qu'un argenté furieux se jetait sur lui pour l'étrangler… avant de se raviser.

\- Voi ! Il faut d'abord enlever les chaussures avant d'enlever le pantalon, Bronco, soupira le requin, à la fois excédé et blasé, tout en l'aidant à retirer ses chaussures.

\- Je-je voulais gagner du temps puisque tu n'as vraiment pas l'air ravi d'être ici… expliqua le Cavallone en baissant la tête.

Il laissa l'épéiste l'aider à achever de se déshabiller.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde…

Il passa lentement son index sur le pli soucieux que formaient ses sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? demanda le blond avec douceur.

Leurs visages étaient tout proches et cette proximité donnait certaines idées pas très catholiques au petit Squalo. Belphegor entra sur ces entrefaites. La scène était sans équivoque. L'épéiste eut beau lui clamer son innocence, le génie n'entendait rien. Sa main qui traînait sur la braguette du Bucking Horse n'était qu'une main secourable qui l'aidait à se débarrasser de son pantalon, rien de plus, voi !

_Quinze heures douze, banc des participants :_

Dino et lui allaient s'asseoir sur le banc en question lorsque le maladroit de service glissa sur un obstacle fantomatique. Il s'écrasa sur l'argenté qui marchait devant lui et qui le réceptionna avec la grâce d'un cachalot. Tous deux goutèrent aux joies fracassantes d'un atterrissage forcé sur le sol de béton. Le plus amoché des deux restait quand même Squalo qui avait amorti la chute de son camarade. Ce dernier se redressa en prenant appui sur ses mains.

\- Ça va ? s'écria le Cavallone, pris de panique.

L'épéiste se releva en grimaçant et rencontra en chemin le corps de Dino, toujours penché sur lui.

\- Ushishishi… Ça alors, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était le Cheval Ailé qui la mettait au requin.

Propos zoophiles mis à part, leur position était en effet explicite : l'épéiste à quatre pattes, les jambes écartées en posture de soumission totale, Dino à genou derrière lui, son bassin tout proche de son arrière train. Le Prince déchu prit le parti de s'asseoir entre les deux énergumènes une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le banc, sait-on jamais si l'envie leur reprenait de copuler en publique…

_Seize heures huit, vestiaires :_

Dino avait perdu son match contre Pugno d'Acciaio par forfait. Oui, c'était carrément lâche, mais ça n'était pas de sa faute s'il aimait la vie ! Contrairement à un certain argenté, dans les bras duquel il avait trouvé un peu de réconfort après s'être fait éclater par Reborn. Il n'y avait définitivement pas de justice en ce triste monde car s'il avait dû abandonner le combat, c'était simplement parce que son tuteur n'avait pas assez de balles de Dernière Volonté. Les doigts de l'épéiste retracèrent les contours imprécis des bleus que le manieur de fouet avait reçus et, sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive, ses lèvres étaient posées dessus.

\- S-Squalo, arrête ! supplia le Bucking Horse, les joues en feu, en détournant le regard.

Un sourire malsain déforma le visage de l'argenté.

\- Ça t'excite ? interrogea ce dernier en arborant un regard de prédateur.

\- T'as vraiment pas de cœur, enfoiré ! balança Dino en même temps que sa serviette que le requin se reçut en plein visage.

Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ? Il rattrapa le fuyard et le plaqua contre les casiers.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait, bordel ?

Une boule de la taille d'une boule de billard vint se coincer dans la gorge du Cavallone alors qu'en même temps les sanglots se disputaient le passage. Emporté, jeté, récupéré, il se sentait comme un objet dont on use à sa guise. Il venait à l'instant de se faire éliminer du tournoi et engueuler par l'Arcobaleno et tout ce à quoi Squalo pensait, c'était le sexe ? Il n'avait que cette valeur à ses yeux ?

\- Putain ! Pleure pas ! s'écria l'épéiste, désemparé.

Il perdait toute contenance face aux larmes.

\- Voi ! Si tu continues de pleurer, je t'embrasse !

On avait vu mieux comme chantage, beaucoup mieux. Cependant, les sanglots étranglés de son vis-à-vis cessèrent un moment… avant de reprendre de plus belle. Superbi Squalo était vraiment le dernier des cons mais, heureusement pour lui, le Prince mit fin au mélodrame.

\- Ushishishi… C'est du joli, Squa-chan… viol plus coups et blessures ?

L'interpellé laissa filer sa proie et rentra à l'hôtel dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Une fois sa série terminée, Superbi regagna sa chambre et prit une douche brûlante puis se torcha une bouteille d'eau d'un litre cinq tout en méditant. Dino l'aimait et Dino lui plaisait mais il l'avait fâché pour une raison qu'il ignorait toujours. Dans la liste des choses à tirer au clair figurait aussi sa relation avec Xanxus : ensemble ou pas ensemble ? Là était la question. Une seule espèce de certitude s'ébauchait dans son esprit malgré tout ses doutes : son but était le brun taciturne, pas l'adorable blond.

Jusque là, le cours de sa pensée restait limpide, la suite était plus tumultueuse : le furieux de la gâchette ne le satisfaisait pas sexuellement parlant et il était devenu las de lui courir après. Pourquoi s'emmerder à encaisser les défaites – et les objets qui allaient de paire avec les punitions pour ses tentatives foireuses de séduction – alors qu'il avait la même chose, sinon mieux, à sa (presque) pleine et entière disposition ?

\- Voi, c'est multi-prise de tête, ce bordel… soupira-t-il, troublant le silence de la chambre.

C'était calme… Trop calme… Bien trop calme…

\- Voi ! Où est-ce qu'ils sont tous passés ? fulmina l'argenté pour lui-même.

Il enfila un jean trop large et une chemise qu'il boutonna à moitié, mit ses chaussures et fila à vive allure vers le bar de l'hôtel. Comment avait-il pu oublier le squatte intensif du bar par les Vongola ? Squalo écarta violemment les portes du bar lounge, pour changer. Comment, mais comment avait-il fait pour oublier ça ? C'était certainement à cause de Dino, ce mec avait des vertus apaisantes et d'autres… plutôt aphrodisiaques mais c'était une autre histoire.

\- VO…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il évita in extremis les battants de la porte qui se refermèrent avec une violence proportionnelle à leur poussée initiale. Complètement abasourdi, il se dirigea vers le coin de la salle où s'étalait au grand jour la quintessence de la débauche des Vongola : Selena, la vamp, dansait à moitié nue – ou vêtue, c'est selon – sur une table et sous l'œil appréciateur de Reborn, Nie gloussait en dévorant Ganauche du regard qui, lui, lançait des œillades enamourées à Xanxus qui chuchotait quelque chose au gamin – qui l'écoutait en rougissant – tout en se laissant tripoter le bas du dos par un Dino éméché, lui-même maté par un Lussuria en manque, le seul à boire quelque chose de non-alcoolisé.

C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup pour son petit cœur de carnassier et il se laissa choir sur un tabouret pour commander un « Bloody Mary ». On avait, certes, connu plus fort comme remontant mais le nom de la boisson s'accordait parfaitement à son humeur… et puis il ne tenait pas vraiment l'alcool contrairement au ténébreux qui avait la descente d'un cowboy de mauvais Western. Cowboy qui tendait un verre de liqueur au jeune Belphegor.

\- Voi ! Mais ça va pas ? Bordel, il a huit piges ! explosa l'argenté en retenant le poignet de Xanxus.

\- Ta gueule, déchet. Regarde : c'est marrant.

Prince The Ripper attrapa le verre et le descendit d'une traite et les effets secondaires se firent vite sentir : ses joues se colorèrent de rose et son sourire se dilata de manière étrange.

\- Hey, Bel, raconte-nous une blague.

L'enfant réfléchit quelques secondes, sourit plus largement et commença :

\- Ushishis-hips… Qu'est-ce qui est petit, carré et jaune ?

Xanxus fronça les sourcils et se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question.

\- Un Kiss Cool au citron ? hasarda Lévi entre deux verres de rhum.

\- Ushishishi… perdu ! C'était…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens pour faire grandir le suspense et, avec de grands gestes, annonça triomphalement :

\- Un petit carré jaune !

Xanxus et Lévi éclatèrent de rire face à ce qui semblait être la blague du siècle alors que Squalo les fixait, les yeux exorbités, ouvrant et refermant alternativement la bouche dans une parfaite imitation d'un poisson rouge dans son bocal sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot. Quand il retrouva un semblant de répartie, il sentit un poids se poser sur son épaule.

\- Allons bon ! Allez, Squalo, fais pas cette tête, c'est ma tournée ! brailla l'Arcobaleno à capuche dont l'haleine exhalait une pas si subtile odeur de liqueur bon marché.

D'accord, c'était carrément louche et flippant et certainement pas sans conséquence mais un Viper prodigue et joyeux était en soi un évènement à fêter.

\- Voi ! Un cocktail de chaque ! ordonna-t-il avec conviction au barman.

Xanxus et Reborn pouffèrent dans leurs verres de whisky pur malt, foulant une nouvelle fois du pied la fierté du requin.

\- Voi ! J'ai changé d'avis, une bouteille d'absinthe… pure.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère éclata de rire, se leva de son tabouret et passa ses deux bras de chaque côté de l'épéiste qui se tenait alors dos à lui. Le tireur approcha lentement ses lèvres de son oreille droite, tout en pressant ardemment le corps contre le comptoir.

\- Si tu termines cette bouteille sans finir en vrac, on baise ce soir.

\- Voi, si tu te défiles…

\- Je n'ai qu'une parole.

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il retourna brusquement l'argenté et l'embrassa à pleine bouche sans se soucier des spectateurs. Lévi avait quand même eu la présence d'esprit de censurer la scène au jeune Belphegor mais ses précautions étaient vaines puisqu'il n'y avait plus tellement d'innocence à sauvegarder. Ganauche et Dino cherchèrent le réconfort au fond de leur verre.

Dans un coin de la salle, Superbi Squalo sirotait tranquillement sa boisson au goulot. Doucement mais sûrement, disait l'adage et s'il voulait arriver à ses fins, il allait devoir faire preuve de patience. En une heure, il n'avait tombé que le quart de la bouteille et déjà ses idées n'étaient plus très claires. Les regards perçants, lancés à intervalles réguliers par un beau ténébreux particulièrement impatient, représentaient néanmoins un motif suffisant de hâte qu'il avait un mal fou à réfréner. Ce qu'il ne sentait plus difficilement, en revanche, c'était la paire d'yeux noisette braqués sur lui sans relâche.

Mais alors qu'il allait découvrir qui le mitraillait de ses phéromones, son semblant de concentration fut rompu par un rappel visuel particulièrement « sexplicite » du brun accoudé au comptoir. La langue féline du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère glissa tout en souplesse sur sa lèvre inférieure, sûrement pour y cueillir une dernière goutte d'alcool. Sa bouche à peine entrouverte, ses joues rouges et ses mèches noir de jais retombant sur ses yeux mi-clos peignaient les traits de la luxure sur son visage habituellement peu expressif. Puis, doucement, le bout de chair rosé et velouté remonta caresser l'autre lèvre délaissée. D'une main, il desserra avec nonchalance sa cravate, frôla son propre cou et ouvrit mine de rien les premiers boutons de sa chemise tout en mordant sensuellement la partie la plus charnue de sa lèvre inférieure avec un air de carnivore. L'épéiste saisit sa bouteille et se mit plus sérieusement à l'ouvrage, avalant goulument le liquide à grosses gorgées malgré la brûlure désagréable de l'alcool. Ce mec l'aurait à l'usure, il en était certain.

\- Nie… stop… pas ici, geignit lascivement Ganauche III dans un soupir à peine audible.

\- Mais Gana, je n'en peux plus… tenta de le faire ployer le Gardien du Soleil avec une intonation encore plus érotique. Je veux juste ton corps, ton cœur n'a qu'à appartenir à Xanxus.

Bien sûr, c'était faux. Il désirait autant, si ce n'était plus, le cœur de son collègue que son corps mais puisque son amour était à sens unique, autant ne pas perdre sur les deux tableaux. Le mi-blond s'accorda quelques secondes de réflexion, tiraillé entre son érection et ses sentiments. Nie ne lui avait jamais paru plus désirable que depuis qu'il courrait après Xanxus, peut-être parce que, pour la première fois, il ne lui montrait plus son masque d'indifférence ? Quoi qu'il en fût, les caresses sournoises qu'il appliquait sur son membre sous la table du bar le firent céder et ils quittèrent la salle main dans la main pour terminer ce qu'ils avaient déjà bien entamé sans accorder le moindre regard à un brun fortement imbibé.

Puisque c'était le simple assouvissement d'un besoin naturel, il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, n'est-ce pas ? Les iris du jeune parrain Cavallone erraient entre plusieurs points stratégiques : l'argenté bruyant dans un coin de la salle qui ne soupçonnait même pas ses œillades insistantes, son verre de vodka-pomme, toujours plein malgré ses efforts, et Xanxus, littéralement éméché et débraillé comme c'était pas permis. Ce dernier adoptait sans même s'en rendre compte une gestuelle qui trahissait son envie de (se faire ?) baiser.

Dino aussi en avait envie et encore plus depuis qu'il avait délaissé le fruit interdit pour se concentrer sur le détenteur de la Flamme de la Fureur. L'épéiste le faisait invariablement souffrir, il était donc légitime qu'il cherche quelqu'un d'autre. S'il avait été en pleine possession de ses moyens intellectuels, il aurait sans doute réalisé que Xanxus était encore plus intouchable que Squalo mais le raisonnement semblait somme toute logique pour un être qui avait quatre grammes et quelques verres de vodka-pomme dans le sang. Malheureusement pour lui, l'alcool avait définitivement altéré son jugement, heureusement pour lui, celui du tireur l'était au moins cent fois plus.

L'élève de Reborn glissa quasi imperceptiblement de son tabouret et se dirigea tout en finesse vers sa proie. Il s'accouda au comptoir, à la droite de Xanxus et laissa errer sa main dans la chevelure avant de prendre l'une des plumes entre ses doigts.

\- Jolie, siffla-t-il, admiratif en caressant l'objet sur toute sa longueur.

Il en profita pour effleurer très légèrement le cou parfaitement découvert du plus âgé. Les lèvres de ce dernier formèrent un sourire de grand carnassier et il attrapa la main du Cavallone avant qu'il ne la retire complètement de sa peau. Il tira d'un coup sec sur le bras de l'adolescent qui perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva sur lui. La jambe gauche du blond était placée entre celles de son vis-à-vis tandis que l'autre reposait mystérieusement sur sa cuisse. Pas si mystérieusement que ça après réflexion : Xanxus avait ramené la jambe du plus jeune contre la sienne et le soutenait aussi par le bas du dos.

\- Si c'est ça que tu cherches, Bucking Horse, tu vas être servi, répliqua le tireur, sa voix rendue rauque par la boisson.

C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait se montrer entreprenant après quelques gouttes d'alcool. Le manieur de fouet passa avec agilité ses deux jambes autour de la taille du brun, frottant sans complexe son bassin contre celui de son partenaire potentiel.

\- Montre-moi ce que tu sais faire, Xanxus…

Leurs visages étaient terriblement proches l'un de l'autre, tout deux exhalait un souffle fortement alcoolisé mais ils n'en avaient cure. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient était la bouche de l'autre et elles se rejoignirent le plus naturellement du monde. Un bref baiser pour ouvrir le bal puis le choc de deux paires de lèvres résolument conquérantes. L'agilité de la langue de Dino provoqua toute une série de frissons d'excitation chez le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère qui raffermit sa prise sur ses fesses pour l'attirer à lui. Il contre-attaqua ensuite en prenant d'assaut la bouche du blond avec plus de hargne. Puis, il pivota sur son tabouret pour stabiliser le blond contre le comptoir et dompta la langue du plus jeune qui laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir.

La logique, la pudeur et toutes les autres considérations qui auraient pu entrer en ligne de compte s'étaient définitivement faites la malle. Peut-être en restait-il encore quelques grammes chez Squalo qui regardait la scène avec la vague impression de s'être fait flouer ?

Le lendemain, alors qu'ils se reposaient enfin après une nuit mouvementée, un imprudent vint réveiller nos jeunes éphèbes…

\- Boooss ! chantonna l'imprudent en question en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Xanxus à la volée.

Porte qui s'abattit sur un jeune homme complètement nu, les mains chargées de vêtements et qui tentait, semblait-il, de prendre la fuite en toute discrétion.

\- Aïe !

\- Oh mon dieu ! Pardon… Dino ?

Si Lussuria ne portait pas constamment des lunettes de soleil, on aurait pu dire qu'il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, déchet ? grommela un Xanxus, torse nu, le reste du corps plongé sous les couvertures.

\- Voi ! Qui est-ce qui a tiré la couette ? J'ai froid, bordel ! brailla un requin, lui aussi à poil, en tentant de récupérer le pan de couverture que s'était approprié le brun.

\- Un plan à trois ? Sans moi ? Vous êtes cruels ! les accusa le boxeur, la voix pleine de larmes.

\- C'-c'-c'est pas ce que tu crois… commença le Cavallone, paniqué.

Il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille et espérait ne jamais découvrir l'effrayante vérité.

\- Voi, un plan à trois, comme son nom l'indique, ça se fait à trois.

Voilà que le requin faisait de l'humour.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? C'est quoi un plan à trois, déchets ?

Non, le futur Boss de la Varia n'était vraiment pas du matin.

\- Tu vois c'est…

\- Non ! S'il ne se souvient pas, c'est tant mieux ! coupa le manieur de fouet, toujours sur la défensive.

\- Voi, tiens, t'as oublié ça… fit l'argenté en tendant son arme à Dino.

Le blond devint aussi rouge qu'il était humainement possible de le devenir, empoigna son fouet et disparut sans demander son reste. La situation était bien trop embarrassante pour lui. Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère éclata de rire :

\- T'es dégueulasse de faire ça, Squalo, tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien eu !

\- Voi, toi aussi tu t'es amusé…

\- Bon à part ça, t'es là pour quoi, déchet ?

\- Le match commence dans moins de deux heures, je devais vous réveiller, expliqua le punk.

\- Voi ! C'est vrai, ça, c'est la finale ! Tu dois te préparer, Xanxus ! s'excita le squale en traînant le tireur hors du lit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, déchet ? C'est Lussuria qui va se battre, je lui ai laissé la place. 


	17. Tournoi V

Cible 9 Partie 5: Lussuria VS Pugno d'Acciaio

 

Le silence le plus total régnait dans la salle à manger. Le moindre murmure des clients, grincement de couvert ou mastication trop bruyante était instantanément stoppés par un regard volcanique et assassin qui pétrifiait de terreur le pauvre inconscient qui avait fait l'erreur de les émettre. Autre évènement notable : le pianiste attitré du restaurant avait disparu dans des circonstances, pour le moins, mystérieuses. En effet, il avait été aperçu tôt dans la matinée en train d'accorder son piano avant de s'évanouir dans la nature sans laisser de trace. Peut-être sa disparition était-elle liée à celle de la caisse du bar qu'on avait forcée le même jour. D'aucun disait qu'il avait des dettes de jeu, d'autres qu'il multipliait les aventures et ne rechignait pas à dépenser pour les beaux yeux de ses maîtresses, mais personne n'était sûr de rien.

\- VOI ! Bel, j'espère que c'est pas toi qui a buté le pianiste ! brailla l'épéiste en déboulant dans le restaurant après avoir appris la nouvelle.

Pour la caisse, il avait déjà sa petite idée…

\- Aïe ! Voi, ça brûle, bordel !

Les performances de Xanxus au lancé d'objet – en l'occurrence une tasse de café – étaient toujours aussi bonnes.

\- Ferme ta putain de gueule, enfoiré de requin de merde, soupira le brun en pressant ses tempes pour faire passer la douleur.

Les pupilles du tireur lançaient des flammes de rage pure qui pourtant firent moins d'effets que le calme avec lequel il avait prononcé ces insultes. Squalo se tut sans protester pour la première fois : un Xanxus stoïque à la gueule de bois était bien plus effrayant que la version explosive.

\- Ushishishi… chuchota le Prince déchu, je n'y suis pour rien, malheureusement.

Squalo grogna de mécontentement tout en essuyant les dernières traces de café de son visage avant de croiser le regard meurtrier de Xanxus. Il s'assit à la table et déjeuna en silence, une fois n'est pas coutume. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de finir ses jours de la même façon que le pianiste.

Une heure et deux aspirines plus tard, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère semblait de nouveau disposé à l'échange verbal, enfin, autant qu'il pouvait l'être. L'épéiste le rejoignit sur la terrasse où il s'était isolé pour boire un café puisqu'il n'avait pas pu toucher au précédent, il avait une question importante à lui poser, une chose qui le taraudait depuis la veille.

\- Voi, commença-t-il tout bas en se préparant à esquiver un éventuel objet volant non identifié.

Xanxus tourna la tête dans sa direction, il n'affichait pas la moindre expression, pas la moindre émotion, même son regard semblait comme vide, éteint.

\- T-tu… Ça va ?

L'adolescent à la chevelure noir de jais feignit de ne pas avoir entendu et but une gorgée de son expresso avant de lancer :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux… déchet ? s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

L'Empereur des Épées ne releva pas même s'il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de toute façon ? Les épanchements sentimentaux n'étaient pas leur fort, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Et il connaissait assez Xanxus pour savoir que sa compassion ou ses paroles réconfortantes seraient interprétées comme une insulte, comme une insinuation de sa faiblesse.

\- Voi, pourquoi tu as abandonné le tournoi ?

Peut-être était-ce dû à ses blessures ? Mais même ça il ne pouvait pas le demander directement sans porter un coup à l'orgueil de son aîné. Sur ce point, il le comprenait mieux que quiconque. Xanxus avala une nouvelle gorgée.

\- C'est juste un peu de charité, déchet.

\- Charité ?

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, d'agacement, fit claquer sa langue contre son palais. Ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux et voilà que l'épéiste lui parlait de Lussuria !

\- C'est ça.

Un silence à la fois long et pesant s'installa. Le tireur buvait son café à petite gorgée tandis que Squalo, debout, attendait un quelconque signe. Il avait comme l'impression que le brun lui en voulait mais comme à son habitude il était incapable de déterminer pourquoi.

\- Assieds-toi, déchet, on a encore un peu de temps, lança Xanxus en désignant du regard la chaise en face de lui.

L'argenté prit place docilement, toujours silencieux.

\- Tu n'as rien à me dire ? le ton était détaché mais les yeux du plus âgé lançaient des torrents de flammes meurtrières.

\- V-voi… De quoi tu voudrais que je te parle ? répliqua le requin, mal-à-l'aise.

Il se passa mentalement en revue toutes les choses qu'il avait faites récemment et qui auraient pu énerver le tireur et ne trouva rien de probant. Il n'avait plus touché à ses vêtements depuis l'histoire du caleçon porte bonheur, il s'efforçait de ne pas le provoquer inutilement, il n'avait même pas essayé de le prendre la veille, de toute façon ils étaient l'un comme l'autre bien trop bourrés pour bander et le corps endormi de Dino entre eux deux avait achevé de leur couper l'envie.

\- Merde, je suis quoi pour toi ? Tu me cours après, tu me chauffes, tu me forces à sortir avec toi et après tu me trompes avec Bronco dès que j'ai le dos tourné ? J'ai même pas envie de m'énerver, tu me dégoûtes !

La tasse entre ses doigts vola cependant en éclat. Xanxus se releva, plaça sa veste d'uniforme sur ses épaules et fit une sortie des plus classes tandis que Squalo sentait s'écrouler sur son crâne l'équivalent d'Ayers Rock. Il se leva à son tour, furieux, rattrapa le tireur et l'obligea à se retourner en le saisissant par la manche.

-Voi ! Connard, tu te fous de ma gueule ? Si je suis allé voir ailleurs, c'est que t'es un putain de coincé ! Je dois te travailler au corps pendant plusieurs semaines pour une petite masturbation ! Bordel, si je devais attendre que tu te décides, j'imploserais ! On le fait que quand t'en as envie ! Et puis toi aussi, tu joues double avec cet enfoiré de Ganauche !

C'était enfin sorti, ce sentiment gênant qu'il n'avait pas lui-même pris le temps d'analyser. Jalousie mise à part, il voulait une relation d'égal à égal dans laquelle il aurait lui aussi son mot à dire. Il désirait exercer un pouvoir sur Xanxus et ne pas constamment se soumettre à son bon vouloir. Lui aussi avait sa fierté et même s'il était prêt à tout pour parvenir à ses fins, son amour-propre ne pouvait supporter toutes ces humiliations. L'argenté ferma les yeux et protégea son visage d'un bras. Une seconde puis deux puis trois passèrent. Lorsqu'il souleva ses paupières, il rencontra le visage sérieux et impassible du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, pas la moindre nuance de rouge aux joues :

\- Compris.

Il dégagea son bras de l'emprise du requin et continua sa route. C'était tout ? Pas de coup, pas de cri, pas de menace, pas même une réaction attendrissante dont il avait le secret ? Squalo resta bouche bée, il venait de gagner la joute verbale pour la première fois de sa vie. Il en avait rêvé souvent, du jour où Xanxus s'écraserait devant lui ! Mais cette victoire n'avait rien d'éclatante, c'était même l'inverse. Elle avait un horrible goût doux-amer.

La foule laissait éclater bruyamment son excitation, pareille à un sachet de pop corn dans le four micro-onde. Le challenger Lussuria contre Pugno d'Acciaio, deux fois vainqueur du tournoi inter-écoles ! Deux montagnes de muscles, deux Maîtres du corps à corps et deux anciens camarades de classe ! Une affiche à faire pâlir les producteurs de films d'action Hollywoodiens. Le match promettait d'être spectaculaire !

Seul dans les vestiaires, Lussuria inspirait et expirait à grands coups, ses mains s'accrochaient avec une certaine rage mêlée de désespoir à son casier. Il avait rarement été sujet au stress et n'avait pas les armes pour le combattre. La boule grandissait au creux de son estomac et se propageait en vagues dans le reste de son abdomen. Chaque goulée d'air lui donnait l'impression de porter un coup au démon qui le rongeait de l'intérieur mais après avoir expiré son douloureux poison, la souffrance en était renforcée. C'était comme un feu qu'on alimente en oxygène : une légère oscillation puis la flamme repartait, plus puissante et vorace.

Ses doigts se détendirent lentement et il relâcha la porte de son casier dont il avait froissé l'acier. Il voulut faire quelques pas, se diriger vers le ring, mais ses jambes n'avaient plus la force de le soutenir et il se laissa tomber accroupi le long du mur.

 _Pugno d'Acciaio…_ cet enfoiré avait osé conserver le surnom qu'il lui avait donné ! Ces mots lui filaient la nausée, il sentait le démon logé dans son abdomen remuer ses entrailles comme Poséidon agitait l'océan. Il enfouit son visage contre ses genoux, l'écume au bord des lèvres, les paupières au bord de la crue. Le boxeur n'entendit même pas la porte s'ouvrir.

\- Debout, déchet ! Tout le monde t'attend ! ordonna Xanxus, appuyé contre le cadre de la porte.

\- Mais, Boss…

Le regard meurtrier du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère coupa court à la tentative d'argumentation.

\- Tu te lèves, tu le dérouilles et tu rentres à l'hôtel fêter ta victoire avec nous. Ne fais pas honte aux Vongola…

\- C'est vrai que l'honneur de la famille est en jeu… soupira le punk avec un sourire amer.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement pour le clan, bats-toi pour ta fierté, de toutes tes forces. Deviens un guerrier digne et je tiendrai ma promesse, je ferai de toi un Gardien.

\- Boss…

Une larme dégringola de sous les épais verres solaires du finaliste qui la fit rapidement disparaître d'un revers de main avant de se relever. N'avait-il pas vécu ces quatre dernières années pour cet instant ? Celui où il mettrait incontestablement Pugno d'Acciaio à genoux ? Il quitta le vestiaire, traversa le tunnel obscur que le personnel avait l'audace d'appeler « couloir » et déboucha sur le ring. La luminosité des spots l'étourdirent une fraction de seconde, heureusement qu'il portait constamment ses lunettes mais il n'osa pas porter son regard sur le ring.

Il chercha des yeux un peu de soutien. Xanxus avait regagné sa place (il avait fait apporter un fauteuil spécialement pour l'occasion) et l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête tandis que Lévi et Squalo s'abimaient la voix à crier des « Lussuria, t'as pas intérêt à perdre après ce que Xanxus-sama a fait pour toi ! » et autre « Voi, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Monte sur le ring et défonce la gueule de cet enfoiré ! ». Le style était à revoir mais le cœur y était.

\- Luss ! Tu vas l'avoir ! Et s'il est vivant après la fin du match, Xan-chou m'a dit qu'il s'en chargerait personnellement ! hurla Selena lorsque Lévi et Squalo eurent fini de brailler.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère détourna le regard en grognant, il avait une réputation à maintenir, bon sang ! Le pratiquant de Muai Thaï sourit malgré lui et prit une longue et profonde inspiration, de courage cette fois. Il sentait les brumes de la peur se dissiper dans sa poitrine. Il se blinda les poumons et monta sur le ring.

Pugno d'Acciaio, du haut de son mètre quatre-vingt-dix et de ses quatre-vingt-huit kilos de muscles, suivait la progression de Lussuria des yeux. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, rabattant ses mèches cuivrées vers l'arrière de son crâne. Son ex n'avait pas changé, enfin, avaient-ils vraiment été ensemble ?

\- Ça faisait longtemps, Pietro, mais tu te fais appeler Lussuria maintenant, non ? lança-t-il alors que son opposant venait à peine de monter sur la plateforme de combat.

\- Pietro est mort, Pia*mais peut-être devrais-je t'appeler Guido ?

Pugno d'Acciaio éclata de rire.

\- Appelle-moi comme tu veux, mon cœur…

Lussuria lui fit un bras d'honneur magistral puis se reprit, laissa son poing fermé en l'air et releva son auriculaire :

\- Je vais me faire une joie de sodomiser ton cadavre, mon chou ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton mielleux.

\- J'aimerai bien voir ça mais avant qu'on commence, dis moi… comment ça se fait que tu sois encore capable de marcher, Pietro-sempai ?

Xanxus suivait le match des yeux, sans le voir. Son esprit était consacré tout entier à la manière dont il allait s'approprier Squalo. Il avait beau retourner la question dans tous les sens, seules deux solutions furent approuvées par sa raison : le tenir enchaîné par le sexe – ce qui impliquait qu'il allait devoir lui céder et assurer au pieu – et surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes pour l'empêcher de le tromper – rien de bien difficile, Lévi était tout indiqué pour cette mission, Belphegor le remplacerait de temps en temps et, au pire, Viper pouvait intervenir s'il y mettait le prix.

Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse doubler par ce parrain misérable qu'était Bronco, Squalo était à lui. Il devait lui appartenir ou mourir. L'Empereur des Épées avait semé les graines de  _la_  plante empoisonnée sur la terre aride de son cœur. La miraculée avait grandi pourtant et il devait maintenant en cueillir les fleurs viciées.

_Quatre ans plus tôt…_

Un souffle tiède et agréable faisait ployer les herbes hautes du pré dans lequel il se réfugiait souvent quand il séchait les cours. Pour un adolescent de quatorze ans, Pietro n'était pas très grand. Sa carrure frêle et fluette était largement engloutie par la mer de verdure qui l'entourait. Par précaution, il rabattit la capuche de son sweat, vert lui aussi, dévoilant ses ongles impeccables vernis de noir. Ainsi, il était indétectable.

\- Il m'aime… un peu… beaucoup… passionnément… à la folie… pff ! Ma, c'est toujours pareil ! soupira-t-il en se débarrassant de la tige de marguerite décrépie.

Il aplatit sa longue mèche de cheveux ébène pour couvrir ses yeux cerclés de la même couleur puis il entoura ses genoux de ses bras et se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Ça faisait mal, la course folle de son cœur dans sa poitrine quand il le voyait et qui faisait trembler ses jambes d'appréhension, la vie qui animait son visage à chaque fois qu'il l'apercevait, même de loin, même quelques secondes, et la fièvre embarrassante qui le prenait en sa présence et qui persistait longtemps même après ses tentatives d'assouvissement. Il le voulait quelque soit le prix mais combien y avait-il de chance pour que ça marche ? Les mœurs, la société, la Mafia, même les marguerites étaient contre lui !

\- Je t'ai trouvé, Pietro… commença une voix de femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Elle était blonde à forte poitrine et portait un short noir assorti à son tee-shirt trop grand et s'extrayait avec peine des plantes qui semblaient vouloir la garder prisonnière.

\- … et tu vas morfler ! Tu crois vraiment que tu peux sécher les activités du club ? Ou plutôt, tu crois vraiment que tu peux sécher MON cours ? s'emporta la prof de Muai Thaï.

\- C-c'est, c'est-à-dire que… bégaya l'adolescent pour sa défense.

Selena le balança sans plus de cérémonie sur son épaule et le ramena au gymnase du collège de l'Académie LCN. Quel culot, ce Pietro ! Forcer son inscription au club pour ensuite sécher toutes les leçons !

\- Pourquoi t'es-tu inscrit au club si la boxe ne t'intéresse pas ? finit-elle par demander alors qu'ils quittaient enfin le pré.

\- J'aime la boxe ! se rebiffa l'adolescent aux tendances gothiques. C'est juste que…

\- C'est Guido.

\- Pardon ? interrogea l'autre, le cœur en feu.

Il avait mal entendu, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ton arrivée correspond au transfert de Guido dans notre école… Et puis ta façon de le dévorer des yeux ne trompe personne.

\- Non, tu fais erreur, je ne suis pas homo !

\- Et quoi, si tu l'es ? On ne choisit pas de qui on s'entiche…

Sa voix devint soudain grave, elle parlait sans doute en connaissance de cause.

\- Tu sais, Pietro, Guido, bien que jeune, ne vit que pour la boxe. Si tu t'y mets à fond, je te ferai passer dans son groupe. Je suis sûre que t'as déjà rêvé de te frotter à son corps dégoulinant de sueur, rit-elle.

L'image du corps de Guido sous lui, les muscles saillants et luisants à cause de l'effort physique fourni, s'imposèrent à son esprit. Il aurait pu s'évanouir tellement il était brûlant.

À partir de ce moment, Selena s'était chargée de son entraînement. Ils débutaient dès le matin avant que les cours ne commencent et ne s'arrêtaient que tard le soir, quand tous les autres avaient quitté le gymnase. Grâce à son instructrice, Pietro commença peu à peu à vaincre sa timidité maladive, ses a priori sur les relations homosexuelles et, finalement, à se comprendre et à s'accepter tel qu'il était. Le processus était en marche… jusqu'au jour où tout vola en éclat car à trop nager dans le bonheur, on finit par s'y noyer.

En quelques mois, il avait réussi à s'imposer parmi ses camarades du club et s'entraînait désormais avec les plus forts. Il était même devenu le numéro deux. Ses progrès fulgurants avaient, comme Selena l'avait prévu, attiré l'attention de Guido qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge à son sujet. Pietro flottait quelque part sur la face cachée de la lune tellement il était heureux. Il était enfin parvenu à sortir de l'ombre.

\- Hey, Pietro-sempai, on fait une pause ? Il n'y a plus que nous deux dans le gymnase… fit Guido en se laissant tomber contre les cordes du ring.

\- Vraiment ? Ça fait combien de temps qu'on s'entraîne, Pia ? demanda le plus âgé.

\- Cinq heures, le temps passe toujours trop vite avec toi, Senpai ! s'exclama l'autre en souriant. On devrait peut-être aller prendre notre douche et rentrer, on n'a plus qu'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu pour les dortoirs.

\- Tu-tu veux dire toi et moi seuls dans les vestiaires ? balbutia Pietro.

Ils étaient déjà devant la porte, Pugno d'Acciaio la poussa sans la moindre once d'appréhension.

\- Ça te pose un problème, Sempai ? Tu trouves mon corps repoussant ? Mes abdos trop mous ? énonça-t-il tout en retirant son tee-shirt.

Ça n'était carrément pas ça et puis ses abdominaux étaient parfaits, plus appétissants qu'une tablette de chocolat. Celui qui allait prendre le nom de Lussuria avait une irrépressible envie de promener sa langue entre chaque muscle, prendre à pleine main le postérieur bombé de Pia et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

\- Alors ça doit-être mon visage, Sempai, tu ne me trouves pas à ton goût ?

Il était trop près, même si Pugno d'Acciaio le dépassait d'une bonne tête et demie, la situation était risquée. Il recula d'un pas pour rétablir une distance raisonnable entre eux mais Guido ne se démonta pas et avança dans sa direction. Le manège continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que Pietro se retrouve bloqué contre un casier, la bouche prise en étau par celle de Pia. C'était maladroit, violent et pourtant si bon qu'il se laissa aller. Il étreignit son torse nu et caressa les muscles de son dos pendant que l'autre fourrait brusquement sa langue dans sa bouche. Les lèvres et le corps de Pietro étaient broyés par la force brute de Guido. Il n'était pas aussi fort d'habitude lors de leurs face à face d'entraînement.

L'aîné dut repousser à contrecœur l'homme qu'il aimait pour reprendre un peu d'air. Il se sentait bouillir de honte et de désir mêlés.

\- Tu ne veux pas, Sempai ?

Le ton était suppliant, comme plein de larmes, et ses yeux incroyablement humides. Cet homme était redoutable. Avant qu'il n'ait pu donner son approbation, Pia, glissa ses deux mains entre le pantalon trop large de Pietro et son boxer et s'amusa à caresser son entrée à travers le sous-vêtement.

\- Sempai, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque à son oreille, tu m'as surnommé Poing d'Acier… mais j'ai quelque chose de bien plus dur…

Il pressa son corps contre celui de sa victime pour lui faire sentir l'étendue des dégâts.

\- Je peux… là ?

Il pressa avec plus de force l'entrée de son Senpai avec son index. Ce dernier tressaillit, les choses ne se passaient pas vraiment comme il l'avait espéré mais, après tout, peu importait. Quoi de plus beau que de se soumettre par amour ? De se donner tout entier à l'autre pour le rassasier ? N'avait-il pas été sa raison de vivre ? La seule idée de pouvoir l'apercevoir dans la journée emplissait son cœur du bonheur le plus pur et le plus délicieux. Il lui devait bien ça pour cette joie de vivre qu'il lui avait apportée par sa simple existence.

\- D'a-d'accord… Je t'aime, si c'est toi, je veux bien… lâcha Pietro en rougissant.

Pia se recula en ricanant puis partit d'un rire bruyant et sinistre en voyant l'expression interrogative qu'affichait son Sempai.

\- Vous pouvez sortir, les gars. Je vous avais dit que c'était une tantouse ! lança Guido avec une cruauté glaciale.

D'autres rires s'élevèrent pour lui répondre, s'élevant d'une partie non éclairée du vestiaire. Pietro entendait les gloussements de hyène et leurs échos discordants répercutés dans toute la pièce, pareils au grondement d'une horde de bêtes sauvages. Il était en danger. Les sourires de carnassiers que lui renvoyaient ceux qu'il considérait comme ses camarades n'était qu'un signe parmi tant d'autres. Il devait fuir. Ses yeux regardaient fixement la sortie, ses jambes, elles, refusaient d'exécuter les ordres de son cerveau.

\- Il a dit qu'il voulait bien qu'on lui mette notre engin dans le cul, qui veut passer le premier ?

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur la sortie, ses jambes ne le soutenaient déjà plus. Il sentit les serres avides tirer sur ses vêtements, griffant, déchirant, arrachant indéfiniment le tissu, sa peau, son âme…

Où étaient ses vêtements ? Où était Pia ? Et à qui appartenait ce sang qui maculait le carrelage ? Il y en avait bien trop pour qu'il s'agisse uniquement du sien.

Le trou noir.

La sortie… Il devait atteindre la sortie et… et puis quoi déjà ? Il n'y avait plus que la sortie dans sa tête, la sortie et des corps sans visage, des souvenirs diffus. Il ferma vivement les paupières, tellement fort qu'il vit des étoiles, tellement fort que ses tempes lui firent mal. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir mais les ombres sans visage continuaient pourtant à se mouvoir sous ses paupières désespérément closes.

\- Encore conscient, Sempai ?

Quelqu'un lui parlait, non ? Est-ce qu'on le touchait encore ? Avait-il encore mal ? Il y avait bien une sensation désagréable au niveau de son crâne, l'impression d'être maintenu par une poigne de fer.

\- …Pia ?

\- Je t'aurais bien gardé pour moi tout seul, Sempai, ton joli petit cul était vraiment délicieux… Odieux tentateur… Si tu n'avais pas été si bon au Muai Thaï, je t'aurais peut-être gardé en tant qu'amant. Ne pleure pas, Senpai, ça me brise le cœur. Tiens, ça me rappelle un dernier truc.

Il relâcha la chevelure de Pietro et se redressa pour observer son corps nu et meurtri. Pietro était écrasé face contre le carrelage et saignait de plusieurs endroits à la fois mais rien ne pouvait attendrir Pugno d'Acciaio. Il retourna son aîné sur le dos d'un coup de pied qui le fit crier de douleur. La souffrance que son cerveau avait passée sous silence fut réactivée d'un coup, vint ensuite une irrépressible sensation nauséeuse.

\- Je vais m'assurer que tu ne me fasses plus jamais d'ombre, Pietro, le prévint Guido presque avec douceur.

Il avait toujours été doux en geste et en paroles, il ne perdait jamais son calme, il était assuré, charismatique, fort, fair-play, beau, aimé de tous. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui pour ses aptitudes qu'il n'avait développées que pour s'approcher de lui ? Pourquoi s'en prenait-il à lui alors qu'il ne demandait pas mieux que de demeurer dans son ombre ?

En vérité, les questionnements ne vinrent que bien plus tard. Sur le moment, feu Pietro ne savait plus rien, où il était, pourquoi, comment il s'appelait. Il n'avait conscience que d'une seule et unique chose : les muscles de Pia qui se bandaient, la position qu'il avait adoptée pour frapper et le poing qu'il abattit sur son genou étaient des informations que ses yeux envoyaient à son cerveau sans les analyser. Sa conscience se réveilla lorsque le poing de l'homme qu'il avait aimé broya la chair, les tendons et les os de son articulation, brisant sans aucun scrupule son genou gauche. Le cri déchirant qu'il poussa lui lacéra ses propres tympans comme si ça n'était pas lui qui en était la source, la douleur était bien trop grande pour être mesurable. Il sombra dans l'inconscience.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pia = Les initiales de Pungno d'Acciaio P. A. sont prononcées « Pia » en italien.


	18. Tournoi VI

Cible 9 Partie 6 : Lussuria VS Pugno D'Acciaio

 

\- Comment ça se fait que tu sois encore capable de marcher, Pietro-Sempai ?

Lussuria ne répondit pas mais les images de sa longue agonie, de son opération et de l'année complète de rééducation qu'il avait endurées lui revinrent en mémoire. Ça avait été dur mais pas autant que de voir Selena, d'ordinaire rayonnante, pleurer à son chevet des nuits entières, fanée chaque fois un peu plus par son sentiment de culpabilité. Elle se sentait responsable de la situation, d'abord parce qu'elle avait quitté le gymnase en même temps que ses autres élèves, croyant laisser un peu d'intimité à son protégé, et n'avait pas vu les autres y retourner, ensuite parce que c'était elle qui avait conseillé puis entraîné Lussuria pour qu'il progresse au Muai Thaï, enfin parce qu'elle ne s'était pas doutée une seule seconde de la personnalité tordue de Guido. Elle avait fini par démissionner, Pietro avait changé d'Académie et de nom avant d'intégrer la famille Vongola grâce à l'appui de sa grande sœur.

Lui ne lui en voulait évidemment pas, il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Sa haine était dirigée toute entière contre Guido et ses suiveurs. Il les avait d'ailleurs traqués un à un et avait sali leurs cadavres comme eux l'avaient souillé, poussant à son extrême l'outrage qu'il avait lui-même subi. Cependant, sa vengeance, bien qu'infâme, n'atteignait pas la cruauté du traitement que ses camarades lui avaient infligé car eux n'avaient pas à porter le poids de cette souffrance, cette meurtrissure incurable, cette tache indélébile.

\- Humf, tu m'ignores ? se renfrogna Pugno d'Acciaio en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Dans ce cas commençons, M. l'Arbitre.

Suivant instinctivement les ordres du champion en titre, le jeune homme donna le signal de départ, se rendant bien compte, vu la tension ambiante, qu'il était vain de vouloir leur faire échanger une poignée de main fraternelle. Ils étaient des maffiosi après tout…

Tous deux se mirent en position défensive, ils étaient parfaitement symétriques l'un à l'autre, aucune faille n'était perceptible dans la garde adverse. Cependant…

\- Ma, ma… Tu n'as fait aucun progrès depuis la dernière fois, Pia… lança le punk avec un air profondément peiné.

La provocation fit mouche et Guido passa à l'attaque.

Son regard aniline était braqué sur un bout de tignasse argentée, il sinua avec nonchalance sur ses joues puis son menton pour contempler les tendons saillants du cou avant d'élire domicile sur un bout de pectoral que découvrait un pan de chemise mal boutonné. Sa langue indomptée frôla sa lèvre supérieure alors qu'au même moment les orbes acier croisaient ses iris rouge sang irradiants de désir. Squalo se sentit frémir d'excitation, bien que légèrement intimidé par le regard résolument carnivore qui lui griffait la peau. Un il-ne-savait-quoi le gênait dans cet échange mais il soutint le regard rapace de son aîné, allant même jusqu'à renvoyer un sourire à la fois assuré et scabreux au détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère qui sentit l'excitation monter d'un cran.

Xanxus s'affala davantage dans son fauteuil, fit reposer son coude sur l'un des accoudoirs et commença à mordiller et caresser du bout de la langue son index et son majeur sans quitter son requin des yeux une seule seconde. Ce dernier se tortillait sur sa chaise d'impatience et d'excitation, faisant abstraction totale de l'enjeu dramatique du combat auquel il assistait. Une paire de cuisses agréablement moulées dans un pantalon d'uniforme noir (celui des dernières années) s'ouvrit pour donner à leur détenteur une pose à la fois décontractée et lascive propre à donner des saignements de nez au pauvre adolescent qui les observait avec envie. Un geste, un signe, un seul, et il était prêt à se jeter à ses pieds pour obtenir une nuit avec lui.

Puis, le fixant toujours, le tireur se leva de son confortable fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie non sans lancer un dernier regard affamé à son cadet. L'Empereur des Épées, comme mu par des fils invisibles ou par les notes hypnotiques d'un certain joueur de flûte, se redressa à son tour et suivit sa proie – qui était peut-être le chasseur – où elle voulut bien le mener.

Une avalanche de coups de poing et de coudes déferlait dans sa direction. Droite, gauche, droite, droite, feinte, coup de genou, Lussuria lisait chacun de ses mouvements comme s'il les avait lui-même décidés. Les combinaisons d'attaque de Pugno d'Acciaio étaient trop prévisibles, trop scolaires. Il avait absorbé les techniques une à une et les recrachait brutes, sans se les être véritablement appropriées. Le futur Varia du Soleil était écœuré et il en aurait presque pleuré de dégoût tellement il était déçu.

\- Ma, ma… Tu me fais de la peine, Guido. Qu'est-ce que t'as bien pu fabriquer ces quatre dernières années ?

Il avait du mal à contenir sa rage, il bouillait. Après tout ce temps Pugno d'Acciaio n'était même pas capable de lui fournir une vengeance digne de ce nom ? Décidément il le flouerait jusqu'au bout. Bien sûr, il était plus fort que ses précédents adversaires mais ça n'était pas comme s'il s'était attendu à quoi que ce soit de leur part. Ces misérables n'avaient même pas eu de quoi le divertir. Mais Pia, il était au-dessus des autres, n'est-ce pas ? Plus fort, plus intelligent, plus dangereux… non ? Qu'avait-il bien pu lui trouver s'il avait tort ?

Et il dut bien se rendre à l'évidence, Guido n'était pas à la hauteur, il s'était fait avoir par un misérable déchet, comme le disait si bien Xanxus. La blessure n'en était que plus profonde, plus humiliante. Ses dernières illusions venaient de voler en éclats, il encaissa un coup de poing en plein visage sans broncher. Enfin, pouvait-on réellement appeler un coup aussi minable un coup de poing ? Il sentait pourtant le sang envahir sa bouche, il le cracha avec un dépit qui reflétait son état intérieur.

\- Ne me dis pas que t'es à fond, Pia, ou je vais pleurer… Où est passé ton fameux  _Poing d'acier_?

Ce fameux coup qui lui avait définitivement brisé le genou gauche. Ce coup dont il était si fier. Lussuria devait le voir une dernière fois avant de commencer à se battre sérieusement.

La distance s'allongeait entre le tireur et l'épéiste qui l'avait perdu de vue quelques secondes au détour d'un couloir. Squalo n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait et encore moins où il allait, son regard suivait sans ciller le léger déhanchement de Xanxus et l'ondulation du tissu de sa veste d'uniforme qu'il avait l'habitude de porter sur les épaules. Son désir agissait comme de véritables œillères. Un bruit léger le fit quitter le postérieur maintes fois touché mais jamais conquis pour se poser sur le papier d'emballage dont le brun venait de se débarrasser. Plus il s'approchait, plus il en distinguait la forme petite, carrée et… jaune ? Il ramassa l'objet, rougit violemment et plaça le préservatif dans la poche de sa chemise. Il pressa le pas, excité par l'invitation qui n'avait plus rien de subtil. Quand le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère se mettait au jeu de la séduction, il ne faisait pas semblant. Le requin n'allait pas s'en plaindre, au contraire : il adorait ça.

Il suivit le son d'une porte qui se referma lourdement et déboucha sur un cul de sac. C'était un long couloir plongé dans les ténèbres qu'éclairait seulement l'ampoule toujours active de la sortie de secours. Jamais lueur ne lui parut plus bienveillante, il la suivit jusqu'au bout du couloir, ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une ruelle déserte. À sa droite, le parking du gymnase, à sa gauche la grande rue commerçante de la ville. Quelle direction prendre ? Xanxus avait la foule en horreur mais la direction du parking était trop évidente et il s'agissait d'un test, il en était convaincu. Son instinct de carnassier l'avait toujours guidé et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il prit à gauche et, un mètre à peine avant qu'il n'intègre la rue piétonne, il ramassa le même préservatif intact à l'emballage jaune et si particulier. Plus il en récolterait, plus il y aurait de round ?

Pugno d'Acciao retira son poing droit de la joue de son adversaire et recula de quelques pas pour se calmer. La première règle et la plus importante de toutes dans ce genre de combat était de conserver son sang froid, et il avait failli comme un vulgaire débutant. Son Sempai n'était pas un adversaire qu'on pouvait se permettre de prendre à la légère, il l'avait toujours su et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait tenté de s'en débarrasser avant qu'il ne devienne une menace.

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui arrivait de repenser à ce fameux soir où tout avait été si bien calculé, si parfait ! D'une pierre deux coups comme on dit mais il avait fait mieux : en quelques heures il lui avait tout pris. Son premier baiser, son cœur, sa virginité, son innocence, ses rêves, son avenir, tout lui appartenait. Pourtant, celui qu'il avait laissé en état de loque humaine se dressait fièrement devant lui, plus resplendissant que jamais. Plutôt que de lui détruire le genou il aurait dû attaquer la nuque !

\- Au temps pour moi, Sempai, ça n'était qu'un échauffement, passons aux choses sérieuses ! lança-t-il avec un sourire.

Il fit craquer les articulations de son poing gauche, produisant un horrible son métallique. Lussuria se tendit, surpris par le grincement mécanique du geste de son adversaire.

\- Vois-tu, Sempai, si j'ai conservé le surnom de  _Poing d'Acier_ , ça n'est pas par nostalgie. Ces articulations en titane m'ont permis de remporter les deux tournois précédents. En toute légalité, j'entends, ce ne sont pas vraiment des armes. Puisque tu veux goûter à mon poing, tu vas déguster…

Après sa tirade, Guido s'élança à l'attaque de son rival, il avait regagné son calme et sa confiance en lui. Et puis, il avait un plan infaillible…

La rue piétonne était bondée et l'épéiste ne savait pas quelle direction prendre, cet océan humain babillant et grouillant sans cesse l'empêchait de se concentrer. À tout hasard, son regard dériva sur les multiples enseignes qui se déployaient sur chaque bâtiment dans l'espoir d'attirer les clients. Il reconnut immédiatement le quartier huppé de la ville au vu des marques de renom et de l'étalage ostentatoire de richesses dont faisaient preuve à la fois les vitrines et les clients. Cet enfoiré de fils à papa ne perdait pas ses petites habitudes. Cette pensée à peine formulée, il sentit le soulèvement caractéristique de sa peau qui n'advenait que sous le regard de Xanxus. Il crut apercevoir une silhouette noire disparaître derrière les portes de verre d'un hôtel de luxe dont l'insigne lumineux représentait un coquillage.

Le requin fonça droit devant lui, comme excité par l'odeur du sang. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique rue à franchir. Sa progression à contre-courant fut malheureusement plus lente qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité : les piétons, tels des bancs de poisson, circulaient en groupes serrés suivant un mouvement identique et il était à deux doigts de jouer du sabre pour se frayer un chemin. Il arriva cependant à la porte de l'hôtel, bien qu'en sueur et les nerfs rudement ébranlés après sa traversée épique de la rue. Il s'accorda quelques secondes sur les marches menant à l'entrée pour reprendre son souffle et, alors qu'il se tenait penché en avant, il remarqua un troisième emballage jaune qu'il saisit l'air de rien. Il se redressa, l'excitation coulait à un débit soutenu dans ses veines, et gravit les dernières marches. Une fois près de la porte, son reflet net sur les vitres miroitantes de propreté lui renvoyèrent l'image d'un adolescent plutôt séduisant, pour ne pas dire beau gosse, mais anormalement rouge au niveau des joues. Il les tapota d'une main pour se donner du courage et effacer la preuve irréfutable de son excitation mais rien n'y fit.

Finalement le portier fit son travail et Squalo sursauta en voyant les battants de verre s'ouvrir en grand pour l'accueillir. Voilà qu'il stressait à présent. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait ! Il lui était devenu quasi inconcevable d'envisager concrètement la réalisation de ce projet. Il avança tout de même et pénétra à l'intérieur de l'hôtel. Tout lui semblait irréel, comme fantasmé, et le luxe de la réception acheva de le conforter dans son impression. Peut-être était-il sujet à une illusion de Viper ? Peut-être tout ceci n'était qu'une énorme mascarade ? Le préservatif qu'il avait ramassé sur les marches était pourtant une preuve tangible comme les deux autres qu'il conservait précieusement dans la poche de sa chemise. De toute façon, il ne savait que foncer et ça lui avait toujours réussi alors à quoi bon s'embarrasser de questionnements futiles ?

Il se planta devant la réception et avant même qu'il ne crache son fameux « voi », le réceptionniste lui tendit une clef.

\- Suite présidentielle, dixième étage, chambre numéro dix, annonça placidement l'employé en indiquant la direction de l'ascenseur.

L'Empereur des Épées se saisit brusquement de la clef et articula un vague merci avant de se précipiter dans cette direction. Son visage le brûlait littéralement de la base du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et sa crinière aurait rougi aussi par effet de capillarité si ça avait été humainement possible. Dix, dix, ça n'était définitivement pas une blague au goût douteux. Son cœur se prenait maintenant pour la batterie d'un groupe punk, défonçant à grands coups sa cage-thoracique. Voi ! Il allait enfin le faire avec Xanxus ! Il en avait les jambes en coton et un drôle de rire nerveux s'éleva de sa poitrine. Il s'appuya contre le mur pour reprendre un peu d'aplomb, calmer son ricanement, prévenir la chute et surtout réapprendre à respirer.

Après un moment de profonde inhalation, il retrouva son calme bien qu'un sourire proprement niais demeurait sur son visage, dernier vestige de son euphorie.

\- Voi, il vient ou quoi, ce putain d'ascenseur ? fulmina-t-il pour lui-même.

Puis l'illumination se fit dans son esprit : dans son agitation il n'avait toujours pas appuyé sur le bouton d'appel. Il se rattrapa rapidement et moins d'une minute plus tard les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'engouffra dans l'appareil qui referma derrière lui ses mâchoires d'acier.

Pugno d'Acciaio banda ses muscles et para à l'aide de sa cuisse le coup de pied surpuissant que lui envoya son adversaire et qui le fit reculer d'une dizaine de centimètres. Lussuria dégagea rapidement sa jambe et évita avec un timing millimétré le coup de coude qui visait son mollet. Coup qui méritait moyennement le nom de contre-attaque que le commentateur lui avait donné.

Le Vongola soupira, le combat traînait inutilement en longueur. Pia ne valait rien, il devait se faire une raison. Ce fut sans conviction qu'il passa à l'attaque, enchaînant les coups de poing, de coudes et de pied et la plupart atteignirent leur cible qui se relevait à chaque fois, un sourire arrogant accroché au visage. Pugno d'Acciaio avait bien compris que son Sempai était plus agile, rapide et fort que lui mais son point faible crevait les yeux tellement il était aisément repérable.

Il se laissait atteindre volontairement par les coups pour endormir la méfiance de son opposant, guettant le moment où celui-ci se déciderait à le frapper de son genou gauche. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre davantage : Lussuria avait décidé de l'achever avec un coup de genou, ironie dont il se délectait d'avance. Guido contracta ses muscles pour réduire au maximum les dommages de l'impact tout en préparant son poing gauche dans l'optique de fracturer une nouvelle fois le genou qu'il avait brisé. Le plus jeune sourit, irradiant de suffisance, tandis que le punk, visiblement en mauvaise posture, demeurait impassible.

La lueur clignotante des boutons de l'ascenseur qui annonçait sa progression dans les étages l'agaçait prodigieusement. Il aurait aimé être déjà tout en haut, au dixième étage pour étreindre, tordre, déchirer sauvagement l'objet de ses désirs. Pourtant une autre pulsion souhaitait ardemment voir cette lumière pénible cheminer en sens inverse. Plus il s'approchait du but, plus l'envie de fuir se faisait pressante, sa lutte interne distordait sa poitrine, le tiraillait douloureusement en tous sens.

Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement sur le couloir du dixième étage et alors qu'il marchait en direction de la suite, son regard se fit plus dur, un sourire bestial déforma ses traits d'adolescent et effaça les dernières traces d'euphorie naïve qui avait coloré ses joues. Ne subsistait que l'excitation purement physique d'une chair fraîche et délicieuse qui l'attendait derrière la porte.

Il introduisit la clef dans la serrure et la déverrouilla, hésita une dernière seconde puis, fixant la plaque dorée frappée du chiffre dix, se décida à entrer. Il n'eut pas le temps de remarquer la grandeur prétentieuse de la suite, d'apprécier le luxe outrancier du mobilier, ni même de profiter de la vue imprenable sur les rues commerçantes de la ville, car à peine la porte fut-elle refermée qu'il se retrouva brutalement plaqué contre elle par une ombre noire. Ombre qui se serrait tellement fort contre lui qu'il en eut le souffle coupé, et sa bouche fut prise d'assaut alors même qu'il tentait d'inspirer un peu d'air.

Xanxus l'embrassa avec une sauvagerie impatiente. Il mordilla d'entrée de jeu la lèvre inférieure de l'épéiste, fourra maladroitement sa langue dans sa bouche et vint presque lui arracher la sienne pour la tirer de son immobilité. Ça ne ressemblait en rien à des préliminaires et pourtant l'excitation du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère l'électrisait et lui faisait tourner la tête… à moins qu'il ne s'agisse du manque d'oxygène ?

L'ombre fut repoussée délicatement par l'argenté cramoisi qui mit quelques secondes à reprendre son souffle, tandis que le brun survolté et tout aussi rouge le fixait, vaguement déçu et gêné.

\- Voi, c'est comme ça qu'on embrasse ! s'écria le requin en attirant le tireur contre lui.

Un avant-bras juste au dessus de ses fesses et une main empoignant fermement l'arrière de son crâne, Squalo pressa à plusieurs reprises sa bouche contre celle de Xanxus qui suivait ses mouvements avant de le goûter du bout de la langue. Le muscle adverse se frottait au sien d'envie et, excité lui aussi, l'épéiste consentit à le caresser plus franchement. Il déployait tout son talent pour rendre le baiser aussi intense qu'inoubliable et les mains qui agrippaient avec fièvre sa chemise au point de lui érafler les omoplates le confortèrent sur son habileté. Ces mêmes mains glissèrent sur son torse alors qu'il relâchait son étreinte, pour venir déboutonner son haut.

Les brefs contacts des doigts du brun sur sa peau lui firent l'effet d'avoir été frappé par un véritable éclair d'adrénaline. L'argenté eut un mouvement de recul et dévisagea, interdit, son vis-à-vis. Il avait envie de lui demander qui il pouvait bien être et ce qu'il avait fait de Xanxus et éventuellement s'il pouvait lui restituer l'original.

\- Putain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, déchet ? Ne me dis pas que t'en as pas envie, je te croirai pas ! s'emporta le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère au bout de la troisième seconde de silence.

Il avait les joues – et apparemment le corps aussi – en feu. Finalement, la restitution n'allait peut-être pas être nécessaire… Squalo servit, comme à son habitude, un de ces sourires à la fois insolent et carnassier avant de répliquer d'un ton suave à son oreille :

\- Voi, je fais l'amour comme je me bats, rien ne pourra m'arrêter.

Et il illustra ses propos par une main baladeuse glissée sournoisement sous le pantalon du brun pour lui palper les fesses. Le plus jeune s'attendait sincèrement à recevoir une claque et elle arriva bel et bien, sous une autre forme cependant, avec hémorragie nasale en prime :

\- Tch ! Alors agis au lieu de parler ! Je suis sûr que cette langue sait faire autre chose, déchet !

Xanxus plongea sur sa proie sans attendre davantage et fit voler la chemise qui atterrit sans bruit sur le dossier d'un fauteuil Louis XIII.

\- Voi ! Les capo…

\- La ferme, déchet, j'en ai plus que tu ne pourras en remplir, prononça le plus âgé à voix basse et tremblante d'un désir mal contenu avant de fondre sur ses lèvres.

Alors le combat acharné de leurs langues reprit, les mains se mêlèrent à la bataille : celles de Xanxus, à la fois imprécises et conquérantes, arrachèrent un à un les vêtements, griffant la peau dans leur précipitation. Squalo battait pas à pas en retraite, ployant sous les assauts féroces de son partenaire, sans volonté véritable de s'y soustraire et appréciant la violence de chaque contact qui attisait son désir déjà visible. En réalité, il était habilement manœuvré par son amant qui cherchait à l'amener à un endroit précis. Le tireur se stoppa d'un coup et fit glisser sa propre veste de ses épaules, dénoua sa cravate et déboutonna intégralement sa chemise sous le regard ardent de l'argenté.

Le brun poussa d'une main le torse parfaitement musclé de son déchet d'amant, qui tomba à la renverse sur un fauteuil aux bras gonflés de velours parme. Ce dernier n'avait rien pu anticiper, les sens trop à vif pour ouvrir son champ de vision à autre chose que Xanxus. La caresse molle du tissu sur sa peau exposée le fit frissonner, mais pas autant que le toucher devenu assuré du brun sur ses cuisses. L'épéiste sentit les lèvres du tireur se poser timidement sur son torse, son pectoral, puis sa langue chaude glisser le long de ses abdominaux pour entrer furtivement dans son nombril. Il commença à inspirer plus fort, plus vite et avec peine, tandis que son partenaire faisait gonfler son membre à coups de langue hésitants mais ô combien délicieux.

Il hasarda sa main valide parmi les mèches ébène, qu'il caressa tendrement en guise d'encouragement. Le brun leva ses yeux d'ordinaire froids malgré leur couleur de feu et qui, là, reflétaient un désir violent teinté d'une gêne pudique, excitant d'autant plus le requin. Puis, s'adaptant rapidement, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère intensifia ses mouvements de langue et de lèvres tout en tentant de prendre en bouche l'intégralité de la colonne de chair. La bouche du plus âgé s'ouvrit en grand pour l'accueillir tandis que celle de son amant laissa sortir un gémissement plaintif avant de se libérer. C'était arrivé tellement vite que le brun n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler la semence, acte qui le laissa quelques secondes en état de choc.

Squalo, se remit rapidement de son orgasme et retint difficilement un sourire lorsqu'il vit dans quel état se trouvait son amant tant redouté à l'Académie et dans le milieu en général. Il le trouvait adorable avec ses sautes d'humeur et le décalage entre son tempérament sanguinaire et son côté sainte Nitouche, et le requin se jeta sur lui sans autre forme de procès, bien décidé à lui faire oublier le goût de son sperme. Le tireur fut agréablement surpris par la prise brutale et féroce sur ses lèvres et tout le reste de son corps car l'Empereur des Épées le poussait sans aucune précaution vers le lit double.

Leurs bouches s'entrechoquaient, leurs lèvres luttaient avec acharnement, leurs langues se repaissaient de l'autre alors que tous deux cheminaient vers leur objectif commun. Ils étaient incapables de se séparer, exigeaient toujours plus de leur partenaire sans jamais en avoir assez. Xanxus, sans réellement savoir comment, fut plaqué contre le matelas et dépossédé de ses derniers vêtements. Il était désormais totalement exposé et à la merci de son partenaire, pourtant, il n'avait ni l'envie de fuir, ni celle de chasser la langue qui courait le long de sa gorge, sinuait entre ses deux pectoraux pour venir s'attarder sur l'un de ses mamelons. Il perdait peu à peu toute réticence à se faire dominer par l'épéiste. Lui qui imposait invariablement sa volonté goûtait pour la première fois au frisson de dépendre de celle d'un autre.

Le grand carnassier referma sa mâchoire puissante sur la chair tendre et particulièrement sensible, arrachant une légère exclamation de plaisir et de douleur au plus âgé. C'était ça qu'il appréciait le plus chez Squalo, son mordant, sans mauvais jeu de mot. Cette façon qu'il avait de vouloir s'imposer sans jamais se soumettre à qui que ce soit. Et puis cette violence qui faisait partie intégrante de son être, qui caractérisait sa façon d'être et de faire… l'amour en l'occurrence. Xanxus sentit un doigt sinuer lentement entre ses fesses et la sensation qui en résultat acheva de faire gonfler son érection toute proche de la respiration de l'épéiste.

\- Voi, on dirait que tu commences à apprécier quand je te touche ici…

Sa première phalange pénétra soudainement en lui et le fit se cambrer de plaisir alors que le souffle tiède de l'épéiste sur sa virilité lui ravit un gémissement impatient.

\- La ferme, déchet… touche-moi plus… lâcha-t-il enfin.

Depuis le temps que l'argenté rêvait d'entendre ces mots ! Leur saveur était bien plus exquise qu'il ne l'avait imaginé et l'intonation de son amant bien plus suave que dans ses fantasmes les plus osés. Pour la première fois, il se tut, enfonça plus profondément son doigt dans l'antre chaud et caressa le membre érigé du bout de la langue. La pièce fut rapidement remplie de notes érotiques, souffle saccadé et gémissements de plaisir que poussait le plus âgé sans aucune retenue. Ses dernières résistances étaient tombées et il oublia tout. Ses doutes, sa fierté, sa position, toutes ces considérations se subordonnèrent à sa satisfaction immédiate. Il les sacrifiait sans regret pour se livrer au plaisir pur, pour la chaleur brûlante d'un amant, pour la sensation éphémère et pourtant si pleine du néant, de l'oubli.

L'ouverture de l'emballage d'un des préservatifs réactiva cependant les mécanismes de sa conscience, Squalo allait le prendre pour la première fois. Cette idée le fit rougir et lui glaça le sang, tout à la fois. Il ne pouvait pas s'offrir comme ça, sans garantie, à cet être à l'orgueil démesuré et son cadet a fortiori.

\- Squalo… commença-t-il, hésitant.

\- Hum ?

L'Empereur des Épées releva à peine la tête de sa besogne, il n'était pas aisé d'ouvrir et d'enfiler un préservatif à une seule main.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Le brun détourna le regard en rougissant alors que l'autre semblait désarçonné par la question.

\- Ben… mon amant ? hasarda l'argenté.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère sembla satisfait par la réponse.

\- Et Bronco ?

\- Mon meilleur pote, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Xanxus afficha une moue mi-boudeuse, mi-contrariée.

\- Je t'interdis de le revoir. Je sais qu'il est amoureux de toi et je sais que t'as abusé de lui.

\- Voi… protesta le requin.

Mais le tireur se redressa, lui ôta le préservatif de la main et le lui enfila en caressant lentement sa verge.

\- Si tu me baises, tu ne baiseras que moi…  _capito_  ? susurra une voix incroyablement chaude à son oreille.

\- Puisqu'on en parle, je peux ? répliqua le bretteur en renversant son partenaire sur le dos.

\- Oui mais…

Le carnassier lui écarta méthodiquement les cuisses et releva sont bassin pour le pénétrer quand :

\- Attends deux secondes, déchet ! s'emporta le dominé.

\- Voi ! Quoi encore ?

\- T'as que ça en tête ? Me baiser ? Rien de plus ? insista le brun.

L'épéiste réfléchit un instant mais sa pensée peinait à prendre forme, il avait bien une idée de ce que l'autre voulait mais son désir prenait le pas sur toutes les autres considérations.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi à la fin ? explosa Squalo.

Ils pouvaient bien discuter plus tard, il n'avait qu'une envie, le prendre, et n'était pas programmé pour réfléchir quand la tension la plus douloureuse de sa vie tiraillait son entrejambe.

\- Je suis amoureux de toi, déchet !

Le coup de poing partit comme une balle de révolver, invisible tant il était rapide. Ce coup que Pugno d'Acciaio avait travaillé encore et encore au point d'en faire la pièce maîtresse de sa technique. Son Sempai n'avait aucune chance avec son genou déjà meurtri par la version précédente de son coup. Pourtant, le Vongola ne reculait pas, son genou lancé vers l'avant, la cambrure légère de son dos lui conféraient même la grâce d'un danseur sur ce ring impitoyable. Leurs articulations métalliques s'entrechoquèrent dans un fracas de tonnerre dont la résonnance pétrifia la foule. Le choc paralysa les muscles du bras tendu du plus jeune alors qu'un sourire jubilatoire étira les traits anciennement angéliques du plus âgé.

\- Un problème, Guido ?

L'interpellé avait bien trop mal pour répondre et le craquement morbide des jointures artificielles qui se brisèrent avant d'éclater en morceaux parlèrent pour lui. Pugno s'écroula avec une grimace de douleur, indubitablement vaincu.

Au même moment, un peu plus loin, sur le banc des participants, le vibreur du Gardien de la Foudre secoua la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il sortit rapidement de la salle pour répondre à l'appel qu'il n'attendait plus.

\- Allô ?

\- … Viens me chercher, avec ta voiture. Je t'attends devant l' hôtel.

\- D'accord mais… il s'est passé un truc ?

\- … Viens me chercher, c'est tout.

\- VOICI NOTRE NOUVEAU CHAMPION ! LUSSURIA DE LA MAFIA ACADEMY ! hurla le commentateur qui était monté sur le ring pour l'occasion.

Lussuria s'avança vers lui, lui prit le micro des mains et rectifia :

\- Lussuria de la famille Vongola !

La foule en liesse commença à scander son nom ainsi que celui du puissant clan maffieux et les cris nourrirent le délire euphorique du vainqueur. Son passé était désormais définitivement derrière lui, cependant, malgré la fièvre ambiante, il se dirigea vers son adversaire :

\- Je tenais à te dire que t'es le pire boxeur que je connaisse, Pia. Aujourd'hui je te laisse filer, mais si je te croise à nouveau je serai sans pitié.

\- … hein ? articula finalement le requin après une longue minute.

\- Putain ! jura le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère en commençant à se dégager de son partenaire.

\- Voi ! Attends, tu… tu plaisantes, pas vrai ?

\- Merde ! jura une nouvelle fois le plus âgé en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Xanxus… t'es sérieux ? interrogea l'épéiste, les yeux exorbités et l'air inquiet comme si l'autre était sujet au délire ou lui-même à une hallucination.

\- Bordel, va te faire foutre, déchet !

La détresse transparaissait dans son ton qui se voulait plein de haine. Il écarta les bras de l'argenté et ramassa ses vêtements avant de se rhabiller. Pendant ce temps, Squalo restait de marbre, nu sur le lit, silencieux et immobile, pareil à une statue. Ce silence étourdissait le tireur. Une immonde sensation nauséeuse s'empara de son corps couplée à des vertiges qui faisaient trembler les murs autour de lui. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de ses propres tremblements ? Mais il se sentait trop mal pour le remarquer.

Seul le claquement sec et froid de la porte rompit le cercle infernal de silence. Il ne voulait penser à rien, surtout pas. Xanxus régla la note pour la chambre et sortit. Ne pas penser, surtout ne pas penser, quoi qu'il arrive. L'ombre ténébreuse et charismatique s'écroula pour laisser place à l'adolescent assis sur les marches, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il glissa sa main dans sa poche et empoigna son téléphone portable.


	19. Fiançailles

Cible 10 : Xanxus se marie ?

 

L'éternelle ligne droite de l'autoroute déroulait sa bande luisante dans les ténèbres de ce soir sans lune. Les lampadaires, ponctuellement plantés derrière la glissière métallique, paraissaient comme les pâles flambeaux d'une veillée funèbre. Le silence de mort n'était déchiré que par le rugissement sauvage du moteur de la Mercedes qui tranchait de ses phares puissants l'épaisseur de la nuit. Xanxus gardait les yeux résolument clos dans un demi-sommeil. Mais ses traits, qui auraient dû être détendus, étaient secoués de tics nerveux qui trahissaient la teneur cauchemardesque de ses songes. Le Gardien de la Foudre focalisait son attention sur la route, aveuglé quelques fois par les flashs des voitures venant en sens inverse. Il ne voulait à aucun prix assister à la vision tortionnaire de cette douleur nue peinte sur le visage de l'homme qui lui était le plus précieux.

Ganauche lorgna quelques secondes l'affichage digital : dix-huit heures et vingt-neuf minutes, plus que deux heures de route. Leur « fuite » n'avait pas été aisée à justifier auprès de Reborn qui ne tolérait pas que quiconque esquive un évènement familial. Le plus âgé avait dû prétexter une rechute de Xanxus après l'usage excessif de la Flamme de la Colère trois jours plus tôt pour éviter le courroux d'un tueur à gage qui n'était pas dupe mais qui n'avait pas réellement d'emprise sur l'adolescent aux yeux écarlates.

Le mutisme du plus jeune le mettait mal à l'aise, il ne lui avait rien expliqué, n'avait pas versé la moindre larme. Il n'était pourtant pas difficile de déterminer la cause de sa souffrance et la seule pensée que le gamin braillard pouvait le mettre dans des états pareils le fit entrer dans une rage folle. Pour se calmer, il donna un grand coup d'accélérateur, peu regardant quant aux limitations de vitesse mais une main apaisante posée sur sa cuisse le fit ralentir.

\- Il y a un radar à deux-cent-cinquante-six mètres.

C'étaient ses premiers mots depuis plusieurs heures, le signal qu'il avait patiemment attendu. Revenu à une allure modérée, le Gardien se tritura les méninges pour trouver les mots appropriés. Par quoi commencer ? Lui demander si ça allait alors que ça crevait les yeux qu'il était à bout de nerfs ? L'inviter à se confier au risque de porter le coup fatal à sa fierté déjà meurtrie ? Il valait mieux commencer en terrain neutre :

\- Ton hyper intuition est toujours aussi aiguisée, commenta-t-il avec détachement.

Un grognement incompréhensible tint lieu de réponse et le mi-blond ravala un soupir de lassitude. Quelques secondes de silence s'écoulèrent. Ils étaient chacun dans l'expectative puis, dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé, leurs poitrines se soulevèrent, comme gonflées de ressentiments :

\- Crache ! s'impatientèrent Xanxus et Ganauche au même moment.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, se jaugeant du regard avant de reprendre :

\- Balance, je ne suis pas télépathe !

\- Vas-y, demande, je sais que t'en crèves d'envie !

Ils avaient encore parlé en même temps. Aucun des deux ne reprit la parole, se contentant d'échanger des coups d'œil qui se voulaient persuasifs. Finalement, ils campèrent en silence sur leurs positions jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une aire de repos. Xanxus boudait dans son coin, enfermé dans son mutisme quand le plus âgé sortit de la voiture pour fumer une cigarette. Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère pouvait deviner sa silhouette sombre et agitée dans le rétroviseur sans comprendre pourquoi Gana s'attelait à garder cette partie de sa personnalité secrète. Puis la silhouette disparut, engloutie par les lumières de la boutique de la station d'essence, pour reparaître quelques secondes plus tard, rassérénée et tranquille. Le Gardien de la Foudre ouvrit la portière et se réinstalla au volant avant de tendre un gobelet de café au plus jeune qui le renifla avec méfiance.

\- J'avoue que ça n'est pas le top, mon chaton, mais il n'y avait que ça.

Il avala lui-même une gorgée de sa propre boisson pour lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas nocive et l'autre l'imita sans broncher.

\- Bon, je vais essayer d'être diplomate… (il fit une pause et reprit) Je ne te demanderai rien même si je meurs d'envie de savoir. Je n'ai pas le droit de te forcer à parler, et puis tu sais que je suis là. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

\- Tch !

Malgré l'expression de profond dédain qu'il affichait, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère fut touché par ces paroles. Les démonstrations d'affection entre maffieux étaient bien trop rares pour qu'il s'y fasse et les effusions sentimentales de son vieux bien trop gênantes pour qu'il les accepte. Son regard s'assombrit et ses lèvres se murent en un rictus mauvais : qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait que Timoteo était bien son père ? Maintenant qu'il y pensait, seuls les Gardiens et le CEDEF étaient au courant de son adoption. Il n'avait jamais été officiellement désigné comme héritier et ne prenait que très rarement part aux affaires de la famille. En réalité on ne l'avait sollicité qu'une seule fois : pour aller chercher Squalo après son combat contre Tyr…

Xanxus sentit la main tiède de Ganauche se poser sur sa joue et essuyer quelques chose d'humide d'un revers du pouce. Il cligna des yeux et d'autres gouttes semblables à la première dévalèrent l'arrondi de ses joues. Il abaissa le pare-soleil pour confirmer son hypothèse... Putain, il pleurait ! Il observa, ahuri, l'une de ses larmes tomber dans son gobelet de café sans que le moindre sanglot ne secoue sa poitrine. Alors, une nouvelle fois, il sentit l'étreinte à la fois tendre et passionnée des lèvres du Gardien de la Foudre sur les siennes et il se laissa mener par cette force tranquille, douce et rassurante qui savait l'apaiser.

La fin des vacances était arrivée vite, trop vite, bien trop vite aux yeux de l'Empereur des Épées qui avait passé l'intégralité de ses jours de repos à tenter d'entrer en contact avec Xanxus. Ses appels, messages textes et vocaux, ainsi que ses mails restaient évidemment sans réponse. Il avait résolu de lui parler directement mais par un mystérieux concours de circonstances il n'était jamais arrivé à le croiser au manoir (fichus couloirs !) et il n'était jamais dans sa chambre quand il allait y frapper (toutes les deux heures environ). Pourtant, Lussuria, Bel et Lévi lui avaient assuré qu'ils le voyaient régulièrement et en charmante compagnie qui plus est, histoire de le faire enrager un peu. Le message était clair, seulement Squalo n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, il voulait parler à Xanxus et il communiquerait avec lui quitte à employer le morse ou les signaux de fumée !

C'est l'esprit emprunt d'une résolution inébranlable que l'argenté passa le portail de l'Académie. Il traversa la cour de son pas déterminé de carnassier et fonça droit vers la classe de Xanxus. Il était tellement obnubilé par son objectif qu'il entra en collision avec le torse bodybuildé d'un boxeur qu'il était décidément impossible d'éviter.

\- Squa-chan, mon ange, c'est affreux ! s'exclama Lussuria en le serrant maternellement contre sa poitrine.

Une plainte étouffée filtra du marcel du vainqueur du tournoi inter-écoles, provenant sans doute d'un squale agonisant pris en étau entre une paire de pectoraux durs comme le marbre et une poigne de fer.

\- Voi ! Lâche-moi, bordel ! gueula finalement le malheureux en se dégageant des serres qui le broyaient.

\- Mais, Squa-chan, je voulais juste te réconforter, fit Lussuria, la voix pleine de larmes simulées.

\- Me réconforter pour quoi ? Voi !

\- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

\- Au courant de quoi ?

Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas au courant ! L'épéiste portait le même intérêt pour les ragots que Lussuria pour les femmes.

\- Le Nono a trouvé une fiancée à Xanxus et ils vont être présentés officiellement l'un à l'autre samedi soir. S'il s'avère qu'ils s'entendent bien, leurs fiançailles seront annoncées aussitôt, sinon, ça n'est qu'une question de temps avant que le Boss ne réussisse à convaincre Xanxus de prendre cette demoiselle pour épouse. C'est un très bon parti, issu d'une famille assez influente et ce mariage scellerait une alliance durable entre nos deux familles après vingt ans de conflits.

\- …

\- Ma, Squa-chan, tu m'écoutes ?

Une chute libre, c'était précisément ce qu'il ressentait. Une longue et lente chute. Son cœur s'était pétrifié dans sa poitrine, avait roulé le long de sa cage thoracique et appuyait maintenant douloureusement sur son estomac. Il le sentait s'appesantir de plus en plus, comme s'il avait la volonté de s'arracher à ses artères, de peser encore plus lourd à lui en faire flancher les jambes au point de l'attirer au fond d'un abîme sombre et glacé pour l'y noyer. Cette souffrance était d'autant plus insupportable qu'elle lui était inconnue. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrir avec lenteur pour répondre mais les mots furent happés par la goulée d'air qu'il avala instinctivement avant de suffoquer. La nouvelle lui avait littéralement coupé le souffle. Il sentit le besoin impérieux de s'isoler et se dirigea tout de go vers le toit sans prendre la peine de répondre au maître de Muay Thaï.

Le souffle glacé de cette matinée de février balaya le ténébreux nuage de fumée qu'était devenue sa pensée et il se sentit à nouveau opérationnel. Squalo, accoudé à la rambarde, sur le toit du lycée, comme à son habitude, lâcha un soupir à faire déprimer les pierres du bâtiment. Il avait éprouvé une sensation déroutante en apprenant la nouvelle mais il était du type Pluie et le calme succédait toujours à ses trop-pleins émotionnels. Pourtant, quelque chose qu'il ne se croyait plus capable de ressentir avait ressurgi des tréfonds de son âme : la peur. Et plus précisément l'angoisse de perdre le lien qui l'unissait à Xanxus. Il aurait aimé pouvoir rire de lui même tellement il se trouvait pathétique mais seule une grimace de douleur lui tordit la bouche. Lui qui dédaignait la vie sous toutes ses formes, faisant cas uniquement de la sienne tout en étant pourtant prêt à la perdre à tout moment ! Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, cet apitoiement sur lui-même. Il était un fier épéiste, un requin affamé à la lame acérée toujours en quête d'une nouvelle proie, tranchant indifféremment chaque obstacle… Quelle mauvaise foi ! S'il était vraiment comme il se décrivait, de tels sentiments n'étaient pas censés l'atteindre. Non, il n'était pas heurté par l'attitude de Xanxus, il était juste frustré de ne pas l'avoir baisé malgré tous ses efforts. Mais Xanxus avait dit qu'il l'aimait… Oui, mais il avait plus souvent goûté à ses poings qu'à ses lèvres et l'autre passait tout son temps avec le Gardien de le Foudre.

La lutte de ses deux voix intérieures continua en lui, répondant à chaque argument, contrant chaque exemple. Des idées contradictoires s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, créant un vacarme infernal qui était à deux doigts de lui faire perdre pied avec la réalité qui l'entourait. Il tenta d'inspirer profondément et ouvrit les yeux pour se calmer. Malheureusement, sans préméditation, ses iris bleu givré se posèrent sur Xanxus qui venait précisément d'entrer dans la cour en grande pompe comme à son habitude. Et pour la première fois depuis son combat contre Tyr la détresse prit l'entière possession de son corps.

\- Squalo…

Le terrible fracas qui remuait son cerveau et faisait trembler son cœur cessa au moment où deux bras se refermèrent autour de sa taille. Un souffle chaud agita ses cheveux sur sa nuque tandis que des mèches blondes d'une douceur de velours effleuraient sa joue.

\- B… Dino ?

\- Calme-toi, chuchota ce dernier avec douceur à son oreille, on va trouver une solution pour tout arranger.

Il tenta de se dégager, Dino ne devait pas le voir dans cet état, il avait sa fierté, bordel !

\- Voi ! Je-j'en ai rien à foutre de toute… s'insurgea l'argenté en se débattant mais l'étreinte du blond était bien plus puissante qu'il ne l'avait cru.

Le cri de l'épéiste Vongola alerta les élèves qui traînaient encore dans la cour et il sentit le regard de Xanxus braqué sur lui.

\- VOI ! Lâche-moi, enflure, ou je te…

\- Chut ! le coupa Bucking Horse et il empoigna d'une main l'entrejambe du requin. Si tu bouges, je te les broie, glissa-t-il sensuellement à son oreille.

Squalo prit la consistance d'une statue de marbre, il pouvait tout endurer, même la mort, mais pas ça. Il resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que la foule se désintéresse totalement du spectacle.

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda la victime d'une toute petite voix alors que le Cavallone le relâchait. Xanxus a cru qu'on batifolait !

\- C'était le but, mon petit requin… répliqua l'autre en souriant, visiblement fier de sa manœuvre.

\- Voi !

\- Calme toi, ça s'appelle combattre le feu par le feu. Il se sert de Ganauche pour te faire enrager, sert toi de moi et vous serez quittes !

L'argenté dévisagea avec étonnement son vis-à-vis, il avait parlé avec une telle détermination qu'il avait du mal à le reconnaître.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça, voi ?

L'aider, se mettre délibérément en danger pour lui alors que lui-même avait été prêt à le laisser tomber pour pouvoir se taper Xanxus. Il ne comprenait pas tous ces bons sentiments qui l'animaient. Il ne comprenait pas que l'on puisse volontairement agir contre ses intérêts. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi un être humain était prêt à se sacrifier pour le bonheur d'un d'autre.

\- Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami… mon premier véritable ami, ajouta-t-il tout bas.

Une dangereuse peuplade de cupidons, guirlandes colorées, petits cœurs en feutrine rouge et rose, d'entrelacs de feuilles de vigne et de minuscules ampoules clignotantes avaient réussi à envahir le manoir Vongola, là où de nombreux maffieux avaient échoués. L'ennemi était redoutable mais le plus vicieux et dangereux de tous ces envahisseurs, outre Reborn tapi dans les bégonias, restait les branches de gui suspendues à tout va dans les endroits les plus improbables et que tous esquivaient au mieux.

Au début, personne n'avait fait attention à la décoration d'un goût plus que douteux. La force de l'habitude les avait immunisés contre les lubies toujours plus limites de leur Boss adoré… Après tout, ça n'était que ponctuel, juste le temps d'une soirée, histoire de mettre les invités dans l'ambiance des fiançailles à venir… si tout se passait bien. Et il n'y avait pas de raison pour que ça se passe autrement, n'est-ce pas ? Quoi qu'il en fut, les futurs Varia et Dino, trop occupés à exécuter le plan savamment nommé « Empêcher les fiançailles du Boss » – seuls mots qu'était capable de prononcer Lévi depuis une semaine – n'avaient rien vu venir du stratagème. Et s'ils avaient su, ils auraient prévu les pastilles à la menthe ou auraient simulé un herpès bien placé mais ils ne savaient rien, hélas…

Squalo descendit les grands escaliers de la salle de bal en s'appuyant sur le bras puissant d'un pas-encore-moustachu manieur de parapluies. Sa peau, adroitement camouflée sous les manches amples de son kimono de soie écarlate, frissonnait d'appréhension. Il souleva discrètement un pan du tissu chatoyant qui représentait un saule aux nombreuses feuilles d'or pour marcher plus librement et qu'il relâcha immédiatement lorsqu'il sentit le regard désapprobateur et meurtrier de Lussuria dans son dos.

Ce dernier accompagnait une douce jeune fille à la longue chevelure dorée qui tombait en cascade de fines boucles souples sur ses frêles épaules. Un corset noir lacés d'un ruban lilas mettait en valeur sa taille et donnait l'impression de retenir le flot de dentelle qui couvrait à peines ses cuisses. Dino ravala ses larmes d'homme à la virilité bafouée, en se disant qu'il avait échappé de justesse aux porte-jarretelles. Les bas résille n'étaient pas si mal après tout… Le souci, c'était ces chaussures à plateforme qui rendaient chacun de ses mouvements imprécis. Heureusement pour lui (ou pas), ses hommes étaient là et Viper avait consenti à créer une illusion du parrain de la famille Cavallone pour donner le change. Ce dernier aurait largement préféré remplir son rôle de chef de clan et laisser son illusion porter une robe mais l'Arcobaleno de la Brume avait été intransigeant, le chantage était son fond de commerce après tout.

Ils arrivèrent au bas des escaliers au moment précis où le Nono passait son bras autour des épaules de Xanxus pour le mener et le présenter à sa promise. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre ! Tant pis pour le plan, on improviserait. Et puis en fait, l'impro, ça ne changeait pas beaucoup du plan original, à savoir : trouver Xanxus, lui coller Dino travesti au bras et faire croire à Timoteo que son fils avait déjà une fiancée. Rien de bien élaboré en somme, mais Belphegor se désintéressait de l'affaire et la place vacante du génie n'avait pu être pourvue : Lévi restait prostré, Squalo déprimait, Dino tentait de le consoler et Lussuria était trop heureux de pouvoir jouer à la poupée grandeur nature avec ses camarades pour remettre en question leur stratégie foireuse. D'ailleurs, personne ne savait pourquoi Squalo avait laissé le boxeur lui faire porter un kimono et lui teindre les cheveux en noir. « Plan B » avait répondu sobrement le nouvellement brun.

Les deux couples se séparèrent et chacun parti de son côté, empruntant un itinéraire différent vers Xanxus. Lussuria tenta de contourner la piste de danse pour gagner du temps quand il sentit un bras l'entraîner en arrière. Immédiatement après, un énorme flash de lumière qui provenait d'un spot braqué sur lui manqua de l'aveugler (les lunettes de soleil sont plus qu'un accessoire de mode, c'est une façon d'être). Et Il reconnu Nie Brow qui lui indiquait avec un sourire malicieux la branche de gui suspendue à un cupidon, lui-même suspendu au plafond. La foule se retourna en riant vers le couple improvisé, guettant le baiser entre les deux hommes. Lussuria recula d'un pas, il n'était pas intimidé comme on aurait pu le croire, seulement pressé.

\- Bonsoir, Lussuria-chan… La tradition veut que l'on s'embrasse sous cette merveilleuse plante… fit le Gardien du Soleil du neuvième parrain Vongola en s'avançant d'un pas.

\- Nie-san, ça aurait été avec joie mais je dois vraiment y aller… tout de suite… contesta d'une petite voix le plus jeune en tentant de dégager son bras.

\- Et briser la tradition ? Ne dis pas de bêtises…

Il tira d'un coup sec sur l'avant bras qu'il tenait en étau et réceptionna contre son torse le pratiquant de Muai Thaï. Profitant du mouvement, il glissa sa main droite dans celle de son vis-à-vis et la gauche sur son dos puis inclina son bassin pour obliger Lussuria à se cambrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Nie-san ? s'exclama ce dernier d'une voix suraiguë.

Le plus âgé s'approcha doucement du visage de son captif, un sourire un peu amer étirait ses lèvres :

\- Tu veux empêcher ces fiançailles et ça n'est ni dans l'intérêt de mon Boss, ni dans le mien, répondit-il simplement avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Et c'est ainsi que Lussuria fut mis hors-jeu. Les autres continuèrent leur route, à peine conscient que l'un des leurs venait de tomber au combat. Dino était, sans surprise, le plus lent à avancer, n'osant bousculer personne et s'excusant abondamment à chaque frôlement. Squalo ramait lui aussi, assailli par un banc d'admirateurs tous plus volubiles les uns que les autres. Prince the Ripper, quant à lui, sinuait tranquillement parmi la foule et était clairement dans son élément. Malheureusement, il était à des kilomètres des préoccupations des autres, quelque chose de bien plus intéressant avait capté son attention. Tous leurs espoirs reposaient maintenant sur la performance de Lévi-A-Than qui longeait actuellement le buffet.

\- Suis-moi, ma jolie, il y a une branche de gui pas loin… proposa subtilement un ivrogne vêtu d'une blouse de médecin à une jeune adolescente d'à peine quatorze ans avec des lunettes.

Oregano se contenta d'envoyer un regard meurtrier à son interlocuteur et s'éloigna sans un mot. La place fut remplacée par une armoire à glace à l'air pas franchement commode et prête à en découdre avec le pervers.

\- Le prends pas mal, Turménic, hoqueta Shamal, mais t'es pas vraiment mon genre…

Il s'éloigna en titubant, heurta malencontreusement une paire de ballerines vernies rouges et se serait étalé de tout son long s'il ne s'était pas retenu à un adolescent à l'air solide.

\- Excuse-moi, mon pote, fit-il en époussetant le costume trois-pièces noir de Lévi.

\- Y'a pas de mal, mec…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car une lumière vive l'aveugla. Shamal leva la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur à la vue de la branche de gui. Quelques secondes plus tard la foule scandait « Le bisou ! Le bisou ! ». Quand Lévi comprit dans quel merdier il avait mis les pieds, il se repentit de toutes les misères qu'il avait fait subir à sa mère et regretta de ne pas avoir reprit la boutique de parapluie familiale. De son côté, Shamal implorait tous les saints qu'il connaissait (liste bien plus courte que celle de son homonyme). Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et ils jaugèrent l'autre un moment puis, d'un commun hochement de tête, se résignèrent à leur triste sort. Un clignement d'yeux plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fui chacun de leur côté, en larmes.

Bel avait observé du coin de l'œil la scène, son sourire de psychopathe s'élargissait à chaque seconde pour finalement laisser échapper son rire si particulier. Il essuya une larme d'un revers de main et continua sa progression vers le piano car celui qui en jouait à cet instant était vraisemblablement un virtuose…

Squalo avait fait subtilement luire la lame de son épée, qu'il dissimulait dans la manche de son kimono, pour dissuader ses galants de s'épancher davantage. Profitant du fait que Lussuria se trouvait hors de portée, il releva une nouvelle fois les pans de soie pour se déplacer plus rapidement. Après un bref balayage de la salle, il décida de couper par la piste de danse qui était le seul lieu épargné par l'invasion de la plante parasite. Dino, qui se trouvait également près du carré des danseurs, essayait tant bien que mal de repousser les invitations des maffieux célibataires. Alors qu'il se répandait en fausses excuses, le requin fendit le cercle d'admirateur du parrain Cavallone, le prit par la main et l'entraîna sur la piste pour une valse.

Les pas rapides et lents se succédaient, et les boots à plateforme pilonnaient sans pitié les sandales de bois. Squalo subissait en silence, s'attelant à traverser la piste le plus rapidement possible. Il ne restait que deux malheureux mètres avant d'atteindre le bout lorsque l'orchestre changea de mesure pour un quadrille. Le mouvement de la foule les repoussa vers le centre de la piste, alors, plutôt que de perdre le temps précieux qu'ils venaient de gagner, le nouvellement brun éjecta d'un coup de pied le pauvre Bucking Horse qui s'écrasa… sur le marbre glacé, hors de la piste. Il se releva en massant son bas du dos tout en cherchant Squalo du regard. Ce dernier avait disparu, complètement happé par les danseurs. Tant pis, il devait remplir la mission pour laquelle il s'était proposé.

Xanxus n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui, dans la serre, en train d'écouter le récital de son futur beau-frère tandis que Bel, le soi-disant génie, était flegmatiquement étalé sur ses genoux et tendait la main pour saisir une friandise que lui présentait une jeune fille à la chevelure rose. D'ailleurs celle-ci en offrit au brun taciturne qui refusa… poliment car il sentait l'aura menaçante de son paternel braqué contre sa tempe comme un revolver. Puis, une fois le morceau achevé, le Nono se leva et prit la parole. De son côté, Dino assistait à la scène, totalement impuissant depuis qu'il avait coincé l'un de ses lacets entre deux lames de parquet branlantes. Il jurait, maudissait sa maladresse, tirait comme un forcené sur le fil, puis tremblait à l'idée d'abimer les précieux accessoires de Lussuria, avant de tirer à nouveau, frustré et dépité. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il même pas se rendre utile à Squalo ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce qu'il l'aidait pour commencer ? Une fois Xanxus fiancé il pourrait sortir librement avec l'épéiste, alors pourquoi s'acharner s'il n'avait rien à gagner ?

Non loin de là, Superbi, changeait de partenaire pour la énième fois, implorant mentalement la fin de ce quadrille de malheur et priant pour une opportunité quelconque de quitter la piste. S'il avait bien calculé, il serait loin du centre de la piste au prochain changement de partenaire et pourrait tenter une sortie discrète. Les pas le menèrent à l'endroit voulu, il lui suffisait de feindre un étourdissement ou autre et il se glisserait hors de la piste. Il compta les secondes et s'arrêta, simula le mal de tête et s'excusa auprès de son partenaire. Il jubilait, rien n'était plus facile que de jouer les faibles femmes pour attendrir les hommes, cependant, il sentit une main lui agripper l'épaule assez fort pour l'immobiliser. Puis une voix qu'il connaissait bien lui chuchota :

\- Squa-chan, ma belle, si tu fais un pas de plus tu déclencheras le spot juste au dessus de notre tête et nous échangerons un baiser fougueux devant tout le monde. Si tu essaies de fuir, je ferai en sorte qu'un spot s'active quelque soit l'endroit ou la personne à côté de laquelle tu te trouves grâce à cette magnifique télécommande. (Il lui indiqua une personne du doigt.) Je crois que tu as tapé dans l'œil de cet octogénaire.

\- Voi ! Et où est-ce que tu veux en venir, Ganauche ? cracha le travesti d'un ton qui suintait la haine.

\- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse,  _mademoiselle_ …

\- Enfoiré ! ragea l'épéiste en prenant la main que l'autre lui tendait.

Le petit blondinet assis sur les genoux de son aîné savourait la mélodie avant-gardiste puis le caramel que lui avait gentiment offert une dénommée Bianchi. Il n'avait pas véritablement observé la friandise, de toute façon sa frange ne le lui permettait pas vraiment, et n'avait pas non plus détecté l'odeur et le goût étrange de la sucrerie qui fondait dans sa bouche. Son ouïe était bien trop sollicitée pour que ses autres sens puissent fonctionner correctement. Il sentit cependant la brûlure d'estomac et se plia en deux en se tenant le ventre au moment où le Neuvième du Nom entamait son discours :

\- Chers invités, ma charmante Bianchi, Xanxus, mon fils…

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère tressaillit imperceptiblement.

\- … merci d'être venus. Je profite du fait que nous soyons en comité restreint pour vous présenter l'un à l'autre…

Belphegor commença à convulser, il avait l'impression qu'il allait recracher son cœur, tout le contenu de son estomac et carrément de sa cage thoracique.

\- J'espère que vous vous verrez comme nous, vos parents, vous voyons déjà : liés par un amour sincère et…

C'en était trop. Prince the Ripper rendit son caramel et tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité pendant la soirée, interrompant le discours. Juste à ce moment-là, le faux Dino Cavallone donna l'ordre à Romario de ramener le jeune assassin jusqu'à sa chambre. Ce dernier prit l'enfant dans ses bras et quitta la serre, conformément à la demande de son Boss et le Nono reprit son discours :

\- Je disais donc, chers amis, mes enfants, j'espère que vous verrez l'autre comme le sujet d'un amour et pas seulement comme une contrainte que nos deux familles vous imposeraient. Nous ne vous forcerons pas la main. D'ailleurs, Bianchi est encore jeune et Xanxus n'est pas majeur. Profitez du temps que nous vous accordons pour mieux vous connaître.

Son discours fut chaudement applaudi par l'assistance et Timoteo s'inclina humblement devant chacun de ses spectateurs. Dino, grâce à l'apparition inespérée de son bras droit, réussit à se dégager et parcourut en courant la distance qui le séparait de la serre.

\- Et maintenant, venez ici, mes enfants, si vous le voulez bien, reprit le neuvième parrain de la famille Vongola en écartant les bras pour inviter les deux promis à se lever.

Bianchi se dirigea docilement vers le parrain et posa sa main dans le creux de celle que lui tendait le plus âgé et Xanxus se leva de mauvais cœur pour jouer son rôle dans cette mascarade pitoyable.

\- Embrassez-vous, mes enfants, pour sceller l'union de nos deux familles…

Xanxus jeta un regard mauvais à son père qui lui renvoya un sourire rayonnant et plein de promesses d'humiliations à venir en cas de refus. Il reporta son attention sur la fille qu'on voulait le voir épouser, elle était belle, soit, mais complètement inexpressive, plate comme une planche de surf et pas encore pubère. Merci mais non merci, dans cinq ans peut-être mais là c'était de la pédophilie ou du détournement de mineure. Une légère pression sur ses doigts lui fit comprendre que le temps pressait et qu'il devait interpréter son rôle jusqu'au bout au risque de… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser, il se pencha, releva le menton de la jeune fille et allait y coller ses lèvres quand un plant de bégonias en pot vint les séparer. Il avait été jeté par Dino à l'aide de son fouet : pris de panique à l'idée d'arriver trop tard, ses mains avaient agi dans l'urgence et sans son consentement.

\- Je m'oppose à cette union, hurla-t-il avec une voix haut perchée et le rouge aux joues.

\- Et vous êtes ? s'enquit Gokudera père.

\- La… La fiancée de Xanxus… commença-t-il timidement puis, soudain, une idée de revanche lui vint à l'esprit et il continua avec toute l'emphase dont il était capable : il m'a juré son amour éternel ici même, dans cette serre, au milieu des orchidées, il y a un an de cela. Depuis, je me suis donnée à lui corps et âme, j'ai cédée à tous ses caprices, toutes ses lubies de jeune adolescent à l'imagination débridée…

Xanxus se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Ce salaud de Bronco était en train de le faire passer pour un faiblard de romantique à la con doublé d'un détraqué sexuel ! Car oui, il avait immédiatement reconnu le parrain de la famille Cavallone dans le maniement de fouet de la belle jeune fille. C'était quoi ce gros délire ? Une manœuvre pour l'empêcher de se fiancer ? Cette bande de déchet pensait vraiment qu'il allait gentiment accepter le mariage arrangé ?

\- … Il a ma vertu et mon cœur, aussi, pour le salut de mon âme je ne puis renoncer à lui, même pour une cause aussi noble que ce mariage entre vos deux familles. Je regrette sincèrement mon égoïsme mais si mon amour ne suffit pas à le combler, si mes soupirs n'attendrissent pas son cœur de pierre, enfin, si nos âmes ne se répondent plus, alors seulement je consentirai à le céder à une autre.

Il acheva sa tirade par un flot de larmes habilement simulées pour clore son envolée lyrique. Et tous savaient la faiblesse du parrain Vongola face aux larmes.

\- Xanxus, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu étais promis à une autre pour ne pas me faire de peine ! Tu allais sacrifier ton bonheur pour notre famille ! Je suis tellement fier et ému… sanglota Timoteo avant de se moucher bruyamment.

À cet instant précis, Xanxus avait l'incontrôlable envie de pendre Bronco avec son propre fouet avant d'aller se noyer dans la fontaine à champagne.

\- Bianchi chérie, j'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue.

Elle n'avait pas l'air gênée le moins du monde, au contraire, elle scrutait les bégonias qui avaient protégé son premier baiser avec attention. Elle crut voir une feuille bouger, puis une autre, puis un drôle de petit bonhomme vêtu d'un costume hors de prix apparut parmi les fleurs. « Tu n'as rien vu, ma mignonne, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil avant de s'en aller discrètement. »

\- Gokudera, je regrette vivement de ne pas pouvoir répondre à mon engagement, aussi, je vous propose de discuter immédiatement à un autre arrangement pour officialiser notre entente, continuait le Neuvième.

\- Eh bien, c'est avec plaisir et quelque part j'éprouve du soulagement à l'idée que ma petite fille reste encore un petit moment célibataire.

Ils rirent l'un et l'autre de bon cœur et se levèrent pour aller discuter affaires quand le Nono fit demi-tour et, souriant, proposa :

\- Puisque vous vous aimez, mes enfants, montrez au vieil homme que je suis l'intensité de votre amour.

\- Plaît-il ? interrogea Dino avec un sourire crispé.

\- Ce vieux pervers veut qu'on s'embrasse… ma douce, glissa Xanxus avec un sourire goguenard.

Il reçut un coup de canne sur le sommet du crâne pour son impertinence et ses orteils furent broyés par une semelle compensée aux allures de rouleau-compresseur. Pour se venger, il saisit sa pseudo fiancée par la taille et s'apprêtait à plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes quand la porte de la serre s'ouvrit en grand.

\- Voi ! Bas les pattes, ma grande, Xanxus est à moi !

Dino se retint in extremis de se mettre une tape sur le front devant la connerie de l'intervention de son meilleur ami. Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère haussa les sourcils, vaguement intéressé par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Il comprenait de moins en moins la teneur de la situation. D'abord, on lui imposait Dino travesti en guise de fiancée et maintenant, l'autre déchet d'épéiste s'y mettait aussi. Et voilà qu'il avait deux fiancées pour le prix d'une. Malheureusement, le lot, comme à la tombola, n'était ni repris, ni échangé.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel, déchet ? fit-il tout bas à l'oreille du Cavallone.

\- J'en sais rien mais c'était pas prévu dans le plan.

\- Il n'avait pas l'air bien ficelé votre plan pour commencer…

Et Xanxus se posa dans son fauteuil pour savourer le verre de brandy qui lui faisait des appels de phare depuis un long quart d'heure. Dino soupira et tenta de sauver les apparences.

\- Je regrette mais JE suis la fiancée de Xanxus ! répliqua le manieur de fouet.

\- Ah vraiment ? Et quelles preuves as-tu ? J'ai une lettre de lui (il sortit de sa manche l'enveloppe qui contenait la lettre de menace que Belphegor avait trafiquée), une mèche de cheveux (qu'il lui avait coupée dans son sommeil lors de leur première nuit) et son caleçon porte-bonheur (qu'il avait volé dans ses affaires dès que Xanxus avait eu le dos tourné) ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le blond était pris de cours, visiblement le « plan B » de Squalo était mieux élaboré qu'il ne l'avait cru. Puisqu'il n'avait aucun objet et pas de plan, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire : suivre Squalo.

\- C'est la vérité, Xanxounet ? Tu m'as trompé avec cette prostituée ? s'indigna Bronco.

\- Voi ! Pas prostituée, la greluche ! On dit geisha et ça n'a rien à voir !

Et les deux camarades de classe se crêpèrent le chignon comme deux véritables mégères, tellement pris dans leur rôles qu'ils étaient à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Xanxus, faisant semblant d'observer la scène, se délectait en réalité des boissons alcoolisées hors de prix qui défilaient devant ses yeux et qu'il descendait à tour de bras. Il ne voulait penser ni aux fiançailles, ni aux deux clowns qui se foutaient sur la gueule, ni à la version geisha de Squalo qui réveillait ses instincts de mâle alpha. En fait, il ne voulait pas penser à Squalo tout court. Tout à coup, les deux combattantes se retournèrent vers lui et demandèrent d'une même voix :

\- C'est à toi de choisir, c'est elle ou moi ?

Xanxus évalua la marchandise, regarda à droite et à gauche, Timoteo était toujours là malgré le retour de ses invités dans la salle de bal. Il attendait, prenant le bonheur et l'avenir de son fils très au sérieux.

\- Tch ! Je ne sors avec aucun de ces deux travelos, (et il s'adressa à son père) et je m'en contre-fous de tes fiançailles de merde !

\- Dommage, soupira le Neuvième, tu vas tellement bien avec Dino.


	20. Contrôle

Cible 11 : Contrôle

 

Le calme était revenu au Manoir Vongola, exit les décorations kitch, les travestis et les branches de gui terroristes. La vie reprenait son cours normal, si l'on pouvait appliquer cet adjectif aux membres de la Varia en devenir. Viper mettait au point une énième combine franchement illégale en vue d'accroître sa fortune. Belphegor testait une nouvelle technique que lui avait vantée – et vendue – l'Arcobaleno pour aiguiser ses couteaux. Lévi suait à grosses gouttes dans la salle d'entraînement afin de perfectionner une nouvelle attaque. Xanxus se calmait les nerfs en fabriquant un nouveau pistolet plus résistant à sa Flamme de la Colère dans l'atelier qu'il avait aménagé au sous-sol. Quant à Squalo et Lussuria :

\- Voi ! Lussuria ! Tu m'avais dit que cette couleur s'en irait au bout de huit shampoings, tu t'es foutu de moi, connard !

\- Ma, ma, Squa-chan ! J'ai dit huit semaines, détends-toi… répliqua le boxeur en terminant de se vernir les ongles de pied.

\- Huit… semaines ?

L'épéiste tomba à genoux, anéanti par la nouvelle. Peut-être était-il maudit ? C'est vrai, il y avait certainement une personne dans l'univers qui lui en voulait et lui envoyait régulièrement des mauvais sorts. À ce rythme là, il allait vraisemblablement être maudit sur plusieurs générations, enfin, s'il avait des enfants un jour. Ça ne pouvait être qu'une malédiction, l'explication par le mauvais karma accumulé dans ses vies antérieures n'était définitivement plus suffisante.

Une semaine plus tard, il ne restait rien de la coloration de l'épéiste. Sa chevelure était de nouveau argentée et soyeuse quand il passa les portes du réfectoire, Dino sur ses talons. L'autre enfoiré de boxeur l'avait bien eu à lui faire croire que sa couleur mettrait des mois à partir mais il était bien trop heureux pour se plaindre. Comme toujours le réfectoire de l'Académie était bondé et l'Empereur des Épées marmonna deux ou trois malédictions contre l'imbécile de Bronco qui, par un concours de circonstances surréalistes, avait réussi à faire exploser leurs deux déjeuners en TP de Chimie. Heureusement pour son meilleur ami, la chevelure argentée était sauve, contrairement à son uniforme calciné par endroit. Superbi soupira : au moins, il avait toujours ses sourcils contrairement à Dino.

\- Voi ! Pleure pas, Bronco, si tu arranges ta frange, on n'y verra que du feu… tenta de le consoler le requin mais les larmes du Cavallone repartirent de plus belle. J'ai dit feu ? Je voulais dire qu'on ne verra rien du tout… se rattrapa-t-il en plongeant sa main valide parmi les mèches dorées.

Au même instant il sentit le regard meurtrier de son brun taciturne préféré lui trouer la poitrine, ce à quoi il répondit par un large sourire de défi. Sa main glissa sur la nuque de Dino qu'elle caressa quelques secondes avant de sinuer le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'introduire dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Ce dernier, rougissait, frissonnait, tremblait sous la caresse de l'argenté qui interrompit le flot de ses larmes. Xanxus hésita à lui balancer le contenu de son assiette en pleine figure tellement sa jalousie exsudait mais céder à sa pulsion signifiait accorder de l'importance à ce déchet et ça, il préférait se faire mettre par Lussuria que de l'admettre.

Squalo jubilait, il connaissait assez sa proie pour savoir qu'elle était incapable de la moindre retenue quant à l'expression de ses émotions. Il avait beau feindre l'indifférence, son regard chargé de haine – ô combien sexy – braqué sur lui lui procurait un sentiment de jouissance infini. Il détenait le pouvoir de le faire craquer, enrager, de pulvériser le masque qu'il se plaisait tant à montrer et il désirait plus que jamais connaître l'étendue de son emprise sur le tireur. Il retira sa main de la poche arrière du Cheval Ailé dont il emprisonna le menton entre ses doigts. Dino n'eut ni le temps, ni l'envie véritable de protester et il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer la langue de l'épéiste. Le muscle brûlant et humide prit rapidement possession de l'espace avec une telle force que le Cavallone en eut le souffle coupé. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa complètement aller, savourant chaque seconde de plaisir que leur arrangement lui accordait. Quant à Squalo, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et fixait intensément Xanxus, le provoquant ouvertement. C'en était trop pour le brun taciturne qui se leva sans dire un mot et quitta la salle, l'appétit littéralement coupé, laissant à Lévi le soin de débarrasser son plateau.

Superbi ne put réprimer un sourire profondément insolent alors que sa langue était toujours enfoncée dans la bouche de Dino. Ce dernier pressait avec un quasi désespoir le bras du Vongola pour le supplier de le lâcher avant la suffocation. Mais tout ce que Squalo sentait c'était le plaisir pur de la victoire, la sensation jouissive de cet orgueil retrouvé qui gonflait sa poitrine pour se fondre entièrement en lui. Il n'était qu'instinct et inconscient des ravages qu'il laissait dans son sillage. Il laissait libre cours à son penchant animal, ses grandes mâchoires de carnassier s'étaient refermées sur Dino qu'il mordait jusqu'au sang. Le pourpre du liquide vital tombait goutte à goutte, perlant encore chaud entre les dents qui avaient broyé tant de chair. Le requin ne prenait même plus le temps d'apprécier le sang qu'il ingurgitait sans effort. Sang qui teintait les eaux alentour, brouillait et excitait ses sens. Déjà son esprit désirait une proie plus rare, un sang neuf dont la saveur exquise présumée était exacerbée par le souvenir du sang déjà goûté. Il était prêt à tout pour savourer ce met rare, il voulait sentir cette note délicieuse sur sa langue.

Une fois Xanxus hors de vue, Squalo relâcha son ami et souffre-douleur dont les lèvres rougies n'avaient d'égal que ses pommettes incandescentes. Dehors, le fracas d'une pierre brisée fit trembler les murs du bâtiment.

La cour de récréation avait été ravagée par un séisme de force dix, du moins c'était ce qui semblait au premier abord. Un extraordinaire spectacle de désolation remplaçait désormais les allées propres et bien entretenues, les carrés de verdure et même le petit bois, fierté de l'école. Tout avait changé d'aspect. Un étrange assemblage de morceaux de ruines et de ferrailles se mêlait aux plantations brisées et arrachées par endroits. Un bloc de béton était même encastré dans le chêne millénaire qui avait assisté à la capture de Squalo par Belphegor. Une forte odeur de plastique brûlé prenait la gorge des malheureux qui descendaient se détendre entre deux cours. Cinq des huit bancs de pierre avaient fini leur course contre les fenêtres de l'école dont les innombrables éclats de verre brisé miroitaient au sol comme autant de fragments de soleil. Puis, au milieu des ruines, Xanxus enfin apaisé, dormait paisiblement sur un banc… Sa frustration et son échec amoureux avaient rongé les quelques heures de sommeil qu'il réussissait à s'accorder. La fatigue accumulée ébranlait ses nerfs déjà naturellement à vif et nourrissait son irascibilité, il s'était laissé prendre au piège de ses émotions et plus il se débattait, plus les liens se resserraient.

_\- Gana, comment tu fais pour être aussi bon au tir ? Tu n'as que cinq ans de plus que moi, c'est pas juste ! bouda Xanxus du haut de ses dix ans et demi._

_\- La concentration, mon petit chat… la concentration, répondit nonchalamment le Gardien de l'Orage en envoyant trois balles successives au centre de ce qui était jadis le crâne du mannequin d'entraînement._

_\- Tch ! pesta le brun._

_De dépit et par fierté, il balança un coup de pied dans les tibias du tireur._

_\- Je vais te faire mordre la poussière, déchet, si tu m'appelles encore une fois comme ça !_

_\- Oh ? Vraiment ? répliqua avec une insolence marquée le plus âgé qui n'avait même pas tressailli en encaissant le coup. J'aimerais bien voir ça…_

_Il enclencha la sécurité de son arme et la posa avant de reprendre :_

_\- Vas-y, cogne, mon chaton ! fit-il tout en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur._

_Puis il lui présenta sa joue. Xanxus serra les dents, si ce déchet de Gardien ne le prenait pas au sérieux, il allait lui montrer ! De rage, il ferma le poing droit et fit naître une minuscule Flamme de la Fureur avant de frapper._

_\- Scudo Fulmine !_

_Le coup de poing heurta une barrière faite de la Flamme de l'Orage._

_\- Hey ! Tu triches, déchet ! s'emporta le jeune héritier._

_\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'allais gentiment encaisser, nabot ! C'est la mafia ici, pas les teletubbies._

_\- Et en plus de ça tu te fous de moi, t'es vraiment le pire des déchets !_

_Xanxus s'enflamma à nouveau et se jeta sur son précepteur qui riait sans retenue à chacun des coups qu'il recevait. C'était bien trop facile de le faire tourner en bourrique et il adorait ça. Puis au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune héritier se calma et se laissa tomber, épuisé, contre le torse de Ganauche. Ce dernier resta allongé au sol, posa une main sur le dos de son élève et de l'autre caressa machinalement ses cheveux._

_\- On fait la paix ? lança avec une certaine candeur le Gardien avant de se recevoir le petit poing de son assaillant dans la joue gauche._

_\- OK, répondit le plus jeune en lui tirant la langue._

_\- Traître !_

_\- Fourbe !_

_\- Déchet !_

_Ganauche se passa une main dans les cheveux, il était impossible d'avoir le dernier mot avec ce sale gamin, aussi, il préféra changer de sujet :_

_\- Je vais t'apprendre à tirer. Si tu veux viser juste, il n'y a pas de secret, tu dois te concentrer, garder ton calme et te focaliser entièrement sur la cible. Si tu n'y arrives pas à l'entraînement, tu n'as aucune chance en situation réelle._

_\- J'y arriverai, le coupa Xanxus, le regard luisant d'assurance._

_Le Gardien éclata de rire :_

_\- Tu n'arrives même pas à te contrôler quand je te provoque alors n'espère même pas tenir dix secondes en cas de conflit._

_\- Apprends-moi ! ordonna le plus jeune._

_\- Allons bon, autant apprendre la danse classique à un grizzli… Et puis, t'as vingt ans de retard pour me donner des ordres, gamin !_

_\- Tch ! M'oblige pas à le dire ! grommela Xanxus en détournant le regard._

_\- Dire quoi ?_

_\- S-s-s… s'il te plaît ! lâcha le petit brun en rougissant._

_Ganauche se sentit rougir lui aussi, ce gosse était un ultra-concentré de mignon particulièrement ravageur. Paralysé par cette formulation inattendue, le Gardien ne sut quoi répondre. Xanxus, de son côté, ne savait plus où se mettre, il avait horreur de céder du terrain, de devoir ployer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, surtout s'il n'arrivait pas à ses fins. Puis, pour s'assurer la victoire, il déposa un bref baiser sur la joue qu'il venait de blesser._

_\- Alors ? insista-t-il._

_\- Ça marche, gamin, soupira le plus âgé._

_Il avait cédé une fois encore. Ces grands yeux écarlates au charme dévastateur étaient la plus meurtrière des armes. Ganauche avait la douloureuse certitude de s'être fait manipuler, pourtant, sachant ça, il n'avait pas pu refuser. Il se releva, récupéra son arme, ôta la sécurité et la plaça entre les doigts du jeune garçon qui était déjà face au stand de tir._

_\- Tu vas essayer de viser le cœur, concentre-toi… fit celui de la Foudre à l'oreille du plus jeune._

_Puis, le Gardien laissa entièrement l'arme à Xanxus et recula de quelques pas pour ne pas l'influencer. Impatient, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère pressa la gâchette et rata sa cible d'une dizaine de centimètres avant de pester._

_\- Et voilà, chaton, tu recommences ! soupira Ganauche. Quand apprendras-tu à contrôler tes émotions ?_

Inspirer, expirer, contrôler son rythme cardiaque, faire le vide autour de soi, se construire un masque d'indifférence, l'étendre à l'intégralité de son corps, de son être alors que son sang bouillonnait… Ces choses simples en apparence étaient pour lui d'une difficulté extrême. Était-ce sa capacité à se maîtriser qui était moins développée que la moyenne ? Ou ses émotions bien trop ardentes et destructrices pour être contenues ? La réflexion était inutile, pour certaines choses il en était capable, le meurtre de sang-froid était un jeu d'enfant. D'ailleurs toute stratégie, quelle qu'elle fut, se devait d'être millimétrée, il n'y avait pas la moindre place pour l'emportement. Mais pour le reste, il marchait à l'instinct, c'était aussi ce qui le rapprochait de Squalo, ce contraste entre efficacité et pulsions bestiales.

L'homme et l'animal se livraient constamment bataille en eux, s'accordaient parfois, se déchiraient souvent sans que jamais l'un ne se laisse dompter par l'autre. Quelques instants auparavant, c'était le fauve qui avait exprimé la fureur de l'homme, qui avait étendu sa blessure au monde physique. Cette fois, l'homme et l'animal se partageaient la douleur, une double peine trop lourde à porter pour seulement l'un d'eux.

Xanxus rouvrit soudain les yeux pour contempler, hagard, les ravages qu'il avait commis. Comment avait-il pu se livrer à tant de destruction sans que personne ne l'arrête ? Ses souvenirs lui paraissaient lointains alors même que l'odeur de brûlé, encore vive, lui retournait l'estomac. Il ne comprenait pas, c'était une situation identique à cette fois là, lors du tournoi, quand il n'avait pas su se maîtriser. Ça avait été comme contempler les actions d'un double doté d'une volonté différente de la sienne. Il se redressa et se prit la tête dans les mains, horrifié, avant d'éclater de rire. C'était donc ça ? Il gagnait en puissance dès qu'il cessait de vouloir se contenir. C'était ridicule ! Son rire repartit de plus belle, un rire dénué de joie, froid comme le marbre véritable qui pavait sa solitude.

\- C'est pas vrai ! Je te laisse une petite heure et tu me fous un bordel monstre ! le réprimanda Ganauche qui avait été envoyé par le Boss en personne lorsque l'Académie avait appelé pour signaler les agissements de Xanxus. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- …

\- Pourquoi tu te marres ? Hey, regarde-moi, chaton !

La colère avait cédé la place à l'inquiétude. Xanxus n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Oui, il était impulsif et colérique mais il s'était toujours efforcé de respecter les règles et il avait bien assez de mobilier à détruire au manoir pour daigner s'en prendre à son lycée.

\- J'en peux plus… marmonna le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère.

\- Je vais te faire oublier, mon chaton.

Sans prévenir, ses lèvres rejoignirent leurs semblables tant convoitées pour un court instant. Xanxus eut un mouvement de recul, puis, plutôt que de laisser éclater sa colère il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour se calmer.

\- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes, Gana, alors que tu sais que c'est pas réciproque? Ça ne te fait pas mal ?

\- Si, mais je souffrirais davantage si j'abandonnais.

\- Admirable ! lança le détenteur de le Flamme de la Colère, mi-sérieux, mi-ironique.

\- Ne te moques pas de moi, je sais bien que c'est pitoyable. Et tu sais ce qui l'est encore plus ?

\- Que tu profites ouvertement des charmes de Nie Brow Jr ?

Le Gardien de l'Orage blêmit puis prit une teinte cramoisie que Xanxus ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Je suis bien pire que ça, je guette le moment où tu seras tellement désespéré que tu me tomberas dans les bras.

\- Tch ! Déchet de merde…

C'était l'intercours, Squalo et Dino quittaient la classe on ne peut plus passionnante d' « Intimidation et Stratégies de Domination » (ISD pour les intimes) pour se rendre en salle de japonais. Pour l'une des rares fois de l'année, Belphegor avait délaissé l'épéiste pour torturer une nouvelle victime qui, malheureusement, n'en demandait pas tant, et même rien du tout à vrai dire. Prince The Ripper était en pleine strangulation lorsqu'un éclat d'intérêt brilla derrière sa frange trop longue. Il libéra sa proie et vint coller sa tête contre la fenêtre du couloir.

\- Ushishishi… ricana-t-il, le Boss n'a vraiment peur de rien…

L'Empereur des Épées fit semblant de ne rien entendre tout en tendant l'oreille.

\- … fricoter avec son amant en plein jour et au beau milieu du lycée… Ushishishi…

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas ignorer ces paroles et sans réfléchir il rejoignit le Prince près de la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit lui fila la nausée : Ganauche, assit tout près de Xanxus, avait passé son bras autour des épaules de ce dernier. Il semblait que le Gardien lui chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Le brun parut gêné ou surpris et sans prévenir le plus âgé l'embrassa. Heureusement, Xanxus s'écarta de son assaillant, un soupir de soulagement filtra de l'armure impassible que s'était forgé le requin. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, après tout, sa proie n'était pas du genre à se laisser mordre par n'importe qui. Il faisait partie des rares privilégiés admis dans son cercle privé. Il était même sans doute le seul homme avec qui il était allé aussi loin. Ganauche n'était qu'un pauvre type obstiné qui n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Inutile de se tracasser. Sans compter qu'il était impossible que Xanxus puisse porter sa préférence sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Quel meilleur parti que le frétillant Superbi Squalo ? L'idée qu'il ne soit pas choisi était en soi un concept ridicule.

Alors qu'il savourait ce qu'il considérait comme une seconde victoire, il vit le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère esquisser un sourire amusé, glisser sa main sur la veste du Gardien de la Foudre, agripper un pan du col et coller brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'épéiste cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, incrédule, puis, certain de ce qu'il avait vu, il se sentit céder sous le poids de la réalité. Il était à des kilomètres de la plaque, plus précisément, dans l'hémisphère opposé. Il s'était cru en sécurité, vouait une foi aveugle en l'amour présumé de son aîné et avait complètement sous-estimé le pouvoir d'attraction du Gardien. L'expression « se faire baiser » venait de prendre tout son sens à ses yeux. Il s'était planté sur toute la ligne.

Si sa première impression fut de sentir son armure se craqueler, la seconde fut pire encore, son monde entier venait d'être pulvérisé, balayé par la plus dévastatrices des secousses sismiques, par une véritable apocalypse. La douleur physique et morale fusait de toutes parts en s'amplifiant : sa montée de stress se mua en véritable angoisse, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il semblait à bout de souffle et sur le point d'exploser. Il avait chaud, il suffoquait. Pourtant les manifestations physiques de sa souffrance intérieure n'étaient rien comparées au retour du trou béant qui meurtrissait sa poitrine. La blessure oubliée s'était rouverte.

Il avait lutté de toute son âme et de tout son corps pour obtenir les faveurs de celui qu'il considérait comme son véritable Boss, tout en s'empêchant de s'impliquer sentimentalement pour s'éviter des souffrances inutiles. L'avenir était déjà bien trop incertain pour qu'il ne s'encombre l'esprit de la responsabilité d'une vie supplémentaire. À quoi bon se lier, se faire des promesses que l'on ne peut pas tenir lorsque notre propre destinée était si incertaine ? Squalo était déjà incapable de vivre pour lui-même, le poids d'une autre âme liée à la sienne n'aurait été qu'un boulet supplémentaire. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas les épaules pour supporter une telle pression et surtout qu'il n'aurait pas la force de rester en vie s'il perdait l'être le plus cher à son cœur. Seulement, en voulant éviter un malheur il en avait rencontré un plus grand.

Ses orbes aciers suivaient toujours la scène des yeux. Les deux amants ne semblaient pas près de se lâcher, ils renouvelaient leurs échanges avec toujours plus de fougue, un peu plus et ils copulaient sur le banc. Squalo serra le poing et l'abattit contre le mur qui se fissura sous l'impact. La rage, la haine et le dégoût avaient effacé l'expression de détresse qu'il affichait quelques secondes auparavant. Il ne pouvait plus nier les sentiments qu'il éprouvait, malgré ça, il était tout aussi incapable de les accepter. En réalité, il les exécrait du plus profond de son être.

Quand l'ombre de Squalo disparut de derrière la fenêtre, Xanxus délaissa les lèvres de son aîné. Il s'était délibérément jeté sur le Gardien à la vue de l'épéiste, quitte à se compromettre au lycée. Il n'avait cure des répercussions sur sa réputation, dans moins de quatre mois il quitterait l'établissement pour débuter sa carrière de mafioso au sein de la famille. Il voulait ébranler les belles certitudes de l'épéiste, lui prouver son détachement, masquer sa faiblesse. Si l'Empereur des Épées ne voulait pas de lui, il avait l'embarra du choix. Ce déchet ne devait pas oublier que c'était lui qui lui accordait une faveur en couchant avec lui, pas l'inverse. Surtout qu'il lui était facile de reprendre sa place de dominant car si l'autre avait réussi à le toucher, c'était bien parce qu'il l'avait voulu.

\- Dommage que Squalo ne soit pas resté plus longtemps, glissa Ganauche avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Tu devrais éviter de la ramener quand t'es en train de bander comme un dingue pour si peu… répliqua Xanxus avec humeur.

\- C'est toi qui m'a mis dans cet état, prends tes responsabilités, parodia celui de la Foudre.

\- Tch ! Va te faire mettre !

\- Tu me donnes un coup de main ? Ou de rein, comme tu veux…

\- Plutôt de pied si tu continues à me les briser !

\- On se croirait revenu sept ans en arrière ! s'exclama le Gardien de l'Orage entre deux éclats de rire.

L'horloge indiquait l'heure la plus sombre de la nuit. Les ombres se mêlaient aux ombres, épaississant les ténèbres d'encre qui enveloppaient les couloirs déserts à cette heure là. Xanxus avait veillé à écarter chaque obstacle de son objectif : la neuvième génération de Gardiens et leur Boss étaient à une de ces réunions ridicules des anciens élèves de l'Académie et l'homme chargé de la sécurité du bureau du patron buvait un coup en tout bien tout honneur avec Lussuria, tandis que Lévi le relayait pour la surveillance. Encore un plan efficace et maîtrisé dont il avait le secret, rien à voir avec ceux que ses « camarades » mettaient au point. Les mains tremblantes, il avait repoussé les battants du bureau et s'était introduit à l'intérieur. Il remercia plus d'une fois les ténèbres environnantes qui masquaient le trouble qui l'animait.

Depuis son combat lors du tournoi, il n'avait pu empêcher le doute de s'insinuer en lui. Était-il réellement le fils de Timoteo ou ce dernier se foutait de lui ? Avait-il une chance de succéder à celui qui se disait être son père ou était-ce une autre de ces chimères ? L'attirance qu'il avait pour Squalo avait relégué au second plan ces interrogations capitales mais maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à attendre de lui, autant se débarrasser de la dernière chaîne qui l'empêchait de se tourner vers l'avenir. Même seul, il avait ses propres objectifs à atteindre mais pour l'heure il devait savoir.

Il alluma la lampe de bureau et ouvrit au hasard quelques tiroirs pour se faire une idée de la manière dont étaient classés les dossiers. Sa nervosité rendait chaque geste maladroit, il ignorait si c'était la peur ou son intuition qui le faisait se sentir mal mais il n'avait d'autre choix que de continuer. La paperasse était classée par ordre chronologique et il avança jusqu'à la date qui correspondait à son arrivée au manoir Vongola. Il parcourut les feuilles une à une, aucune ne faisait mention de son nom ou d'une quelconque procédure d'adoption. Pourtant, lorsqu'il referma le tiroir il n'éprouva pas le moindre soulagement. S'il avait été adopté, le dossier ne pouvait pas être de ceux qu'on trouvait facilement. Mais où chercher dans ce cas ?

Il s'assit un moment sur le fauteuil de son père et s'amusa à tourner sur lui-même tout en réfléchissant. Le coffre-fort ? Il regarda de loin la porte du coffre blindé puis ses yeux se posèrent sur l'un des cadres photo où il figurait petit avec le Nono. Ce dernier semblait afficher une mine réjouie tandis que le brun boudait. Xanxus se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour là, le vieux et le photographe s'étaient ligués contre lui et avaient tenté de le persuader pendant près de vingt minutes de sourire. Ridicule ! Comment pouvait-il sourire alors qu'il portait un costume de pingouin composé d'un short et de chaussettes longues, que ses chaussures cirées lui faisaient un mal de chien et que ses cheveux étaient emprisonnés dans le gel. « C'est pour leur apporter un peu de tenue ! » lui avait expliqué son paternel. C'était vrai que côté tenue, c'était irréprochable, la main du coiffeur aurait pu rester collée à ses cheveux toute la journée, sans compter le nombre de peignes qu'il avait cassés en voulant les séparer. Il n'était pas de ces personnes qui peuvent sourire gentiment en toute circonstance et encore moins avec une tête de cul.

Pour le moins énervé par la remémoration involontaire, il abattit le cadre contre le bureau pour cacher le cliché compromettant. Ses doigts pianotèrent distraitement sur le bois jusqu'à ce qu'il sente quelque chose de plus lisse. Un morceau de ruban adhésif probablement. Il prit le cadre et le retourna pour trouver, collée derrière la languette qui permettait au cadre de tenir debout, une petite clé. Il la décolla et ne mit pas bien longtemps à découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait ouvrir : le tiroir du bureau du Nono. Il l'avait déverrouillé, sa main tenait fermement la poignée pour l'ouvrir. Il était encore temps de laisser tomber, d'oublier définitivement cette histoire et de passer à autre chose. Mais Xanxus se reprit et, profondément énervé par sa propre lâcheté, il ouvrit brusquement le tiroir et affronta l'effroyable vérité qui s'y trouvait.

Le roulement de la poignée vint rompre la quiétude du couloir et la porte du bureau du parrain s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser passer un Xanxus indéchiffrable. Ce dernier referma furieusement le battant et Lévi comprit immédiatement que son Boss était hors de lui. Par égard pour son aîné, l'adolescent aux piercings demeura à son poste, gardant religieusement le silence. Il observa, immobile, le tireur s'éloigner, sa silhouette semblait s'effacer doucement, comme gommée par les ténèbres environnantes. Une fois la présence écrasante disparue, Lévi-A-Than se détendit puis, soudain, une explosion retentissante le fit sursauter. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, il s'élança à la suite de son chef, guidé par le rougeoiement de sa Flamme. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, il était déjà trop tard pour intervenir. Xanxus avait fait sauter tous les meubles, brisé les fenêtres et s'attaquait à présent aux murs. Alors Lévi s'avança pour l'arrêter et reçut de plein fouet une frappe chargée de la Flamme de la Colère qui le laissa à terre, inconscient.

Quelques hommes du Nono s'étaient rassemblés pour endiguer ce qu'ils prenaient pour une attaque ennemie contre le manoir mais ils ne purent se résoudre à tirer sur le fils du parrain. Rien ne pouvait plus stopper la rage destructrice de l'adolescent, lui-même avait perdu tout contrôle de son pouvoir et ne cherchait aucunement à réfréner l'explosion de sa fureur. Avait-il seulement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ? Il lui sembla pourtant que les mafieux venus l'arrêter s'éloignaient, remplacés par le son de pas calmes et assurés qui approchaient de lui. Il vit luire un court instant l'éclat d'une lame tranchant les ombres alentour. Puis un cri de guerre familier lui brisa les tympans.

\- VOOOOOOOIII ! T'as pas bientôt fini de foutre le bordel ? Y'en a qui aimeraient dormir, putain ! braya l'Empereur des Épées avec un taux d'insolence rarement atteint.

Xanxus braqua ses pupilles rouges cinabre débordantes de haine sur l'argenté puis sa bouche se tordit en un sourire malsain et il partit d'un rire qui ne l'était pas moins.

\- Approche, Kasuzame* !

Son aura meurtrière gagna en intensité, sa Flamme brilla plus fort et d'un éclat sanglant, exhalant un parfum de danger pur. Superbi Squalo se sentit frémir d'excitation, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, savourant l'instant. Tout avait commencé par un affrontement, et tout allait se clore ici même, dans une marre de sang et de haine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Je vous laisse le plaisir de chercher la traduction, je n'affabule pas, c'est vraiment le petit nom par lequel Xanxus s'adresse à Squalo. Ne sont-ils pas adorables ? *w*


	21. MGM

Cible 12 : « Mann gegen Mann »

 

Un nuage de fumée s'échappait du premier étage du Manoir Vongola. La masse noirâtre alimentait les ténèbres profondes du ciel nocturne. Entre les murs de la demeure, les hommes de main du parrain avaient déserté la zone sinistrée mais surveillaient étroitement les flammes par crainte que l'incendie ne se propage. On avait évacué Levi sur une civière, Lussuria et Belphegor s'étaient rassemblés autour de lui dans l'infirmerie de peur de se retrouver mêlés au combat. Et au cœur de ce décor de guerre aux faux airs de fin du monde étaient sur le point de s'affronter deux rois des bêtes. Un même sourire animal tordait leurs visages alors qu'ils se jaugeaient l'un l'autre. Regard contre regard et bientôt corps-à-corps, ils étaient à peine conscients du théâtre de destruction au sein duquel ils s'apprêtaient à jouer leur vie. Un frémissement imperceptible de Squalo capta l'attention du tireur qui glissa sa main sous sa veste pour empoigner ses armes. Ils ne bougèrent pas davantage. Il sembla même que les objets alentour retenaient leur souffle. La lame glacée de l'Empereur des Épées renvoya quelques secondes le reflet dansant des Flammes dévorantes de haine avant que son propriétaire ne lance l'assaut.

\- VOOOII ! ZANNA DI SQUALO ! hurla l'argenté en fondant sur son ennemi.

Ce dernier concentra sa Flamme dans son arme et se contenta de se propulser en l'air pour être hors de porté de l'attaque. Heureusement, le plafond était assez haut pour être sauf, ce n'était cependant ni le cas du tapis qui avait été partiellement carbonisé, ni celui du mur que Squalo entama sévèrement lorsqu'il fit demi-tour pour charger à nouveau.

\- Tch ! laissa échapper Xanxus avec un profond mépris.

Cet imbécile de requin ne savait que foncer tête baissée sans réfléchir, comment pouvait-il le vaincre ? Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère concentra sa puissance dans ses pistolets et envoya deux balles en direction de l'épéiste. Ce dernier esquiva la première d'un bond sur le côté gauche où l'attendait la seconde balle, le couloir trop étroit ne lui permettait pas d'éviter le projectile qu'il reçu de plein fouet. Une nouvelle explosion secoua la demeure et un second nuage de fumée filtra de par le mur extérieur que venait de détruire le brun taciturne. Une grimace d'agacement troubla le visage impassible de ce dernier face à la faiblesse de son adversaire. C'en était presque affligeant… non, ça l'était indubitablement.

Xanxus tourna le dos au champ de bataille et s'apprêta à regagner sa chambre lorsqu'émergea de sous un bloc de plâtre le corps de Squalo presque intact – car ses vêtements avaient pris cher – et il se débarrassa de son marcel blanc partiellement brûlé pour poursuivre le combat torse nu. Lorsqu'il avait été pris au piège par les balles de son adversaire, il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de trancher un pan de mur pour s'abriter derrière. Ça s'était joué à la microseconde mais l'Empereur des Épées était prompt et ses réflexes particulièrement affûtés. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire passa furtivement sur le visage du plus âgé qui accueillit le retour de son opposant avec une salve de balles meurtrières. Une fois de plus, l'étroitesse des lieux mit Squalo en difficulté, seulement, l'attaque précédente de Xanxus lui avait préparé une issue qu'il n'hésita pas à emprunter.

L'Empereur des Épées sauta par le trou béant qu'avait creusé son adversaire dans le mur et se retrouva pitoyablement suspendu dans le vide, accroché aux fondations en acier. Il attendit patiemment la fin du combo mortel. L'explosion de puissance incontrôlée dont faisait montre le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère n'était pas ordinaire. Cette sensation paralysante, la bestialité de ses attaques et la froideur de sa Flamme lui rappelaient celle qu'il avait observée lors du tournoi. Ces Flammes obsédante d'une rare beauté… Il pouvait lire en elles le reflet de son propre désespoir. Mais il sentait aussi, noyée dans cette rage meurtrière, le miroitement d'un fragile espoir. Son salut était entre ces mains, sa place était auprès de cet homme, il en était convaincu. Au-dessus de lui, le calme reparut. Squalo sentit sa combativité grandir, le désir d'affronter l'élève le plus dangereux de l'Académie gonfla dans sa poitrine. Il saisit toute l'importance et le sérieux de cet affrontement. C'était à la fois un combat  _contre_  et  _pour_  Xanxus… mais aussi quelque part, un combat pour lui-même.

Une fois la fumée dissipée, les pupilles écarlates du détenteur de la Flamme de la Fureur scannèrent les décombres où devait, en principe, agoniser ce déchet de requin. Rien. Le plâtre effondré, les meubles émiettés, les tapis calcinés, le marbre fissuré mais pas l'ombre d'un argenté étendu parmi les ruines. Tout à coup, une énorme bourrasque renvoya l'intégralité de l'épais nuage de fumée en direction de Xanxus qui fut aveuglé. Squalo, caché par les brumes environnantes, chargea furtivement, trahi seulement par les percussions rapides de ses pas.

\- Attacco di Squalo ! murmura-t-il presque.

Le tireur tenta de parer le coup avec le pistolet qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche et le choc des deux armes fit étinceler leur métal froid. La blancheur grisâtre de la fumée se dissipa. Superbi ravala la myriade de provocations qu'il aurait vomie en temps normal et se contenta d'adresser à son adversaire un regard indifférent. Xanxus le fixa à son tour avec un mépris affiché et une courte joute visuelle débuta, interrompue par un craquement qui provenait de l'arme à feu heurtée par la lame. Le chargeur se désassembla de la crosse et laissa échapper les munitions qu'il contenait et dont la chute singeait une pluie cuivrée. Le choc qui avait entamé le métal se répercuta dans tout son bras. Xanxus sentit frémir jusqu'à ses os, solidement abrités sous leurs vêtements de chair. Les nerfs et les muscles étaient paralysés.

Un sourire victorieux passa le temps d'un éclair sur les lèvres de l'argenté tandis que les balles effectuaient leur chute gracieuse. Son opposant lui renvoya un sourire identique, tira une balle puissante chargée de le propulser de sa main droite et s'éloigna à bonne distance. Quasi simultanément, les balles imprégnées de la Flamme de Xanxus s'embrasèrent et explosèrent une à une. L'attaque n'était pas assez puissante pour blesser gravement l'épéiste mais le fracas de l'explosion, le flash de lumière, la fumée et l'odeur de la poudre brouillaient totalement les sens du combattant. Alors que Squalo cherchait son adversaire à l'aveuglette, le tireur concentra sa puissance dans son pistolet. Xanxus voulait l'achever avec ce dernier coup.

L'épéiste sentit bien cet accumulation de Flamme et l'attaque gargantuesque qu'il allait devoir encaisser. Seulement, son état ne lui permettait même pas de voir venir l'offensive. Conscient du danger qui le guettait, il préféra tenter le tout pour le tout.

\- Voi ! Xanxus, je sais que tu comptes m'abattre avec toute ta force et que je ne pourrai pas riposter, commença-t-il d'une voix forte et claire. Peut-être que je ne me relèverai pas, alors sache une chose que je n'ai jamais dite à personne !

\- Tch ! répliqua Xanxus avec dédain.

Il n'avait que faire du blabla du requin mais le code d'honneur des  _mafiosi_  l'obligeait à écouter les dernières volontés de l'autre imbécile. L'argenté, de son côté, prit tout son temps, fit quelques pas à tâtons avant de se laisser tomber par terre pour s'asseoir sur un pan de mur en miettes. Une fois installé, il prit une grande inspiration et commença :

\- Voi ! Tout d'abord, le sale gosse pourri-gâté doublé d'un petit con que tu es ne survivra pas longtemps dans le monde de la mafia. Tu joues le dur mais en réalité tu es le pire des lâches !

L'argenté prit bien soin de marteler ses paroles pour leur donner plus d'emphase tandis que son interlocuteur restait muet, sidéré.

\- Tch ! La ferme, déchet de merde ! J'étais prêt à t'écouter mais là tu me casses les couilles ! T'es qui pour me parler comme ça ? gronda le plus âgé dont la fureur fut décuplée.

\- Qui je suis ? Voi, l'Empereur des Épées et chef incontesté de la brigade d'assassins indépendante de la famille Vongola – titres que j'ai gagnés grâce à ma force, contrairement à certains !

\- La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de moi ! aboya le brun, hors de lui.

Son armure s'était entièrement morcelée. Son masque d'impassibilité gisait en poussière, mêlée aux décombres du manoir. Xanxus sentit le dernier rempart de contrôle se rompre sous la coulée de lave intérieure et dévastatrice qu'était devenue sa haine.

\- Tu ne sais rien ! gémit-il presque.

S'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il ne fallait pas évoquer, c'était celui de sa place dans la famille au moment où il y était le plus sensible et vulnérable. Mais Squalo n'en savait rien et il lui assena le coup fatal :

\- Je ne peux pas suivre un mec dont les émotions peuvent être manipulées si facilement. Un type comme toi, entièrement régi par ses émotions, ne pourra jamais prendre la tête de la famille Vongola !

Les Flammes de Xanxus gagnèrent un nouveau degré d'intensité. Elles semblèrent plus denses, plus étouffantes et toujours plus froides. Le plus jeune crut y percevoir une détresse et une tristesse sans borne. Il avait gagné, il avait rendu à la colère de Xanxus son apparence première.

\- Voi ! Tire-moi dessus si tu n'es pas un lâche. C'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire pas vrai ? Si tu es un homme d'honneur, fais-moi la faveur de mourir de tes mains, par tes Flammes, acheva Superbi dont le ton s'était radouci.

Les muscles de la main droite de Xanxus, agités de tremblements, pressèrent la crosse avec une fermeté inattendue. Jamais auparavant, jamais de toute sa vie Xanxus n'avait été si profondément humilié par un tiers. Jamais quelqu'un n'avait réussi à passer outre la muraille qu'il avait soigneusement bâtie. Personne n'avait pénétré le sanctuaire sacré de son âme. Personne n'avait osé poser sur elle ses doigts impies. Personne n'avait su le briser comme l'avait fait Superbi Squalo. Cependant, ce fut plus par défi que par vengeance que son index glissa sur la détente pour la presser sans hésitation.

Au moment où l'Empereur des Épées recouvrait ses repères, une énorme boule de Flamme s'abattit sur lui. Il n'avait aucune issue possible. Il n'avait rien à opposer à ce genre d'attaque. Peut-être allait-il  _réellement_  mourir ? Après tout, il avait accepté de mettre sa vie en jeu, ça faisait partie des risques qu'il la perde. Pourtant il était convaincu d'avoir remporté la victoire… Et puis, en fait, cela importait peu. S'il devait mourir, il devait rester digne et faire de ses derniers instants quelque chose de glorieux. Alors, il abaissa son épée et ferma les yeux en signe de soumission totale à son destin. Il sentait déjà la morsure de la flamme griffer sa peau, l'odeur de roussi qui émanait soit de ses cheveux, soit de ses vêtements, l'impact n'allait plus tarder. Il retint son souffle, garda les yeux résolument clos et attendit. Mais la Grande Faucheuse ne daigna pas l'entourer de son grand manteau sombre et glacial. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le concentré de Flamme de la Colère s'était évanoui.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Xanxus avait abaissé son arme. La tête basse et l'air profondément misérable, il était debout, immobile. L'épéiste se redressa et avança lentement vers lui, toujours sur ses gardes. Ses yeux n'osaient se détacher une seule seconde du brun dont l'apparente soumission était bien trop belle pour être honnête. Pourtant, il venait de gagner. Il aurait dû exulter de joie. Il avait remis le futur parrain à sa place, il s'était enfin imposé. Mais aucune émotion positive ne s'était épanouie en lui, rien d'autre qu'une douleur incommensurable à la vue de l'être qu'il aimait figé dans cette posture pathétique.

Un dernier pas les séparait. Squalo put voir distinctement son tyran verser des larmes silencieuses. Était-il allé trop loin ? Étaient-ce réellement ses mots qui avaient provoqués l'impensable ? L'épéiste avait du mal à en croire ses yeux. Sa main se posa sur la joue gauche de Xanxus et essuya le sillon laissé par les perles de tristesse.

\- Dégage !

La voix déchirée par les sanglots qu'il voulait étouffer, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère fit un bond en arrière et balança son arme au visage de l'argenté. Ce dernier l'éloigna d'un revers de main et profita de l'ouverture gracieusement offerte pour appliquer, du plat de l'épée, les effets de son « Attacco di Squalo » aux trois autres membres encore actifs de son adversaire. Le tireur s'effondra en avant et Squalo réceptionna sur son dos la bête parfaitement maîtrisée.

\- T'es vraiment le pire des salauds, Kasuzame ! siffla Xanxus qui, temporairement paralysé, se faisait transporter contre sa volonté.

\- Merci, répliqua placidement le requin.

\- Tch !

Ils quittèrent le couloir sans échanger d'autres mots. Pendant le trajet Xanxus se laissa aller à faire reposer sa tête sur l'épaule nue de Squalo tout en tentant de faire abstraction de ses avant-bras passés juste sous ses fesses, du ballotement et de la friction incommodante qui commençait à l'allumer. Était-il de ces personnes incapables de réfléchir avec autre chose que leur queue ? Pouvait-il vraiment avoir envie de baiser dans un moment pareil ? Justement, quoi de mieux que le sexe pour oublier ?

\- Kasuzame, reste avec moi ce soir.

L'épéiste se sentit brûler de l'intérieur et le brun put voir le bout de ses oreilles se teinter d'un rose tendre.

\- Non, répondit-il avec fermeté.

\- Très bien, je me ferai sauter par Gana quand il rentrera, le provoqua le tireur, vexé.

\- Fais ce que tu veux, ça ne me regarde pas !

La colère gagna une nouvelle fois le brun :

\- Laisse-moi là ! ordonna-t-il.

\- Voi ! Je te ramène jusqu'à ta chambre et c'est une fois là bas que je te laisserai.

\- Pourquoi ? (Il marqua une pause.) Jusqu'où comptes-tu m'humilier ? Tu te fous de moi depuis le début ! Tu m'as harcelé pendant des mois, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de coucher avec moi aujourd'hui?

\- Je ne t'aime pas.

Une sensation nauséeuse le frappa à l'estomac lorsqu'il parla mais il agissait pour leur bien à eux deux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots d'amour pour être ensemble et les prononcer revenait quelque part à les salir. Une fois dits, ils perdaient ce qui les constituait en tant qu'absolus. Ils perdaient cette essence qui leur donnait leur beauté particulière et ils se brisaient, fragilisés par la perte de leur substance.

À l'inverse, ces mots-là, faux et creux, étaient infiniment plus simples à prononcer mais tout aussi dévastateurs. Et Xanxus fut heurté de plein fouet par la rudesse de la déclaration de l'épéiste. Seulement il n'était pas assez stupide ou humble pour la croire, car le raisonnement avait une faille de taille : l'obstination de Squalo. Après tous les refus qu'il avait essuyés, il était toujours revenu auprès de lui et encore maintenant c'était là qu'il se trouvait. Il avait pris sur lui la responsabilité d'arrêter sa folie destructrice. Ses actes avaient plus de valeur que toutes les paroles bonnes ou mauvaises qu'ils pouvaient prononcer. Tout ce qui comptait c'était son indéfectible présence à ses côtés, seule preuve de son réel attachement.

\- J'ai compris… souffla-t-il après un long moment.

Squalo fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu… commença-t-il.

\- J'ai compris, répéta le tireur. Maintenant couche avec moi. Je veux le faire avec toi… juste toi.

Xanxus avait appris qu'il fallait parfois savoir ronronner pour parvenir à ses fins et n'avait plus aucun scrupule à l'appliquer quand ça se révélait nécessaire. Il nicha sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'argenté et embrassa doucement la parcelle de peau. Près de la jugulaire, il put sentir sous ses lèvres le rythme cardiaque de son porteur s'accélérer. Il poussa la provocation jusqu'à y faire glisser sa langue avant de mordre délicatement la gorge ferme et tendre à la fois. L'argenté, les joues en feu, réprima un glapissement de surprise.

\- Voi ! Arrête ça immédiatement où je te prends tout de suite, ici-même ! menaça Squalo, sur les nerfs.

Un sourire scabreux étira les lèvres affamées du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère qui lui susurra au creux de l'oreille :

\- Je n'attends que ça, Kasuzame…

Puis il redessina du bout de la langue le contour de son oreille avant d'aller jouer avec le lobe qu'il mordilla doucement. Superbi tressaillit sous les attaques sournoises de son éternel bourreau mais conserva son  _self-control_ jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la chambre. Le porteur dut jouer du coude pour réussir à ouvrir la porte, puis, une fois à l'intérieur, il se déchargea de son fardeau en le jetant sur le lit.

\- Mission accomplie, maintenant je retourne me coucher ! vociféra le squale tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il atteignit rapidement son objectif à grandes enjambées mais il se figea lorsque sa main se posa sur la poignée.

\- Reviens ici ! ordonna Xanxus, allongé négligemment sur les draps de satin. Verrouille cette putain de porte et viens ici.

L'épéiste s'exécuta sans réussir à déterminer quelle force guidait ses muscles, il savait seulement qu'il devait obéir à cette voix. De retour près du lit, il posa un regard féroce sur son supérieur hiérarchique qui lui opposa un sourire chargé d'arrière-pensées.

\- Déshabille-moi, déchet !

\- Voi ! T'es con ou quoi ? Je ne veux pas coucher avec toi, c'est clair ? s'emporta Squalo, pris de court.

\- Qui t'a parlé de sexe, déchet ? Tu m'as paralysé les deux bras et les deux jambes, tu vas me servir de larbin jusqu'à ce que l'attaque ne fasse plus effet, répliqua le brun.

 _Putain !_  jura mentalement l'argenté. Il grimpa sur le lit, passa ses genoux de chaque côté du corps de Xanxus et commença par dénouer la cravate qu'il laissa tomber et qui forma un petit tas de tissu au pied du lit. Il entreprit ensuite de déboutonner la chemise déchirée par endroits, sa main tremblait, reflétant sa nervosité. Le tireur dévisageait intensément celui qui le déshabillait tandis que ce dernier faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter de rencontrer son regard perçant. Puis Superbi écarta les deux pans de chemise et fit glisser le tissu le long des bras non sans effleurer involontairement la peau frissonnante de son aîné. Ce dernier avait cessé de fixer son vis-à-vis, vaincu par la gêne et l'excitation qui coloraient son visage.

L'épéiste frôla le bas ventre de son tyran pour déboucler sa ceinture, il remarqua d'abord sa poitrine se soulever de plus en plus rapidement puis le brun se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour faire taire son excitation. Comment rester insensible à ce spectacle ? Les interrogations de Squalo restèrent en suspens tandis que la fièvre qui agitait le brun le gagna lui aussi. Dans une tentative désespérée pour se calmer, il délaissa pour un temps la ceinture et lui ôta ses chaussures et ses chaussettes tout en prenant de grandes inspirations. Seulement il devait achever ce qu'il avait commencé et c'est à contre cœur qu'il ouvrit et fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes interminables.

\- C'est fait, quoi d'autre ?

Xanxus rouvrit les yeux et réfléchit un instant avant d'exiger :

\- J'ai chaud, passe moi une serviette humide sur le corps.

Une fois l'ordre donné, il détourna la tête avec indifférence et referma les paupières. Squalo se rendit dans la salle de bain fit le nécessaire, retourna auprès du tireur et appliqua avec lenteur la serviette sur son visage d'abord, puis sur ses bras, son torse et ses jambes enfin. Xanxus ne cessait de frissonner sous le passage du tissu sur son corps, excitant davantage l'épéiste qui avait de plus en plus de mal à résister. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de refuser ? La crainte qu'il avait de coucher avec un être qu'il convoitait corps et âme valait-elle la torture qu'il était en train de subir ? C'était lui le lâche après tout, il avait juste peur de renoncer à lui-même, de se perdre dans cet amour réciproque, de ne plus être la personne la plus importante pour lui-même.

\- J'ai soif ! lança sèchement Xanxus interrompant ses pérégrinations mentales.

Squalo reposa sa serviette et se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille d'eau mais il fut stoppé par la voix du tireur.

\- Pas d'eau. Ça, fit-il en désignant d'un mouvement de tête la bouteille de tequila posée sur sa table de chevet.

L'argenté soupira mais saisit néanmoins la bouteille en question, l'ouvrit et stocka une petite quantité du liquide dans sa bouche. Puis il redressa le brun d'un bras et colla ses lèvres aux siennes pour le faire boire. Xanxus avala le liquide avec avidité et profita de la servilité de l'argenté pour plonger la langue dans sa bouche avant d'être violemment repoussé.

\- Encore, somma le plus âgé avec autorité.

Le requin réitéra, mais cette fois le brun ne tenta rien si ce ne fut la légère morsure de sa lèvre inférieure qui eut pour effet de le chauffer pour de bon. Il allait porter une troisième fois la bouteille à sa bouche quand l'autre l'arrêta :

\- C'est bon, tu peux partir.

Un silence oppressant accueillit la dernière requête du tireur, Squalo était comme pétrifié, incapable de bouger.

\- Voi ! C'est définitivement toi le salaud dans cette histoire ! brailla-t-il.

Il avala plusieurs gorgées de tequila puis en conserva une partie dans sa bouche avant de fondre sur les lèvres de Xanxus qu'il força. Quelques gouttes de la boisson s'échappèrent par la commissure des lèvres du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère qui faillit s'étouffer sous l'assaut brusque du requin. La langue de ce dernier se glissa dans sa bouche et tortura longuement son muscle. Squalo était prêt à le dévorer des pieds à la tête, il le désirait comme jamais il n'avait désiré quiconque ou quoi que ce fut sur cette terre. S'il devait se perdre, s'il devait sombrer, il entraînerait Xanxus avec lui au fin fond de l'abîme pour ne plus jamais être seul. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, martyrisa ses lèvres, s'abreuva de lui jusqu'à l'ivresse, jusqu'à l'étourdissement complet de ses sens.

Une fois repu de la bouche délicieuse et meurtrie, il se jeta sur son cou qu'il couvrit de baisers mordants et particulièrement brûlants qui étourdirent le brun de plaisir. Les caresses empressées et tendre de son amant sollicitaient, trompaient, comblaient ses sens et il sentit le besoin irrépressible de toucher celui qui lui faisait tant de bien. L'asservissement, bien que particulièrement excitant, nourrissait en lui un sentiment de frustration, il ne voulait pas être le seul à être emporté par cette déferlante de plaisir. En dépit de ses efforts pour bouger il fut incapable d'inverser la tendance car ses muscles ne s'animaient toujours pas. Il trembla de plus belle lorsque les lèvres de Squalo se posèrent sur son pectoral pour y demeurer un moment. Sa bouche aspirait sa peau, laissant une sensation chaude, humide et douloureusement agréable. Il recommença plusieurs fois, à différents endroits, comme pour marquer son territoire et Xanxus le laissa faire sans opposer la moindre résistance.

L'épéiste continua sa lente exploration du corps de son amant entièrement livré à l'assouvissement de ses plaisirs. À l'instar de chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il caressait patiemment de sa main ou de ses lèvres il voulait savourer chaque seconde. Ses yeux guettaient la moindre réaction qu'il pouvait obtenir de ses gestes parfois doux, d'autres fois plus violents. Il enregistrait les soulèvements de sa poitrine, les crispations de son visage, les râles étouffés qui filtraient à travers ses lèvres scellées. Rien ne devait lui échapper, il devait graver cet instant dans le marbre de sa mémoire.

Xanxus se sentait frémir à chaque effleurement, à chaque pression des lèvres avides sur sa peau qui le faisaient s'embraser d'un désir grandissant. Jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu droit qu'à l'avant-goût des talents de l'argenté. Aujourd'hui, il découvrait ce qu'était « faire l'amour ». Il tressaillit, son bourreau s'attela à tyranniser ses tétons. Il fit d'abord rouler les boutons de chair sous ses doigts avant de les exciter du bout de la langue. Quelques fois il en prenait un à pleine bouche, mordillait l'autre et il les tortura tout deux longuement au point de laisser une sensation de brûlure persistante sur la peau du tireur qui crut mourir de plaisir.

Puis Squalo s'attaqua aux abdominaux qu'il était impatient de toucher. Il lécha et caressa à satiété les muscles qui se tendait sous le passage de sa langue, la peau crépitait sous l'effleurement de son souffle. Xanxus avait vaillamment résisté au toucher enivrant de l'épéiste, de peur de paraître trop empressé et son contrôle poussa ce dernier à passer au stade supérieur. L'épéiste hasarda sa main valide sur le flanc gauche de Xanxus qui ne pouvait que subir patiemment ses caresses, ce qui poussait la tension sexuelle de leurs préliminaires à son paroxysme. Les doigts de Squalo se refermèrent sur sa hanche, griffant agréablement la peau au passage, et il alla coller son bassin contre celui de son partenaire.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère détourna le regard, gêné par la honteuse trahison de son entrejambe, et croqua férocement sa lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il avait l'intime conviction que s'il produisait le moindre son, le requin allait revenir à lui, changer d'avis et le laisser sans aucun scrupule. Une goutte de sang perla sur ses lèvres ardentes, un toucher brûlant se posa sur sa joue et une langue plus chaude encore passa sur sa blessure avant de plonger dans sa bouche. Squalo le couvrait de son corps, leurs peaux nues se fondaient dans une étreinte douce et sensuelle tandis que leurs virilités gorgées de désir cherchaient à se frôler l'une l'autre.

Un gémissement incontrôlé sorti de la bouche du tireur mit fin au baiser, mais plutôt que la froideur attendue, il découvrit le sourire carnassier et lubrique de l'argenté qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

\- Encore ! demanda-t-il d'une voix devenue rauque à cause de l'excitation.

\- Encore… quoi, Kasuzame?

\- Gémis encore pour moi ! Voi, gémis mon nom !

Xanxus maudit la paralysie momentanée de ses bras et jambes qui l'empêchaient et de cacher son visage marqué du fer rouge de la honte et de tabasser le squale pour son audace. Dans l'impasse il se redressa avec difficulté à l'aide de sa main gauche qu'il réussissait à peine à bouger et lui mordit la jugulaire, unique parcelle de peau qu'il put atteindre.

\- Voi ! Ça fait mal ! se plaignit la victime.

\- La ferme, si tu veux que je gémisse comme une gonzesse il va falloir faire mieux que ça, le défia le plus âgé.

Le sourire qu'arborait Superbi auparavant s'élargit un peu plus sous la provocation. Puisqu'il voulait de l'indécent il allait lui en donner jusqu'à plus soif.

\- Je te prends au mot, tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué !

\- Prends-moi tout court, ça t'évitera de dire des conneries ! répliqua le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère.

Le requin fondit sur une nouvelle fois sur les lèvres de sa victime, tout en le délestant avec habileté de son caleçon. Alors qu'il faisait glisser le bout de tissu le long de ses jambes, la langue de l'épéiste sinua sur le bas-ventre, puis à l'intérieur des cuisses du plus âgé. Ce dernier soupira d'aise et de frustration au passage de la langue de son partenaire sur sa peau. Le souffle saccadé progressa vers son membre tendu, les lèvres embrassèrent délicatement son gland avant d'y faire courir le muscle humide, puis plus rien. Squalo se redressa, saisit deux des nombreux coussins qui trônaient sur le lit pour les placer sous Xanxus de manière à relever son bassin et, par là-même, exposer son entrée.

\- Tu vas faire quoi, déchet ?

\- Te torturer plus efficacement…

Aussitôt que la menace fut formulée, l'argenté taquina quelques instants la verge du tireur du bout de la langue, effleura les testicules et inséra sa langue entre ses fesses. Xanxus glapit de surprise au contact du muscle velouté qui allait et venait lentement dans son intimité. D'abord tendu, il sentit ses derniers muscles actifs se relâcher totalement et la zone ainsi caressée par Squalo sembla se consumer et fondre telle la cire sous la flamme d'une bougie. Son excitation montait à mesure que le plaisir et la frustration de cet attouchement superficiel se mêlaient. Le brun aurait pu jouir seulement du contact de la langue de son partenaire qui effleurait son entrée mais plus longtemps il restait inassouvi, plus ardemment il désirait des caresses plus violentes. Son sexe continuait à se durcir d'excitation, il se sentit perdre tout contrôle. Cependant, son partenaire s'interrompit juste avant qu'il ne se laisse complètement aller à son plaisir.

L'Empereur des Épées retira sa langue et plongea, à la place, un premier doigt en lui. Sans délicatesse aucune, il s'engouffra entre ses fesses et tâtonna à la recherche de son point sensible…

\- Hum…

Xanxus n'avait rien pu réprimer, le gémissement était sorti de lui-même d'entre ses lèvres et le plus jeune sut qu'il avait frôlé ce qu'il convoitait. Il inséra un second doigt, se frayant un chemin entre la chair tendue et délicieusement chaude pour toucher une fois de plus la prostate du brun.

\- Nnh… Haa !

Le plaisir fulgurant avait eu raison de ses dernières résistances, il était impossible de taire des sensations si agréables d'autant que ses gémissements servaient sa cause… Squalo continuait de masser la glande, bercé par la mélodie érotique de son partenaire et se délectant des expressions de pur plaisir qu'il ne pouvait pas lui cacher. Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, submergé par l'extase sexuelle, tentait de se raccrocher à la présence tangible des draps sous lui, et c'est là qu'il se rendit compte que la paralysie n'était plus effective. De son côté, l'Empereur des Épées intensifia ses mouvements, prenant soin de presser la prostate toujours plus intensément.

\- Squalo… je vais… commença Xanxus, les yeux humides.

Le susnommé n'en banda que davantage, retira ses doigts – provoquant un soupir insatisfait chez le brun – et éloigna les coussins.

\- Voi ! J'y vais, pas de regret, hein ?

Les deux bras du tireur entourèrent ses épaules et il l'embrassa avec fougue :

\- Putain, ferme-la, Superbi, et baise-moi ! susurra-t-il en écartant les cuisses pour lui laisser le passage.

Porté par les provocations indéniablement indécentes, le plus jeune passa instantanément à l'action : d'un violent coup de bassin il pénétra entièrement Xanxus qui s'arqua sous la présence douloureuse. Le brun planta ses ongles dans les omoplates de son partenaire, le visage crispé de douleur et le souffle court. La griffure n'était rien pour le requin, rien comparée au plaisir prodigué par cette chair chaude, étroite et inviolée. Il se laissa aller quelques instants contre le corps offert, le visage enflammé par le désir tout près de celui de Xanxus.

\- Merde ! C'est trop bon d'être en toi ! souffla Squalo à l'oreille de son partenaire.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère fut intensément troublé quand un sourire attendri étira ses propres lèvres malgré lui. Afin d'empêcher le requin de le voir dans cet état, il posa une main sur sa tête pour caresser doucement ses cheveux tout en l'empêchant de se redresser.

\- Maintenant bouge et fais-moi jouir, Kasuzame…

Squalo se retira à moitié et s'engouffra plus profondément à l'intérieur du fourreau de chair avant de recommencer la même manœuvre. Rapidement, la douleur éprouvée par son amant disparut pour laisser place à une nouvelle forme de plaisir. Son corps tout entier brûlait de cette présence en lui, du plaisir qu'il pouvait apporter à son partenaire, de celui qu'il éprouvait lui-même quand Superbi butait contre sa prostate et il s'abandonna entièrement à sa volonté. Jamais il n'avait connu un sentiment de volupté aussi intense et complet qu'à cet instant.

Les coups de hanche rapides et précis firent inlassablement vibrer les cordes vocales du brun dont les gémissements montaient en crescendo. Le plaisir trop intense débordait inévitablement hors de lui et, tout en s'agrippant aux épaules de Superbi pour en avoir plus, il se demandait si son corps supporterait le passage à un degré supplémentaire de plaisir. C'est alors que l'argenté saisit fermement ses hanches et opéra un changement de position. Il s'assit et fit passer Xanxus au-dessus de manière à être chevauché par lui. Le tireur s'empala violemment sur le sexe de son amant qu'il sentit le heurter tellement profondément qu'il en eut le vertige.

Il n'avait apparemment rien vu des limites de Squalo. Ce dernier le fixa intensément, les traits tendus par le plaisir avant de l'embrasser tendrement du bout des lèvres. Xanxus aurait pu jouir tellement la douceur de son amant lui parut à la fois surprenante et étrangement agréable. Puis, les lèvres toujours captives, il sentit une main voyager le long de sa cuisse pour saisir son membre gonflé par l'excitation. Lentement, l'épéiste caressa la colonne de chair d'avant en arrière, ne cessant à aucun moment d'embrasser Xanxus. Le plaisir de ce dernier ne cessait de grimper, à tel point qu'il lui était devenu quasi insupportable. Le tireur passa ses deux bras autour du cou de Squalo qui continuait à l'abreuver de baisers et de caresses assidues sur sa verge et commença à monter et descendre le long du membre de son amant.

La présence chaude dans son intimité acheva sa longue ascension vers les sommets du plaisir et le tremblement d'un orgasme puissant secoua tout son corps. Il se cambra, sentant plus que jamais le sexe de son amant profondément enfoncé en lui, et un cri de jouissance pure accompagna son mouvement. L'ultime mouvement de bassin, l'expression de Xanxus en plein orgasme et l'érotisme de sa voix réussirent à faire jouir Superbi qui déversa sa semence brûlante en lui. Ils s'effondrèrent l'un sur l'autre, essoufflés et baignés de sueur, incapable de se séparer.

\- Encore… somma Xanxus, toujours solidement harnaché à son amant.

\- Voi ! Autant de fois que tu le voudras…

La chute du drap de satin qui couvrait la nudité de l'adolescent à la chevelure argentée produisit comme une brise glacée sur sa peau et le tira définitivement de son sommeil. Hagard et les membres endoloris par les activités de la veille, Squalo se redressa et constata le lit vide. Il balaya la pièce du regard, l'air passablement affolé. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Inquiet, il se releva, enfila son boxer qui gisait au pied du lit et hasarda un coup d'œil sur la terrasse. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement en apercevant Xanxus sagement assis à déguster son café du matin à l'extérieur malgré le froid hivernal !

L'épéiste resta un long moment immobile derrière la baie vitrée, à fixer amoureusement son amant. Ce dernier ne faisait rien d'extraordinaire, buvait une gorgée de café de temps à autre, les yeux dans le vague, mais les doigts rosés de l'aurore qui semblaient caresser sa peau lui donnaient le noble aspect d'une apparition. Un démon de la débauche sous des dehors farouches. À la simple pensée des choses qu'ils avaient faites la veille il sentit son bas-ventre s'embraser et décida de sortir pour se refroidir.

\- Voi ! Bonjour… salua timidement Squalo en croisant les bras sur son torse à cause du froid.

Xanxus se contenta de lui lancer ce qui semblait être un regard indifférent, puis, de l'index, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Obéissant à l'ordre, l'épéiste se posta près de son aîné qui ôta sa veste, la posa sur ses épaules et tira sur les deux extrémités du col pour l'obliger à incliner la tête. Là, il pressa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Bonjour, Kasuzame.

L'arrêt cardiaque ne passa pas loin pour le requin qui donnait l'impression de prendre feu tellement il était rouge. Mais plutôt que d'exposer sa gêne au regard carmin et perçant, il préféra prendre place en face de lui et se servit de quoi petit-déjeuner. Pendant un long moment on n'entendit que le bruit des couverts et de mastication, puis le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère brisa le silence.

\- Squalo, j'ai l'intention de monter un coup… Un énorme coup, reprit-il. On met nos vies en jeu, ça t'intéresse ?


	22. Décisions

Cible 13 : Prise de décision

 

Squalo se figea. Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère le dardait de ses iris pénétrants, dans l'expectative. Autour d'eux, seul l'écho d'un silence pesant se faisait entendre.

\- Alors ?

L'adolescent à la chevelure argentée déglutit.

\- Voi ? Un coup d'État ? Rien que ça ? ironisa-t-il.

À ce stade, prendre de la distance avec les faits était l'unique réaction qu'il pouvait proposer. Xanxus ne se détourna pas, son regard ne le jugeait pas non plus.

\- Écoute, Kasuzame, pour une fois je ne te mets pas le flingue sur la tempe. C'est toi qui choisis. Quelle que soit ta réponse tu pourras continuer à me baiser… alors sois sans crainte, acheva le brun avec une décontraction qui surprit l'épéiste.

\- Voi ! Pour une fois ça n'a rien à voir avec la baise ! T'as conscience qu'on peut se planter en beauté ? Voire crever comme des chiens la gueule ouverte ?

\- Hahaha ! Le grand Empereur des Épées a peur de se faire bobo ? le provoqua le tireur tout en riant à gorge déployée.

\- VOI ! hurla le plus jeune. C'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur mais pour toi, enfoiré !

L'enfoiré en question cessa immédiatement de rire et prit une teinte assortie à celle de ses yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas une gonzesse, fous-toi ça définitivement dans le crâne ! répliqua Xanxus, les joues toujours empourprée et la mine boudeuse.

\- J'ai eu l'occasion de le vérifier… (Il esquiva de justesse une tasse à café vide.) Mais j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir.

\- Honnêtement, je préférerais que tu n'en sois pas. Ton avenir est déjà assuré, si on échoue, tu perdras tout… J'aurais même pas dû t'en parler.

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux de jais et s'affala davantage sur son siège en soupirant. Il avait fermé les paupières, aussi ne vit-il pas l'épéiste se placer en face de lui, glisser un genou entre ses jambes écartées tout en s'appuyant d'une main contre le dossier. Le souffle léger contre la peau de son visage et la chose entre ses cuisses lui signalèrent la présence du prédateur. Xanxus eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'il se fit dévorer la bouche par le carnassier affamé. Une pression écrasante lui broyait la langue et il sentit même deux canines aiguisées se planter dans sa lèvre inférieure. La force que déployait Squalo l'étourdit un moment. Un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlés se fraya un chemin le long de sa gorge pour échouer contre les lèvres de son amant.

Les mains de Xanxus agrippaient avec avidité le bassin de son assaillant qu'il tractait vers lui. L'argenté n'eut d'autre choix que de s'approcher jusqu'à grimper sur les genoux du tireur sans arrêter une seule seconde de faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Leurs respirations se firent plus bruyantes et saccadées à cause de l'excitation et de la longueur de l'échange. Puis, peu à peu, Squalo devint plus doux. Ses lèvres étreignirent gentiment celles du brun, sa langue caressa tendrement les endroits qu'il avait blessés avant de pénétrer religieusement l'intérieur de sa bouche. Les caresses suaves de l'épéiste l'étaient d'autant plus que le premier assaut avait été violent. Xanxus ne put s'empêcher de penser que son requin avait un délicieux goût de luxure.

\- Ne me sous-estime pas, Xanxus… prononça l'argenté avec froideur et dureté.

L'expression dominatrice et arrogante de son vis-à-vis acheva d'exciter le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère. Ce dernier introduisit ses mains sous le boxer du plus jeune et commença à lui palper les fesses.

\- Voi, il en faut peu pour t'allumer, constata le squale avec suffisance, ravi de sa technique.

\- La ferme ! On rentre et on le refait…

\- Désolé ! Mais je dois me préparer pour aller en cours, j'ai déjà assez traîné, répliqua l'argenté en s'échappant des griffes du brun colérique.

Malheureusement, l'autre ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille : il se leva, attrapa Superbi par le poignet, l'entraîna à l'intérieur et le jeta sur le lit avant de grimper à califourchon sur lui. L'adolescent en sous-vêtement tenta de se débattre mais sans succès, la détermination de Xanxus décuplait sa force.

\- De deux choses l'une, Kasuzame, si tu ne veux pas m'enculer, c'est moi qui te prends. Les deux positions me vont ! lança-t-il avec un sourire mesquin.

\- Voi, ça va, j'ai compris : on tire un coup vite fait et j'y vais !

Il vit au-dessus de lui Xanxus déboutonner lentement sa chemise, la faire glisser sur ses épaules et s'en débarrasser d'un geste de la main tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. N'y tenant plus il déboucla la ceinture du brun et ouvrit le bouton du pantalon noir. Son index rasa le bas du dos du brun qui se cambra légèrement. Squalo glissa sa première phalange dans le pantalon qu'il fit descendre lentement tout en effleurant les fesses rebondies. Puis, avec cette brusquerie qui le caractérisait, l'épéiste fit basculer son amant sous lui et acheva de le débarrasser du vêtement.

D'une main il enveloppa la totalité de l'entrejambe de Xanxus qu'il massa lentement d'avant en arrière. Quelques fois il allait jusqu'à toucher franchement son intimité à travers les fibres du sous-vêtement tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il lui mordit les lèvres, effleura sa gorge, gouta ses mamelon, lui lécha l'oreille… Chaque contact produisait chez le tireur le même foisonnement de sensations électrisantes que s'il s'était agit de sa première fois.

\- Putain ! Va à l'essentiel, bordel ! jura le brun colérique, plus rouge qu'une fraise Tagada.

\- Voi ! Laisse-moi en profiter !

\- Et tes cours, déchet ?

\- Quels cours ?

L'argenté lui scella les lèvres d'un baiser et reprit ce qu'il avait momentanément interrompu. Il pouvait se l'avouer à présent : jamais il n'avait été aussi bien qu'à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, existait-il dans ce monde quelque chose de plus chaleureux que ce corps brûlant de désir pour lui ? De plus chaud que les étreintes fougueuses de son amant ? Et même si c'était le cas, pourrait-il jamais se détacher de lui, en aimer un autre aussi violemment ? C'était autant d'interrogations mort-nées, noyées dans la sueur de leurs ébats, immolées au contact de leurs peaux à vif, étouffées entre leurs lèvres jointes, écrasées par ces corps qui se fondaient l'un dans l'autre et dont l'unique désir était de faire durer l'instant. Simplement jouir de l'autre avant que le temps ne les rattrape.

Le surlendemain, Squalo arriva plus tôt qu'à l'accoutumée à l'Académie, soulagé d'avoir su échapper, au bout de la troisième tentative, aux demandes toujours plus explicites et tentantes du brun. À croire qu'à chaque éjaculation il se délestait d'une once de pudeur et, au train où ils allaient, d'ici trois jours, ils baiseraient dans les couloirs à la vue et au su de tous. Il avait cette fois poliment décliné la proposition de Xanxus, à savoir se faire déposer au lycée en Rolls Royce par un chauffeur, après que, la veille, le brun eut commencé à le chauffer à l'arrière du véhicule. Ils avaient fini par le faire dans la voiture et quand ils furent devant les portes de l'Académie, ils étaient en sueur, l'uniforme taché de sperme. Résultat : à peine arrivés ils durent repartir se changer, puis, finalement, ils décidèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas à une absence près et remirent ça dans l'après-midi dans la salle d'entraînement. Ça lui brisait littéralement les couilles, pour parler vulgairement. Non, sérieusement, ses bourses le brûlaient au point d'entraver ses déplacements et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'état de l'anus de Xanxus. Il fallait faire un break, histoire de se ressourcer et c'est pourquoi il prit la décision de se lever tôt, bien avant son amant, pour se rendre au lycée à pied, répondant au rude appel de son instinct de survie.

Alors qu'il marchait, il réalisa qu'il ne s'était plus retrouvé face à lui-même depuis plusieurs jours et que la présence continue de Xanxus à ses côtés avait réussi à lui faire oublier le coup d'État qu'il préparait. Il pâlit. Peut-être était-ce une manœuvre volontaire de son amant pour le détourner de son projet ? Il pressa le pas, pris d'anxiété. Ça faisait déjà trois jours que le brun taciturne lui avait dévoilé son coup et il n'avait toujours pas tranché. Il ralentit sa marche. Chaque pas était chargé de la lourdeur de ses pensées, de la pression de la décision qu'il devait prendre et qui semblait écraser ses jeunes épaules. Pourtant la fièvre du danger excitait son sang et l'animait de cette pulsion de vie qu'il pensait avoir perdue. C'était un projet complètement dingue ! Un projet digne de Xanxus et qu'il était seul capable de mettre en œuvre. Squalo voulait y participer malgré les risques car il y voyait un coup de son envergure. Mais il avait peur aussi. Peur de perdre ce confort qu'il venait de gagner. À peine venait-il de renaître que son existence fraîchement acquise était menacée.

Il arriva finalement sur le toit du lycée. Encore cette vieille habitude qui le déstabilisait parfois mais dont il n'avait jamais été question de se débarrasser. Ce toit, c'était son refuge. Comme une sorte de balcon d'opéra. Le point culminant d'où, d'un seul regard, il pouvait embrasser la totalité de son microcosme. Une baie vitrée sur son monde. Il ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir les déambulations hasardeuses de ses camarades dans la cour. Il entendait les éclats de voix qui se répercutaient en échos contre les bâtiments trempés des rayons du soleil et qui se perdaient dans l'immensité de cette étendue vide. Au loin, une rumeur sourde et continue s'échappait de la ville comme la fumée d'une cheminée. Le ciel aussi s'agitait, couvert du manteau brumeux des nuages et labouré par les forces invisibles des vents.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentit en phase avec son univers, avec lui-même surtout, alors même qu'il avait la sensation de s'être perdu. Il avait égaré quelque chose de capital, cette nuit-là, parmi les draps de satin dont l'odeur lui évoquait le parfum puissant de la volupté. À la place, on lui avait refourgué quelque chose de forme similaire mais de bien plus lourd à porter, de destructeur et de fragile. Sans le savoir, alors qu'il étreignait son amant, il échangeait ses doutes pour l'espoir. L'avenir lui ouvrait grand les bras, lui déroulait le tapis rouge, lui tenait la porte et lui désignait un siège confortable. De quoi déstabiliser l'adolescent habitué à défoncer les portes en hurlant. Son truc à lui, c'était l'effraction, l'illicite, le danger ! Et voilà que Xanxus lui proposait de tout risquer pour le pur frisson.

Car au fond il n'avait rien à gagner en renversant le pouvoir en place : il dirigeait déjà plus ou moins la brigade d'assassins de la famille. Pour Xanxus c'était différent : Enrico, Massimo et Fredrico étaient autant de prétendants à la succession malgré le fait qu'ils soient issus de branches cadettes et il ne pouvait pas les liquider sans éveiller les soupçons. Le coup d'État avait le mérite d'épargner ses cousins et d'asseoir durablement son règne de terreur. Cependant de nombreux obstacles se dressaient sur sa route, et c'était pour ça qu'il savait que la force de ses bras était nécessaire à l'exécution du plan, quoi qu'en dise son amant. Il était prêt à devenir une fois encore le pion des Vongola dans cette bataille qui scinderait la famille. Mais ce qui le blessait le plus, c'était que la perspective de mettre sa vie en danger pour Xanxus, de s'avilir à jouer le pion mû par sa simple volonté ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. Au contraire, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour lui prouver sa valeur ! Squalo aurait accepté de mimer le rôle que lui avait composé son amant. À vrai dire, il l'avait accepté dès la première seconde. Cependant – et il en avait pleinement conscience alors que rien ne lui avait été suggéré – sa gloire à venir réclamait un sacrifice qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire.

Le grincement de l'énorme porte rouillée qui donnait sur le toit vint mettre un point final à ses pérégrinations mentales. Superbi ne prit pas la peine de se retourner, une seule personne avait la mauvaise habitude de venir le déranger pendant ses rares moments d'introspection. C'était seulement dommage qu'il arrive si tôt.

\- Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Comment tu vas ? lança le Cavallone avec une pointe de soulagement malgré son ton inquiet.

Squalo ne prit pas la peine de répondre et continua de contempler la cour sans le moindre égard pour son ami. Ce dernier, surpris, attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

\- Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir si c'est grave ? insista-t-il.

Son interlocuteur n'eut aucune réaction, s'obstinant à fixer un point sur l'horizon. Comportement qui avait le don d'agacer au plus haut point le Cheval Ailé.

\- … Ok. Si tu ne veux pas en parler, ça te regarde. En revanche, si tu disparais de la circulation pendant trois jours, sans même répondre à mes appels, alors là ça  _me_  regarde ! débita le manieur de fouet plus violemment qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

L'argenté ferma les paupières d'agacement et une ride profonde se creusa sur son front. Il expira lentement et son souffle se perdit dans la brise froide qui lui brûlait les joues. Ses lèvres, à l'instar de ses yeux, demeurèrent résolument closes.

\- Putain, Squalo, c'est quoi ton problème ? s'emporta Dino. Au moins regarde-moi quand je te parle !

Tout en s'exprimant, il avait agrippé les épaules de l'épéiste pour le forcer à lui faire face. Il était inquiet, quoi de plus normal après une absence injustifiée de trois jours ? Bucking Horse voulait voir son visage, il voulait retrouver ses yeux pleins de chaleur qui le couvaient parfois avec tendresse. Il voulait entendre la voix puissante de cette force de la nature qu'était son meilleur ami. Et surtout, il voulait comprendre ce qui n'allait pas pour pouvoir l'aider. Squalo n'était pas le genre à sécher les cours sans raison, il était brouillon mais efficace, il était tenace. Pas du tout de ceux qui se laissaient abattre pour des broutilles. Il y avait certainement une bonne raison à son mutisme. Sinon, pourquoi se comporter de façon aussi odieuse envers lui ?

Dino le retourna avec violence contre la rambarde… et fut glacé d'effroi par le regard que lui renvoya l'épéiste. Ses orbes bleu-givré le transpercèrent d'un regard distant et froid, comme si toute chaleur les avait désertés. Ces yeux là disaient tout le mépris que leur détenteur ressentait à l'égard de celui qu'ils fixaient. Le sang du Cavallone se figea dans ses veines. Il avait la sensation désagréable d'être face à un inconnu, un autre Superbi Squalo qu'il rencontrait pour la première fois. D'un brusque mouvement d'épaule, ce dernier se dégagea de son étreinte.

\- Casse-toi, Cavallone ! lança-t-il avec calme en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux.

Le susnommé se recula d'un pas, littéralement frappé par l'attitude de l'argenté.

\- Qu-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? balbutia le manieur de fouet.

\- Voi ! Ça ne te concerne pas, Cavallone, je t'ai dit de dégager !

Son ton était chargé de haine, d'une haine froide, sans éclat, mais pourtant capable de blesser indifféremment et l'âme et la chair. Pour le moment le sang des plaies n'apparaissait pas encore mais le blond sentait les impacts successifs de ces mots particulièrement aiguisés tandis qu'une colère sans nom prenait possession de son corps. Après tous les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient partagés, comment Squalo pouvait-il douter de la force de l'amitié qui les liait ?

\- Bien sûr que ça me concerne ! On est ami ! s'exclama le Bucking Horse.

Superbi planta ses iris dans les siens – un énorme sourire lui déformait le visage – avant de partir dans un rire cruel et malsain. Il continua ainsi longtemps, saturant l'air ambiant d'une note inquiétante et glauque. Dino était incapable de dire pourquoi mais les éclats de voix de l'épéiste lui tordirent le cœur et le blessèrent comme s'il s'était agi d'autant de flèches empoisonnées. Rien dans l'attitude de l'argenté ne lui rappelait l'homme qu'il aimait, ni même l'ami auquel il tenait plus que tout.

\- T'y as cru pas vrai ? Voi ! T'as vraiment cru qu'on était potes ? interrogea Squalo, l'air amusé par la situation. Ne sois pas arrogant, minus ! (Il approcha son visage tout près de celui de son interlocuteur). On ne vit pas dans le même monde, Cavallone. Un looser comme toi est à peine assez bon pour me servir de larbin.

Le sang dudit looser ne fit qu'un tour et il blêmit. D'accord, l'épéiste ne s'embarrassait pas de principes inutiles et agissait la plupart du temps par intérêt, tout comme il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre connaissance concernant la notion de tact. Mais de là à dire qu'ils n'étaient pas amis, il y avait un fossé. C'était certainement à cause de l'émotion, le requin ne savait plus ce qu'il disait.

\- Arrête de déconner, Squalo ! Je sais que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal mais ne te sers pas de moi comme punching-ball ! se défendit-il, incapable de voir la réalité en face.

\- Je ne fais que ça depuis le début, au cas où ça t'aurait échappé : me servir de toi ! C'était bien pratique de t'avoir à proximité. Grâce à toi j'ai pu me rapprocher de Xanxus et puis on s'est bien amusé pendant ma traque, pas vrai ? fit l'argenté en prenant le menton de son vis-à-vis entre le pouce et l'index.

Il approcha davantage son visage de manière à ce que leurs lèvres s'effleurent presque.

\- Tu veux me faire croire qu'à aucun moment tu n'as été sincère ? Que tu n'as jamais eu la moindre affection ni sympathie pour moi ? répliqua Bucking Horse.

Il n'en croyait pas un mot. Il le connaissait bien, trop bien peut-être, et il savait que le Squalo qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas celui qu'il avait côtoyé durant presque deux ans. Pourtant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à réprimer la douleur qui lui écrasait la poitrine et qui gagnait peu à peu le reste de son corps. Ce qu'il disait ne pouvait pas être vrai, pas une seule seconde…

\- Voi ! T'es vraiment naïf ! J'ai simplement fait ce qu'il fallait pour gagner ta confiance ! Et une fois que je l'ai acquise, j'ai pu faire ce que je voulais de toi ! Ouvre les yeux ! J'ai simplement joué l'ami pour profiter de toi et de tes charmes comme petit extra.

Il joignit leurs lèvres dans une étreinte forcée. Sa langue s'immisça entre les deux morceaux de chair tendre et vint chercher le muscle velouté pour une dernière valse. Elles ne prirent pas le temps de s'apprivoiser, effectuant d'instinct la chorégraphie fiévreuse qu'elles avaient eu tout le loisir de perfectionner à chaque rencontre. Cependant, Dino se dégagea et mit rapidement fin au baiser, les traits déformés par la colère. En face de lui, Superbi passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour profiter pleinement du goût du blond sur sa peau avant de lancer :

\- Maintenant que j'ai Xanxus, tu ne m'es plus d'aucune utilité… Il n'y a jamais rien eu de semblable à l' _amitié_  entre nous, tu t'es fait baiser dans les deux sens du terme !

La douleur fulgurante, l'engourdissement de sa joue et la chaleur du sang dans sa bouche furent les seuls signaux qu'il enregistra de la droite magistrale que lui envoya le Cheval Ailé. Ce dernier était hors de lui, en colère comme jamais il ne l'avait été de toute son existence. Il avait concentré toute la force de sa fureur dans ce coup de poing.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Va te faire foutre, putain d'enfoiré de merde ! hurla Dino Cavallone en s'en allant, avant de faire claquer violemment la porte du toit.

Ce fut le signal. Squalo se laissa glisser le long du mur jusqu'à former une masse recroquevillée sur elle-même. Oui, il était devenu une belle ordure, il méritait pleinement le surnom de déchet. Mais il espérait de tout cœur avoir réussi à blesser profondément Dino. À lui avoir ôté toute envie d'une quelconque réconciliation. Il enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux et y fit reposer sa tête. Une angoisse folle remuait chacune de ses cellules comme le flux et le reflux agitent les grains de sable. Il avait agi pour le mieux. Il voulait juste le préserver. Il devait l'éloigner à tout prix de lui ! Rompre les liens avant qu'il ne soit associé malgré-lui au coup d'État.

\- Adieu… Bronco… prononça-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par les sanglots qu'il se refusait à laisser sortir.

La nuit avait abattu son rideau opaque sur le manoir Vongola. Quelque part dans l'aile réservée aux Gardiens, Ganauche regagnait sa chambre après une dure journée de labeur. À peine eut-il fermé la porte qu'il ôta ses chaussures, dénoua sa cravate qu'il laissa négligemment tomber au sol et défit les quatre premiers boutons de sa chemise. Mû par l'habitude, il actionna un vieux phonographe, sortit la bouteille qu'il avait inaugurée la veille ainsi qu'un verre et s'écroula sur son canapé confortable. Les notes de  _Love Your Spell Is Everywhere_ de Curtis Fuller couplées aux premières gorgées d'alcool le détendirent rapidement et lui procurèrent une douce sensation de chaleur et de paix intérieure qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à retrouver. Mais alors qu'il se laissait doucement aller au repos, un martellement léger contre la porte de sa chambre vint perturber la plénitude de l'instant.

\- Entre, Nie ! lança-t-il simplement en faisant tourner le fond de son verre de whisky.

Avec une telle façon de frapper, il ne pouvait s'agir que du Gardien du Soleil. Ce dernier entra timidement dans la pièce et vint se planter devant Ganauche III.

\- Gana, je voulais ne pas venir, comme tu me l'avais demandé… Mais je devais te transmettre l'information que Lussuria m'a fait parvenir.

Celui de la Foudre s'abstint de répondre en avalant cul-sec le contenu de son verre, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers son bar personnel pour sortir un second verre.

\- Euh… Voilà : il semblerait que Xanxus et Squalo sortent officiellement ensemble et qu'ils aient déjà fait… Enfin tu vois, acheva Nie Brow en détournant le regard.

Ganauche ne réagit pas immédiatement, il remplit généreusement les deux verres, prit tout son temps pour revenir à son interlocuteur et lui offrit la boisson avant de reprendre sa place.

\- Assieds-toi, fit-il tout en lui désignant l'espace libre tout près de lui sur le canapé d'un signe de tête.

Brow s'exécuta et descendit la moitié de son verre d'alcool tout en regardant le mi-blond vider le sien d'une traite. Mal à l'aise, celui du Soleil ne put s'empêcher d'insister :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu com…

\- Je le savais, coupa Gana.

Nie baissa les yeux pour fixer le liquide ambré, gêné d'avoir joué le porteur de mauvaise nouvelle inutilement. Puis, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit une main se refermer sur la sienne. Une paire de lèvres tièdes se posa délicatement sur sa joue. Le Gardien du Soleil rougit violemment.

\- Tu n'es pas venu jusqu'ici pour me consoler ? demanda Ganauche avec un éclat de malice qui contrastait avec l'air profondément triste que renvoyait son regard.

Nie Brow Jr. sourit quasi imperceptiblement, posa son verre sur la table de chevet et un genou à terre avant de déboucler la ceinture de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier emprisonna ses doigts pour l'empêcher de continuer.

\- Pas comme ça, je veux que tu prennes ton pied toi aussi… lui susurra-t-il avant d'embrasser son oreille du bout des lèvres.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était allongé sur le canapé, entièrement dominé par le Gardien de la Foudre qui semblait le dévorer des yeux. Nie se détourna, les joues brûlantes de honte et le cœur battant: il commençait à avoir une érection. Jamais jusqu'à présent Ganauche ne l'avait traité avec autant de douceur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier continua sur sa lancée, il dénoua lentement la cravate de l'homme sous lui et défit les boutons de sa chemise en prenant bien soin d'embrasser chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il découvrait. La respiration du Gardien du Soleil s'accéléra et il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Il était hors de question que son corps ne le trahisse une seconde fois.

Une fois la chemise entièrement ouverte, Ganauche prit l'un des tétons de son partenaire entre ses lèvres et commença lentement à le faire rouler sous la langue. Il guettait chaque réaction, soucieux de faire les choses bien. Ils avaient couché de nombreuses fois ensemble avant, mais ça n'avait jamais été autre chose que du sexe. Nie Brow l'avait chauffé avec son air impassible et ses penchants masochistes et il s'était servi de lui pour évacuer sa frustration. Leurs rapports étaient toujours violents, d'une animalité qui ne laissait pas de place aux sentiments. Ganauche aimait l'attacher aux montants du lit, au radiateur et parfois même au robinet de la baignoire avant de le prendre sauvagement. Il aimait sentir son corps anguleux et musclé d'homme trembler sous lui et se crisper sous ses assauts. Il adorait son visage baigné de larme de douleur et qui pourtant en redemandait, qui le suppliait d'accélérer, d'y aller toujours plus fort, toujours plus profond. Il se délectait de ses gémissements lascifs, de ses poings immobilisés qu'il serrait jusqu'au blanchissement de ses jointures et des marques de leurs ébats qui se multipliaient sur sa peau.

Mais c'était différent aujourd'hui. Il voulait prendre le temps de redécouvrir ce corps qu'il avait maintes fois parcouru. Alors qu'il taquinait le second mamelon, sa main caressa doucement le ventre de Nie, ouvrit avec dextérité son pantalon et s'introduisit sous le tissus du sous-vêtement. Mais à mi-chemin la main du Gardien du Soleil arrêta la sienne.

\- Gana, ne continue que si tu es prêt à construire une vraie relation avec moi. Tu sais les sentiments que j'ai pour toi et…

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa tirade, Ganauche III le fit taire d'un bref baiser sur la bouche, puis prit ses deux mains dans les siennes :

\- Je sais… Je ne te ferai plus souffrir, chuchota le Gardien de la Foudre avant d'embrasser ses mains.

Le lendemain, levé aux aurores, Squalo se sentait fermement résolu à prendre part au coup d'État. Il lui avait fallu toute la nuit pour faire le deuil de son amitié avec Dino, une faiblesse de plus qu'il s'était interdit de montrer à qui que ce soit. Il espérait seulement que les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux seraient les seules marques visibles de la douleur que lui infligeait cette séparation définitive. Il prit une douche froide pour se remettre d'aplomb. Les gouttes d'eau qui ruisselaient sur son corps lui procuraient la sensation d'autant de perles glacée sur sa peau. Il adorait ce frisson qui lui parcourrait l'échine, soulevant sa peau et contractant ses muscles sous son passage. C'était ces petites choses là qui le faisaient se sentir vivant.

Alors qu'il étalait consciencieusement son gel douche sur la peau, il réfléchissait à la façon dont il allait annoncer à Xanxus la décision qu'il avait prise. Il avait un faible pour les entrées en matière fracassantes mais s'il se mettait à hurler de bon matin, il avait toutes les chances de se faire fracasser une quelconque partie du corps en retour. Un petit « voi » introductif ferait l'affaire, restait à marquer le coup. Ça n'était pas rien pour lui de se mettre au service de Xanxus, son serment d'allégeance avait une signification beaucoup plus profonde que ce qu'elle laissait entendre. Il ne prêtait pas juste son bras pour servir sa cause, c'était au-delà de ça : c'était sa vie, son avenir qu'il était prêt à sacrifier pour le sien. C'était sa fierté qu'il mettait de côté pour rester auprès de lui. Aussi cette entrevue devait être mémorable et marquer un nouveau cap dans leur existence.

Squalo termina sa douche, se sécha rapidement et enfila son pantalon et sa chemise d'uniforme, négligeant la veste dont il n'avait pas besoin. Il traversa d'un pas résolu les couloirs et se dirigea droit sur la chambre de Xanxus. Sans même frapper, il s'invita à l'intérieur. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa main trembla légèrement quand il actionna la poignée. La chambre était déserte mais il ne se démonta pas son brun taciturne préféré se trouvait certainement sur la terrasse pour prendre son petit-déjeuner, comme quasiment chaque matin. Probablement sous l' influence du stress intense qui le gagnait, il fit silencieusement coulisser la baie vitrée et la referma derrière lui avec soin, si bien que Xanxus ne se rendit pas compte de sa présence, habitué qu'il était aux va-et-vient permanents des domestiques. Le requin s'avança à pas de loup et se tapit dans l'ombre du fauteuil ou reposait sa proie. Cette dernière savourait paisiblement et en toute innocence sa tasse de café matinale. L'épéiste, posté derrière le dossier, passa sa main sous la gorge de Xanxus pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Il espérait lui voler un baiser mais avant même qu'il n'approche des lèvres de sa cible il entendit retentir un cliquetis familier. Il recula immédiatement au son de l'arme qui venait d'éveiller une vieille phobie tandis que le tireur le dévisageait impassible.

\- Tch ! C'est toi, déchet… salua-t-il en rengainant son arme.

Dans une attitude égale, il se saisit de sa tasse et avala une nouvelle gorgée de café. L'argenté, quant à lui, tenta de reprendre contenance et alla s'accouder à la rambarde dans une pose virile.

\- J'ai pris ma décision… commença-t-il avec un sourire bourré d'assurance.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Kasuzame, je ne veux pas d'une tête brûlée dans mon équipe, l'interrompit le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère.

\- Voi ! Boss, tu déconnes ? s'insurgea l'adolescent bruyant.

\- … Boss ? répéta le brun, flatté malgré lui.

Il avait déjà eu droit à des « Boss de merde », « enfoiré de Boss », « futur Boss » et autre « Boss » traînants et débordants d'amour de Lévi et Lussuria, mais c'était la première fois que le titre lui faisait cet effet là.

\- Oui, c'est ce que tu seras pour moi quand je t'aurai prêté serment.

Sur ces entrefaites, Superbi Squalo s'approcha solennellement du fauteuil qu'occupait Xanxus. Un pas, puis deux, puis trois, avant de poser son genou droit à terre sous le regard effaré de l'adolescent aux pupilles écarlates.

\- Voi ! Je te promets, Xanxus, de te servir jusqu'à ma mort.

Il se releva, radieux, et reprit :

\- Pour te montrer ma détermination, je ne me couperai pas les cheveux avant que le plan ne soit mené à bien.

Il avait longuement mûri sa décision. Après tout, en tant qu'épéiste de renom, n'était-il pas une sorte de chevalier ou de samouraï des temps modernes ? Partant de ce postulat, n'était-il pas logique qu'il mette sa lame au service de l'homme qu'il jugeait le plus digne de servir ? C'était une pratique toujours en usage dans certains coins du monde, au Japon par exemple. Là où il avait assimilé le style Shigure Souen, il avait aussi appris que les grands guerriers qui avaient marqué la voie du sabre, lorsqu'ils donnaient leur parole, ajoutaient souvent cette clause à leur promesse. Ça en jetait grave, cette histoire de cheveux ! C'était grandiose, hautement symbolique, on ne peut plus viril. Le summum de la classe en fait.

\- … Hein ? réagit spontanément Xanxus, pas totalement sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

\- C'est mon vœu… Toi aussi, jure de ne plus te couper les cheveux !

L'espace d'un instant, Xanxus se demanda s'il avait bien fait de se laisser baiser par un idiot pareil mais la mine réjouie qu'affichait le bretteur le faisait fondre. Il voyait presque battre une queue dans son dos et deux oreilles de clébard lui pousser sur le haut du crâne. Le tireur chassa rapidement cette image mentale et cacha son trouble en buvant d'une traite le fond de sa tasse.

\- Foutaises ! rétorqua-t-il.

Lui, se laisser pousser les cheveux ? Et pourquoi pas arrêter de boire aussi ? Il préférait encore porter des robes… Il se reprit, le plus important dans l'immédiat, c'était de dissuader Squalo de prendre part au conflit.

\- En quoi pourras-tu m'être utile alors que tu as perdu ta main contre Tyr ? Tes capacités à l'épée se sont considérablement amoindries.

\- Voi ! C'est là que tu te trompes,  _Boss_! D'ailleurs tu t'en es bien rendu compte l'autre nuit… ajouta l'argenté avec un sourire grivois. C'est la preuve que je suis à nouveau capable de combattre.

Il posa une main sur son épaule et planta son regard dans le sien avec un sérieux déconcertant. Le tireur rosit légèrement, l'air toujours renfrogné – cet air qui attendrissait Squalo à chaque fois.

\- Tu commettrais une erreur en me laissant sur la touche. Je te le dis : un jour viendra sans faille où tu te féliciteras de m'avoir choisi comme compagnon, acheva-t-il avec un sourire à la fois arrogant et complice.

Xanxus ferma les paupières et soupira en signe de capitulation. Cet imbécile de requin avait raison : ça serait une grave boulette stratégique de le refuser au sein de l'équipe sous prétexte qu'il voulait le protéger. Et puis, surtout, ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

\- C'est d'accord, déchet, lâcha-t-il à contrecœur.

L'Empereur des Épées exultait mais il se garda bien de l'exprimer au regard du pli soucieux sur le front de Xanxus qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

\- Voi ! Une petite bouteille pour fêter ça ?

Rien de tel qu'un peu d'alcool pour détendre l'atmosphère, ça Squalo l'avait bien compris. Il vagabonda dans la chambre à la recherche du spiritueux perdu sous le regard amusé de son amant, puis revint finalement avec deux verres et une bouteille de tequila à peine entamée. Il servit la boisson, trinqua avec Xanxus et ne but que quelques gorgées tandis que son partenaire avalait sa part d'une traite.

\- Tu ne bois pas, Kasuzame ?

\- Si… mais là tout de suite j'ai envie d'avaler autre chose, répliqua l'épéiste en accompagnant ses paroles d'un regard appuyé sur une partie de l'anatomie de Xanxus.

Ce dernier prit une savoureuse teinte écrevisse mais écarta les cuisses dans une attitude purement provocatrice.

\- Viens !

Squalo laissa tomber le récipient qui se disloqua en centaines d'éclats de verre pour se jeter sur son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent avec fougue, prenant à peine le temps de respirer. L'argenté toucha lentement le torse de Xanxus mais ne s'y attarda pas pour passer directement sous la ceinture qu'il déboucla avec adresse – il avait eu l'occasion de prendre le coup de main. Il s'agenouilla pour la seconde fois de la matinée accompagné par la main du brun qui caressait doucement ses cheveux. Ces cheveux dont il était si fier et qu'il avait promis de laisser pousser. À cet instant il n'avait aucunement conscience du poids écrasant de sa promesse, des années de souffrance qu'engendrerait sa décision. Il n'en avait cure, d'ailleurs. Même avec le recul, il aurait continué à dilapider ses dernières gouttes de bonheur auprès de Xanxus.


	23. Mafia Land

Cible 14 : Mafia Land

 

L'Académie était bondée, saturée de noir. Les mafiosi qui l'occupaient, vus de haut, ressemblaient à de minuscules fourmis armées jusqu'aux dents. Les rayons de juin avaient accablé d'une tiédeur sèche les invités venus honorer les jeunes diplômés, fiers de la lente poussée de la nouvelle génération qui venait grossir leurs rangs… avant que les aléas de cette vie dangereuse ne viennent les faucher. Tout autour, ainsi qu'à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'établissement, les hommes de main des familles conviées formaient un véritable rempart. Le moindre faux-pas signifiait l'affrontement et c'était dans cette atmosphère tendue que Xanxus évoluait depuis le début de la matinée.

Fausse déférence, menaces voilées, regards éloquents, tout était bon pour affirmer ou réaffirmer les rapports de force et chaque geste faisait battre le cœur des formateurs qui arrivaient difficilement à faire perdurer le statu quo. Coyote Nougat ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle, en véritable chien de garde qu'il était. Il était loin d'avoir la souplesse de Ganauche. Le Neuvième, de son côté, était accompagné de Brabanters Schnitten et de Nie Brow Jr, comme si le vieux crouton avait besoin d'une garde rapprochée… Le papy était incroyablement fort. Xanxus profita d'un moment d'inattention du Gardien de la Tempête pour siffler une flûte de champagne. Le vieux aux cheveux longs saluait une famille alliée, se répandant en politesses, ce qui avait le don d'écœurer le brun taciturne, a fortiori quand il n'avait pas eu sa dose d'alcool quotidienne. De dépit, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère vida une nouvelle flûte tout en grimaçant.

« Tch ! Comment peut-on oser appeler ça de l'alcool ? » pensa-t-il avec dégoût.

\- Tenez-vous droit, jeune maître, lui intima le bras-droit de Timoteo à voix basse mais avec une autorité qui le fit obéir malgré lui.

Coyote lui retira la flûte des mains avec un air réprobateur qui fit grincer Xanxus. Il devait trouver un moyen d'écourter cette petite sauterie ou il serait contraint de faire tout sauter pour sa survie. Une fête où il n'avait pas le droit de boire ? Il estimait qu'il avait assez subi depuis le début de la journée. Maintenant qu'il en avait enfin fini avec le lycée, il n'avait qu'une envie : le quitter définitivement. Ce que les autres invités ne semblaient pas disposés à faire d'après ce qu'il pouvait constater. Résigné, il alla s'affaler sur une chaise – même pas confortable – dans un coin de la salle, talonné de près par le Gardien de la Tempête qui le rejoignit bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Cédant au regard lourd de sens de son aîné, Xanxus se redressa et prit une posture « correcte » qui convenait mieux à quelqu'un de son rang. C'est-à-dire droit comme un « I » et les jambes croisées comme une tafio… Xanxus blêmit. Ne se faisait-il pas sauter très régulièrement par un mec depuis quatre mois ? Ses poings se serrèrent de rage : cet enfoiré refusait catégoriquement de le laisser le prendre et ce quel que fut l'angle d'attaque ! Il l'aurait ce salaud ! Par la force ou à l'usure s'il le fallait !

Le reste de la soirée s'écoula avec une lenteur des plus assommantes, Lussuria papillonnait çà et là, oblitérant totalement sa présence. Le tireur se demandait d'ailleurs s'il ne jouait pas les hommes occupés pour l'éviter. En effet, le boxeur s'était montré étonnement réservé envers lui depuis qu'il lui avait fait part de son projet. Ça n'était pas plus mal, il avait déjà eu sa dose avec cet emmerdeur de Coyote Nougat. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire et étant totalement sobre, il n'avait de cesse de ressasser le ressentiment qu'il avait accumulé, n'épargnant rien, ni personne. Tout à ses pensées, il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée pourtant remarquée de Iemitsu. Il s'était fait de plus en plus rare depuis la naissance de son fils et signait ici son grand retour dans la famille. La rumeur, les murmures, les silences de l'assistance revêtaient pour Xanxus la même valeur que les piaillements de la volaille dans une basse-cour. Conception qui se confirmait au fur et à mesure que cette soirée sans alcool se déroulait. Il fut contraint, cependant, de se rendre compte de la présence du Conseiller Externe de la Famille quand ce dernier vint s'assoir à côté de lui.

\- Bonsoir Xanxus, félicitation pour ton diplôme ! lança-t-il, tout sourire, en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

\- 'soir. Merci, répondit l'adolescent, pour le moins ennuyé par la présence de Sawada.

Il ressentait un profond mépris pour cet homme, mêlé d'une sorte de crainte. Iemitsu avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise avec son air nonchalant et son efficacité redoutable. Et puis, il avait la sensation qu'il pouvait lire en lui malgré toutes ses précautions.

Le numéro deux de la Famille ne parut pas déstabilisé par la sécheresse de la réponse :

\- Tu as dû subir une énorme pression durant toutes ces années… reprit-t-il.

Il n'avait même pas idée de ce qu'il avait enduré mais là n'était pas la question. Depuis quand il se la jouait « grand frère compatissant » avec lui ?

\- Ça a sûrement été difficile pour toi mais maintenant tu es un membre à part entière de la Famille. Grâce à ton travail et à tes compétences hors du commun, pas seulement par ta filiation… poursuivit-il.

Xanxus daigna accorder un regard au conseiller. Est-ce que cet enfoiré était au courant ? Certainement. Les Gardiens et le CEDEF en avait probablement entendu parler. Le vieux Tyr devait l'être aussi, et peut-être même les lieutenants de la Varia… Combien d'autres que Iemitsu l'avaient regardé avec cette condescendance écœurante sans qu'il ne sache jamais à quoi elle était due ? À présent il savait lui aussi dans quelles circonstances il avait été adopté et sa haine n'en était que plus venimeuse.

\- … tu as travaillé dur, tu as gagné ta place. C'est pourquoi, poursuivit-il, tes amis et toi devriez prendre des vacances pour décompresser.

Le fils adoptif du Neuvième haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Merde, Xanxus, souris un peu ! T'es jeune, t'es beau, profite de la vie ! T'as tout le temps pour faire de grandes actions et pour monter des coups…

Le rythme cardiaque de Xanxus s'emballa et en moins d'une seconde il sentit sa gorge s'assécher et ses mains devenir moites, comme si elles avaient drainé l'intégralité de l'eau dont il était constitué.

\- … d'éclat !

À cet instant, il eut l'impression qu'un immense poids venait de se détacher de sa poitrine. Son cœur reprit un rythme normal et il se maudit d'avoir perdu contenance. Comme si Iemitsu pouvait se douter de son projet…

\- Allez, tiens. Ce sont des billets pour Mafia Land, considère ça comme un cadeau de ma part pour ta réussite. Profite du voyage pour réfléchir à ta place dans la Famille, acheva-t-il en lui fourrant les billets dans la main.

Sawada se leva, toujours souriant, mais le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère était loin d'être rassuré. Le Conseiller Externe lui avait lancé un regard éloquent. Sa place dans la famille, hein ? C'était déjà tout réfléchi, il était né pour être à la tête des Vongola, ni plus, ni moins.

_Un embarcadère du sud de l'Italie, six heures quarante-cinq du matin._

Le ronronnement soporifique du moteur cessa. Le véhicule avait habilement manœuvré pour se garer entre deux automobiles de luxe. Xanxus, endormi sur la banquette arrière, ouvrit péniblement les paupières tout en émettant un grognement expressif. Levi décoda rapidement la requête, quitta le véhicule avant le chauffeur et le Gardien du Soleil qui les accompagnait pour ouvrir la portière arrière en s'appliquant à bien érafler la peinture du véhicule voisin. Un sourire amusé passa sur les lèvres du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère alors qu'il se levait pour sortir. Il frémit lorsqu'une brise fraîche fit bruisser la soie de sa chemise rouge sombre. Les vapeurs de la mer lui caressèrent les narines et, malgré lui, ses sourcils constamment froncés se détendirent.

Iemitsu avait peut-être raison… se détendre, profiter de la vie… Il s'autorisa un sourire béat, qui n'échappa pas à Levi, et s'appuya contre la carrosserie pour profiter de cet instant tandis que les larbins déchargeaient les bagages. L'ado aux piercings s'éloigna de quelques pas pour lui laisser un peu d'intimité mais aussi comme pour garder jalousement ces précieux moments d'éternité. Xanxus inspirait doucement l'air marin, les yeux clos, à peine conscient d'un son de moteur qui approchait. De la mer, il n'avait connu que les plages privées des hôtels dans lesquels il avait séjourné, sans jamais fouler le sable infiniment fin, ni humer autre chose que les effluves de crème solaire et de monoï. Les quais avec leur senteur forte de sel, d'algue et de rouille avaient pour lui l'inestimable parfum des choses vraies.

\- VOOOI ! Matez-moi ce bateau de gros bourge ! Ça démonte ! s'extasia Squalo.

\- Ushishishi… C'est bien une remarque de prolétaire, pouffa Prince the Ripper.

\- Ma ! Ma ! Quel manque de classe, Squa-chan, tu nous fais honte.

\- Voi ! Qui fait honte à qui enfoiré ? Tu t'es vu avec ton bikini, travelo de mes deux ?

Levi se retourna, affligé, et put constater que les sourcils de son Boss avaient repris leur place initiale, surmontés en plus d'une veine proéminente. Oui, l'espace de quelques secondes Xanxus avait oublié jusqu'à l'existence même des déchets qu'il se trimbalait. Il décrocha sa paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il avait suspendue entre deux boutons de sa chemise et l'enfila tandis que Ganauche accourait dans leur direction. Il slaloma entre les voitures et se planta devant le brun taciturne avant de le saisir par le col de sa chemise :

\- Xanxus, enfoiré ! Je trouvais ça louche que tu refuses de voyager avec ton mec mais je comprends tout ! Ces types sont des tarés, je me les retaperai pas au retour ! débita le Gardien de la Foudre, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Fureur s'autorisa un sourire en coin on ne peut plus présomptueux. Il pouvait difficilement cacher sa joie pour avoir réussi à se débarrasser des déchets les plus bruyants qui l'accompagnaient pour effectuer le trajet du manoir jusqu'au port. Sans oublier qu'il était parvenu à les refiler à Ganauche – qui jouait avec Nie Brow le rôle de chaperon – en guise de remerciement pour son harcèlement.

\- Tu préfères que ça soit Nie Brow Jr qui ait à s'occuper de  _ça_  ? Quel homme indigne tu fais, déchet… répliqua l'adolescent, histoire d'enfoncer le clou.

Ganauche III se jeta dans les bras de son amant qui se trouvait juste derrière Xanxus.

\- Nie ! J'ai besoin de ma dose de toi !

Il le précipita vivement sur la banquette arrière par la porte toujours ouverte et la referma derrière lui aussi sec. Une seconde plus tard on entendait retentir le bruit de la fermeture centralisée des portes ainsi que les faibles gémissements de protestation du Gardien du Soleil qui prirent rapidement des accents lascifs. Le tireur et le manieur de parapluies s'éloignèrent, l'un rouge de colère et l'autre de gêne. Oser baiser dans SA voiture ! S'ils salissaient ou défonçaient les sièges en cuir, ils auraient tous deux une courte mais intense entrevue avec les X Guns… Alors que Xanxus fulminait de rage, Squalo s'était approché, soupçonneux vis-à-vis de l'attitude de Ganauche. Il posa sa main valide sur l'épaule de son aîné :

\- Voi… l'autre voiture est vide si t'as besoin d'évacuer ta frustration… introduisit l'épéiste, mine de rien.

Xanxus eut un de ses rares sourires énigmatiques et il retira la main de l'autre.

\- Bonne idée, laisse moi imprimer ma frustration sur ton corps, répliqua-t-il en posant sa main entre les deux fesses de l'argenté.

Son majeur se tendit pour venir caresser l'entrée du requin à travers ses vêtements. Ce dernier débanda d'un coup, blêmit et sentit une cascade de sueurs froides dégouliner le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Je pense qu'on va plutôt embarquer hein… Ça serait con de manquer le bateau pas vrai, lança Superbi tout en riant nerveusement.

\- Tch ! Réfléchis bien, Kasuzame, si tu ne me cèdes pas, il se pourrait bien que je ne te cède plus non plus…

La terrasse du paquebot était particulièrement agréable quel que soit le moment de la journée, avec ses parasols, ses pingouins toujours prêts à vous servir et la piscine à température idéale. Xanxus y sirotait d'ailleurs paisiblement un cocktail en compagnie des deux Gardiens qui avaient cru de bon goût de partager leur verre en l'agrémentant de deux pailles.

\- C'est embarrassant… souffla Nie Brow Jr en rougissant très légèrement.

\- Pas autant que toutes les choses que je te ferai cette nuit,  _darling_ … répliqua Ganauche III de sa voix mielleuse.

Le Gardien du soleil s'embrasa tandis que le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, excédé, chercha un peu de réconfort visuel vers la piscine. Il se trouva nez-à-nez avec un paravent qui avait été mis là par Levi et que ce dernier semblait protéger avec toute la force de sa volonté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, déchet ? interrogea le tireur avec lassitude tout en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

\- J-je reste à proximité, Boss… Au cas où vous auriez besoin de moi ! répondit-il, presque au garde à vous.

\- T'es en vacances alors profites-en ! Y'a toute une bande de déchets compétents payés pour me servir.

D'un signe de tête, il désigna les serveuses qui le dévoraient du regard ainsi que leurs homologues masculins dont le ressentiment était maladroitement caché sous des dehors affables.

\- Mais… Boss… geignit l'adolescent aux piercings.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'aimerai rester ici si ça ne vous dérange pas…

\- Tch ! Casse-toi, je veux mater la piscine !

En réalité, il cherchait Squalo du regard car il n'avait pas vu ce dernier de la journée. Il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas pour lui et il n'était pas en rogne parce que ce dernier ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la veille et il ne lui en voulait surtout pas parce qu'il s'était refusé à lui…

\- Ushishishi… mauvaise idée, Boss, tu le regretteras à coup sûr, lança Belphegor en s'approchant.

\- Tch ! Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, gamin ? répliqua Xanxus en le faisant asseoir sur ses genoux.

Au même moment, le téléphone de Nie Brow vibra et le Gardien répondit rapidement à l'appel. Son visage s'assombrit et quelques brèves réponses plus tard il raccrocha. Un seul regard suffit à Ganauche pour le comprendre et, sans prononcer le moindre mot, ils filèrent vers le casino. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, Xanxus versa quelques gouttes d'une substance qu'il avait eu le malheur d'expérimenter quelques temps auparavant dans leur verre et rangea le flacon dans sa poche, ni vu ni connu.

\- Ushishishi… C'est mesquin, Boss… ricana Prince the Ripper.

Un simple sourire fit office de réponse et le Prince reprit :

\- Au fait, Boss, tu ne sais pas où se cache Squalo ? C'est trop calme quand il n'est pas là.

En fait, le Prince savait parfaitement où se trouvait le requin mais il voulait voir cette expression indescriptible qui se peignait sur le visage d'ordinaire impassible du brun lorsqu'on évoquait son amant.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de l'endroit où se trouve ce déchet de merde, mentit-il avant de descendre son cocktail d'une traite.

\- Boss… Ça n'est pas très correct de mentir ! chantonna Lussuria en sortant de la piscine.

Xanxus ne pouvait pas le voir à cause du dispositif de Levi mais se repérait au bruit de l'eau qui ruisselait le long du corps de l'athlète.

\- Ushishishi…

-  _Vade retro Lussuria_  ! hurla Levi.

Mais le manieur de parapluies se fit éjecter d'un coup de pied au cul par Xanxus qui n'avait trouvé d'autre exutoire à sa colère. L'adolescent aux piercings s'écrasa sur le sol, suivi de son paravent, et le tireur put découvrir ce que son fidèle larbin cherchait à lui cacher. S'il n'était pas d'une mauvaise foi notoire, Xanxus aurait presque pu présenter des excuses à Levi et le remercier de sa sollicitude. En effet se dressait devant lui l'image, qui deviendrait bientôt traumatique, d'un maître de Muay Thaï bodybuildé et épilé, comme le laissait voir le une pièce pour femme rouge vif, échancré au possible au niveau de l'entrejambe, qu'il portait. Au même moment revinrent les deux Gardiens, imperturbables, qui escortaient l'Arcobaleno Viper.

\- Ushishishi… Les affaires ont étés bonnes, le bébé ?

\- Yare, yare… Tellement bonnes que je me suis fait radier du casino, soupira l'illusionniste.

\- Ma ! Pourquoi tout le monde m'ignore ? s'indigna Lussuria.

Les deux Gardiens reportèrent leur attention sur leur verre de peur de laisser échapper une réplique malheureuse.

\- Quelqu'un sait où se trouve Squalo ? lança Levi pour changer de sujet.

\- Ushishishi… Moi je sais… rit l'éventreur avant de passer sa langue sur les lèvres.

\- Alors parle ! s'impatienta Xanxus.

Le rire de dément du plus jeune repartit de plus belle :

\- Il est resté dans sa cabine… il a le mal de mer…

Squalo tira une énième fois la chasse, se rinça la bouche et essuya les larmes qu'avaient causées ses vomissement. Saleté de voyage à rallonge ! Il avait déjà pris le bateau un nombre incalculable de fois avant et c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait le mal de mer ! Il se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commençait à peine à se détendre lorsqu'on tambourina à sa porte.

\- Ouvre, Squa-chan, c'est nous ! cria Lussuria de son timbre haut perché.

\- Cassez-vous, voi ! répliqua l'argenté, à bout de force, dans un murmure à peine audible.

Soudain, il lui sembla que la température de la pièce avait pris un degré de plus.

\- Ouvre, déchet de merde ! aboya une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

L'épéiste se redressa d'un coup, et sauta sur la poignée de la porte qu'il ouvrit en moins d'une seconde. La Flamme qu'avait chargée Xanxus dans sa paume s'éteignit et Squalo se félicita d'avoir réagi avant que son impétueux amant ne fasse sauter la porte de sa cabine. La bande constituée de Xanxus, Lussuria, Levi, Bel et Viper s'invita dans la chambre minuscule sans accorder un regard au principal concerné.

\- C'est petit ici, rien à voir avec ma chambre… fit remarquer le brun taciturne en s'affalant sur le lit.

\- Voi ! Vas-y, fais comme chez toi, enfoiré de fils-à-papa ! Et qu'est-ce que vous foutez tous là, bordel ?

\- C'est l'heure, répondit simplement Levi.

Le regard de Squalo se durcit et il alla verrouiller la porte et tirer les rideaux de la chambre.

\- Vous vous êtes occupé des Gardiens ? s'enquit l'argenté une fois sa tache achevée.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça, déchet, on les a vu filer main dans la main aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. On a au moins trois heures devant nous avec cet aphrodisiaque.

\- Bien, alors on va commencer ! Voi, j'ai trouvé pas mal de nouvelles recrues de la Varia et quelques vétérans qui ne supportent plus la trop grande indulgence du Neuvième du nom. Et de votre côté ?

La réunion, bien que brève, permit de fignoler les derniers détails officiels de l'opération. Les effectifs qu'ils avaient réussi à rassembler dépassaient toutes leurs espérances car nombre de mafiosi semblaient insatisfaits de la politique du Nono et de l'influence tentaculaire du Conseiller Externe Iemitsu. Le plan était calibré au millimètre près, chaque détail avait été minutieusement orchestré…

\- Nous lancerons l'attaque dès notre retour. En attendant, reposez-vous.

Les dernières paroles de Xanxus marquèrent la fin de la réunion stratégique et tous quittèrent la minuscule cabine de Squalo. Cependant, lorsque le tireur voulut sortir à son tour, l'argenté referma brusquement la porte avant de la verrouiller.

\- Tch ! À quoi tu joues, déchet ?

Sans dire un mot, l'épéiste poussa son vis-à-vis sur le lit pour le dominer de tout son corps.

\- T'as finalement accepté que je te la mette, mon petit requin ? lança Xanxus, nullement impressionné par l'expression de son amant.

Plutôt que de répondre, Squalo colla rageusement la bouche contre la sienne comme pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Cependant, le brun avait décidé de ne plus se laisser mener et garda les lèvres résolument closes. Patiemment, contrairement à ses habitudes, l'épéiste étreignit inlassablement ses lèvres, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que son partenaire ne lui en autorise l'accès. La fièvre naissante qui parcourrait son corps poussa le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère à capituler et il accueillit la langue dominatrice de son amant dans un gémissement plaintif. Pourtant, loin de se dégonfler, Xanxus, tout en contre-attaquant à coup de langue, fit remonter ses mains le long des cuisses de Squalo pour demeurer sur son postérieur. Le baiser fougueux qu'ils échangeaient cessa et tout deux purent voir se refléter dans les yeux de l'autre leur regard menaçant.

\- Voi ! Ça ne t'as jamais posé de problème avant alors pourquoi vouloir changer de position ? lâcha finalement Squalo.

\- Ça n'est pas évident, Kasuzame ?

\- Non ça l'est pas, enfoiré ! Il est hors de question que je donne mon cul !

Quand Squalo rouvrit les yeux, la chambre était déserte. Une partie de son mobilier avait brûlé dans des circonstances pour le moins mystérieuse. Il avait horriblement mal à la mâchoire et à l'estomac. Xanxus lui avait refait le portrait. C'était on ne peut plus compréhensible après ce qu'il avait dit et ça expliquait la calcination de la moitié de sa chambre. Il tituba jusqu'à son lit et s'allongea précautionneusement dessus avant que les pieds du lit ne tombent en poussière. Le sommier s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd. Il soupira. Au moins, il n'avait plus le mal de mer…

Mafia Land en plein mois de juillet… Il fallait être particulièrement endurant, voire complètement maso pour supporter le flux et reflux constant de la foule sous un soleil de plomb qui faisait même suer Lussuria. Le bruit continuel bourdonnait aux oreilles du détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère au point de rendre les paroles de Squalo inaudibles. Ils avaient même failli perdre Levi dans la populace et ce dernier était à deux doigts de recourir à ses parapluies en guise de balise de détresse lorsque Viper le retrouva grâce à son pouvoir de Levitation. Ces billets étaient sans aucun doute un cadeau empoisonné de cette chère pourriture de Iemitsu. Xanxus évita d'un mouvement de tête qui trahissait son habitude la collision avec un ballon à l'effigie du tueur à gage Reborn. Profitant de son inattention, Prince the Ripper glissa sa petite mimine dans la sienne, son éternel sourire de psychopathe aux lèvres, tandis que Levi se désintégrait de jalousie. Le brun taciturne retint un soupir de lassitude. Comment avait-il pu croire une seule seconde que ces vacances en seraient véritablement ? Il jeta un regard noir au petit blond et ce dernier baissa la tête pour fixer ses chaussures.

\- Boss, je te fais honte ,c'est ça ? lâcha-t-il timidement, l'air misérable.

Le pincement au cœur qu'eut Xanxus à ce moment là le retint de répondre une vacherie dont il avait le secret. À la place, il prit le jeune prince par la taille, le souleva et le fit s'asseoir sur ses épaules.

\- Première et dernière fois, gamin… marmonna-t-il entre ses dents.

Xanxus crut entendre le cœur de Levi se briser en mille morceaux dans sa poitrine tandis que Squalo exultait d'une jalousie contenue. Prince the Ripper, du haut de son perchoir de choix, jubilait. Il lui était tellement facile de manipuler son entourage que ça en devenait presque malsain. Histoire de pousser le vice encore plus loin, Bel enfouit ses petites mains dans la chevelure de jais de Xanxus pour caresser doucement les mèches d'une noirceur d'encre. Le tireur se détendit progressivement malgré lui sous le regard perçant des ses deux groupies.

\- Descends… Xanxus… voi… sale môme… grinça l'Empereur des Épées au bord de l'implosion.

Les principaux concernés ne lui adressèrent pas le moindre regard et continuèrent leurs pérégrinations. Le blond par pure provocation, le brun parce qu'il n'avait pas digéré les propos de la veille.

\- Ma, ma ! Et si nous faisions quelques attractions pour nous détendre ? lança Lussuria avec l'idée de désamorcer la tension latente.

Les autres semblèrent considérer positivement la situation, n'étaient-ils pas tous à Mafia Land pour seulement deux jours ?

\- Je suis chaud bouillant pour un tour en pédalo sur le lac ! s'écria le boxeur avec une pause féminine qui aurait pu être sexy s'il n'était pas outrageusement musclé.

\- Voi ! C'est un truc de gonz', connard ! Allons plutôt dans la grande roue, Boss !

La grimace que fit Xanxus fut assez explicite pour glacer l'argenté sur place.

\- Ushishishi…  _Try again~_  le railla Bel.

\- Voi… ! commença Squalo.

\- La ferme, déchet !

\- Boss, et si on faisait ce truc là ? reprit l'éventreur.

Tous regardèrent l'attraction monstrueuse que désignait le plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- On l'appelle « Le panier du diable » tellement ça secoue, on dit aussi que seuls les vrais durs réussissent à sortir de l'attraction sans vomir.

Xanxus haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la fameuse attraction sans afficher la moindre expression. De son côté, Levi tremblait de tous ses membres, il désirait plus que tout suivre son Boss, mais comment lui dire que les attractions quelles qu'elles soient le rendaient invariablement malade ? Quant à Squalo, il traînait des pieds, littéralement accablé par le poids de son nouvel échec. Il savait pertinemment ce que Xanxus attendait de lui, mais ça, il lui était trop difficile de le lui céder. Un soupir à fendre l'âme lui échappa et il sentit le bras de Lussuria entourer ses épaules.

\- Squa-chan, je ne devrais pas m'en mêler, mais le bien être du Boss est une priorité pour moi. Sa fierté est au moins aussi grande que la tienne. Tu es incapable d'imaginer une seule seconde ce que ça peut être pour lui, à chaque fois. Les doutes…

Le mot le frappa en plein visage, aussi fulgurant qu'un crochet dans la mâchoire, avec une intensité telle qu'il en eut le vertige.

\- la honte…

Oui, ça, il en avait conscience, se laisser dominer par un autre homme lui était tout bonnement inenvisageable. Il l'admirait d'ailleurs, parce qu'il était capable de piétiner son amour-propre pour être étreint par lui.

\- les regrets…

\- Voi ! Arrête ! Je le sais, tout ça ! Mais si je lui donne ça, qu'est-ce qui me restera ? hurla l'épéiste en repoussant Lussuria.

Un sourire amer passa sur le visage du boxeur :

\- Et lui, qu'est-ce qui lui reste ?

\- Sa famille !

Ces dernières paroles tombèrent comme un couperet. Lussuria s'éloigna sans rien ajouter, exaspéré par la réaction de Squalo, tandis que celui-ci réfléchissait, un peu en retrait, les yeux dans le vague. Quelques minutes plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous face aux wagons de l'attraction.

\- Excusez-moi, jeune homme, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas monter, fit l'homme chargé des attractions au Prince déchu.

\- Tu rigoles, manant !

\- J'ai bien peur que non, monsieur. Toutes mes excuses mais vous n'atteignez pas la taille requise…

The Ripper jeta un regard au mètre de référence et constata avec horreur que même avec son diadème il n'atteignait pas la taille réglementaire.

\- Ushishishi… Tu vas payer pour cette humiliation !

Alors qu'il se jetait sur l'employé, il fut intercepté simultanément par Squalo, Levi et Lussuria qui le domptèrent aisément sur l'ordre muet de Xanxus. Ce dernier prit la parole :

\- Quel genre d'attraction peut faire le nabot ?

\- Toutes celles de la partie sud-est du parc, elles sont destinées aux enfants… Carrousel, auto-tamponneuses, grande roue, pédalo…

\- Vous avez dit pédalo ? s'écria le boxeur en serrant amoureusement la main de l'employé entre les siennes. Allons-y, Boss !

\- Tch !

Ridicule ! Lui ? Sur un pédalo ? La grosse blague ! Et pourquoi pas chevaucher le requin en bois du carrousel en léchant sensuellement une glace à la vanille à la forme phallique ?

Il était en train de le faire. C'était l'humiliation suprême. La honte ultime indélébile, gravée à jamais dans ses chromosomes et même transmissible sur plusieurs générations. Jamais son égo ne s'en remettrait, jamais…

\- Boss ! Pardonnez mon impertinence mais arrêtez de rêvasser, il faut pédaler ! hurla Levi.

\- Ushishishi… C'est vrai que Luss et Squa-chan ont pris pas mal d'avance…

Était-il le seul à avoir remarqué qu'ils étaient à bord d'un pédalo rose bonbon en forme de cygne ? Qu'ils étaient trois mecs à bord dont un gosse et que les œillades que lui jetait Levi n'avaient rien d'innocent et qu'on les prenait certainement pour un couple gay qui avait réussi à adopter ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, bordel ?

\- Patron, reprit Belphegor, pense que la virginité de Squalo est en jeu.

Ah, oui, il s'en souvenait à présent…

_\- Voi ! Puisque tu le prends comme ça, j'accepte d'être passif si tu me bats à la course !_

_\- Tch ! Rien de plus facile, déchet. Tu ferais tout aussi bien de te donner sans condition._

_Le regard de Squalo fut traversé par un éclair de confiance en soi._

_\- Ça n'est pas une course ordinaire, enfoiré ! La victoire reviendra à celui qui fera le tour du lac en pédalo le plus rapidement possible._

_C'était couru d'avance : à la vue des engins qu'étaient les pédalos, jamais Xanxus n'accepterait un tel défi. Et il faisait d'une pierre deux coups puisqu'ainsi son beau brun taciturne ne pouvait plus lui reprocher de ne pas faire d'effort…_

_\- Nyaah ! Squa-chan, c'est adorable d'avoir pensé à moi, pour la peine je fais équipe avec toi._

_Xanxus lui lança un regard un noir._

_\- Hihihi… désolée Boss… rit nerveusement l'athlète._

_\- Voi, alors t'es partant ?_

_\- Je suis prêt à tout pour te baiser, Kasuzame… répliqua-t-il avec un sourire carnassier tandis que Squalo se liquéfiait de honte._

\- Boss ! Ils ont presque terminé leur tour et on n'est qu'à la moitié !

\- Parle moins et pédale plus, déchet !

\- Oui, Boss.

Levi redoubla d'effort, tandis que Bel et Xanxus profitaient du paysage.

\- Si tu ne pédales pas, Boss, ça va être foutu pour toi, glissa le Prince sur le ton de la conversation.

\- Tch ! Je ne perdrai pas, cet imbécile de requin à signé son arrêt de mort en me provoquant.

Le sourire assuré qu'affichait Xanxus à cet instant ne laissait aucun doute quant à sa victoire prochaine. Pourtant, leurs adversaires n'étaient plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la ligne d'arrivée. De son côté, Squalo jubilait ! Avec Lussuria comme coéquipier il avait toutes les chances de remporter la victoire. D'autant que ce flemmard de Boss de merde ne prenait même pas la peine de pédaler. À croire qu'il ne le désirait pas tant que ça, son cul… Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère, jugea que le moment était venu et, sortant de sa torpeur, il se saisit de ce qu'il considérait comme un joker infaillible. Il chargea à puissance raisonnable ses X Guns et tira sans la moindre seconde d'hésitation sur l'embarcation rivale. Des bateaux de ce genre là, il pouvait en détruire tant qu'il voulait, il avait bien assez d'argent pour les rembourser.

Heureusement, l'épéiste et le boxeur eurent le temps de voir venir l'attaque. Ils plongèrent quelques secondes avant l'impact, sauvant de peu leur peau vouée à une brûlure certaine. Quand ils remontèrent à la surface, ils eurent tout le loisir d'admirer l'embarcation ennemie rose bonbon passer lentement devant eux pour leur usurper la première place.

\- Voi ! Va te faire foutre, enfoiré ! Je ne reconnais pas ta victoire ! Tricheur de merde ! brailla Squalo à s'en décoller les poumons alors qu'il avait regagné le rivage.

\- Hahahaha !

Le rire bruyant de Xanxus surprit tout le monde. Ce dernier, tout en continuant de s'esclaffer, se saisit d'une serviette posée là par le personnel et entoura l'argenté avec.

\- J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra, Kasuzame, mais je finirai par t'avoir, quel que soit le moyen… lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille avant de faire demi-tour.

L'épéiste ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Pour la première fois, il ressentait dans tout son corps les deux ans qui les séparaient. Depuis quand Xanxus dégageait-il une telle assurance ? Depuis quand était-il devenu adulte ?


	24. Berceau

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vinyle : Grim Goodbye - The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Cible 15 : Sinistre au revoir

 

La nuit avait tout recouvert d'un voile sombre et enveloppé le manoir Vongola d'un silence lugubre. Une tension quasi palpable semblait hanter les jardins, les couloirs, les pièces immenses et fastueuses de la résidence. Et déjà les hommes de main du parrain sentaient courir en eux cette tension que l'habitude des attaques avait gravée dans leur chair. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas été avertis d'une quelconque menace et les relations entre Familles ne s'étaient pas dégradées. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi entrer en état d'alerte, mais si ennemi il y avait, il était sournois et invisible.

Non loin de là, un peu en contrebas de l'immense demeure Vongola se tenaient les généraux du coup d'état. Xanxus, assis nonchalamment dans un fauteuil aussi luxueux qu'encombrant, absorbait par petites gorgées un verre de scotch avec la sérénité d'un bouddha. Il fixait d'un œil distrait la silhouette du manoir qui paraissait surgir hors des ombres de la nuit, telle une forteresse qu'un quelconque charme rendrait inviolable. À croire que le bâtiment le narguait avec ses airs imprenables. Il sourit largement, prêt à relever le défi. La main valide de Squalo se posa sur son épaule, elle tremblait, d'excitation et d'appréhension sans doute. Délaissant son verre, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère prit la main de l'argenté dans la sienne, emprisonnant ses doigts entre les siens.

\- Voi ! s'exclama l'épéiste, surpris, tout en rougissant. Qu'est-ce que…

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus déposa un baiser sur son majeur, n'accentuant que davantage la fièvre qui gagnait le corps de l'argenté.

\- Cette nuit, Squalo… fit-il simplement en le foudroyant de ses iris anilines.

L'Empereur des Épées tenta tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard, malgré la brûlure électrique qui parcourrait ses membres. Pouvait-il réellement se refuser à lui au risque de déclencher une nouvelle fois l'une de ses terrifiantes colères ? Jusqu'à présent, il avait toujours réussi à canaliser cette force phénoménale et à reprendre le dessus. Seulement, Xanxus devenait plus fort chaque jour, il lui paraissait plus grand aussi et il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'égaler au niveau du combat. Finalement, les pupilles bleu acier de Squalo fuirent vers le bas, signifiant la défaite de leur propriétaire. Ce dernier inspira pour parler lorsqu'un énorme flash de lumière vint trancher de part en part l'obscurité ambiante.

Leur attention à tous deux se reporta sur le manoir alors que le rugissement de l'explosion leur brisait les tympans. Le premier coup avait été porté et toute une série d'explosions dévastatrices heurtèrent la majestueuse demeure Vongola. Le hurlement des explosions consécutives semblait être le râle de douleur de l'édifice et un premier rire victorieux de Xanxus vint saluer l'attaque des infiltrés. Ceux qui entouraient le tireur se réunirent à ses côtés pour entendre ses ultimes directives. Il n'avait laissé filtrer aucune information concernant le déroulement de l'attaque de peur qu'une taupe ne les vende. Ses plus proches collaborateurs eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas l'identité de ceux qui avaient décidé de trahir le Neuvième.

\- Viper, Squalo, Lussuria, Levi et Bel, je vais vous dévoiler la seconde partie du plan.

\- Ushishishi… rit Prince the Ripper, visiblement impatient de faire couler le sang.

\- Les Gardiens ont déjà dû mettre le vieux en lieu sûr. Si l'autre unité trouve le papy au manoir, ça sera sans aucun doute une doublure.

\- Voi ! Pour prendre le pouvoir on doit se débarrasser du Neuvième ! brailla l'épéiste.

\- J'allais y venir, déchet ! reprit Xanxus, agacé. La planque du vieux est dans les sous-sols du manoir. On passera par ma salle d'entraînement. J'ai dégagé moi-même la voie jusqu'à la salle secrète et Viper planque tout ça grâce à ses illusions.

\- Boss… Vous êtes un génie ! s'écria Levi, les yeux luisants d'admiration.

Xanxus éluda d'un signe de la main et dévoila une autre des informations :

\- Il va falloir affronter les Gardiens pour parvenir jusqu'à la cible. Heureusement, Croquant Bouche et Visconti n'interviendront pas. Le premier parce qu'il est en mission en Russie et le second pour coller à son image de Gardien du Nuage. On a beau être plus nombreux, on est moins expérimenté. À la première seconde d'inattention ils nous descendront sans état d'âme.

Le tireur se releva de son fauteuil, desserra sa cravate et balança sa veste de costume sur ses épaules avant de lancer, le regard empli d'une détermination inébranlable :

\- C'est notre meilleure chance, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre !

Si on excluait les balles qui sifflaient tout près de leurs têtes, les explosions en chaîne, les cadavres qui encombraient la voie et le sang qui éclaboussait leurs vêtements, la traversée du manoir fut relativement aisée et ils atteignirent les sous-sol du la demeure Vongola. Viper leur assurait une invisibilité totale grâce à ses facultés hors normes d'illusionniste, tandis que chacun se frayait un chemin en comptant sur ses propres aptitudes pour rester en vie. Ils étaient à présent devant la porte blindée de la salle d'entraînement de Xanxus, immobiles.

Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère s'avança prudemment et sortit sa clef magnétique personnelle en priant pour que le système d'ouverture ne soit pas endommagé par les nombreuses explosions. Cependant, avant même que Xanxus n'introduise le pass dans la serrure électronique, le mécanisme d'ouverture s'enclencha. Surpris, le tireur recula et adopta une posture défensive alors que Levi et Squalo étaient déjà positionnés pour le défendre en cas d'attaque. Les deux panneaux d'acier s'écartèrent lentement. Un espace de cinq centimètres à peine séparait les deux portes lorsque la détonation d'une arme à feu retentit. Les réflexes et peut-être l'hyper intuition de Xanxus lui permirent de stopper le projectile à l'aide d'une de ses propres balles imprégnée de la Flamme de la Fureur avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir.

Le choc de l'impact des deux balles, dont la force avait été amplifiée par les Flammes, créa un énorme nuage de poussière qui les enveloppa intégralement et leur brouilla la vue. Ils purent cependant repérer l'ennemi au bruit de ses pas qui se répercutait en échos contre les murs de la salle d'entraînement. Le claquement du talon de leur adversaire sur le sol avait la régularité d'un métronome qui ordonnait les tambourinements de plus en plus rapides de leurs cœurs contre leur poitrine. Les fleuves d'adrénaline qui coulaient en eux avaient rompu leurs digues et se déversaient librement, alimentant leur désir de combat. Soudain, les percussions de la lente progression de leur adversaire cessèrent et les insurgés sentirent au plus profond de leurs êtres l'aura meurtrière de l'homme qui se dressait devant eux. Elle était telle qu'elle faisait trembler jusqu'à leurs os et ils mirent toute leur énergie pour opposer leur propre force à cette volonté qui désirait les détruire sans équivoque.

\- Eh bien, mon chaton, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fais attention, c'est dangereux par ici, un peu plus et je te tuais… fit une voix décontractée qu'ils reconnurent tous.

Ils se glacèrent lorsqu'ils distinguèrent la silhouette de Ganauche III. Ce dernier avait beau s'exprimer avec beaucoup de détachement, chacun pouvait sentir la rage qui l'habitait.

\- Tch ! Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter, Gana ? répliqua Xanxus. On est en train de se faire attaquer ! La priorité est la sécurité du Parrain.

\- Exact, mon petit chat… Exact… Venez, je vais vous conduire à lui. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de savoir que son fils se soucie tant de sa sécurité.

Le Gardien de la Foudre s'inclina et leur montra la voie mais aucun des insurgés ne semblait décidé à avancer. Pour faire bonne figure, Xanxus ouvrit la marche, ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre, leur atout principal résidait dans l'effet de surprise. Et puis, que pouvait-il craindre de Ganauche, son mentor ? Il passa devant ce dernier mais ce fut alors que Squalo s'élança vers eux. Il écarta Xanxus d'un violent coup d'épaule et frappa l'avant-bras du Gardien pour dévier le coup de feu qui aurait dû atteindre le brun taciturne.

\- Voi ! Gros con ! Comment tu peux baisser ta garde à un moment pareil ? T'as vraiment cru que tu pouvais lui faire confiance ? gronda le bretteur, profondément énervé par la naïveté de son amant.

Le regard que lui lança le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère le fit frissonner d'effroi. Jamais personne n'avait osé l'insulter et encore moins le traiter de « gros con ». Le susnommé remit ses vêtements en place avant de répliquer, acide :

\- Ça faisait partie de mon plan, déchet de requin de merde ! Si tu n'étais pas intervenu, je l'aurais déjà tué de mes mains !

\- Hahaha ! Ne me sous-estime pas, Xanxus, mon Scudo Fulmine peut facilement stopper tes balles, révéla Ganauche, nullement impressionné.

\- Voi ! C'est à toi de ne pas me sous-estimer, déchet ! Ça fait un bout de temps que je rêve de te défoncer la gueule et je ne vais pas laisser ma chance filer ! brailla Superbi avec un sourire de véritable carnassier.

Personne ne semblait réagir aux paroles de l'épéiste. Levi, Lussuria et Viper étaient figés, dans l'attente des directives de leur Boss. Seul Bel s'autorisa un léger ricanement. Quant à Xanxus, il avait du mal à se décider. Ses plans étaient bouleversés par l'arrivée prématurée de Ganauche. Bien sûr, il avait envisagé tous les scénarios possibles mais l'intervention de Squalo venait de compromettre fortement le plan. Selon sa simulation de bataille, il aurait dû affronter Brabanters Schnitten, mais là, contre le revolver de Ganauche, ses chances de victoire étaient trop minces.

\- VOI ! ALLEZ ! CASSEZ-VOUS ! hurla l'argenté pour les réveiller, tandis qu'il veillait à ce que le Gardien ne les attaque pas.

\- T'y arriveras pas tout seul, Kasuzame ! explosa Xanxus en l'accablant d'un regard sévère.

\- Ta gueule, Xanxus ! C'est pas toi qui nous as bassinés avec l'importance de l'effet de surprise ? Dégage, j'ai besoin de personne. Voi ! J'ai juste besoin que tu gagnes ! acheva-t-il dans un véritable sourire.

Xanxus soupira, à la fois gêné et de nouveau confiant malgré lui. Il n'insista pas face à la détermination sans faille de l'argenté. Après tout, même s'il ne respectait pas le plan à la lettre, il trouverait toujours un moyen de s'en sortir. Il était de la race des perdants depuis trop longtemps et cette nuit était celle du changement.

\- Ne perds pas, Superbi ! lança-t-il avant de se rendre vers l'entrée qu'il avait frayée avec l'aide de Viper.

\- Voi ! C'est ma réplique ça, Boss ! fit Squalo en parant une attaque de Ganauche.

\- Xanxus ! Si tu y vas, ils t'abattront comme un traitre ! Si tu renonces maintenant, je peux intercéder en ta faveur auprès du Neuvième du nom ! cria le Gardien de la Foudre, désespéré.

Il avait eu du mal à le croire au début, mais Xanxus était bel bien responsable de l'attaque, comme le prévoyait cet homme. Ganauche pouvait comprendre le mal-être que son élève ressentait et l'ambition démesurée qui le rongeait, mais de là à monter un coup d'état ! N'avait-il peur de rien ? Était-il désespéré au point de risquer sa vie et celle de ses amis sans ciller ? Quel genre de force pouvait le pousser à poursuivre de pareil but ?

\- Ma fierté a été bafouée par le vieux, je ne désire qu'une seule chose : lui montrer toute l'étendue de ma haine et rien ni personne ne pourra m'arrêter, répondit froidement Xanxus avant de s'engouffrer dans la partie secrète du sous-sol par l'ouverture qu'avait révélée l'Arcobaleno.

\- Voi ! Concentre-toi ! Si tu meurs trop rapidement, ça ne sera pas marrant ! s'écria l'Empereur des Épées avant de se jeter sur son adversaire. ATTACO DI SQUALO !

Xanxus, Levi, Bel, Viper et Lussuria avancèrent avec prudence d'abord. Ils avaient du mal à voir à travers les ténèbres épaisses de la pièce qu'ils traversaient à tâtons. De faibles torches étaient positionnées çà et là et Xanxus n'avait d'autre choix que de les allumer au fur et à mesure de leur progression. La lumière produite leur permit de découvrir un long couloir supporté par d'étranges piliers de pierre dont l'architecture semblait bien plus ancienne que celle du reste du bâtiment. Mais loin de s'extasier devant la véritable œuvre d'art qu'ils avaient sous les yeux, le groupe pressa le pas pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre le combat de Squalo et celui à venir. Ça avait été une idée de Bel, au cas où l'affrontement virerait à l'échec total de la part de l'épéiste, ils réduisaient le risque d'être pris en sandwich entre deux Gardiens.

\- Boss… Tu penses que ça va aller pour Squa-chan ? s'enquit Lussuria, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

\- Tch ! Si t'as le temps de t'inquiéter pour les autres, pense plutôt à ton propre combat.

\- Mais voyons, Boss ! Aujourd'hui je suis invincible, je le sens ! répliqua le boxeur de sa voix haut perchée.

\- C'est ton horoscope qui te l'a dit ? se moqua Levi.

\- Ou ton intuition féminine ? Ushishishi… renchérit l'Éventreur.

\- On peut dire ça… D'ailleurs, là elle me suggère qu'on se mette à couvert !

Au même moment, le mur à leur gauche vola en éclat et, une nouvelle fois, il s'en fallut de peu pour que l'un d'eux fût mortellement blessé. Un homme traversa les décombres et Lussuria fit craquer ses articulations.

\- C'est mon tour, les amis ! chantonna le punk en leur envoyant à chacun toute une farandole de baisers et de clins d'œil.

Xanxus vainquit la répulsion que lui inspirèrent les gestes du boxeur et avança à son niveau avant de poser sa main sur son épaule.

\- Je te fais confiance pour celui là, Luss, lui glissa-t-il tout bas à l'oreille.

Le gay exubérant, avec une gestuelle qui trahissait le respect sincère qu'il vouait à son cadet, le prit maternellement dans ses bras :

\- Boss ! Je te dois tant que je n'aurais pas assez d'une vie pour te remercier, alors laisse-moi rembourser ma dette petit à petit.

Il desserra son étreinte puissante et d'une tape dans le dos lui signifia qu'il était digne de confiance. Sans échanger le moindre regard supplémentaire, Lussuria s'élança à l'attaque de son adversaire, tandis que le reste du groupe reprenait sa progression.

\- Bonsoir, Nie-chan !  _Shall we dance?_  fit Lussuria en passant sensuellement la langue sur ses lèvres.

Ganauche se reprit difficilement, trop absorbé qu'il était par la situation infernale dans laquelle venait de se jeter son protégé. Il esquiva néanmoins la lame de l'argenté.

\- Voi ! Si tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre, laisse-moi en finir rapidement. Ils auront certainement besoin de moi là-bas !

\- Arrête de t'y croire, gamin ! Tu penses vraiment qu'ils arriveront jusqu'au Parrain ? Vous comptiez sur l'effet de surprise : il n'y en aura pas, nous savions déjà que Xanxus préparait un sale coup !

\- Tu mens ! Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un ou plusieurs traitres parmi nos hommes !

\- Des traitres parmi des traitres ? Ça semble tellement improbable ! répliqua celui de la Foudre en surjouant l'étonnement.

\- SCONTRO DI SQUALO !

\- Boss ! Je ne veux pas jouer les oiseaux de mauvaise augure, mais c'est comme si les Gardiens savaient exactement où nous accueillir… commença Bel dont le cerveau ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner depuis le début de la bataille.

\- Oui, d'abord Ganauche qui nous attendait dans la salle d'entraînement… reprit Viper.

\- Et maintenant Nie Brow qui nous attaque par surprise, ushishishi…

\- C'est comme s'ils connaissaient précisément notre position, renchérit Levi.

\- Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir, mais Viper et moi étions les seuls à savoir pour la salle, déchets ! Vous nous soupçonnez d'être des traitres ? s'emporta Xanxus.

Soudain, une étrange lumière indigo irradia l'intégralité du couloir.

\- Merde ! jura Viper. C'est mauvais, un autre Arcobaleno est dans le coin ! (Il marqua une pause.) Et si c'était mon pacificateur ? Verde faisait des expériences dessus, il ne serait pas impossible que ces fumiers s'en servent pour déterminer notre position !

Ce que les autres ignoraient, c'était que Viper avait lui aussi participé à ces expériences, et avait mit au point un prototype qui lui permettait de contrer le dispositif de localisation en scellant l'émission d'énergie des pacificateurs. Une sorte de joker qu'il conservait en cas de défaite…

\- Tch ! Ces déchets on l'avantage, mais il suffit qu'on se sépare pour que leur plan tombe à l'eau !

\- Oui et non, puisque je suis le seul à pouvoir vaincre le dernier rempart… rappela l'Arcobaleno de la Brume.

\- On les écrasera coûte que coûte patron ! trancha Levi avec confiance.

\- Ah oui ? Intéressant… résonna une voix près d'eux.

Tous se stoppèrent cherchant du regard l'origine du son. La silhouette d'un homme armé d'une épée se détacha d'une partie non éclairée du couloir. Levi et Belphégor échangèrent un regard et tous deux dégainèrent leurs armes.

\- On s'en occupe, Boss ! lança l'ado aux piercings.

\- Ushishishi… Je donne un coup de main pour débroussailler par ici et je rejoins le bébé !

Brabanters Schnitten se mit en position défensive. Puis sans s'étendre en discours superflu il les mit en garde :

\- Personne ne passera !

\- Ushishishi !

Il ne restait plus que Xanxus et l'illusionniste à courir contre la montre, tout en sachant leur effet de surprise définitivement compromis. Ils avaient cependant réussi à passer malgré l'avertissement du Gardien de la Pluie et ce grâce aux attaques combinées de Levi et Bel. Une porte les séparait à présent du long couloir où ils avaient rencontré Nie Brow Jr et Brabanters Schnitten, mais aussi des camarades qu'ils avaient laissés en route. Xanxus donnait tout ce qu'il avait pour ne pas oublier son objectif premier, la crainte de perdre ses hommes ne devait pas prendre le pas sur sa volonté car il savait qu'alors , il perdrait tout. Et puis, il avait un autre souci en tête, à savoir l'imposant Gardien de la Tempête, bras droit et ami de celui qu'il pensait être son père, qui se dressait, menaçant et particulièrement déterminé, devant eux.

\- Eh bien, Jeune Maître, que nous vaut cette révolte ? Je veux bien concevoir que vous arrivez à l'âge rebelle mais votre comportement vous coutera la vie, annonça froidement Coyote Nougat.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire, déchet ! cracha Xanxus.

\- Dans ce cas, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, fit-il en dégainant son arme.

\- Yare, yare… Je suis ton adversaire, Gardien ! s'interposa l'Arcobaleno de la Brume.

Viper détourna l'attention du dernier rempart pour permettre à Xanxus d'accéder à la cible. Il avança doucement, avec une crainte teintée d'impatience. Il sortit un premier pistolet de son holster, ouvrit l'ultime porte qui menait à la pièce où se trouvait le Parrain et dégaina sa seconde arme, prêt à l'employer au moindre signe de résistance.

Squalo puisa dans ses dernières forces pour percer d'une entaille profonde l'abdomen de son adversaire. Le corps de Ganauche s'effondra contre le sien et il sentit toute la chaleur de son sang se déverser sur ses vêtements et lui coller la peau, se mêlant à ses propres blessures. Car il avait payé le prix fort pour mettre le Gardien de la Foudre hors d'état de nuire : une première balle logée dans son épaule et une seconde qui lui avait profondément creusé la cuisse. L'Empereur des Épées s'écrasa au sol sous le poids de son adversaire et ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur lorsque le corps inerte fit pression sur sa blessure. Même inconscient cette enflure de Ganauche continuait à le faire chier ! D'un geste d'une indélicatesse qui reflétait son dégoût, il écarta la carcasse inanimée du rival qu'il avait définitivement vaincu.

La respiration sifflante et incertaine, il tenta de se remettre sur pied, un liquide tiède glissa aussitôt le long de sa cuisse. Sans aucune considération pour la flaque de sang qu'il laissait derrière lui, l'argenté se servit de son épée pour s'assurer une meilleur stabilité. La douleur était telle qu'elle lui coupait le souffle et lui donnait le vertige, mais il devait avancer et retrouver les autres comme il l'avait promis. L'idée de panser sommairement ses blessures l'effleura, malheureusement sa seule main valide ne lui permettait pas d'effectuer le moindre bandage et il dut se résigner à se traîner lamentablement tout en se voyant se vider de son sang. Un sourire passa néanmoins sur son visage, il avait vaincu son adversaire malgré leur écart flagrant d'expérience, il avait tenu parole. Maintenant, il devait rejoindre Xanxus et faire tout son possible pour l'aider à accomplir son rêve.

Il avança péniblement, déployant une énergie inhumaine pour contrôler ses mouvements malgré la douleur. Il jeta un dernier regard à son adversaire avant de passer du côté secret du sous-sol. Il avait eu ce qu'il méritait à vouloir semer le doute en lui. Il n'y avait rien de semblable à « l'amitié » entre ses camarades et lui-même, mais une indéfectible confiance les liait. Pas de celle qui unissait d'ordinaire les gens, quelque chose de bien plus complexe. Il savait par exemple que Belphegor rêvait de l'écorcher vif, que Lussuria adorerait l'ajouter à sa collection de cadavres dans son congélateur, que Levi n'avait qu'une envie : le voir mourir parce qu'il avait osé toucher à son Boss adoré, que Viper ne le considérait que comme un pion à peine utile pour ses grands projets. Mais au-delà de ça chacun reconnaissait et appréciait à leur juste valeur les aptitudes des autres et c'était là que résidait leur véritable force.

Quant à leur unité, ils la devaient tous à Xanxus, leur modèle, leur mentor, leur chef et par certains aspects, un véritable ami ou à défaut, un homme de parole, capable de voir sans s'y attarder les souffrances des autres et de les faire voler en éclats. Sa fameuse Flamme n'était-elle pas, en partie, celle du Ciel ? Il avait réussi à créer une harmonie dans le chaos total de leurs misérables existences. Il avait redonné à chacun la fierté et la foi en l'avenir qu'ils avaient perdues. Leur tour était venu de lui rendre ce qu'il avait donné, quand bien même chacun de ses gestes n'était que pur calcul. Telle était leur loyauté.

Chaque pas devenait plus douloureux à mesure qu'il avançait. Cependant, Squalo s'accrochait à la réalité des objets alentours pour en extraire la détermination nécessaire. Il suivait la voie que Xanxus avait balisée pour lui. Les flammes qui dansaient sur les murs n'étaient-elles pas les marques de la confiance que lui attestait son Boss ? Un rictus se figea sur ses lèvres, mélange d'un sourire brisé par la douleur et d'autodérision. L'esprit humain était si facile à duper ! Le moindre objet d'affection positive ou négative pouvait si aisément devenir la source d'une volonté infinie ! Pourtant conscient de cette réalité, l'épéiste s'appuyait, s'accrochait même, à cet espoir en carton.

Il avait désormais traversé le quart du couloir, s'apercevant à peine de la destruction d'un nombre impressionnant de colonnes et de pans entiers de murs.

\- Squa-chan ! chantonna faiblement une voix tout près de lui.

Il tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait l'appel et détailla avec peine le corps criblé d'hématomes de Lussuria qui se tenait affalé contre un mur.

\- Voi ! T'es dans un sale état, ma grande ! lança Squalo avec insolence.

\- Ma… Ma… T'es pas beau à voir non plus, même avec des lunettes de soleil en pleine nuit dans un couloir sombre… contra le boxeur.

Tous deux s'avisèrent en souriant faiblement, puis l'épéiste fut pris de vertiges à cause de sa perte massive de sang.

\- Merde ! jura-t-il en s'obligeant à garder les yeux ouverts.

\- Amène-toi, Squa-chan ! J'ai les deux jambes cassées mais je peux au moins t'appliquer les premiers soins, mon ange !

Le regard que lui adressa Squalo fut au moins aussi explicite qu'un coup de fusil à pompe, mais il n'avait nul autre choix que d'accepter la proposition du gay exubérant. Il tituba jusqu'à lui et se laissa tripoter la cuisse et l'épaule. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, la Flamme du Soleil était agréable, et rapidement, sa vue qui s'était troublée retrouva toute sa netteté.

\- J'ai stoppé l'hémorragie mais je n'ai pas la force de faire mieux que ça. Au moindre choc tout se rouvrira… Maintenant… va rejoindre… Boss-chan… acheva le boxeur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Voi ! Merci, Lussuria !

Il se releva, revigoré, et fonça dans l'espoir de rattraper Xanxus. Il avait encore mal, mais ça n'était pas comparable à ce qu'il avait ressenti quelques minutes auparavant. Il pressa le pas, repoussant une nouvelle fois les limites de son corps, il préférait mille fois garder des séquelles physiques de cette bataille plutôt que de se flageller mentalement pendant des années pour ne pas avoir été là où il fallait pour venir en aide à Xanxus. Il entendit au loin le fracas d'une bataille mais ne distingua pas le moindre son d'arme à feu. Xanxus était encore plus loin. Lorsqu'il arriva au fond du couloir, il reconnu Levi aux prises avec l'épéiste Vongola. L'envie d'intervenir démangea sa lame, d'autant qu'il n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser de principes inutiles et était prêt à attaquer le Gardien de la Pluie par surprise. Mais le regard que lui lança Levi alors qu'il prenait une posture offensive le glaça.

\- N'ESPÈRE MÊME PAS INTERVENIR, REQUIN DE MES DEUX ! hurla l'adolescent aux piercings tout en déployant ses parapluies.

Superbi haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- SI TU FAIS ATTENDRE LE BOSS, JE NE TE LE PARDONNERAI JAMAIS !

\- VOI ! ÇA N'ARRIVERA PAS, CONNARD ! répliqua l'argenté de toute la force de ses poumons.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et Squalo passa la porte qui marquait la fin du couloir interminable pour découvrir une nouvelle pièce. À peine eut-il refermé la porte, qu'un torrent de flammes passa devant ses yeux, tellement près qu'il en tomba à la renverse.

« Une illusion ? s'interrogea-t-il intérieurement. »

\- Ushishishi…

\- Bel, guide-le jusqu'à la porte, on n'a pas le temps de jouer, ordonna l'Arcobaleno.

La silhouette menue de Prince the Ripper apparut devant lui et le saisit par le bras. Sans rien dire de plus Bel l'aida à se relever et le traîna à sa suite.

\- Voi ! Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- Et voilà !

Le Prince s'arrêta de courir et lui désigna une porte :

\- Allez, va sauver ta Princesse ! Nous, on a du boulot !

Le manieur de couteaux ouvrit la porte, poussa Squalo dans la pièce attenante et claqua le battant aussi sec.

« Drôles de méthodes, pensa-t-il. »

Mais il avait d'autres chats à fouetter, un fauve en l'occurrence… Il entendit la détonation de plusieurs coups de feu et courut à la source du bruit. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine au point de lui faire mal, mais cette douleur provoquée par l'adrénaline lui assurait la résistance à ses blessures qui s'étaient rouvertes sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il se foutait éperdument de sa souffrance, tant qu'il pouvait satisfaire son désir égoïste de voir à nouveau les Flammes de Xanxus au paroxysme de leur fureur ! Il voulait se délecter de cette puissance sans limite, de ces Flammes d'une beauté toxique et douloureuse qui étaient d'après lui la matérialisation d'une souffrance telle qu'elle ne trouvait d'expression que dans le sentiment le plus noir de l'humanité : la haine.

Mais sans doute cette vision était-elle à un niveau supérieur de ce qu'il avait imaginé, car à peine arrivé sur le lieu de la bataille il se retrouva pris entre deux feux. Le choc des deux attaques fut tel qu'il s'écrasa contre un pilier de pierre plus solide que les autres. Il était sonné. Ses blessures se rouvrirent totalement et il sentit à nouveau le liquide tiède et carmin qu'était son sang se mêler à celui poisseux et collant qui avait coagulé sur ses vêtements. La douleur de sa chair à vif fut plus puissante que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté avant. Il se sentait minable. En face de lui, le combat acharné reprenait de plus belle, en avance rapide, tandis que sa perception du temps s'était ralentie, comme mise sur pause.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé que tu tiendrais jusque là… vieux débris !

\- Iemitsu m'a gentiment dit de ne pas te tuer… mais avec toutes les victimes que tu as faites, en tant que chef, je ne peux pas te laisser vivre.

Les bribes de la conversation qui résonnaient dans toute la salle vide l'atteignaient à peine tant il était amoché. Toutes ses facultés cérébrales étaient monopolisées pour répondre à un seul et unique besoin : ne pas s'évanouir, résister à la douleur. Une boule de colère et de tristesse se forma dans sa gorge. Lui ? L'Empereur des Épées ? Il ne voyait qu'un gosse estropié agonisant dans une marre de son propre sang. Tandis que Xanxus se battait comme un lion à seulement un mètre de lui à arme égale avec le Parrain de la famille Vongola !

Il se sentait l'Icare d'un mauvais feuilleton. Sous prétexte qu'il avait couché avec Xanxus il en avait oublié sa force véritable. Il ne l'avait pas conquis, il avait profité de ses moments de faiblesse ! Et là, il clamait haut et fort vouloir le suivre, mais en était-il seulement capable ? Il n'était qu'un boulet de plus à ses pieds, un insecte fasciné par la beauté du soleil mais bien trop faible pour pouvoir s'en approcher sans se consumer. Il était à peine bon pour lui servir de punching ball. Il ferma les yeux un moment pour tenter de contrôler son souffle qui prenait des accents de râles de mort inquiétants. Lentement, il eut l'impression d'être happé par une force chaleureuse, douce et apaisante, lorsque les mots terribles que Xanxus adressa à son père le réveillèrent comme un électrochoc.

\- Ta gueule ! Tu devrais savoir mieux que personne ! Je ne suis pas ton fils, vieux con ! T'as cru faire une bonne action en m'élevant dans l'ignorance ? Tu t'es bien marré à me faire croire des trucs qui n'arriveront jamais ? s'emporta Xanxus avec une fureur dans la voix qui sonnait comme les pleurs d'un enfant.

\- Xanxus… je t'ai toujours considéré comme… se défendit Timoteo.

\- LA FERME ! Je veux pas de ta pitié ! Et tu n'es pour moi rien d'autre qu'un obstacle au titre de Parrain !

Squalo était à présent pleinement éveillé et conscient, bien qu'encore sous le choc de la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Si t'as compris, disparais ! reprit Xanxus en chargeant sa Flamme de la Colère à pleine puissance.

L'argenté fixa sans ciller la position du Neuvième, captivé par l'étrange attaque qu'il était sur le point d'effectuer. Il sentait l'énergie affluer, puis s'évanouir avant d'affluer à nouveau chaque fois plus puissante. De drôles de frissons glacés grimpèrent le long de son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette technique ? s'interrogea-t-il à voix haute.

Un flash de lumière l'aveugla lorsque le Neuvième exécuta sa puissante attaque. Un hurlement de douleur provenant de Xanxus lui déchira les entrailles. Puis plus rien.

« T'es libre gamin ! » fit l'homme de main chargé de sa détention en lui ôtant ses menottes.

Pourtant, ces paroles sonnaient comme une véritable masse de plombs accrochée à sa cheville. Être libre pour aller où ? L'Académie ne voulait plus de lui et sa fierté l'empêchait de résider plus longtemps au manoir qui ne lui inspirait d'ailleurs que dégoût. Les Vongola le regardaient avec mépris et parfois même avec pitié. Était-il tombé si bas pour endurer ça sans broncher ? Sans doute. Mais l'orgueil dont il était pétri se refusait à vivre de manière si misérable. Être libre pour quoi faire ? Les liens qu'il avait tissés avec Xanxus étaient la pure expression de sa liberté. Sans lui, il ne savait même plus quel sens donner à ce principe pourtant universel. L'univers de Squalo s'était effondré, piégé dans les glaces impitoyables du temps, car son univers, c'était lui. L'éclat de sa haine pavait la route sanglante qu'ils avaient choisi d'emprunter. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus là, le vide de son absence s'était mué en véritable trou noir qui absorbait tout sur son passage avec une gloutonnerie à jamais insatiable. Un voile de deuil et de ténèbres s'était imprimé sur sa rétine.

On leur avait dit qu'ils avaient été graciés par le Parrain parce que Xanxus avait clamé l'entière responsabilité de ses actions. Il lui devait à présent par deux fois la vie. Le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère menait de deux points. Comment rétablir le score contre un adversaire mort ou presque ? C'était comme si chaque chose qu'il lui avait donnée portait le poids d'une malédiction qui devait le hanter à jamais.


	25. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dédicace:L'intégralité de cette fiction est inspirée du percutant dôjinshi Message From Dyan de Kyouto Ouji.

Épilogue : Neuf ans plus tard…

Une bourrasque plutôt fraîche pour un mois de juin vint agiter la cime des arbres de la forêt de Namimori. Le calme le plus total régnait dans cet environnement sauvage que les hommes avaient épargné. À vrai dire, peu de gens osaient s'aventurer dans les entrailles du bois réputé pour la férocité des bestioles poilues qui y vivaient. Seuls quelques randonneurs chevronnés s'y promenaient parfois, en prenant soin de suivre la voie balisée, de peur de tomber sur l'un des prédateurs qui rôdaient, à n'en pas douter, à la recherche de chair fraîche, humaine si possible.

Le fracas du choc de deux lames lancées l'une contre l'autre pulvérisa cependant le silence des lieux. Le même bruit se répéta encore et encore, accablant la forêt d'un écho répété qui faisait fuir ses habitants. Restait les oiseaux qui, du haut de leurs perchoirs, dévisageaient avec étonnement les deux hommes qui s'affrontaient. Ils ne demeurèrent pas longtemps près des combattants, trop effrayés par le plus grand des deux. Une nuée de volatiles s'envola vers un ailleurs plus serein.

\- VOOOOIII ! On arrête pour aujourd'hui, gamin ! brailla Superbi Squalo en essuyant, à l'aide de son avant-bras, la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

\- Déjà ? Il ne fait même pas encore nuit ! protesta gentiment Yamamoto avec l'un de ses sourires.

\- Voi ! J'ai la dalle ! Va pécher le dîner ! répliqua l'argenté comme s'il était évident que ses besoins primaient sur l'entraînement qu'il avait lui-même imposé au pauvre Gardien de la Pluie.

Ce dernier s'exécuta pourtant vaillamment, tandis que Squalo piquait tranquillement une tête un peu plus loin, complètement nu. Loin de s'offusquer, Yamamoto prit les choses avec philosophie : son nouveau mentor était totalement imprévisible, soit, et un peu bourrin mais ils s'amusaient bien à camper tous les deux dans la forêt, « entre hommes ». Ça faisait déjà deux jours qu'ils étaient constamment ensemble à s'affronter, à chasser leurs repas ou à faire simplement la sieste en profitant de la quiétude de l'endroit. Squalo avait beau être bruyant, il n'était pas très pas bavard, et le joueur de baseball peinait sincèrement à diriger la conversation vers des sujets qui n'étaient pas relatifs à la voie de l'épée. Il ne désespérait pas d'en apprendre plus sur celui qui se présentait comme l'Empereur des Épées, d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait de la véritable raison de sa présence. Peut-être que l'argenté serait plus enclin à parler de lui après le repas ? Yamamoto sourit, confiant, tandis que Kojirô pépiait gaiement au-dessus de sa tête et que Jirô se blottissait contre sa cuisse.

Yamamoto s'était surpassé pour le dîner, compte tenu des maigres ressources dont il disposait, pour le plus grand bonheur de son aîné qui se sentait parfaitement détendu. Ce dernier ramena sa chevelure en une longue queue de cheval et s'allongea à même le sol, près du feu. Il ne se souvenait même pas de quand datait la dernière fois qu'il s'était senti aussi bien le manoir Varia, quoique confortable, n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait qualifier de lieu reposant, et l'étaient encore moins les missions. En fait, ses seuls véritables moments de détente étaient lorsqu'il partait s'entraîner au beau milieu de contrées sauvages, loin de ses « collègues » et de son Boss adoré. Il regrettait parfois de ne pas l'emmener avec lui, mais Xanxus avec ses petites habitudes et ses caprices de gosses aurait eu tôt fait de faire tout cramer, et lui avec… Non, Xanxus était définitivement mieux là-bas, avec les autres.

\- Dis, Squalo-san… commença Yamamoto, l'air pensif et les yeux dans le vague.

\- Quoi, gamin ? répondit l'argenté en se redressant sur le coude.

\- Haha ! C'est plutôt gênant, fit-il en passant une main derrière la tête pour signaler son embarras…

\- Voi ! Abrège ! s'impatienta son tuteur.

\- Comment on fait pour conquérir un homme ? lança-t-il de but en blanc avec un sourire en guise d'excuse.

L'épéiste chevelu se raidit et contre-attaqua pour masquer sa surprise et sa gêne :

\- Voi ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça à moi ?

\- On va dire que t'es un peu une légende, Squalo-san…

Le requin mordit à l'hameçon qu'était la flatterie de Yamamoto comme une vulgaire truite d'élevage.

\- Voi ! Je sais, je sais ! C'est pourquoi tu devrais être honoré que je daigne te dispenser mon enseignement !

\- Justement, hahaha…

Squalo haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Comment as-tu fait pour séduire Xanxus ? lança le plus jeune, redevenu sérieux.

Le lieutenant de la Varia s'empourpra d'abord, chercha à répondre sans rien trouver de pertinent et se leva pour reprendre contenance. Une fois debout, il commença à faire les cent pas, prit son souffle pour parler, se mordit la langue, puis jura, avant d'emmêler sa queue de cheval dans une branche. Yamamoto ne put réfréner un éclat de rire.

\- Voi ! Ne te moque pas de moi, gamin ! Je peux te garantir que y'a pas deux mecs capables de faire craquer cet enfoiré de Xanxus, sexuellement parlant ! Enfin, si, mais je me suis occupé personnellement du second ! s'emporta l'argenté avec un regard menaçant.

\- Haha ! Je savais que tu étais la meilleure personne à qui m'adresser ! s'enthousiasma Yamamoto.

Flatté une nouvelle fois, le squale consentit à lui donner quelques conseils « brute de décoffrage » qui convenaient particulièrement aux amants récalcitrants. Pourtant, tout n'avait pas été rose entre lui et Xanxus et ça avait été l'enfer sur Terre quand il avait été libéré de la glace. La captivité n'avait fait que grossir le mal qui le rongeait. La première fois que Squalo l'avait vu, il lui avait semblé que la chaleur qui animait son ancien lui avait été happée par sa prison de glace mais avait paradoxalement fait grandir la puissance de sa Flamme. Il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités. Et le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère aimait à penser que l'enfermement lui avait été bénéfique parce qu'il avait galvanisé sa détermination, la rendant plus solide. Physiquement, il n'avait pas pris d'âge pendant son coma cryogénique et avait conservé le corps de ses dix-sept ans. Seulement ses iris carmins plus sanglants que jamais reflétaient quelque fois un éclat meurtrier et ses cicatrices encore à vif lui donnaient un air de bête cruelle d'où suintait une remarquable aura destructrice. Quiconque l'avait connu avant l'affaire aurait été incapable de discerner chez lui ses traits d'adolescent alors même que son corps n'avait pas changé ces huit dernières années. Pourtant l'épéiste le désirait toujours.

Il avait aussi pris de mauvaises habitudes…

_Le fracas mêlé du tintement de l'argenterie et de l'éclatement de la porcelaine sur le sol de la salle à manger fit sursauter Squalo qui se prélassait tranquillement sur le canapé du salon. Les deux pièces étaient relativement éloignées l'une de l'autre et l'insonorisation du manoir était assez bonne pour que l'argenté s'inquiète. Il se leva d'un bond et fonça droit vers la source du bruit, prêt à affronter la mauvaise humeur chronique de Xanxus. L'argenté avait cru avoir définitivement perdu la raison la nuit où deux Cervello ainsi que l'Arcobaleno de la Brume – qui se faisait désormais appeler Mammon – avaient ramené au repère de la Varia le corps presque mort de Xanxus. Mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, loin de là, comme en témoignait l'état de la salle à manger. Il vivait à présent dans un cauchemar perpétuel de projection d'objets en tout genre._

_\- VOI ! Xanxus ! Si t'es pas content de la bouffe, trouve-toi un autre endroit où crécher ! T'es chez moi ici ! brailla-t-il, hors de lui._

_Réaction indéniablement suicidaire, mais le squale était à bout de nerf. Contre toute attente, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère partit d'un énorme rire proprement effrayant que l'épéiste identifia comme étant un mauvais signe._

_\- Chez toi, déchet ? N'oublie jamais à qui tu as voué allégeance ! répliqua le brun avec un regard féroce qui valait tous les lancers de bourbon qu'il avait subis jusqu'à présent._

_Puis, brusquement, Xanxus se dirigea vers l'argenté, l'accula contre le mur et attrapa une poignée de la longue chevelure, se délectant de la grimace de douleur de son captif._

_\- Si ton serment n'a aucune valeur à tes yeux, tu aurais mieux fait de te couper les cheveux, cracha-t-il avec haine. Je me ferai d'ailleurs une joie de te les arracher avant de te tuer de mes mains !_

Haine véritable ? Possessivité maladroitement exprimée ? Squalo ne savait quelle interprétation donner à l'attitude cruelle de celui qui avait été son amant et qui était devenu son bourreau. L'épéiste tenta d'effacer définitivement de sa mémoire la suite du souvenir particulièrement désagréable dans lequel Xanxus lui ravissait sa virginité. Il s'était conditionné pour oublier instantanément tout ce qui avait un rapport avec cette soirée. L'empereur des Épées avait vite compris que c'était l'alcool qui rendait Xanxus violent, dominateur et insensible. Dans ces moments de rage, seul le sexe réussissait à l'apaiser, mais jamais Squalo ne cédait sans lutter, pour le plus grand plaisir de Xanxus, à n'en pas douter. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu tenir le coup jusqu'à la bataille des anneaux, car après sa seconde défaite il s'était considérablement adouci. Dire qu'il n'avait jamais songé à partir était un mensonge éhonté. Seulement, même traité ainsi il ne pouvait lutter contre la soif qu'il avait de son Boss.

Et puis parfois, lorsque la pression était trop forte pour le nouveau chef de la Varia, Squalo trouvait largement de quoi compenser la maltraitance dont il était l'objet…

_Squalo éteignit les lampes du couloir au fur et à mesure qu'il le traversait. La nuit épaisse et profonde ne laissait ni entrevoir le scintillement des étoiles, ni l'éclat terne de la lune. Tout semblait rendu amorphe par l'étreinte du sommeil. Jamais la résidence de la Varia n'offrait pareil calme à ses occupants. Nulle heure de la nuit n'était plus délectable aux yeux de l'épéiste. Il aimait trouver refuge dans sa salle d'armes sans se faire remarquer des autres lieutenants pour échapper à la cacophonie perpétuelle qu'ils provoquaient. Cette pièce était son cocon, le nid douillet qu'il s'était péniblement aménagé et qu'il avait tout récemment complété d'un bureau et d'un canapé-lit pour plus de confort._

_L'argenté regarda une ultime fois autour de lui, pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été suivi, éteignit la dernière lampe et composa le code d'accès dans le noir le plus complet. Le temps d'un battement de cil et il était à l'intérieur, appuyé contre la porte close. Un long soupir de lassitude se fit entendre alors qu'il se laissait glisser le long de la porte pour s'assoir sur la moquette dans une position tellement décontractée qu'elle en devenait indécente. Puis soudain, il réalisa que la lumière était allumée et qu'une étrange vapeur d'alcool flottait dans la pièce. Avant de comprendre quoi que ce fût, il arrêta par réflexe et d'une seule main la bouteille de tequila vide qui fonçait droit sur lui._

_\- VOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? interrogea Squalo clairement à bout de nerf._

_Il savait qu'il devait traiter son Boss avec plus de déférence mais il en était purement et simplement incapable. D'abord, parce que son comportement était imbuvable et surtout parce qu'il agissait en maître incontesté alors que les choses avaient évolué en huit ans. Il n'était plus le jeune collégien inexpérimenté qu'il avait été et, maintenant, Xanxus était plus jeune que lui tant de corps que d'esprit et il lui devait par conséquent un minimum de respect._

_\- Je t'attendais, répondit Xanxus sans afficher la moindre émotion._

_L'épéiste leva les yeux pour exprimer clairement le fond de sa pensée lorsqu'il l'aperçut réellement. Il découvrit d'abord les chaussures aux pieds du canapé et remonta le long des jambes moulées dans le cuir pour surprendre le bouton ouvert et la braguette baissée du pantalon de son invité. Il poursuivit sa progression visuelle et vit, gisant au sol, la veste d'uniforme de la Varia avant de revenir au torse savamment découvert par la chemise entièrement ouverte. Sa coiffure défaite laissait quelques mèches sombres caresser son visage tandis que son regard perdu dans la contemplation de l'épée qu'il faisait tourner dans ses mains exacerbait la sensualité qu'il exhalait._

_Sans faire plus attention à la présence de son subordonné, Xanxus commença à effleurer lentement la lame du bout des doigts sur toute sa longueur. L'argenté regardait, incrédule, ce spectacle délicieux, muet de stupeur._

_\- Quelle belle épée, commença le brun taciturne d'une voix chaude. Longue, large, acérée… Elle doit pouvoir s'enfoncer aisément dans la chair… Profondément…_

_Une fièvre soudaine gagna le corps du propriétaire de la lame. Voir son arme fétiche traitée ainsi par l'homme qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de désirer le rendait avide de sexe. Mais il demeurait immobile, comme prisonnier d'un sortilège et dont les propos clairement ambigus de Xanxus auraient été la formule magique. Chaque fibre de son corps aspirait au contact avec le brun, à la friction de leurs deux peaux et au plaisir certain qui en résulterait. Si seulement il pouvait lui faire l'amour comme avant ! Sans crainte d'un retour de flamme… Xanxus se redressa pour s'assoir, toujours sur le canapé, pour planter son regard brûlant dans celui de l'épéiste._

_\- Montre-moi comment tu te sers de cette épée… fit langoureusement le tireur avant de faire glisser lentement sa langue sur la lame._

_Malgré le début d'érection qui tendait le cuir de son pantalon, Squalo garda la tête froide. Il s'agissait soit d'un piège, soit d'une mauvaise blague, le « nouveau » Xanxus était définitivement incapable de faire ça. Ils restèrent l'un et l'autre totalement immobiles quelques secondes, puis, las du manque de réaction du partenaire sur lequel il avait jeté son dévolu, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère balança l'épée dans un coin de la pièce et s'approcha du requin en titubant. Ce dernier était comme tétanisé par l'attitude de son chef et ce fut sans bouger le moindre muscle qu'il le regarda venir à lui. Pourtant, à moins d'un pas de la porte où se tenait toujours l'argenté, le brun s'écroula tête la première, incapable de se relever._

_\- Voi ! T'es complètement torché, hein ? le gronda Squalo comme s'il s'était agi d'un gosse tout en secouant le corps inerte étendu sur la moquette._

_La main de Xanxus se referma brusquement sur l'avant-bras de son lieutenant et il tira dessus d'un coup sec pour l'amener contre lui. Puis, avec une vélocité impressionnante pour un homme ivre, le maître de la Varia plaqua Squalo au sol avant de le chevaucher. Il n'eut même pas le temps de protester que le brun se délestait de sa propre chemise avant de commencer à déboutonner l'uniforme de sa victime._

_\- V-Voi ! Doucement ! Je ne suis pas… s'insurgea finalement l'argenté que la perspective du viol avait réveillé._

_Cependant il ne put finir sa phrase car une paire de lèvres particulièrement avides écrasèrent les siennes, lui coupant le souffle. Il sentit la main de Xanxus passer dans ses cheveux, peut-être pour l'obliger à garder leurs lèvres pressées ensembles, tandis que sa langue caressait doucement l'entrée de sa bouche sans y pénétrer. D'impatience, Squalo prit le contrôle du baiser et fourra fougueusement sa langue dans la bouche du brun pour un baiser violent dont il avait le secret. Il s'appliqua tellement qu'il sentit la prise sur ses cheveux se relâcher totalement tout en sentant plus bas l'érection de son partenaire gonfler contre sa cuisse. Lorsqu'ils mirent fin au baiser, le détenteur de la Flamme de la Colère se redressa, le visage en feu, le souffle court et le regard embué par le désir._

_\- Puisque tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ce que j'essaie de te dire, je vais essayer d'être limpide : mets-la-moi, Kasuzame !_

_Il captura une seconde fois ses lèvres avec une avidité renouvelée, tout en massant énergiquement l'entrejambe de Squalo. Ce dernier était définitivement convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une blague mais, quand bien même, son entrejambe n'était pas insensible au traitement de Xanxus et il lui était bien trop douloureux de se contenir. Il avait désiré une situation similaire avec une telle force qu'il se laissa entraîner par ses pulsions et renversa le brun aux iris carmins, il se soucierait des conséquences plus tard, lorsque la fièvre serait retombée. En moins d'une seconde, l'épéiste prit le contrôle des préliminaires, laissant libre cours à ses instincts dominateurs. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser encore plus violent que les précédents dans lequel l'argenté manqua de broyer littéralement les lèvres de son Boss et s'engouffra entre celles-ci avec la force d'un raz-de-marée, comme il avait l'habitude de faire par le passé pour attiser le désir de son amant._

_D'ailleurs le tireur était plus réceptif que jamais, ses doigts étreignaient avec une impression douce-amère de tendresse et de désespoir la chevelure de son partenaire. Les quelques glapissements qui lui échappaient ainsi que la prise sur les vêtements de Squalo trahissaient son excitation et sonnaient comme la prière d'un plaisir plus grand .L'épéiste glissa son genou entre les cuisses de Xanxus pour se rendre compte par lui-même de l'effet qu'il faisait à son vis-à-vis. Le résultat lui parut satisfaisant. Il se débarrassa de son uniforme en avisant le canapé-lit et se félicita pour l'initiative qu'il avait prise. Désormais en sous-vêtement, l'argenté se releva et, tout en tendant la main au brun toujours aussi imbibé, lui demanda de le suivre._

_Xanxus les yeux dans le vague lui obéit docilement et rit aux éclats lorsqu'il fut plaqué contre le matelas par un épéiste bouillant. Ce dernier se sentait vaguement coupable de profiter ainsi de l'ivresse de son patron, mais c'était ce même patron qui l'avait sollicité, il ne faisait qu'obéir aux ordres. Et même s'il savait son raisonnement bancal, il n'en déshabilla que plus vite son partenaire qui visiblement n'attendait que ça. Les jambes écartées avec une fausse pudeur et le regard clairement demandeur du brun valaient tous les discours du monde. Et Squalo plongea sans remords dans le plaisir que lui offrait le corps longtemps désiré et qu'il redécouvrait après si longtemps…_

_Lorsque Squalo s'éveilla le lendemain, Xanxus était blotti contre son torse qu'il entourait de ses deux bras. Une bouffée de tendresse aussi soudaine qu'inédite le gagna et il caressa doucement les cheveux de jais de son amant. Il avait pleinement conscience qu'il vivait ses derniers instants, mais puisqu'il avait pu retrouver l'espace d'une nuit l'amant qu'il avait perdu, il mourrait sans regrets. Il déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres meurtries par les échanges de la nuit et comme par enchantement les paupières de Xanxus s'ouvrirent, révélant deux pupilles qui le dévisagèrent avec incompréhension. Avant que Squalo n'ait le temps de se justifier, le tireur se redressa, constata sa nudité sous le drap qui les couvrait tous les deux, ainsi que la douleur qui irradiait de ses reins et de son intimité._

_\- Squalo… prononça le brun de sa voix rauque en détachant chaque syllabe._

_L'interpelé, plutôt que de paniquer, répliqua par un grand sourire débordant de confiance en soi. Quitte à mourir, autant faire de ses derniers instants quelque chose de glorieux._

_\- Voi ! Ne fais pas le timide, Boss ! Si ça te manquait tant que ça que je te prenne, il fallait demander !_

_Le détenteur de la Flamme de la colère devint cramoisi mais l'argenté fut bien incapable de déterminer s'il s'agissait de gêne ou de rage. Mais l'énergie que le brun avait concentrée dans sa paume parla pour lui. Soit qu'il était mal réveillé, soit qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'attenter aux jours du magnifique carnassier dont il rêvait en secret, Xanxus manqua sa cible mais se jura de rétablir le score lorsque l'occasion se présenterait. Après cet évènement qui fut le prélude de nombreuses nuits agitées, Squalo se rendit compte que quatre-vingt-dix pourcents des projectiles balancés par son Boss lui étaient destinés…_

\- C'est tout ? s'enquit Yamamoto, inquiet du long silence de son mentor.

Squalo chassa le souvenir qui parasitait ses pensées, histoire de concentrer son attention sur autre chose que l'érection naissante qui lui faisait se rendre compte de l'étroitesse de son pantalon. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas faire part de  _toute_  son expérience personnelle à l'innocent collégien qui lui faisait face. Il appréciait trop le gamin pour le voir répéter les erreurs qu'il avait commises et endurer les châtiments qui allaient avec.

\- Voi ! Finalement oublie ce que je t'ai dit, on va faire quelques passes…

  **FIN**


End file.
